


My Little Secret

by RaEzLaTz08



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance, g!p Lauren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 128,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaEzLaTz08/pseuds/RaEzLaTz08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren, the badass;cool,angry young woman Jauregui, is the only daughter of the most powerful Attorney in Miami and top listed businessman Mike and Clara Jauregui. Lauren is loved by everyone and girls want her badly but she only want a certain brown eyed Latina.</p><p>Camila, the angel; sweet, banana loving Cabello, is the sole daughter of Dr Sinu Cabello and the brilliant scientist Alejandro Cabello. However, this sweet chick, becomes a dynamite when it comes to a certain green eyed girl.</p><p>If love was easy, than why is Lauren hiding the love of her "lyf"? If love was simple, than why is Camila afraid to show her "luv" to her friends?<br/>That is the question that their friends are constantly asking.<br/>Is love at its best when its hidden and kept secret?</p><p>Read to find out :)<br/>*a/n: not good with summaries<br/>*g!p Lauren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my english....i am not perfect. you can find this story on wattpad

 

 

** No One's POV **

 

Rushing through the early streets of Miami, a black 2015 BMW i8 zoomed by. With the number plate stating "LJ" people knew who it was. The Latina was frustrated because of two reasons. One she knew that she will be stuck in the traffic which will cause her to be late, and two her phone was going off like crazy. the green eyed beauty knew who exactly was calling and texting her, but she still chose to ignore it. Trying to keep her mind of the situation she turned on the radio and with her luck the song suited her situation perfectly.  
  
**Lauren's POV**  
  
**_I thought that I'd been hurt before_  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life  
  
Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on  
  
You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
Shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself,  
Aching, begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches......  
**  
Grrrrhhhhh!!!!!Really??!!!!!  
  
Are we serious right now....from all the songs they had to play "stitches" by Shawn Mendes to suit my situation. 

Great!!

Way to start my day.First i will be late for my class thanks to this never ending traffic, and than i had this huge argument with _her_ yesterday, ruining my mood _._ How many surprises will today bring me???some one up there must really hate me.

As my vehicle halted cause of the traffic light, and i knew this sucker will be red for a long time, i decided to check my phone which was going off like crazy a few minutes ago.  
  
I was not surprised as i saw 50 missed calls and 30 messages as i knew _she_ would not give up until i spoke to _her_. To be honest i am really angry at _her_ but i know that as soon as i read _her_ messages or even hear _her_ heavenly voice I will be cool as a cucumber. At times my anger will last a few minutes but this time i need to prove my point, that is why I don't want to respond to _her_. 

We had a little argument caused by a minor misunderstanding, resulting in me being angry and _her_ apologizing non-stop since yesterday. I did forgive her as my heart just melts by just a single sight of _her._

I shook away from her thoughts cause just thinking about _her_  is making my willpower go down the drain, making me miss her angelic voice and those eyes will be the death of me especially those puppy dough eyes she makes when she wants to make it better between us or when she wants something from me. I don't know why my heart becomes weak when it comes to _her_.

I  shook my head to get rid of her thoughts as I scrolled through my calls notification, ignoring _her_ caller ID but i very well knew that I had this love struck smile on my face just by _her_  thought.

I scrolled through my business calls, when I saw 5 miss calls from my cousin/best friend Ally.I wonder what she wants?Well dummy you won't know if you don't call her back now would you...

  
As i was about to call her, the devil herself called me...i gave a little smirk and let my ringtone play for a while just to have a little fun. To be honest i love my ringtone as its my favorite song by my favorite artist Lana Del Rey, but this morning it has been sung way too much.  
  
**I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child.....**  
  
I gotta answer the call before Ally sends a full military and police search party for me. My cousin is like a mother figure to me. she always cares for me like my mom does, however she does that in school. I slide my thumb across the screen and answered the call.  
  
**Lauren:** hey Allycat  
  
**Ally:** Laur....omg, where was your phone? been calling you for ages. i was about to call the authorities to search for you.

Panic evident in her voice. Since the beginning of this horrible morning, she was the first person to make me smile. That's why she is my ray of sunshine

**L:** ah....-  
  
**A:**  I'm just glad that you picked up. Anyways, can you pick me up if you haven't passed my street yet? please  
  
**L:** Allyson, you have your own damn car, can't you drive it?  
  
**A:** well...hihi...funny story Laur...my Mazda MX-5 Miata had a flat tire and as you know im tiny and i don't know how to change a tire.  
  
**L:** why don't you ask-  
  
**A:** Normani? well i did call her but she had dance practice early in the morning. Alexa and Vero were hungover so they might not be coming to school. As for Dinah she was sound asleep and talked gibberish thinking I was her girlfriend. Lastly, Camila.... ** _(exhales deeply)_** ,that girl was born in the library i think, she's in school this early. So you see you are my last hope. Come on Lolo, we are diaper buddies remember?  
  
I mentally face palmed myself because it was true, me and Ally were not only cousins but friends before we even knew what the word friend even meant. I felt sorry for the short girl so i decided I'll pick her up since i was near her neighborhood and this traffic already made me late for school so might as well do a good deed.  
  
**L:** oh alright...but you owe me big time Hernandez  
  
**A:** YEY!!!!!thank you so so so so much Laur your my hero. God bless your precious soul  
  
**L:** be ready in 10 minutes and if your not by the driveway im leaving you  
  
I lied...in no way im leaving her and going to school, she's my friend and my only cousin after all.  
  
**A:** okay......Love you Laur  
  
And with that, the big ball of sunshine hung up on me. I really need positivity around me this moment to take my mind off things.  
  
  
****_\---- >>10 minutes later<<\----_****

I am currently outside Ally's house and guess what? She's not in front of the driveway!!!!!! i totally knew this would happen, why am i friends with her again?? 

oh right....THAT'S CAUSE OUR MOM'S HAPPEN TO BE SISTERS!!!!

My rants were interrupted by my message ringtone and saw 3 new messages from the person whom i am avoiding. I sort of felt guilty for ignoring her past messages so i decided to read the latest one's.  
  
**From My Lyf <3:** I'm so sorry lo  
  
**From My Lyf <3:** please forgive me and answer my calls  
  
**From My Lyf <3:** atleast reply to my messages and tell me if your okay. I love you baby, I'm really sorry I hurt you.   
  
I took a deep breath and reanalyzed the situation which had taken place yesterday. I realized that it was also my fault, and I really do care about her. For me, my relationships mattered rather than my ego. 

Though i appear to be a badass around the school campus but i am not a badass when i am with _her_ , infact i am most vulnerable when i am with _her._ We are two polar opposite people infront of people, yet we are insanely in love with each other.

We always see each other, but we do not talk to each other when we are surrounded by our friends instead we start our heated argument consisting of insults and hate . Since I have this rude, arrogant and selfish image which makes me pretty popular, and _she_ is naive, kind, sweet, and in general a golden hearted person. 

In front of our friends we are mortal enemies because we are always at each others throats, but when we are alone we are two common stupid, crazy, and goofy people who love each others company and dorkiness.

Although, whole of my life Ally was there for me, but _she_ understands me. Even my unspoken words, my hearts true feeling, the pain in my eyes, and handles me when I am an emotional wreak. We have this honest relationship where we tell each other everything and anything, without the other feeling hurt. We told ourselves that we are ONE. During a crowded room we exchange glances but it doesn't last long because we have our friends around but those stolen moments are enough for us to fall in love again and again.

I finally decided to send _her_   a reply because I know for a fact that _she_ has had sleepless nights and crying _her_ eyes out just like me. And also the given fact that i miss _her_ like crazy.  
  
**To My Lyf <3:** _its okay babe, i know you didn't mean what you said, and it was somewhat my fault. im sorry too. i love you._  
  
It was almost an instant reply as if she was waiting for my message  
  
**From My Lyf <3:** _Aw baby, thank god you replied, i mean it when i say i am really sorry. Is it too much to ask you to meet me? i want to see you, hug you, and kiss you. Please baby_  
  
**To My Lyf <3: **_babe, we are one, since when do you need my permission to meet me? OUR place???_  
  
**From My Lyf <3: **_yes OUR place_  
  
**To My Lyf <3:** _great....meet you after school...and babe you gotta spend less time in the library, i am damn jealous because they get to spend more time with my lovely **Camz**_  
  
**From My Lyf <3:** _how did you know im in the library???_  
  
**To My Lyf <3:** _i have my ways. I'm a true spy kid_

  
**From My Lyf <3:** _and im a ninja  
                          omg!!!!!!!baby its almost time for the first period. where are you??_  
  
**To My Lyf <3** _: i would have been on time if Allyson Brooke came out of her house any minute now . i am waiting for her since the past 20 minutes. i wonder what is taking her sooooooo long?? i think she will come out when the day is over ._  
  
**From My Lyf <3: **_awww......sooo you will be late??_  
  
**From My Lyf <3:** _wait!!!!!!!_  
  
**From My Lyf <3:** _did you say Ally???_  
  
**From My Lyf <3:** _Spy kid my foot .She called me to pick her up but i was already in school. Anyways a girl needs her time...you won't understand Jauregui, your no girl ._  
  
**To My Lyf <3:** _yeah whatever...heyy see you soon i think i heard Ally's door slam. bye_  
  
I put my phone away and made myself look presentable. My phone vibrated meaning that Camz has replied to my last message.

When i looked up, i saw Ally board the passenger seat. I had a smirk on my face 

"nice of you to finally join me....ohhh you just took 20 minutes to get here and we are definitely not late for school." I said with my sassy attitude  
  
"save the sarcasm Jauregui, its not my fault that i can't find the perfect lipstick to go with this beautiful neon green dress." Ally replied rolling her eyes with a huff. "By the way how do i look?" she asked me

"Wow" I said unenthusiastically 

"your hopeless. So what are we waiting for now? My birthday???get a move on Laur" she continued.  
  
i gave her 'your unbelievable' look and drove to school. Guess ill be late for my first period thanks to someone.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: heyyy there. this is my very first fanfic and excuse any of my grammar errors. i would appreciate any comments whether it is positive or negative. all that matters is that it will help me improve my writing. so im open for criticism.  
  
also you guys can tell me whether you want me to continue this fic and make it a series or leave it as a one shot? **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

No one's POV  
***flashback***  
"Camila dork Cabello!!!! Da hell??!!!!"  
A 13 year old Lauren exclaimed as the hot coffee spilled all over her black v-neck shirt by the brown eyed latina. Itz not that Camila did it on purpose, but it was because she was being her clumsy self. The shouting and yelling in the hallway came to a complete hault as everyone's attention was focused on the raven haired girl and the brown eyed brunette. Everyone silently prayed for Camila as they knew that "hell hath no fury" when it came to Lauren's anger.  
"I....i-i....i-sorr-s-s-sorry" Camila shattered afraid of getting punched by the green eyed girl who winced in pain, almost in tears.  
Lauren lifted her gaze and saw fear in the little brunettes eyes. Although she was angry but something about her eyes made her anger vanish, so she let it slide by. And she chose to walk away to the nearest bathroom to clean up her shirt and check if she was badly burned.  
To say Camila was shocked was an understatement, because no one gets away from the green eyed brunette without getting the pain back with interest. Everyone was stunned and softly whispered and gave Camila looks of relief.  
Who knew that from that day a very unique bond formed between the two Cuban girls  
***end of flashback***

Present Day  
Lauren finally made her way to school with Ally. Though they only missed the first period and the teachers in the campus knew that "Lauren Jauregui" was always late, but this was a new record.

Lauren's POV  
"Ally we are so screwed" I said  
"Relax...everyone knows that "THE LAUREN JAUREGUI" is always late since pre-school days" Ally said emphasing my name with air quotes. I rolled my eyes at her and gave my sarcastic smile.  
"Laur-"Ally was about to say something but was interrupted by the second period bell.  
"Later Laur i have history to attend to. Thankz for giving me a ride" saying that Ally disappeared.  
I sighed and went towards my locker to get my books for next class.

Camila's POV

First periods are always boring when Lauren is not attending it. We almost have similar classes together but we can't even sit together. When we have group assignments we choose other people. Lauren always chose Normani, and I always picked Dinah. Its hard to ignore the person who means the world to you. It kills me to see that Normani spends more time with MY Lolo.  
At times my jealously gets the best of me and I tend to break my silence when I see Keaton being over "friendly" to her. I don't hate Keaton....i just dislike him, its a huge difference. I told Lo mulitple times that i have a very ill feeling about him but Lauren says that itz nothing and that his a very good guy with problems at home. I know Keaton and his mom are never in good terms but something about him gives me weird feeling. BAD FEELING....  
The thing with Lauren is that she evaluates the situation before jumping into conclusion....and im totally opposite. She always sees good in the most horrible person which is why i really love her but at the same time hate that part of her's.  
Recently, Keaton is all clingy with Lauren and I told her that i do not like it.  
Yesterday, this was the topic which caused a huge arguement.  
***flashback yesterday***  
I was on my way to my last class of the day with Dinah when my phone went off. It was a text message from Lauren. I couldn't help but have a stupid grin plasted on my face.  
"what got you all goofed up Chancho?" asked Dinah  
"N-nothing cheechee" I tried my best to convince her but she wasn't buying it.  
"Uh-huh....I wasn't born yesterday you know. Now tell me who has you smiling like that?" Dinah started introgating which means that i'll be in trouble soon.  
"Its-..."I was about to answer her which meant I was about to lie to her when a faint voice called our name. Almost breathless.  
We turned around and saw a small brunette running towards us. For some reason i was super excited to see Ally and to show my excitement I went to the girl and hugged her tight.  
"Wow.....mila....i'm....glad....to....see....you....too...."she tried to say while catching her breath.  
"I just missed you Allycat" i said as we broke our embrace.  
"Great timing Allyson, I was asking Walz here who made her smile and than you had to show up" Dinah said sarcastically, and I just gave her a death glare.  
"Itz....not....my....fault that....my previous class....was at the end of this....long hall" Ally responded while panting  
Second bell sounded indicating that its almost time for the final class to begin.  
We made our way to the classroom where we took our usual spot. I saw Lauren talking to Selena her softball teammate and best friend since 7th grade.  
That reminds me...I haven't checked my message.

From my luv :-*: heyyy baby, meet me after school near the library.

I read the message and knew she wanted to go to OUR place. So i thought of replying her and telling her i can't just to mess with her.

To my luv :-* : i can't

I saw her picking her phone and checking her message and a frown formed on her beautiful facial structure. She almost instantly look at me. Her green eyes piecing through my brown one's and burning my soul. After our little staring contest ended when she looked at her phone and i knew a reply was coming my way.

From my luv :-* :stop lying to me babe...i see right through you

Damn she is good. She knows when im lying to her. I see her looking my way and a smirk played on her face. I gave in and she knew it was a date near library.  
Soon Mr Wizmore, biology teacher made his way and said "phones away!!!! Books out!!!"  
Here we go...biology yey......feel my sarcasm.  
****after class****  
The class was not that boring as i hoped it would be. I made my way towards the door after packing my materials only to be stopped by cheechee.  
"What's the rush Walz?" she said  
"Cheechee i really have to go....to day library....yes!the library" i half lied.  
"What is with you and the library?" Normani jumps in the conversation  
As much i wanted to be indulge in the conversation, Lauren was waiting for me, so i have to say bye to them .  
"I just don't know. I love that place, it gives me....peace" i told them with a toothless smile.  
"Come on Mila, let's go to the cafè downtown. Lauren just texted and bailed on us last minute saying she has some business to attend to." Normani rolled her eyes .  
"Lauser is always mysterious and snicking around when her phone gets this messages from this ID "my life".."Dinah says  
My breath caught in my throat. I have to warn Lauren to be careful around people when she gets my messages.  
"I bet its her girlfriend. You know the one she was talking about in her facebook status. I asked her like billion times but she wouldn't ulter her name" Normani said.  
"That vampire is a big book of secrets. We will find out soon... Secrets are meant to be revealed." Dinah said wiggling her eye brows.  
"okay Sharlock Hommes. I better get going to the library" I said.  
"Come on Mila lets go. Atleast today give us a break from Cabello- Jauregui world war." Normani said and I chuckled.  
They all think that Lauren has a bit of problem with me and since Lauren and I share same group of friends we have to act that part too.  
"Maybe some other day you will get that opportunity, Mani. For now...i really need to go" I said.  
I said my goodbye's to the two girls and made my way to the library. Although I know Lauren will not be there because lets face it, day Lauren Micheal Jauregui is on time will be the day i'll start loving my first name Karla.  
I arrived near the library and guess what? No Lauren. Guess i have to wait for her.  
As i was waiting, i heard footsteps and voices.  
"So you and Jauregui have heated off" said the mysterious voice  
"Nah brah, she's just a time pass. I have my eyes on someone else in the group." the voice sounded familiar. Is that Keaton? Yes, its that douche.  
"What do you mean?" the unknown voice asked  
"Psh...Jauregui is openly gay, I wouldn't hit on her. My eyes are on the virgin" he said.  
"Cabello?" the voice said  
"Bingo!" he said with an evil laugh.  
That son of a-  
"But Lauren and Camila are enemies...they just share a bunch of friends nothing else" the unknown voice spoke. Confusion evident in his voice.  
"That's the go. I want them to argue over me. Cause as far as i know Camila hates me and Lauren defends me thus adding fire to the flame. It is said that hate can turn into love and my idea is to interfer when they argue and be a good guy stopping the fight" he said sounding proud of his plan.  
"Dude you deadly, anyways let's go to they mall. I heard Katy is there with her friends" said the mysterious voice.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go" that jerk said.  
I heard faint foot steps away from the library.  
How in the blazing hell am I going to tell Lauren that the jerk she calls her friend is the worlds biggest-  
My thought are interupted by the strong arms snaked around my waist. I smiled at the affection my girlfriend showed to me. Yes, my enemy is my girlfriend of 4 years. Her head rested on my shoulders and her warm breath hitting my neck. She breathed in my scent and said "Let's go".  
She moved her arms away from my waist and offered me her hand. I gladly took it and she intertwined our fingers leading us to the carpark inorder for us to go to OUR place.  
We made it to the car park and Lauren was searching for my glossy orange Mitsubishi Eclipse R. She was happy when she located the vehicle with the registration "KCC27". I always saw her light up when she see's the registration because 27 is the day of Lauren's birthday. So its pretty special to me and i made sure that 27 is always associated with me, be it my locker number or my password it has to be included.  
We always take my car to OUR place since everyone knew Lauren around town and her 2015 BMW i8 was one of a kind. It was a gift from me when Lauren turn 18 and it was custom made to suit Lauren's personality.  
You see both of our parents are really rich. Lauren's dad is listed in the top 10 most powerful businessmen in the world, and her mom is the most powerful Anthony in Miami. My dad is the brilliant, nobel peace prize winner and highly demanded scientist who works at NAASA. My mom is a professional brain surgeon. So you see we are the rich brats and only child of our parents, therefore we have millions in our bank accounts and our parents don't ask for accounts.  
I passed my car keys to Lauren and she unlocked the passenger door for me and i took the seat. Lauren closed the door and made her way to the drivers seat. Now normally i wouldn't let anyone drive my car but i love Lauren more than that. She looked at me and gave me her killer smile which is specially for me before putting the key in the ignition and stepped on the gas.  
OUR place was 15 minutes away from Miami city. It is surrounded by trees and is located deep into the forest. Lauren and I had this driveway designed to create an illusion that there is no way a car can enter the deep jungle.  
Since Lauren and I love nature, we bought this piece of land when it was put up for mortgage. Since than it is OUR place. Here we can be goofy and crazy without putting up the act of hating each other.  
We reached our destination, and Lauren turned off the vehicle and got out of the drivers seat to open the passenger door for me. I got out amd kissed Lauren's cheek. She lightly blushed and escorted me to the front door of OUR house. I took out the keys from my hand bag and unlocked the door.  
Upon entering Lauren kissed me. The kiss was passionate and gentle. I could tell that she really held herself back when she sees me in school. She told me multiple times to stop being cute in school cause she loses it.  
I broke the kiss and i sense a little disappointment form on Lauren's face due to the loss of contact. I lead her to the couch and had her sit down, making my way on her lap.  
Whenever we are far for a long time (that is a day or so) we would come to OUR place and cuddle and talk. Her hands rested on my hips and my eyes looked down and i knew she sensed something bothering me.  
"Baby...what's wrong?" she asked  
I sighed and said "i don't want to be a secret anymore"  
"I know baby, but we made a promise to our parents that we can't let anyone know that we-"she said but I interrupted  
"But I can't see you around those girls and Keaton" I said  
"Camz, I love you and you know that and we already talked about it with our parents that we will get engaged once we graduate from high school" she said.  
"I can't wait for that to happen" I said with a bit excitedly.  
"Don't worry about the girls who hit on me...cause only one girl has my heart..." she paused and intertwined our fingers and continued " And as for Keaton-"  
"His a jerk" I barked cutting Lo off.  
"His a nice guy baby and you know how his with his mom. I feel sorry for the guy" she said  
I rolled my eyes and said " Lo his not a good guy. Sure he jas problems at home but his not a poor soul. His evil"  
As much as i want to tell Lauren what I heard, I can't. I don't want to sound manipulative and she knows I am abit insecure as we had these conversation ever since I saw Keaton being all friendly with her.  
"Camz don't" she warns  
"Laur I heard him say he's after me" I finally said  
"Why would he be after you? He knows you hate him from the bottom of your heart" she said  
"Its cause he wants my-"i said  
"Virginity?!" she finished my sentence. "Please...he said he is gay and that's why his own mother hates him. He thinks that your homophobic that's why his scared to talk to you"  
"You know Laur..." i got off her lap and stood up " his lying to you. But obviously you won't believe me cause you will say that my insecurity is coming between...but im telling you what I heard"  
"Enough!!!!Camila stop being self centered and for once think nice of the poor boy. I told you multiple times to stop thinking that way. Can't you get that piece of information through your thick skull??" she said defending him  
"Lauren if loving you and wanting to protect you is called being self centered than YES i am self centered" I said as tears are threatening to come out of my eyes and the next thing I said i wished i didn't cause in no way was it intentional "as far as getting the information goes...i get his a fake. God Lauren you NEVER understood me...you never even tried too. Your selfish, arrogant, stubborn, ignor-" I cut my own words when I saw a drop of tear fall from Lauren's eyes.  
Oh god...what have i done???  
"Lo, I didn't-" before i could utter another word, the love of my life rushed towards the door and disappeared. I went to the door to try and stop her but she was gone.  
I ran my hand on my brown hair and cursed myself because of what I said. I went inside the house and picked my phone. I called her but no response. I texted her...but I knew the green eyed girl all too well that she would not reply when she was angry. I still didn't give up...i called her texted her.  
I screwed up...I thought that...and after an hour of crying my eyes out i decided to drive back home.  
****end of flashback****  
" Chancho....oh...chancho.....earth to KARLA CAMILA CABELLO!!!" Dinah waved her hand infront of my face bringing me back to reality.  
I gave her a death glare because she called me by my first name.  
"Hey chill Walz...i was getting your attention since you where lost in deep thoughts. What were you thinking?" she asks  
"Uh....um....nothing. Just thinking of Ally and Normani. They didn't attend the first period" I said...leaving out Lauren  
"Ohh yeah....and Lauser didn't show up. She must be with "her life"..." Dinah said with air quotes and tease in her tone.  
"Who asked about her? Anyways let's go to the next class which is...." i said while searching for my timetable. When i found it " Spanish!" i exclaimed. Dinah frowned because she does not take Spanish she takes Franch but i know someone who does. I am just hoping she is here because she is absolutely sexy when she speaks fluent Spanish.  
I made my way to Ms Lopez's class and said goodbye to cheechee. As the second bell for the second period sounded, i heard running foot steps and was relieved to see Lauren.  
Now my day has begun.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: thank you sooo much for reading. I will continue this fic till i clear out why and how they actually became friends and than girlfriends. I think ill create a mini series. I hope you enjoyed reading it :)


	3. Chapter 3 (Norminah)

Normani's POV  
I arrived at school just before my second period. I was late due to the hectic dance practice. Usually i come to school early but today i was too indulged in getting my moves perfect that i lost track of time.  
*beep*beep*blop*  
The hell!!!!  
My phone just died on me. Wow....i forgot to plug it in the charger....again. I hope im carrying a spare charger. Lets have a look in my gym bag...if its not there than its in my locker.  
I searched my gym bag...no luck. I made my way to my locker and punched in my locker number. I took out all my books and searched it all over the now empty locker, hoping its somewhere in the small corners.  
NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! The horror!!!  
I put my head against the locker after putting my books back. I sighed. My life is so over, and i am not being dramatic because i know she was calling and texting me. i hope my girlfriend understands when my phone goes straight to voicemail.  
Yes, i am also openly gay, just like Lauren. But unlike Lauren im in a committed relationship. Just thinking about her made me smile cause she is always giggling and passing sassy comments.  
I started humming "single ladies" and than started singing  
All the single ladies,( all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)  
All the single ladies Now put your hands up  
Up in the club (club), we just broke up (up)-....  
"Your not single Mani"I heard a husky voice and knew who the owner is.  
"Whatever Laur...Im singing Queen Bey's song to relax my nerves" I said to the raven haired girl.  
"OH.MY.GOD....are you finally proposing Dinah? Isn't it too early for that? Did you get her pregnant? Told you to play it safe" Lauren joked  
"No you stupid...I will propose to her when the time is right. But right now my nerves are playing because my phone died...and you know that-" i said but was interupted  
"Dinah will have your ass if it goes to voicemail?....itz your lucky day cause it just so happens that i always have a spare charger in my locker" she said  
At this very moment, Lauren Jauregui is the living prove that god exists. Good thing was that our lockers were side by side.  
"Laur you have no idea how much I love you" i said in a dramatic way with fake tears and all.  
"Seriously...you and Dinah are spending way too much time with each other" she said that as she punched in her locker code.  
I saw her punching in the numbers 0327. I didn't realize that i was staring until Lauren called out to me.  
"Mani you already know the code so why are you peeping again?" she said  
"sorry,but your code is almost similar to someone in our group but i can't remember who?" I said trying to remember who has that numbers.  
Lauren shrugged and handed me her charger. She turned around again to get her books for the next class.  
"Thanks...What's your next class?" I asked  
"tengo clase de español" she said  
"Spanish? dude could have answered in English like a normal person" i said rolling my eyes.  
"hahaha.....i could but i chose not to...."she said with her devil smile." What's yours?" she asked  
"i ai classe française" I replied in French  
"Really Mani, real mature" she said  
"Had a taste of your own medicine Jauregui?" I replied  
She rolled her eyes playfully and said "Whatever Hamilton, lets go to our second class together since its next to each other"  
"yeah lets go Ralph" i said teasingly. Since Dinah calls her that and she gets annoyed.  
She looks at me and gives me "are you kidding me" look as we started to walk.  
We were half way through the hallway when the final bell sounded for second period indicating the beginning of the second class.  
We look at each other and ran for our classes. Lauren's classroom was first so she stopped and knocked on the door and said something in Spanish before entering.  
I made my way to my classroom and knocked on the door. Miss. Germanotta(A/N:Lady Gaga) looked at me and granted permission.  
I felt a pair of intense eyes on me as i made my way to my seat.  
I looked in the direction of the intense gaze and smiled at my girlfriend. She looked away!!!! Hell has broken down and i knew i was in trouble.  
Miss Germanotta started her class and i started focusing...well tried to.  
My mind travels to the time when i first realized that I loved her.

***flashback when Normani was 15***

we sat in our music class and as usual Lauren sat next to me. Ever since we were in pre-school, Lauren and I became best friends. Our friendship was hot and cold during those times. We used to fight over new toys, books, teachers attention, friends...anything a 4 year old had importance off. She was this annoying little brat that got into everyone's nerves....nothing has changed though. Mr Kroeger assigned each of us to sing a romantic song for the person who is special for you.Currently Lauren and Mila are arguing about this song which Camila had picked for someone she likes and Lauren being Lauren is witching about it.

"Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado!!!!its bloody upto me what song i wanna sing for my special someone" Camila protested

"i hope that poor soul lasts till the end of it...because Kaaarrrrrrrrrlaaaa Camila Cabello Estrabao your song selection sucks big time" Lauren sassed

"Grrrr......just mind your own damn business. Its not like im going to sing it to you" Camila spat

"Oh thank goodness for that. Cause honestly, my ear drums can't take your chappy voice" replied Lauren

They kept this up every time they are together. Wish they could shut up...or someone makes them shut up. But that is next to impossible. Soon Mr Kroeger walks in with a tall polynesian girl and he introduced her to us.

"Listen everyone, I need your ears. This is Dinah Jane Milika Ilaisaane Hansen Amasio but you guys can call her Dinah Jane and she is from Orange County, California. She's a new transfer student, so be nice to her and tell her what we are doing." Mr Kroeger said. "Dinah, you can take a seat near Camila. Camila put your hand up" he said and Dinah nodded and searched for a raised hand. Our eyes met momentarily. To say i was hypnotized was a huge understatement, and for the first time I knew what people meant by love at first sight cause never in my 15 years of life my heart beated that fast by just an eye contact. Camila stopped her argument with Lauren when her name was called and put her hands up. There was a few moments of silence before the Cabello-Jauregui war resumed.  
I saw Dinah make her way towards us. I was mesmerized by her beauty when she came right in front of me and excused herself towards a yelling Camila.  
I saw her sitting next to Mila,and observing the little brunette's argument with the pale skinned girl.

"Lauren just freaking shut that trap of yours, your making Dinah uncomfortable" Camila said

"She already felt uncomfortable when she was asked to sit with a monkey" Lauren responded

"Still better than being an airhead ape"she said back

"Why you little-"

"Hii im Camila Cabello" Camila turned towards Dinah and introduced herself, totally ignoring Lauren's rants.

"Its Karla Camila Cabello....your welcome"Lauren interjected.

"Dinah Jane" God her voice is mesmerizing.

"Thank you Jerkregui" Camila said with her eyes rolled at Lauren."Ignore her, just don't call me Karla. I hate that name...you can call me Mila" Camila said to Dinah.

"Okay Walz" she said

"Let me introduce you to our group. This is Allyson Brooke but you can call her Ally. She is the big sister/mother of our group, although she is short in height but a real sweetheart." Camila pointed at Ally

"awww...that's so sweet Mila. Welcome to the group Dinah" Ally said in her gleeful voice.

"That's Zandaya Coleman , she is the Captain of the vollyball team and a sweetie." Camila continued

"welcome to Miami High" Zandaya said with a smile and starched out her hand to shake Dinah's

"This over her is Ariana Grande-Butera call her Ari. She is sweet,kind, and has a heavenly voice. However, Ari here is shy when she meets new people, so excuse her lack of words" Camila said smiling

Ariana waved at Dinah and gave her a warm smile.

"That's Demetria Devonne Lovato, but please call her Demi , she is the president of the student body. She's cool as a cucumber and she is the most popular girl in school. But she's not the mean, rude, and a badass types as someone in this group" Camila glared at Lauren who thankfully was busy with her phone so she didn't hear her "in fact, she is the total opposite. She is kind, generous and-"Camila was cut off by Demi.

"Thank you Mila, but that's a little too much of a compliment. Your making me blush...hihi...anyways,nice meeting you Dinah." Demi said politely

"Moving on, that's Selena Marie Gomez . She is part of the softball team with that black headed duff over there." Camila pointed towards Lauren who looked up from her phone and shot an eyebrow up then resumed typing in her phone. Camila continued "she's down to earth and she is always the listening ear for any problems you have" Camila said

"Heyy Dinah, i love what you did with your hair" Selena complimented Dinah on her half plated half opened hair.

"Thanks Selena" she smiled making her dimples appear on her facial feature.

"That over there with a blond hair is Taylor Swift. She is the head cheerleader ,and literally the most amazing human being" Camila said

"hey D...never hesitate to ask any favors okay? Your part of the crew now" Taylor said and Dinah nodded in response.

I was actually not paying attention to whom and what Camila said when introducing people in our group because i was busy looking at this beautiful girl and noting all her features. I was brought out of my thoughts when i heard Camila say something about dance and i quickly composed myself and focused on Mila's words

"That over there is the best dancer this school has to offer" Camila pointed in my direction and i saw Dinah taking in all the details Camila is giving her."her name is Normani Kordei Hamilton, Mani for short and she is the lead dancer of the dance club. She is the vice captain of softball team and she is kind, sweet and she always has my back when her jerk of a best friend/softball captain is annoying me" Camila said

"HEYYY!!!you know im right here Karla"Lauren finally spoke putting her phone away.

"Stop calling me that you ape!" Camila yelled at Lauren.

"Than why did you call me annoying?"Lauren questioned

"That's cause you are an annoying jerk. Its a fact, google it" Camila said giving a sarcastic smile

They started their war again and i took this opportunity to talk to Dinah.

"hii just ignore them. Both of them are jerks and its some what a habit for these two to always fight when they are in the same room" i said

"heyyy...I did notice that when i entered the room. Are they a couple?"Dinah asked

All of a sudden everyone's chatting came to an halt. Tapping on the phones came to a complete stop when Dinah said that and everyone stared at her. Camila and Lauren looked at Dinah with shocked expressions with their mouths slightly open and giving her "are you crazy" look.

"uh...Dinah...these two duff's can never be a couple." Ally said

"These two hate each other beyond the word hate itself" said Taylor

"God forbid the day they become a couple cause it will end up with the other dead" said Demi

"If they had the option to go to the jungle and marry a snake. They would choose that over each other" said Selena

"By some miracle they do become a couple it would be the beginning of World War 3 "Zandaya contributed to the conversation

"In short, their war is never ending. That's why we call it a Cabello-Jauregui war" I said

"Me and her.....Please...if she was the last person on earth, ill run for the hills rather than stick with this" Lauren scoffed

"The feeling is mutual. I'll rather be a couple with a monkey rather than this ape" Camila said

"Ha! I bet he will run for his life when you start talking. The poor fellow will starve to death cause you will eat all his banana's" Lauren replied

"DON'T YOU DARE INCLUDE BANANA'S IN THIS CONVERSATION!" Camila exclaimed "it feels like a swear when it comes out of your filthy mouth" Camila said

"Atleast my mouth is worth dying for unlike your's" Lauren replied with her tongue between her teeth.

"Ha....please....in your drea-" Camila was interrupted by Ari's sweet voice. 

"Sorry to interrupt your feud guys, but Camila ummm...you didn't introduce Lauren to Dinah" Ariana said, the last bit barely above a whisper earning a death glare from Camila.

All of us looked at Camila, and Lauren gave her signature devil smile challenging the brown eyed girl. With a huge sigh...Camila gave in and introduced Lauren since she does not want to be rude.

"This is Lauren Michelle Jerkregui..." Camila said unenthusiastically 

"Camila..."Ally warned

"Fineeee...Lauren Jauregui. Unfortunately, she is Ally's cousin, captain of the softball team, rebel, stubborn, annoying, jerkface, and an ape...there i think i did a fair job introducing the jerk" Camila said with a fake smile aimed towards Lauren.

All of us looked at Camila in amazement and by now each and everyone sitting in our group knew that Lauren's anger is sky rocketing. And we were right because she was glaring at Camila as if she would rip the brown eyed girl limb from limb.  
"hey DJ...welcome to the group" Lauren said offering her hand but her green orbs fixed on Camila.  
She was about to say something to Camila when Mr Kroeger came back with a big jar of small pieces of paper.  
"Alright guys i hope you have selected the song your going to perform for your special someone. Now im gonna pick a name from this jar and that person will sing. After that person has sung, he or she will pick the next name and so on and so froth. Now not all of you will perform given the time limit so some of you will perform next time" he said as he reached for the first piece of paper. He opens the piece of paper and calls out Taylor's name. She got up and went infront of the class and started streaming the guitar cords she had adjusted. 

Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours

And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours

The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours.....

The girl slayed the song, and than she made her way to the jar and picked out a name. It was Lauren's turn and I saw she texted someone before heading out to the front. She adjusted the guitar cords and started streaming a tune. She looked at someone in the crowd but im not sure who. She smiled closing her eyes and she started singing.

Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh

Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are).  
Yeah

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday,

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,

When I see your face (face, face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile, smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Yeah.....

Lauren finished her song and to be honest everyone in this classroom felt the love Lauren has for her special someone. I, myself was so indulged in the song that i related every word of it to Dinah. I looked at Dinah and to my surprise she was looking back at me. Lauren picked Katy's name. As Katy made her way to the stage she winked at Lauren who gave her a weak smile.

She sat down on the piano stool and started playing the cords

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

Whole time Katy was looking at Lauren and giving her dirty looks. All of our group, just looked at the green eyed girl. I was sure Camila would take this opportunity to tease Lauren, but to my surprise she was glaring at Katy as if she would kill her this instant. Am i missing something? Cause last time i checked Mila hated the pale skinned girl from the bottom of her heart. Camila always grasped opportunities like this to get into Lauren's nerve but instead, she's jealous? Camila's name was called and she went to the front making sure to bump her shoulder with Katy's and giving her death glare. The hell is happening? She sat herself on the chair and set the guitar cords. When it was satisfactory for her, she looked into the audience, searching for someone. Just like....Lauren? God, Im so confused...both of them have the same traits but they don't get along. She streamed the cords and i knew what song it was.

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful....

We we stunned as she got off the chair and picked a name from the jar. Firstly, the girl had talent and secondly, that was not the song she was fighting with Lauren for. She also had the vibe that Lauren had when she sung. After Camila, there were few other people before Dinah took the stage. I was eager to hear her voice and more eager to know what song she was going to perform. She was the last one to perform for today. She made her way to the piano and sat herself. I was taken back when she looked at me. She had that same glow in her eyes as Lauren and Camila when they sang for their special someone. Was i her special someone? Stop Normani, don't jump into conclusion. She started singing and all my attention was on her performance.

Boy oy -oy -oy!

Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you're out of your mind

My baby is a 10  
We dressing to the 9  
He pick me up we 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make a 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1

There's ups and downs in this love  
Got a lot to learn in this love  
Through the good and the bad, still got love  
Dedicated to the one I love, hey

Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing  
Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain  
Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing changed  
My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain  
I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time  
All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time  
Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind  
Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line

Me and my boo, in my boo coupe riding  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
Me and my boo in my boo boo riding  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it

Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you're out of your mind

My baby is a 10  
We dressing to the 9  
He pick me up we 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make a 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1

Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do  
Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too  
All up in the store, shawty, trickin' if I want to  
All up in the store, shawty, fly as we want to

Ooo ooo ooo ooo  
Damn I think I love that boy  
Do anything for that boy  
Boy -oy -oy -oy!  
Now I'll never be the same  
It's you and me until the end

Me and my boo, in my boo coupe riding  
All up in that black with his chick right beside him  
Ladies, if you love your man show him you the flyest  
Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it  
Me and my boo and my boo lip locking  
All up in the back cause the chicks keep flocking  
All that gossip in 10 years, stop it!  
London speed it up, Houston rock it

Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'  
Still the one I need, I will always be with you  
Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go  
Say it real loud if you fly  
If you leave me you're out of your mind

My baby is a 10  
We dressing to the 9  
He pick me up we 8  
Make me feel so lucky 7  
He kiss me in his 6  
We be making love in 5  
Still the one I do this 4  
I'm trying to make a 3  
From that 2  
He still the 1.....

Holy shit!!!!!!!!!she sung Beyonce....that's it.....i knew i was a goner when she entered but now a voice that is so beautiful. She hit all the cords and notes perfectly. I majority dislike anyone who sings Queen Bey's song but her voice just blew me. I think im in love with this Polynesian girl. She stood up from the piano stool and gave me a full blown smile.  
The bell went indicating the end of music class, but the start of my love story.

***end of flashback*** 

"babe im sorry that im such a forgetful imp" I said as we went towards the cafeteria. The class went by perfectly, only problem was that Dinah was not talking to me. "DJ please talk to me"  
She turned around and sighed "Normani, do you know how many times I called you this morning? Leaving the texts out of the picture...I was freaking scared that somthing might have happened to you when it went straight to voicemail."  
"Im sorry baby girl. Its just I get exhausted from practice and than school work. Lauren is not easy on us during softball practice, you can ask Selena on that. So i forget to plug my phone in the charger. I know its our habit to message or even call each other early in the morning for the past 2 years. Im so sorry i made you worry DJ" I said sincerely  
With a heavy sigh Dinah said "I forgive you. But this better be the first and the last time this happens Hamilton or I'll dump your ass without thinking" she said in her serious tone and i knew she means business.  
I take her hand in mine and take it closer to my lips to place a tender kiss. "I promise it will never happen"  
She smiled and we entered the cafeteria. I let Dinah take the lead. I stopped in my movement when i saw Lauren talking to Zayn, the quarterback Lauren and I went to pre-school with. Lauren and him are best buddies but they hardly talk in school, but outside the school they are a bunch of goof's.  
I saw Lauren having an angry expression and i knew hell was going to break. I pray whoever it is, can get away from her fury cause her usual calm features where all tighten and her jaws were having a workout on its own.  
I made a mental note to ask her later because right now my girlfriend was calling me.  
"Come on babe, Ally and Chancho are waiting for us" Dinah's sweet voice filling my ear drums. God!! It never gets old. She intertwined our fingers and took me to our table where our friends were waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********TRIGGER WARNING*********
> 
> A/N: Heyy there, firstly i want to thank whoever read my previous chapters, than i want to say that this chapter has some violence content. Now, this was my first attempt in writing a violence scene so excuse me if it sucks. Otherwise, enjoy :)

Lauren's POV

I reached my Spanish class and knocked on the door. Ms Lopez looked at me and shoots her right eyebrow up indicating she wants me to say something before entering.

"Siento haber llegar tarde, señora. Puedo pasar" I said

"Si puedes señorita Jauregui" Ms Lopez said

I made my way to the seat next to Camz which was empty. I knew she is hiding her smile because us sitting next to each other during a class happens once in while. So i chose to send her a quick text before Ms Lopez started her class.  
I saw her earlier text which said "okay see you soon baby :-* "

To My Lyf <3: buenos dias niña bonita.

I see her looking at her phone when it vibrated and blush. She began typing on her phone, biting her bottom lips. God she is so beautiful.

From My Lyf <3: buenos dias preciosa.

I had this smile spread across my face. I looked at her and she was being ever so adorable with her hair falling down her face; kissing her cheeks.

"por favor guarde sus teléfonos" Ms Lopez said.

All of us put away our phones and i looked at Camz once more for a brief moment before concentrating on what our Spanish teacher was teaching us.

***during lunch***  
Classes went well however i have to catch up with what i missed in the first period.  
I was heading to my locker when my phone went off. I took out my phone and saw a text message from the girl who has my heart.

From My Lyf<3: im missing you :(. Hurry up lo. I need my fighting buddy ;-) :-P

I chuckled and shook my head from side to side before replying.

To My Lyf<3 : hahaha...B there in a moment baby girl

I was walking down the hallway making my way to my locker when i heard my name.

"Lauren wait up" I heard a familar voice and turned around

"Zayn...did you find out?" I whispered to him when he got near.

"I did what you asked me to" he replied.

"shhhuuu....keep it down Malik. Let's go over there and talk" i pointed near my locker.

"Your hunch was right!" the quarterback whisper yelled.

"His not gay is he?" i said and he shook his head

"Heck no his not!!! His after your girl. He wants to take advantage of you two's fake feud. He's after her virginity" he said.

By now my jaws were having a workout. Not because Keaton proved to be everything Camila said he was, but i felt angry at myself for not believing her and defending the jerk. I tried hiding my inner anger but who am i kidding? It was pretty evident to my best friend.

Zayn was the only person who knows about my little secret. Camz and i thought we were convincing enough for everyone when we fought in school, but not for Zayn here. The guy knows me inside out as if i were a see through glass. After asking and literally begging him as how he knew, he told me that the way i looked at Camz when we argue is tender and loving, its not the usual anger. He swore upon his grave not to open our secret and i trust him on that.

"Laur chill...if you want. Me and the guys can teach Stromberg a lesson on your behalf. Camila wouldn't even know and your secret will be safe" he said

"No my friend. I need to do this...for her...for us" i said

"but Laur...your secret?"he said

"I don't care Zayn. All i know is that I want him to feel the pain for lying to me and moreso thinking about Camz. Thanks for the offer though" i said

"hey no problem Lo. Just call me up if you need my help with Keaton okay?" Zayn said.

"Don't worry. I'll handle him Jauregui style." i said composing myself

"ohhh than i better have 911 on the speed dial. Hihi...heyy...gotta go Lo. My crew might be waiting" the quarterback bid his farewell as i saw him disappear inside the cafeteria.

I stood still in the hallway trying to calm myself but my fist indicated otherwise. I turned on my heels and started looking for Keaton. I knew that jerk too well to not be in the cafeteria. Cool for me...less crowd.

At this point, I cared less of exposing my secret with everyone. Not even bothered about the promise I made with her parents and mine. All that was in my mind was that Keaton was a liar and he thought dirty about Camila. My Camila.

As i was walking by, classroom after classroom. I saw him in one of the classrooms cornering a girl who was trying her best to escape him but Keaton had his grip on her wrist. As i dashed towards that douche, i recognized the girl. It was Bea Miller. The girl was a freshmen. I went to him and yanked him by his collar.

"What the hel-Lauren???i-i-she-she came on to me. You know i-i-im ga-ufff" he shuttered but was connected with my fist.

"that's for lying to me" i said than i punched him again "that's for showing disrespect to your junior you sick jerk".

I was about to throw in another punch but he beat me to it. He threw a punch on my right side and i winced in pain as i felt his fist connect on my ribs. Through the corner of my eye i saw Bea sliding down the wall. Her knees on her chest and she was trembling. She reminded me of Camz when this exact situation occurred 4 years ago.

"You witch. I thought i had you fooled. But nah...you had to witness this event. " he was saying this as he circled around me. I was bending down holding my right side. "Its a shame your a lesbian Lauren, cause damn your hot as hell " he picks up my face and ouch punches my face. His fist connect on my bottom lip. God damn, why the face? Now Camz will know i was in a fight. "Now i have to find other ways to get my hands on the virgin. But before that...i need to get rid of yo-"

"Nice try Kea boy. But sorry to say..." regaining my balance and wiping the blood away. "She wasn't even interested in a player like you. And thanks so much for adding fuel to the fire. Cause now, you will feel the pain" I said as all the anger rushed through my veins. I saw fear in the boy's eyes and next thing you know, my fist pounded on his face. Keaton was on the floor with blood all around him lying unconscious.  
I went to Bea and touched her shoulder. The young brunette flinched at my touch.

"Are you okay?" i asked her and she nodded in response.

"Did he hurt you?"i asked again and she shook her head.  
I was shocked when the younger one buried her head on my chest and started crying. I placed my hand on her back trying to calm her down.

This takes me to the time I actually made Camila mine.

***flashback when Lauren was 13***  
It was getting late and i had to get my books from my locker. Normally, i would go with Ally but i had late softball practice so i called up Mark, my driver to pick me up.

Ugh...Avril is giving us such a hard time recently. Avril Lavigne is a senior and our softball captain. She is the definition of hell when she's on the field. She is giving such a hard time to us newbies. Come on, give us a little break.

That was not the only thing which was on my mind. Recently my mind and heart are having a debate on this brown eyed girl who spilled hot coffee all over me. I knew Camila since grade 3 and that girl was always clumsy. That day i was furious when the hot liquid burned my chest but a glimpse of her chocolate eyes made that anger vanish in a matter of milliseconds. Was i attracted to her? Is this love?

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream. Funny! I thought i was the last one in school. I assume the scream for help came from the science lab near the cafeteria.

"H-how dare y-you touch me, Brad?" her voice shuttered barely understandable.

"Come on babe, your so smoking hot that i had to touch that booty of your's" a heavy voice said

"Brad, your a pervert. Just because you have me alone doesn't mean you can take advantage of me" her voice scared.

I don't know who the girl was but i knew she was in danger and i need to protect her. Brad should start praying hard because firstly, i was beyond angry with my softball captain and i really need that anger to be released. Then i couldn't get my mind off Camila. Lastly, i learnt every self defense in the world, so as far as safety goes im good. Why did i learn all these defense for? Oh right, my parents insecurity!. But im glad they put me up for that.

"BRAD STOP!!!YOUR HURTING ME!!!" i heard the girl yell when i arrived near the science lab

Ohhh boy i was furious. Just as he was trying to put his nasty mouth on her lips. I yanked him back and he fell on the ground. I looked down and met Brad Simpson. His in the football team and is a senior. Did i mention? HIS A DOUCHE!!

I moved my gaze away from him and turned around only to be met with a familiar brown orbs who is causing a whirlwind inside of me recently.

"Camila" i breathed out

"The hell Jauregui???!!!" Brad exclaimed, bringing my attention back to the jerk who was on the floor.

"What were you doing Brad?" i asked him, standing in front of Camila with my fist tightly closed

"I was having fun with this little shit. You should mind your ow-" my fist hit his face before he could finish his sentence.

"THE HELL!!!!" he said but i pounded my fist again on his face.

He tried to push me off of him but i straddled him. My left hand had a steady grip on his shirt. He threw a punch on my abdomen and i winced in pain. Lucky punch...

"LAUREN!!!" Camila yelled as tears were streaming out of her eyes

I knew i bruised my ribs but i cared less as i continued to throw some more punches. Blood started to come out of his mouth and Camila tried to pull me away, scared I'll end up killing him.

I stopped and tried to get up only to be held by Brad. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me down and throwing his fist on my face which hit the left side of my cheek. That's going to leave a mark.

I regained myself and got up, giving him a kick on his stomach causing him to curl up like a ball. After i let my foot do the talking with his face and stomach, he fell unconscious.

Camila rushed into my arms and buried her face on my chest. She cried her eyes out and all i could do was rub her back and tried to calm her down.

After she had calmed down a little, she looked up at me and ran her thumb on my slightly bruised cheek. I winced at her tender touch but gave her an assuring smile that im okay. Then, her eyes went to my knuckles which had slight cuts and blood. Might be Brad's or mine...ey who cares?

"Good thing i took all the defense classes in the world aye" I said with a laugh to lighten the mood, still holding onto her.

Camila just shook her head and buried her face on the crook of my neck as tears were threatening to come out of her eyes again.

"If you wouldn't have come he would-" she said but i interrupted

"hey, look at me" i placed my fingers under her chin to lift her head. Our eyes met and i continued " Your safe now. Besides you look better when you smile and what do you call me when i pass by?...." i pretended to think. "ah...Jerkregui. That's what you say when I pass by for a class. Call me that and be the cocky brat i know" I said earning myself a weak giggle from Camila.

"Your not a jerk, you know. Thank you for saving me" she looked up at me. i noticed her brown eyes fixed on my lips. Does she want to kiss me? Get your head out the gutter Jauregui, she might be straight for all you know.

I don't know what happen to me? Was it that Brad punched me hard and knocked my sense out or cupids arrow met its target. But the next thing i knew was that my lips crashed on hers. God this felt so right. I cared less of getting beaten by her and i knew she would hate me after this. But my heart and my mind finally agreed on something.

My dear Lord, her lips are soft, and the kiss was gentle. Since i am inexperience in this area because this is my first kiss after all and i think i just stole Camila's too. Wait!!!! She is reciprocating my kiss!!!!! Damn our lips are moving in perfect sync. It feels so good.

As much as i hated to break our kiss, air became a problem so i pulled my head back and took a look at the girl in front of me. Someone please arrest her!!!!!!!!!! Cause its a crime to look that darn cute. She had her eyes closed and a full blown smile on her now swollen lips.

She opened her eyes and rested her head on my chest and hugged me tightly. If i had a jar of butterflies it would probably roam free by now.

As much as i enjoyed this moment, we had to break the hug when my phone began to ring.  
She broke our embrace and i took my phone out of my gym shorts.

"hello?...yes Mark...Im on my way." I said to my driver whom i forgot was waiting for me.

I looked at Camila and asked " Um....are you waiting for someone?"

She nodded her head and said " I was waiting for my driver Jeff when i remembered i left my science book in the lab. When i came to retrieve it, Brad...." she trailed of so i get the story now.

"How about you call him up and tell him to come to this address." I said and gave her my address

She denied my offer at first but I kept persuading her until she gave in. So she called her driver and updated him on her location. I held her hand and intertwined it, guiding her out of the lab, but not before kicking the douche lying there for the last time.

We headed to my locker first to grab my books (my original task) and headed to my black 2011 Mazda 3 where i spotted Mark with a smile.

I introduce Camila to Mark and we headed to my home. The ride was silent; I looked at Camila and saw her looking outside the window. Rihanna's song was playing. At first i did not take heed of the lyrics but when i did, i realized that it suited our current situation

Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

i didn't realize we reached home, until i noticed my mom's latest silver 2012 Chevrolet Captiva, knowing she was home.

"Lauren is this where you live?" she asked enthusiastically? Why was she happy to see my house?

"Yeah...why?" I asked her looking at my large white mansion.

She just smiled and shook her head slowly.

"let's go inside" i said confused

When we entered the house, i lead Camila to my living room. My mom was in the kitchen when she asked in Spanish "Mija, Eres tu?"

"sí mamá...He traído un amigo" i replied

"¿El amigo tiene un nombre" she said, making her way to the living room where Camila and I were seated.

"su nombre es Cam-" I was cut off by my mom

"Camila!!!! Mija what are you doing here? How are your parents?" she asked her

They know each other? To say i was confused was and understatement

"They are good. Where's Papa M?" Camila asked

What???whose Papa M??? The important question here is how does my mom know Camila?

"His good. Just in Europe, you know the usual business tour. That man breaths business" my mom answered her with a sigh. Ohhh...so my Dad is Papa M. Still, why is Camila calling him that?

"Don't worry Mummy C. He still loves you" Camila replied. The hell is happening? Mummy C, Papa M...Lord im so lost,someone please find me. I can't take it so i have to voice out my thoughts to get answers. I can't play blues clues anymore.

"Guys, im also here" i point to myself getting their attention "Mom, how do you know Camila?" I asked my mom interrupting their conversation

"Oh...mija. Sorry about that. Your father and Camila's father are childhood friends and business partners. Although Alejandro Cabello is a well known scientist, that does not mean he can't invest in his friend's business" my mom joked a bit but i was still confused so my mom continued " do you remember when we ask you to come with us to daddy's friend's house on multiple occasions and you always decline the offer?" i nodded my head in response. I always skipped those old people events so i just say i can't join them. " we always headed down to the Cabello's. The Cabello's even came to our house" that's why Camila was enthusiastic. " but you were always went to Normani's or Alexa's house." She continued. No wonder i didn't know Camila came to my house. I should attend my parents parties now.

"Mom i get it. im a terrible party person" i said dramatically, making Camila giggle."So why do you call my mom "Mummy C" and my dad "Papa M"??" i asked Camila

"Because they know me from the time i was born and they are like my second parents" She replied

"And....." my mom added and both of us look at her and giving her the look to continue"Your somewhat engaged to each other" my mom said in a bit heisted voice biting her lips.

"WHAT????!!!!!!!!!" we said in unison

"Please girls. Listen...your father's made a promise to each other that whenever they will have a child. They would have them married with each other regardless of gender." she explained

"What if we fell in love with someone else, then?" I asked

"Than we would consider the situation and maybe cancel this arrangement" she answered. " but we have a feeling that you two are destined to be together forever"

"How?" Camila asked as if reading my mind

"You two probably won't remember this but when both of you were 3, you guys were inseparable. Although Lauren was close to my sister's daughter, she would always insist in visiting you, Camila. Lauren honey, you would punch anyone on the face if they harmed Camila. That's one of the reasons we made you take all those defense class so you can protect yourself and Camila in the future." she further explained

We were both shocked and turned our attention towards my mother.

"Now what?' i asked my mom

"you can either accept this proposal Mija....or walk away from it. We won't say anything. but if you do accept this proposal than it should be a secret" my mom replied calmly

"why the secret?" i asked

"That's the condition Camila's parents have put up, even your father is not disclosing that information as to why they want it to be a secret." my mom said

" what if i want to date Camila?" i said looking at Camila who was taken back by my words

"you can date each other, but you have to keep it a secret." she asked looking at us.

"I want to date Camila" i said firmly looking Camila directly on her eyes. Camila nodded in approval.

"So how are you two going to do it?" my mom asked

"Mummy C, we can talk normally. Lauren is in my class and we can talk casually therefore no one will know. In that way, Lauren and I can know each other and decide whether we belong together or not" she said to my mom

"But Camz, you know i have a rep of a badass and your the nice girl. People will suspect something is up" I interjected

"Hmm...you both are in the same class. I assume people have this perception that you and Mila are not get along since the day Mila spilled hot coffee on you right?" Camila gave an apologetic expression to my mom before we nodded at her question. "therefore, carry on with this and portray a hate relationship" my mom told her plan

"Why? I can't hate her knowing she protected me today" Camila asked

"She what?! Lauren what happen?" My mom exclaimed now noticing my bruised cheek.

"She was getting harassed by a senior so i gave him a piece of my mind. no biggy" i said as if it didn't matter, shrugging my shoulder

My mom sighed and said " im glad you protected her Mija. Since you have decided on dating each other, follow my plan of hate relationship to cover up your secret. Promise me you two will not utter a word of this proposal till its the right time." My mom turned her attention to me "Lauren you can't tell Ally okay?"

I nodded and we promised. As if on cue my stomach growled.

"I'll have the dinner served for you two. Estimado would you treat Lauren's wounds while i have dinner served" she said and excused herself to the kitchen

"Okay Mummy C" Camila said

I saw Camila take out the first aid box from the cupboard which had a red cross on it. she came near me and took my hand on hers, treating my bruised knuckle first.

"hey" i said

"hi" she replied with a smile. Gosh she is pure perfection and im thankful that my parents chose her as my potential half because i wouldn't have done a better job.

"so now i guess your my girlfriend" after i said that i mentally faceplamed myself. What a classy line Jauregui?

"You didn't ask me Jauregui" She sassed

"how about i do that right now?" I said and got up. i bended on my knees, holding her right hand in mine and said "Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao, will you do me the honors to be my girlfriend?"

"Only if you don't call me Karla." She said and i chuckled "I'll be you little secret Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado" she said

***end of flashback***

I finally entered the cafeteria with Bea on my side. After talking to the girl, she calmed down. She went to her group of friends after thanking me for the billionth time.

I spotted Mani and Dinah. Making my way towards them, i took my seat next to Normani. Mani gave me the "we need to talk" look. Wonder what's up?

"Ugh...am never drinking another bottle of alcohol again" Vero said holding her head on her hand

"You always say that. But here you are again" Camila replied

Vero ignored my baby and put her head down.

"Ralph! what took ya so long?" Dinah asked acknowledging my presence.

"I was...looking for Selena" I lied turning my face towards Dinah completely forgetting about the red bruise under my lip and my bloody knuckles.

"OH MY GOD LAUREN!!! What the hell happen to your lip and your hands???!!!!" Ally asked. Her voice full of concern  
Oh snap! Camila was looking at me, worry evident on her beautiful face. Now what am i suppose to say?

"I...umm...got in a fight" i looked down not making eye contact with Ally.

"Lauren look at me. Come here" Ally said and i obeyed as i got closer to my cousin.

"How many times should i remind you not to fight with people? Be nice to them. You know talking is better than using your fist. Tame your anger, don't let it tame you. Are you injured anywhere else?" she asked as she examined my face for further injuries. i shook my head in response. I didn't want to tell her that i bruised my ribs. She will surely give me a huge lecture and be more worried. Not to mention, my girlfriend was also glaring me from the same table.

"By the way...who picked a fight with you?" Normani asked curiously.

"A jerk was sexually harassing Bea, the freshman and he also had eyes for my girl" I looked at Camila who apparently was jealous cause i mentioned the girl, but relaxed a bit when i said "my girl". I can't tell them that I beat Keaton out of his sense cause than they will know about Camz and I. I continued as i was taking my phone out "so i beat him up to teach him a lesson."

I sent a quick text to Camz just to reassure her im okay and explain her the situation later. Cause the way she is looking at me, its obvious she wants to give her piece of mind to me.

To My Lyf <3: Te amo bebita. Ill tell you the story later when we meet up.

"damn girl. Your like a real life knight in shining armor huh? So did you get a kiss from your damsel in distress?" Dinah said wiggling both her eyebrows

I swear to god I choked on my own saliva. Shit Dinah...shut that trap. My girlfriend is right here. I turn my attention to Camila who was at the edge of getting her hands on her best friend.

I cleared my throat and said "where's Taylor and Demi?" i tried to avoid the question

"Cheechee asked you something Jerkregui." to my surprise, Camila said that with her right eyebrow challenging me. I know the girl all too well. That's her jealousy being curious.

"i....um...I don't need to answer anyone Camila. Especially you. What are you? My girlfriend? Cause last time i checked, i was dating someone who is far more better than you" i spat. Damn i need to buy a box of chocolate and a huge teddy for that one.

"Ha! Your not that lucky to be called Camila Cabello's girlfriend" um....yes i am. God i want to kiss her so bad. Cause she is so damn sexy when she said that.

"Guys not again please" Ally said

Camila and i acknowledged Ally's request and kept quiet when Normani spoke.

"Laur...was she cute?" Mani asked

"Mani, im right here you know?" Dinah slapped Normani's arm

"Ouch...Babe, i was just asking. You know my heart belongs to you" Normani said as she rubbed her arm where Dinah slapped.

"It better belong to me" Dinah said with her signature hair flip

"Anyways, i was asking because i can't see my friend alone anymore. I mean seriously, Ally has Troy, I have my beautiful woman over here, Demi has Wilmer, Ari has Sean. and Camila has her 'library'" Normani air quoted library earning a rolled eye from Camila. " We don't know if this my lyf person is real or not. So i want her to get some" Normani ended.

"didn't i say that the guy i bashed up had his eye on my girl, meaning she is real." i said

"Do we know her?" Normani asked

"Maybe...maybe not..." i said with my signature devil smile

"whatever Jerkregui" Mani said playfully rolling her eyes

"hey! That's my dialogue. There's a thing called copyright you know" Camila interjected.

"I don't see any legal documents" Normani said

"But im the only one-" Camila was cut off by a very familiar voice. God why now and why me?

"Hey baby" Katy said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She is inviting death as i saw Camila giving her death glare with her jaws tightly shut.

"Katy, for the millionth time. Stop calling me that" I said with a sigh

"And i told you i won't give up until you become mine" she said

"I am dating someone and she is drop dead gorgeous" I said and looked Camz who was flaming in jealousy since Katy still had her arms around me.

"I don't see her with you therefore you are not taken" Katy replied

"Who knows she is right here and looking at you, and i don't know...maybe planning a billion ways to kill you this instant" i replied

"If she is here than i have the perfect song for her" she said.

As if we were in a scene of high school musical, she climbed up on one of the tables, looked me dead in my green eyes and started singing.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother________ princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat]

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

Ally, Normani, Vero, and Dinah were shocked and I was dumbfounded. I wonder what Camila was thinking about this open flirting. Wait....where's Camila???!!!!

i was pulled out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I saw the caller ID. Why was Camz calling me?

I slid my fingers across my screen to answer her call. Mani's attention on me and a puzzled look on her feature.

Lauren: hello?

My Lyf<3: heyy babe. Um...can you give your phone to Katy?

L: where are you?

My Lyf<3: don't worry im in school. Now, give the phone to Katy

L: baby please no.

My Lyf<3: Lo please. Otherwise i will explode if i don't give her a piece of my mind

L: what about-

My Lyf<3: Lo! Now...

_____________________________________________________________________

A/N: oh no....CATFIGHT!!!!!!!....maybe....maybe not. why does Camila wants to talk to Katy?well i got to end this fic soon as i said it will be a mini series. hope you guys enjoyed it. do give me your feedbacks. Grammar errors are evident, since no one is perfect. Unless your a robo than yes. I do not wish to use abusive language. Cheers and hope you liked reading it :)


	5. Chapter 5 (part i)

Camila's POV

"But im the only one-" i was cut off by a very familiar irritating voice

"Hey baby" oh look...it the wicked witch of the west who goes by the name Katy.  
She wrapped her arms around my girlfriend's neck.

If i was allowed to carry a weapon in school, it would have been a sword. No! Chainsaw...nah...too easy. Let's make it more painful. How about a regular saw? Yeah...that would do. I would slowly slice that arms of her's that dared to touch something which is mine.

I turned my attention away from Lauren since I felt Dinah staring at me. Her looks were puzzled and it felt like she really wanted to ask me questions right there and then since my eyes flamed with anger and jealously. My best friend knows me too well.

"Katy, for the millionth time. Stop calling me that" my baby said with a sigh.

"And i told you i won't give up until you become mine" the witch said.

Yeah...keep dreaming Katy cause as long as im alive, Lauren will never be yours. Her golden heart belongs to the one and only Camila Cabello soon to be Jauregui

"I am dating someone and she is drop dead gorgeous" awww....that is so sweet. I love it when she compliments me indirectly.

As much as i was fluttered i was also pissed off. If only Katy kept her limbs to herself. She still had her arms around my Lolo's neck. I can't help but burn in jealousy and Lauren knows that because she steals a glance or two to ensure im okay. But the truth is...IM NOT!

"I don't see her with you therefore you are not taken" Katy replied.

"Who knows she is right here and looking at you, and i don't know...maybe planning a billion ways to kill you this instant" Lauren said. She knows me too well cause if looks could kill. Katy would be dead because of the death glare i was giving her.

"If she is here than i have the perfect song for her" she said.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion and amazement when she climbed up on one of the tables. Looking at the love of my life dead in the eyes and started singing.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!....

Bloody hell!!! Who in the world would openly flirt with someone elses girlfriend when they are right here. Ohhh how i wished my parents didn't put the condition of us being a secret because no way this would have occured.

She continued singing

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again....

That's it! I had enough...this girl is a pain and has been openly flirting with Lauren since she came out as openly gay. I better get myself out of this environment before i murder her.

So i excused myself to my locker saying i have to get some books for the next class. However, instead of going to the locker i went to the carpark.

Grrrr....stupid Katy. Why does she always have to openly flirt with my girl. I know Lauren is drop dead beautiful and every girl in this school wants her attention including those who claim to be straight. They crave her touch and die for her kiss, but she made it clear to everyone that her heart belonged to someone else. That someone is her enemy in school and her life outside the school life.

I went to my car and unlocked it. Why can't i tame my jealousy? First, Lauren picks up a fight with god knows who and gets beaten up saving Bea. Then, Katy comes along, puts her damn arms around her neck, and dissed me...well technically me.

I have to give Katy a piece of my mind or else ill explode. I took out my phone and dialed Lo's number.

*ring*ring*ring*

My Luv :*: hello?

Camila: heyy babe. Um...can you give your phone to Katy?

My Luv :*: where are you?

C: don't worry im in school. Now, give the phone to Katy

My Luv :*: baby please no.

C: Lo please. Otherwise i will explode if i don't give her a piece of my mind

My Luv :*: what about-

C: Lo...Now!

"How was my song baby?" Ugh.... I could hear Katy say that from the background while Lauren was talking to me. At this point my blood was boiling.

"For the love of baby Jesus Katy. Stop calling me that, my girlfriend is on the phone currently." Lauren replied sounding pissed off.

"Oh that's wonderful. So the demon who claims to be your girlfriend can hear me right now, right? So here's the thing... BACK THE HELL OFF WITCH CAUSE LAUREN WILL BE MINE!!!"  
She said from the background. That's the last straw, she's asking for a poly beat down. Yeah i learned things from Dinah.

C: Lauren poner el maldito teléfono en altavoz (put the damn phone on speaker)

I think Lauren didn't hear me again, cause i heard Katy speak...again.

"Oh Lauren honey, leave that coward. She doesn't deserve you. She doesn't have the guts to stand next to you and claim you. You belong with me." Katy said and oh how i wish i could go inside the cafeteria and give her a piece of my mind. But, i love Lauren too much that i don't want to create a scene. Its beneficial for the both of us, since Katy gets to keep her head and i won't end up in jail for murder.

"SHE IS NOT A COWARD! She doesn't have to be by my side and claim me. Cause hell...she knows i am forever her's. So give the hell up Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson! " I heard a goan as Lauren defended me. I can't love this girl anymore than i already do.

She spoke to me again after a few silent moment passed by. I assume Katy left her alone.

My Luv :*: Baby? Please tell me exactly where you are at this very moment.

C: i-im in the car park

My Luv :*: be there in a moment. And babe...Te amo

C: yo también te amo (I love you too)

I knew she meant it, so i hung up on her after I said that feeling content. I clicked on the music app and put it on shuffle while I was waiting for Lauren. Music always calmed me down. Although i heard Lauren say all those sweet things about me and i trust her more than anyone, but i still felt jealous about the whole open flirting thing.

I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants to taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants to taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
I wish you didn't have to post it out  
I wish you'd save a little bit just for me  
Protective or possessive, yeah  
Call it passive or aggressive

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants to taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants to taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited, yeah  
When you get jealous too

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm turning red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants to taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful  
And everybody wants to taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
Oh (that's why)  
I still get jealous...

Why do i have this song on my playlist? Just suits the situation therefore its not helping my mood to get any better, so i turned the music off and lifted my gaze only to be met by the most breathtaking emerald eyes.

"hey bonito. Esperando a alguien?(Waiting for someone?)" her husky voice is music to my ears

I didn't say anything. I looked down at my fingers in order to avoid eye contact with her.

"Camz...please talk to me"she said.

I got up from my drivers seat and stood in front of her. I looked her in her green eyes and said with a heavy sigh "Am i a coward? Do you think i don't have the guts to stand by you and claim you as mine?"

"Camz...relax. She doesn't know your my girlfriend, so she doesn't know that your always by my side. Well, technically you are but that's not the point. The point here is that i love you and you know that i am yours and yours only, not Katy's or anyone else for that matter. Tienes mi corazón y tu mi vida querida ( you have my heart and your my life darling)" Lauren said with sincerity in her eyes.

"y el hecho de que, nadie màs puede manejar usted (and the fact that, no one else can handle you)..." i said with a small smile, earning myself an eyebrow of challenge.

"es que un reto, perder Cabello?"(Is that a challenge, miss Cabello?) she asked and i shook my head. "It better not be, cause you know you will end up in jail for murdering someone in school due to your excessive jealousy" she said and i chuckled.

"I'm sorry Lo" I said looking down again "You know i get jealous easily" I went near her and pulled her close for a tight hug. My hands made their way around her stomach but she winced in pain when in contact. I lifted my head from her chest and looked at her confused. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Don't worry its nothing" she replied

"Lauren..." I said to her and she knew i meant business

She stroke her hair back and looked at me. Debating whether to tell me or not. But she gave in eventually when we made a brief eye contact. She sighed and closed her eyes when she said " Camz, promise me you won't get upset or freak out" She paused and looked at me. I nodded in response and let her know that i promise. She continued "You know how i got the bruise on my lip when saving Bea, right?" I nodded again "That's not the only place i got bruised"

"WHAT????!!!! Where are you injured? Does it pain a lot? We should go to the doctor to have it checked out. What if you injured somewhere else? Are you injured anywhere else? Don't you dare lie to me Lauren or i swear to god ill-" I was cut off by her

"Camila, breath. " She said calmly and than looked at me.

i took her advice and took a deep breath to calm myself but it is so not working and she sensed it.

"Estoy bien (I'm fine), deja de preocuparte querido (don't worry darling). i think i just bruised my ribs cause that jerk hit me hard" She replied

" TU CREES????(YOU THINK????) that means your not sure whether you broke it or not. God Lauren why do you go on and start fighting with someone who has nothing to do with you?" I said getting a bit angry

"Quién dice que no tiene nada que ver conmigo?(Who says he didn't have anything to do with me?) Weren't you listening when i told Mani he had his filthy eyes on my girl, as in he had his eyes on you. So Bea was just an excuse to beat the hell out of him" Lauren replied

"Que era el chico? (Who was the guy?)" I asked her, calming a bit down

She was about to answer but the bell went indicating the beginning of classes.

"I'll tell you later when we meet at OUR place okay baby." She said placing a kiss on my forehead as we are still in each others arms and i nodded in response.

"Will you be alright? Please get it checked in the nurses office before the class begins. Its music anyways, so Mr Kroeger will be exceptional when you will be late. Make sure to take someone with you" I said as i release her from my grasp, even though i didn't want to, but she still held onto me.

"Your wish is my command Princess. I'll go and see the nurse now, and will be in the class in no time" she said as she withdrew her arms from my waist. Then she headed for the entrance of the school building leaving me behind in the car park and letting me missing her warmth.

I made my way to the locker to put few things away. I was pressing my locker number when Dinah came up to me unexpectedly causing me a mini heart attack

"I still don't get it why you have 2703 as your locker number." Dinah said

"Jesus Cheechee, you almost gave me a heart attack. Stop snicking up on me like that" I said placing a hand over my heart letting out a breath of relief.

"Haha....you should have seen your face Walz. Anyways, what are you doing back at your locker? I thought you said you had few books to drop off about half an hour ago" Dinah asked raising her eyebrows

"I did, but on my way out of cafeteria I remembered that I had to go to the library to check something out" I said hoping she buys my excuse. "Where's Mani?" I asked, hoping to change the topic

"Oh...she went with Lauser to the nurses office. Lauren wanted to have her face checked out before coming to the class and also, Mani wanted to talk to her in private for some reason" Dinah said.

I wonder what Mani was going to ask her? Hopefully she didn't follow Lauren to the car park and witness our little moment.

"No nurse in the world can fix a face like her's." I sassed about Lauren

Dinah sighed "Even when she is not here, you still manage to bad mouth her. Your amazing Mila." She said sarcastically. " At least fake a concern for her, she saved a girl's life from god knows who"

"Please, she lives to pick a fight with anyone. She doesn't need a reason to beat someone up, she is a jerk after all, so please don't think of her as a hero cause she is not." I said, though i don't mean a single word of it

"Walz, the girl had a bruised on her lip and knuckles. Bea can't shut her trap about how amazing Lauser was when she beat the hell out of him." Dinah informed.

"yeah...yeah...just don't talk about that jerk its annoying" i said

"You didn't look annoyed when Katy came in" She muttered

"Im sorry what did you say?" I asked

Dinah rolled her eyes at me and said "Nothing, I just said as you wish your highness."

"I always wonder how your girlfriend tolerates you. Your more crazy at times you know" I said

"what can i say, my girlfriend is a charmer and she loves me a lot" she said and i noticed Dinah blush lightly. I think she thought about Mani. Boy, she is so whipped."What do you think we will sing today?" Dinah changed the topic

"It will be something interesting like always" I said as i finally slammed my locker shut.

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: i figured it would be a long chapter so im just gonna break it up. And yey...exams are over...i figured i don't want a catfight since no one told me what they want. So alot of singing is up next in Part ii of the chapter. I know my updates are always long so im just going to short it from now on words.

Enjoy and thanks for showing me love. As usual i am open for any criticism and suggestion.

-Raez-


	6. Chapter 5 (part ii)

No One's POV

Lauren asked Normani to accompany her to the nurses office. Also, Normani wanted to ask something as gestured in the cafeteria. Normani was in a debate within herself whether to ask Lauren why she was worked up when she saw her with Zayn, but more so about her mysterious girlfriend. She asked the raven haired girl many times about the mystery girl but the green eyed brunette does not say a word. She even believed that it was just Lauren's imagination and this my lyf person does not exist. She really wants to ask Lauren whom she beat up cause Bea refuses to mention the boy's name. Normani should have known that the green eyed girl is a perfectionist when it comes to covering up her tracks.

She also noticed how pissed Lauren became when Katy said mean things about her "secret girlfriend" and more annoyed when Katy wrapped her arms around her neck and called her "baby", as if her girlfriend was right there looking at her. Normani knows that better than anyone because when Alexa jokingly held her hands, she would get a little annoyed knowing that Dinah was watching and fuming in jealousy

Normani was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize that they have reached their destination. She was really quite and Lauren had noticed that, but she figured that the dark skinned girl needed to sort out her thoughts before talking it out with her. A part of Lauren knew where the conversation would lead, and she mentally prepared herself for any questions her best friend was going to ask her.

Lauren entered the nurses office and filled in a few forms before getting a check up.

Lauren's POV

The walk down the hall was awfully quite. Normally, Normani won't shut her mouth talking about random things but currently, she was really quite. I look over my shoulder and saw her face with a lot of questions. So i let her be, and prepared myself to answer her. If i could...

The pain on my right side was getting worse but I showed as if it did not hurt a bit. Normani looks at me time to time and her face says a lot than anything. She has this puzzled look and she wants answers to her questions.

I fill out all the required forms and saw nurse Joy. She is short in appearance, has a light brown hair, adorable blue eyes, and a perfect smile. Just like her name, she is joyful. Normani was with me, and nurse Joy pulled her attention away from some documents and said "oh hey Lauren, what brings you here again? Did you get into a fight?"

I just nodded my head. "you know me so well Nurse Joy" handing her the forms

"Haha...oh so you bruised your lips and knuckles huh? Anything else?" she asked looking through the forms i handed her

"I might have injured my ribs or probably broken it. That jerk got lucky" i said

"okay, so we might have to x-ray that to be certain. It seems today is get bashed up day, someone bashed up Keaton Stromberg. Poor guy was all covered up in blood. We had to call in the medics to take him to the hospital. I hope it wasn't you who did it?" she asked.

"No...no. Keaton is my buddy. I won't even lift a finger at him" i said. Yeah right i won't lift a finger but a fist. Difference okay!

Normani looked at me in a shocking way. My best friend now knew whom I bashed up. It was baseless to resist. I really have to prepare myself well for her non stop question spree.

"Lauren i want you to go inside the x-ray room. Make sure you don't have any metalic materials with you otherwise the x-ray results will differ" Nurse Joy said and I gave Normani my phone to hold as I went inside the X-ray room.

Normani's POV

Nurse Joy just gave me what I wanted. So it was Keaton who got bashed up by Lauren. This means that Lauren's mystery woman is someone from our group since Lauren did say that he had his eye on her girl. But who is it?

Is it Vero? Nah, she is straight and a drunkard. If she was Lauren's girl she would have spilled the beans long time ago. Hell, that girl says a lot of things when she is drunk and all are true.

Can it be Selena? There is a chance since they are friends since grade 7 it won't be a surprise. Its also crazy how at times they complete each others sentence. They have been in softball together, well so have I, but never once I saw them giving each other romantic looks. Last time i heard was that Selena was dating a douche named Justin Bieber and that relationship left her completely heartbroken. Plus, Selena was not even there when Katy flirted with Lauren. So Selena is out of the question.

Can it be our blond friend Taylor Swift? I mean she's hot and all. But she is not Lauren material. Sure she is a popular cheerleader, but they have an awesome chemistry as friends. I can't imagine them as lovers and she was also not there in the cafeteria.

How about Zendaya? She is Lauren material but I have noticed that Lauren does not get the spark when she speaks to her. Also, she had vollyball practice during lunch.

Its really hard to know who her girl is since Lauren talks to everyone in the same manner except for Camila.

To be honest, they literally do make one of the hottest couples in school if they dated. Secretly, they are Dinah and I's relationship OPT. Dinah even calls them "Camren". It is cute how my girlfriend comes up with cute ship names. Ours is "Norminah" its so adorable. But as much as we want that to happen...it won't. Because both of them can't stop dissing the other. They fight alot and sometimes it is really baseless. They fight over small things which are non-sense and are polar opposite in personality. Lauren is a badass and Camila is all girly and...nice. However, that niceness goes down the drain when she starts her arguement with Lauren.

But, both of them are passionate lovers. Their eyes say alot and their smiles speak wonders when they receive messages from their better half. God, both of them are even secretive.

I think I have to wait for answers from Lauren. I see her coming out of the x-ray room and as if on cue her phone gets a message.

From My Lyf <3: ¿sigues en la oficina de la enfermera (are you still in the nurse's office?) Mr Kroeger gave us an assignment to work on. Its about what we feel at this very moment. i falta usted.Venga pronto bebé (i miss you. Come back soon baby) :'(

Seriously??!!! Half the things written here is in Spanish. So she speaks Spanish? Great! The only thing i could understand is that our music teacher gave us an assignment on feelings we are experiencing at this moment.

HOLD THE PHONE!!!! She is in our music class??!!! This will be easy. She will sing for Lauren and I could catch on. Since she knows Lauren is injured it would be a sad song. So whoever sings a sad song has got to be Lauren's girl. I think the odds are with me today. But lets not get our hopes up, and see what Lauren has to say.

"yo Manibear. What are you thinking?" Lauren said as she approached me

"Nothing. Just putting one and one together" i replied as i handed her phone back.

"okay, should i be scared? Cause you look like your going to shoot some very rapid fire questions at me" she said

"You have no idea" i said and she shook her head while smiling. I think she is mentally prepared.

"Lauren your results are here" Nurse Joy interrupted.

"Let's go Mani" she said and i knew she needed moral support. So i accompanied her.

Lauren's POV  
I am so scared at this moment. Hope i did not break my ribs cause that will destroy Camila. Nurse Joy looks at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Normani hold my hand to show she is here for me if there is any bad news.

"Lauren...your x-ray results show that you cracked one of your ribs near your lungs. You got luck that it did not break otherwise we would have had you taken to the hospital immediately. However, you should be cautious next time because if it gets hit on again. It will break and puncher your lungs. Ill give you some pain reliever and that should ease the body ache. Otherwise i have treated your wounds and your good to go. Do you need a late slip pass?" nurse Joy asked and Normani and I nodded our heads.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I have to update Camz on this.

We were waiting for Nurse Joy to give us the pass. I saw Camila's message and smiled. She was worried about me even in the class. I quickly write her a reply.

To My Lyf <3: heyy baby girl. Just got done with the check up. I told you im okay. Will be there soon. Love you. :*

We got the pass and went outside of the nurse's office.

Ladies and gents, now begins Normani's Q & A session and your contestant for today is Lauren Jauregui.

"so who was Keaton eying?" that was question number one from Normani

"I told you. He was eying my life" i replied and saw Normani roll her eyes

"Does that person have a damn name?" She asked getting frustrated now because this is the trillionth time we had this conversation. I think its time I tell her the reason i can't tell her name.

"Look Mani, i so wish i could tell you her name, but i just can't" I said as i walked on and Normani speeding behind me

"Laur, why do you want to keep it a secret? Its obvious to everyone in the campus how whipped you are over this girl" she said

"i don't want her to be a secret" i said barely above a whisper but my best friend caught up with me

"than don't keep her a secret Laur. Im sure she wants to hold your hand in public, kiss you and tell whole of Miami High that Lauren Jauregui belongs to her. Im positive she witnessed the open flirting between you and Katy. Im also 1000% sure that she was hurt cause she called you. And yes i know she called you because you lit up like a Christmas tree when you saw her caller ID. She heard Katy call her a COWARD and gutless person and im positive she is non of that cause of the way you defended her" she lifted her left eyebrow as she said it.

"Your right Mani. She did call. She was right there when Katy called me "baby". She was right there when Katy wrapped her damn arms around my neck and her gaze burned with jealousy. She was right there when Katy dissed her in a song, called her all the things she is not, and I knew she was hurt. Trust me Mani, there was nothing in the world i would have done to just hold her in my arms and declare that she is the most beautiful thing that has ever happen to me and that she is mine. God, everytime i see her, i want everyone to know she is mine because she is that beautiful. She takes my breath away and I always tell her to be less hot in school because i lose it. But i am helpless over here Mani and so is she." i said as i halted and looked down at the floor not making eye contact with Normani.

Normani came near me and said "Lauren look at me" i lifted my head to look at my best friend. "why are you two helpless?" she asked

"because...Mani we promised our parents that we will be a secret till we graduate. I love her so much and at times i want to break the promise, but i respect her and her parents decision" i said

"okay...i get it now. But can i ask you a final question?" Normani asked

I nodded in response

"is she in our group of friends?" she asked and honestly i was having a hard time breathing but i think i owe it to Normani after keeping it to myself all these years.

"yes she is" i answered

"okay Laur, i won't bug you anymore. But you have to promise me as soon as we graduate. You have to disclose her name to us" she said in a serious tone.

"I promise Mani" i said smiling at her and pulling her in for a hug. "your the best Mani"

"you know Ralph...we are getting late for our favorite class" she said breaking our hug.

"snap! I was lost in the moment. Lets get going" i said and we rushed to the class

Dinah's POV  
It was getting a bit late and Normani is not here. I hope Lauser is okay.

I turn my attention to Mila who was for some reason worried. She stared into her phone screen intensely. She was awfully quite and was not enthusiastic like always. I took it up-to me to ask her.

"heyy chancho, you feeling okay?" i asked

"Im okay China, just a bit...not in the mood" she replied.

"wanna talk about it?" i asked

"Cheechee, you love Normani alot,right?" she asked

"hell yeah i do. Wait...please don't tell me you have a crush on my girlfriend cause im not afraid to give you a poly beat down" i said in a serious tone.

"No...god no china. I won't do that to you. Although i love Normani but she is my friend. I was asking because..."she sighed and then continued "i love someone so much that it kills me not to be around her in school" she said

"Awww...chancho. Is she in a different school?" i asked her but she shook her head. "is she in a relationship with someone else?" i asked her

"she is in a relationship with me but-"she said but i cut her off

"O.M.G!!! Karla Camila Cabello is in a relationship. How long?who is she?girl, you didn't even tell me?do we know her? Is she in our class? Do we see her often? Who proposed? Are you two ser-" i was rumbling on and on with my questions and Camila was just taken back until she cut me off.

"Dinah! One question at a time" she said

"okay...okay...tell me her name at least." i said and she shook her head."oh come on! Not you too. Your becoming more like that Vampire." she shot her head up immediately when i said that.

"don't you compare me with her. Im nothing like her" she spat

"oh really? You are also refusing to tell your girlfriends name like Lauser. Don't tell me your secretly dating each other" i swear to god i could see Mila's eyes almost popping out of her socket when i said that. In the core of my heart, i hoped they were dating cause they are so cute together.

"Cheechee please. My girlfriend is way better than Jerkregui" she said. However a part of me is not convince.

"if you say so Walz. But in a serious note. Do we know her?" i asked and she bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. I wanted to ask more questions but Mr Kroeger came in the class and as usual he brought a big jar of small paper with our names on it.

"you guys know the drill. So first up is Selena. You can use any musical instrument Gomez" he said

Selena's POV

I really don't want to sing at this moment cause i see Justin with Kendel Jenner. I feel my heart rip into pieces. I wrote a song about him and so im going to sing it right now. I set the strings on the acoustic guitar. I look at the crowd and see my best friend Taylor. She gave me an encouraging smile and i closed my eyes and let the rhythm fill the room.

You got me sippin' on something  
I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known, I'm hoping  
That after this fever I'll survive  
I know I'm acting a bit crazy  
Strung out, a little bit hazy  
Hand over heart, I'm praying  
That I'm gonna make it out alive

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants

You got me scattered in pieces  
Shining like stars and screaming  
Lightening me up like Venus  
But then you disappear and make me wait  
And every second's like torture  
Hell over trip, no more so  
Finding a way to let go  
Baby baby no I can't escape

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants  
But the heart wants what it wants  
But the heart wants what it wants  
But the heart wants what it wants

This is a modern fairytale  
No happy endings  
No wind in our sails  
But I can't imagine a life without  
Breathless moments  
Breaking me down down down

The bed's getting cold and you're not here  
The future that we hold is so unclear  
But I'm not alive until you call  
And I'll bet the odds against it all  
Save your advice 'cause I won't hear  
You might be right but I don't care  
There's a million reasons why I should give you up  
But the heart wants what it wants  
But the heart wants what it wants  
But the heart wants what it wants  
But the heart wants what it wants

The heart wants what it wants baby...

i couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely down my face. It hurts so much that I dashed out of the room and Taylor was quick to follow me. I totally broke down, and sat on the cold floor of the hall. I felt two arms around me and I knew who it was.

"Hey sweety it will be alright. Shuu...shuu...its okay." Taylor cooed but i couldn't help but let my emotions get the best of me.

"Tay, let me talk to her" I hear a familiar voice. It was Demi.

i lifted my head and looked at my other dear friend who knew me better than myself. Taylor loosens up and allows Demi to speak to me.

"Sel, your amazing and you know that. That douche did not deserve you in the first place. You were and you are great. If he can't see that than he is not worth it. He was the one who cheated on you not the other way around. You made a right decision by dumping him" Demi said and i calmed down a bit realizing she was right.

"Demi is right you know. Selena you can get any guy you want. I mean your a total package, you have a voice of an angel, play softball, and a heart of pure gold. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Your beautiful darling, never forget that" Taylor said

I calmed down and thanked both of my best friends before getting inside the classroom with them and picking up a name. It was Mika's turn.

Camila's POV

After Selena's outburst we thought the girl would not return, but she did and im glad. She had a smile on her face and called out Mika's name. He made his way to the piano and started playing the keys.

Ohh, your heart is broken  
To your surprise  
You're sick of crying  
For blue eyes  
So tired of living  
Misunderstood  
Think hard woman  
I think you should

Come, sorrow is so peculiar  
It comes in a day, then it'll never leave you  
You take a pill, wonder if it will fix you  
They wonder why sorrow has never left you

I'm talkin' bout blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter, matter  
Blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter matter  
So blind, so blind  
What's the matter, matter  
Blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter with you?

Ohh, your heart got broken  
On the underground  
Go find your spirit  
In a lost and found  
Oh I've been watching  
How you behave  
Not much like a lover  
More like a slave

Come, sorrow is so peculiar  
It comes in a day, then it'll never leave you  
You take a pill, wonder if it will fix you  
They wonder why sorrow has never left you

I'm talkin' bout blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter, matter  
Blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter matter  
So blind, so blind  
What's the matter, matter  
Blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter with...

Blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter matter  
Blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter matter  
So blind, so blind  
What's the matter, matter  
Blue eyes, blue eyes  
What's the matter with you?  
What's the matter with you?  
What's the matter with you?

As the song ended, my love entered the class with Normani. To say i was overjoyed is an understatement. The next person to sing was my close friend Austin Mahone. However, Lauren does not like him one bit. When his name was called i heard Lo scoff. Instantly, Austin looked at Lauren and fake a smile, knowing the owner. These two are really something. He made his way to the acoustic guitar, setting the cords and started playing the tune.

And now everybody to the dancefloor

Rolling my sleeves up in here  
To make you smile ear to ear  
Girl I've been hitting that, hitting that graveyard shift  
You won't find another one built for this  
Dirty work, ooh  
Dirty work

Baby I don't need no help  
I'd do it all by myself  
Girl I've been putting in, putting in over time  
You ain't gotta tell me what's on your mind  
Dirty work, ooh  
Dirty work

'Cause when you do what you love  
You're gonna love what you do  
You know I'd do it with love  
Each night I'd do it for you

It's the dirty work  
Somebody's gotta do it  
Dirty work  
So we're getting into it  
Dirty work  
Go and get your body moving  
You know it ain't no nine to five  
We're going sundown to sunrise  
Dirty work  
Dirty work

I'm filthy down to the core  
Leave all your stress at the door  
You know you need to stop scrubbing with Mr. Clean  
Bring it right here, come next to me  
Dirty work, ooh  
Dirty work

'Cause when you do what you love  
You're gonna love what you do  
You know I'd do it with love  
Each night I'd do it for you

It's the dirty work  
Somebody's gotta do it  
Dirty work  
So we're getting into it  
Dirty work  
Go and get your body moving  
You know it ain't no nine to five  
We're going sundown to sunrise  
Dirty work  
Dirty work

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Dirty work  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Dirty work  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

'Cause when you do what you love  
You're gonna love what you do  
You know I'll do it with love  
Every time I'm with you

It's the dirty work  
Somebody's gotta do it  
Dirty work  
So we're getting into it  
Dirty work  
Go and get your body moving  
You know it ain't no nine to five  
We're going sundown to sunrise  
Dirty work...

His song was really good. I kinda enjoyed it. Instantly i received a text and i don't even have to guess whom its from.

From My Luv :*:divirtiéndose, Camz?(having fun, Camz?)

To My Luv :*: nope...i want you to perform

I sent her a text and I hope she is not feeling jealous. It was as if my wish came true because Austin picked up Lauren's name. My phone vibrated and I looked at the message from her.

From My Luv :*: this one is for you babe. ;) :*

She set herself on the piano and looked at me and smiled. She always does that when she sings for me. Her beautiful fingers linger on the keys of the piano and i immediately knew the song.

When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?  
And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades  
And the crowds don't remember my name  
When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)  
I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe it's all part of a plan  
Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand  
That, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)

La la la la la la la la lo-ud

So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
But maybe we found love right where we are

Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are...

Oh my god. She is so remarkable. She knows i love Ed Shareen and this song potrays her emotions so well for me. I just love this girl a whole lot more. She stood from the piano stool and picked up a name.  
"Cabello" she said in an annoyed tone with an irratating facial expression. But i know she is excited to listen to me sing. I quickly send her a text before getting up from my seat.

To My Luv :*: listen to the lyrics really carefully baby.

I was on my way to the piano when i heard Lauren whisper  
"I love you baby" and she made her way to her seat.

I sat myself on the piano and looked in the crowd and made eye contact with my favorite pair of eyes. I started playing the notes and sang with all my heart

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?...

I finished my song and i could see Lauren really enjoyed it. I can't stop smiling cause I know she knew what she meant to me. To my amazement i picked Normani's name and she quickly pecked Dinah's lips and made her way to the front of the class.

She set the cords of the guiter and hmmed a tune. Of cause she'll sing Beyonce.

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

You got me looking, so crazy my baby  
I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby I don't care  
Baby your love's got the best of me  
Your love's got the best of me  
Baby your love's got the best of me  
Baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees

Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me, you got me  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
And I still don't understand  
Just how your love could do what no one else can  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now (your love)  
Hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Woah Normani! She sang that song to perfection. Dinah is damn impressed by that. Cause she had this grin on her face that proudly said "that's my woman".

Normani picked Shayne's name. He made his way to the piano and started singing. He was the last one to perform before the class ended.

I feel alone, surrounded by worn out faces in crowded places  
I'm on my own, just trying to get back  
And I can't hide the guy that I used to be when it was you and me  
I'm trying to find the girl that I knew

I gained so much, losing touch in the madness of it all  
I was caught, I was trapped, gotta take me back to the

The way you were, the way you were  
With your dreams and our simple plans  
The way you were, the way you were  
Nobody loved me the way you can  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Take me back to the way you were  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Take me back to the way you were

Time to move, I'm clearing a pathway through I can just see you and I  
I won't be long, just want you to know  
But I can't break through, there's too many people standing and being demanding

Reach out for me and don't you let go  
Don't lose your way, I hope and pray that I reach you once again  
Help me out and hold my hand, gotta take me back to the

The way you were, the way you were  
With your dreams and our simple plans  
The way you were, the way you were  
Nobody loved me the way you can  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Take me back to the way you were  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Take me back to the way you were

The way you were, the way you were  
With your dreams and our simple plans  
The way you were, the way you were  
Nobody loved me the way you can  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Take me back to the way you were  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Take me back to the way you were...

He has a killer voice. So our music teacher ends the class and we make our way out.

I now await the end of the day where i get in the arms of the woman who loves me unconditionally.

\------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: ah...i hope you guys enjoyed a musical filled chapter. Sorry its long doe. But hey, lyrics takes up space you know and the fact that i love writing alot.

I tried to include other people's POV...hope you guys liked it. I m so sorry about the grammar errors.  
I also apologize if you think the story is turning baseless and these past chapter or chapter 5 in general has no kissing. I prefer a pure fluffy romance. And given the fact that im straight but support gay rights. Cause heyy, they are human and have the freedom to love anyone.

I would once again appreciate any comments and suggestions.(doe i never receive any :'(....)

Thankz for the love your showing :*

Cheers  
-raez-


	7. chapter 6

Camila's POV  
Classes went well and finally it was time to go home. Well for most people home but for me...my home was in Lauren's arms.

To Mommy: llegaré tarde. Ir a NUESTRO lugar. Te amo (i will be late. Going to OUR place. Love you)

From Mommy: bueno mija. Hola a Lauren...y cuídate. (okay mija. Say hi to Lauren...and takecare)

Thank god my last class for today was not with Normani and Dinah or else i would have been bombarded with questions. They might have seen me and Lauren hold hands. Okay pinky's after music class

****flashback****

Shayne's song was really heartwarming and I think it was what he felt for his girlfriend currently, because they were arguing before the class began. Faye McKeever (A/N: I know Shayne Ward and her broke up ages ago but i had to include someone right?) was an amazing girl and Shayne had been with her for like 3 years. They are usually all lovey dovey but recently they are arguing a lot. So maybe that's why he sang that song cause i saw Faye tear up abit as Shayne went over to hug her tight.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that i didn't hear my best friend talking to me.

"Camila!" she called out and I looked at her.

"What cheecheee?" i asked

"i was asking you for the millionth time if you had done your Maths homework.I want to borrow it since someone" she glared at Normani "was busy distracting me" she continued.

"Hey its not my fault you looked so hot when stressed out. Besides i was there to help you in maths since you texted me" Normani defended herself

"I called you over to explain algebra not to cuddle with me" Dinah said

"But you know i like to cuddle with you. Your my giant Tongan teddy. If you want i can cuddle with Alexa anytime, i don't think she'll mind" Normani teased

"DON'T YOU DARE HAMILTON! The only person your cuddling with is me" Dinah replied

Normani and Dinah are fighting?no!arguing...nope flirting.....gggrrrrrhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!damn this is confusing. Whatever this is called i have to stop it cause the next class is about to start and we are getting late.

"Dinah you want the book or-" as i was about to speak up a soft finger intertwined my pinky intrupting me completely. I don't even have to look at the owner because the warmth was all so familiar. I forgot what I was about to say and started smiling.

All of a sudden Normani and Dinah were looking towards our direction and the familiar warmth went missing. I silently whimper at the loss but i understood that it was for the best.

"Lauser...were you and Chanch over here just holding pinky's?" Dinah asked raising her left eyebrow in question with a smug grin on her face.

"DJ, your seeing things" Lauren replied. "I won't even kiss this thing"

"you wish" I scoff. But in here its a double meaning to my reply.

"yeah my wish is i never want to kiss you, Karla" she replied.

Okay two can play this game.

"Oh yeah..your only wish is to kiss Katy, right?...so go put your nasty lips on Kaaatttttyyyyyy" I stressed Katy's name. The look on Lauren's face was priceless and I heard Dinah chuckle.

"Shut up Karla." she responded

"would you stop calling me that Jerkregui!" i exclaimed

"GUYS! Shut the hell up would you" Normani said and turned to Dinah " Babe you started this."

"ME?! I didn't even mention kiss anywhere, Lauser was the one who said it.Besides,I said what i saw and i know you saw it too. " Dinah said

"Saw what?" asked Ally as she made her way to us

"Lauser and Mila were holding hands" Dinah answered

"Jesus, they were just holding pinky's" Normani muttered rolling her eyes

"AHA!!!!so you did see it?" Dinah said excitedly since she has evidence of our interaction now.

"No we were not!" I said

"Mila we saw it. Two against one darling. Majority wins" Dinah said with a grin

"Not exactly DJ...its two against two since i also disagree on what your assuming" Lauren said

"OH MY GOD...what is happening over here? Lauren and Camila are on the same side. Somebody pinch me" Ally said ever so dramatically.

"oh let me" Normani said as she went and pinched Ally

"Ouch...it was just an expression. Seriously Mani. Anyways, we have Maths class to go to. So lets get moving children." Ally said shooing us off

At times like this i really love Ally. She does not know how many times she has saved Lauren and I's butt unknowingly.

****end of flashback****

Trust me when i say i love Norminah but I don't want to play their question and answer game, not today because i want to cuddle with my woman where I feel content when her strong arms are wrapped around my body.

However, i can't get this worry feeling off of my chest. Although, she said she was fine. But i am not convinced. She hides things which will hurt me so i don't have to worry about it. She says that she has the rights to my emotions and that's true. A simple text message from her lights me up, and a single tear on her eyes breaks my heart into uncountable pieces. I have to really ask her if she is okay, maybe use my puppy dog eyes and cute pout to get answers, she can never deny them.

My phone vibrated and i saw Lauren's text.

From My Luv :*: llegado al aparcamiento. Estoy esperando. (come to the carpark. Im waiting)

Wow!  
For the first time Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado is waiting for me. This is odd and amazing.

My phone buzzed again and i saw a facebook notification from Austin. I clicked on it and saw a picture of him and me. My tongue was sticking out and him having a confused look on his face. When did we take this? Anyways, im just going to give it a like so i don't look rude.

Lauren's POV

It has been a full half an hour and im waiting for Camz in my mom's old silver 2012 Chevrolet Captiva. I called Mark and told him to bring this car so we can go to OUR place in it. Mark took my "LJ" and dropped off Ally on the way.

As i was waiting for my lady love, i turned on the radio and got lost in the song. I closed my eyes to feel the rhythm.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I opened my eyes just in time to see the small Latina making her way to her car, searching here and there for something. i decided to send her a text to inform her to come to my car. But she beat me to it.

From My Lyf <3: dónde estás nena? (where are you babe?)

To My Lyf <3: hey babe. do you remember my mom's old car?

She instantly replied

From My Lyf <3: yeah. why?

To My Lyf <3: make your way to it

From My Lyf <3: aren't we taking my car?

To My Lyf <3: nope, today we are taking this one. Come on babe, i have a surprise for you.

She unlocked her car and i assume to drop of her things inside. She still looked as breathtaking as ever. As the song ended i couldn't help but wonder how lucky i am to have this Cuban-Mexican goddess in my life. She is the most beautiful thing and i think i will love her for a thousand years cause damn she's worth it.

As soon as the last period ended, I went to the nearby jewellery shop to pick up my order. I just hope she likes the necklece.

I already gave her a promise ring last year to show i was serious and determined to be with her forever.

I still chuckle as i remember how i gave her the ring.

****flashback last year 2014****  
I can't believe im dating Camila Cabello. It feels like a fairytail story coming true. I admit my brown eyed girlfriend and i have been together for the past 3 years but it still feels just like yesterday that i stole her first kiss.

My mom's plan worked perfectly and now whole of Miami High knows that we hate each other beyond anything.

It was a hot day and we just finished up with softball practise. Being a captain is not an easy task. Now i realized why Avril was all over the place when it was practice. Training the newbies was not an easy task.

I felt my phone go off and fished it out of my pocket and saw my lovely father's face pop up. I have to admit, no one would guess that its the face of Michael Jauregui the famous CEO of Jauregui empire. He made this goofy face which always cracks me up when he calls. I slide my thumb across the screen and answered him.

Lauren: pequeña princesa de papá (daddy's little princess) how may i help you?

Michael: Mija! Estoy muy contento de que puedo escuchar tu voz mi pequeña princesa (Im so glad i can hear your voice my little princess). How have you been doing?

L: im doing amazing papi. Espero que estés teniendo cuidado de sí mismo (I hope you're taking care of yourself). te extraño (I miss you.)

M: You know i miss you and mami alot right? If it wasn't for work than there wouldn't be any other place I'll rather want to be than with my three beautiful ladies.

L: three??.

I said with a giggle and i heard laughter from the other end.

M: hahaha....mija. Camila es también parte de la familia (Camila is also part of the family). Speaking of my other lady...how is she?

L:**let's out a dreamy sigh** tan impresionante como siempre (as breathtaking as always).

M: Aww...eso es bueno escuchar y saber que después de 3 años de estar juntos...ella todavía te deja sin aliento (that's nice to hear and know that after 3 years of being together...she still leaves you breathless).

L: umm...papi...i-i...i bought something for her

M: lo sacaste sumija? (what did you get her mija?)

L: its nothing too special...and i really hope she likes it.

M: enough with the suspense woman...spill it out

L: i bought her a...Anillo de compromiso(a promise ring.)

M: de tal palo tal astilla (like father like daughter). Im proud of you Mija. Im sure she will love it.

L:i really hope so papi.

M: ella lo amará (she will love it mija). Don't rack your brain too much. i must comment on your timing though.

L: what do you mean?

M: Alejandro is over for the weekend so-

L: what?!!! Mr Cabello is here???

M: didn't Camila tell you?

L: daddy focus. If i had known i wouldn't ask in a shocking manner.

M: that's true. But yeah Alejandro is there in Miami and he wants to meet you. Given the fact that his very busy with his research works everytime so you didn't have the privilege to meet him. Its a great opportunity for you to give Camila your present in front of him. He knows you love his daughter all too much, now show him your really committed.

Is he crazy? Seriously! The things this guy says at times makes me question if his the same Michael Jauregui who makes decisions worth millions of dollars.

L: papi are you even hearing yourself? I was nervous before but now i think im having a panic attack.

M: its not like he doesn't know about you two. Relax! Are you forgetting? His your future father-in-law. You should learn from Camila. She is damn comfortable around me.

L: she knew you before she even started dating me. She calls you Papa M. Ill be meeting Mr Cabello for the first time.

M: maybe if you attended our parties, you wouldn't be in this situation today, would you mija?

L: Oh sue me for being ignorant. But on a serious note papi, maybe i should give her my present lat-

M: Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado, I didn't raise a coward so your not backing out on your plan. Tell the Cabello's what a Jauregui can do.

L: A Jauregui never gives up without a fight.

M: Exactly my angel. Listen, I gotta go princess, I have a meeting to attend to. But remember what i said. Te amo

L: Te amo papi. Takecare

With that, my dad hung up on me, leaving me a panicked mass. Can this get any worse?

From My Lyf <3: babe r u free dis weekend?

I spoke too soon. I know where this will go so might as well go with it. A Jauregui never runs away. I knew I had to meet Mr Cabello sooner or later. But i was hoping later when he handed Camila's hand in mine.

To My Lyf <3: im free for u anytym my love.

From My Lyf <3: sweet banana's. So can u come by this weekend? I want u to meet sum1 special :)

I so totally know who this someone is, but i might as well play dumb.

To My Lyf <3: it better not be that Austin guy...o any guy or girl for that matter.

From My Lyf <3: haha...babe. Jealous much :P. But no, its none of them. He is really really special for me

To My Lyf <3: i thought i was your sum1 special :( :'(

From My Lyf <3: ur nt my sum1 special...

To My Lyf <3: Oh :(

From My Lyf <3: Let me finish luv.

I waited patiently for her reply. And than i was touched by what she wrote.

From My Lyf <3: Ur da luv of my lyf...da oxygen to my body...da beat to my heart...n da yin to my yang ;)

To My Lyf <3: cute babe. So, Ill c you on Saturday to meet your "special sum1"

From My Lyf <3: ill be waiting:*

That was the last text...for that moment.

I went to the carpark and got inside my black Mazda RX8 and headed home.

««**Saturday night**»»

Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
And put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet  
All the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old-fashioned man, yeah

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah, no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that altar  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy, you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Rude

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?  
Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know  
You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Why you gotta be so rude?

Okay...im outside of Camz's mansion sitting in my car, holding the steering as if my life depended on it. To say i m nervous would be the understatement of the decade. And MAGIC is not helping my situation.

What if he hates me? Oh god...not again you idiot. He can't hate you because one your his best friends daughter. Two, your dad and him fixed your engagement with his daughter even before you were conceived. And he might have seen you as a little kid even though you don't have any memory of it. Finally, his daughter and you are madly and hopelessly in love with each other that's why you agreed to the condition they put up for the both of you.

Considering all the facts and gaining some courage I stepped out of the vehicle. I made my way to the front door and rang the door bell.

As i heard footsteps, my heart beat gained a racing pace. I let out a deep breath to calm myself.

The door opened and exposed a new face. It wasn't Rick(Camila's butler), instead a man with light brown hair, beard, a small framed glasses, with a white shirt and basketball shorts opened the door.

He looked at me from top to bottom and than asked. "hello, how may i help you miss?"

"Hi, im here to see Camila" i responded.

"who are you?" he asked

"Im Lauren Jauregui and im Camila's -" i was cut off by an angel's voice.

"Who is it papa?" Camila called out

I instantly froze up. Oh snap...its Camila's dad aka Alejandro Cabello aka my future father-in-law. Snap...snap...snap!!!

"Oh ho mija.You killed the party before it began. Su su novia(its your fiancee)..." said Mr Cabello

"corrección ... ella es mi novia actualmente (correction...she's my girlfriend currently).Lolo meet the special someone i was talking about"Camila said and i smiled.

We were caught up looking at each other that we forgot her dad was still here and i was still standing outside.

"but someday she will be your fiancee, so might as well get used to it Mija. But this was so unfair." He said

"huh? What is unfair papa?" Camila looked puzzled when she directed her attention to her father

"You didn't let me pull her leg. Mike told me she was nervous to meet me, so i wanted to play a little prank on being a strict dad." Mr Cabello said in a childish manner.

At times like this, I wonder how our dad's are such influential people of the world. This guy over here is said to be the most demanded scientist in the world. But here he is...being a goofy idiot. Now i know where Camila gets her goofy nature.

"dejar de ser un niño, querido (stop being a child , darling). Go clean up and join us for dinner. Lauren mija come inside" Mami S said.

Yes, I call Dr Sinuhe Cabello, Mami S. She is an awesome person. No wonder she is the most renowned doctors of Maimi. She is hardly at home so she calls me up every now and than when she is free, so she could spend some time with me and Camila. To be honest, I was really nervous when I met her at first but she was warm, and as usual her motherly nature made sure i was comfortable around her.

"Okay my dear wifey. I'll see you soon Lauren" Mr Cabello said and i smiled

i was about to make my way to the kitchen only to be dragged by the hand to Camila's bedroom.

"Woah babe whats the-" i was cut off by a death gripping hug from my beautiful girlfriend

"Do you know how much I miss you?' she said, still holding on to me as if her life depended on it

i stroke her hair lightly and slowly."but you saw me yesterday babe and we talked on the phone before i came here" i responded

"Its not the same. I saw you yesterday. YESTERDAY as in 24 hours ago and out of that 24 hours, 8 hours I wasn't holding you in my arms like this." she tightens her grip if that was even possible. " I heard your voice just few minutes ago, but i couldn't hear you heartbeat. So yeah, i miss my baby alot." she said with all her sincerity.

"Stop being so damn adorable babe because i can't love you more than i already do" i said that as i reciprocate her hug.

A knock on the door caused us to break our embrace.

"Kaki, Lauren...dinners ready" Mami S called out from outside the door.

"Be right there Mami S" I replied

I turned my attention back to the hypnotizing brown eyes and said "lets meet your dad properly". I was nervous and Camila knew it. She intertwined our hands and gave me an encouraging smile.

I hope i get through the whole promise ring plan without fainting.

We went downstairs and saw Mr Cabello and Mami S seated and waiting for us.

"ah mija. Come and seat next to me" he said to Camila.

She sat next to him and i sat next to her. Still holding her hand. My hands were sweaty and my heartbeat sky rocketing.

"so...Lauren." I look at him and he continues "i heard your in the softball team"

"yes i am sir" i said formally

"Sir???!!!! Where???" he said looking left and right.

I gave him a confused look and then he started laughing. Am i missing something?

"Please Lauren. Your family and plus, the Queen did not knight me...yet. So please don't be formal. It feels weird when i hear my best friend's daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law calling me sir. Please call me Alejandro or Ale" he said. Damn his polite and kind in a confusing manner.

"Why don't you call him Dada A?" Camila suggested.

"Yes...mija. Call him Dada A since i am mami S" mami S agreed. Now who am i to say no to them

"Okay...ill call you Dada A" i said and looked at him smiling ear to ear.

Dada A is really a child in a grown ups body. I was nervous for nothing. His pretty cool.

After we are finished with the dinner i noticed Papi A having this grin on his face as if he expecting something.

Oh no....Papi!!!!!!

That guy told him. Seriously, they are a bunch of ladies. Sharing each and every details. Oh now you feel nervous Jauregui. Might as well get over it.

Just than Camz came out of the kitchen...okay this can wait. No! Jauregui never quits. Its now or never Lauren. You can do this...think of it as a per-proposal practice.

Dada A sensed my internal dilemma so he came near me and said "Just do it. She will love the gesture"

I nodded and he gave me an encouraging smile.

I let out a deep breath. Its now or never i said again

"Um..Ca-Camz" way to start off genius.

"yeah Lolo" she said. Now i have her attention, say something

I move closer to her and hold her hand gently. She looked at me lovingly yet confused of the sudden affection in front of her parents.

"God Camz your beautiful" I said to her and she blushed. "You know i love you so damn much and the past 3 years with you is nothing but a dream come true. I can't wait for the day that your offically my fiancee and ill be at the top of the world when you become my wife" i continued.

"Lo where are you-"

"going with this?" i completed her sentence. "Just hear me out and you will know where im heading with this." i said. I exhaled and than continued "I know you get jealous and insecure when girls at school hit on me. I know you trust me more than yourself but...here's a little something which will always guarantee you that im yours and yours forever." i finished as i pulled out a small blue velvet box out of my pocket.

Camila hand went straight to cover her month in aww. She was tearing up.

"I, Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado hereby promise you Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao that I will always be committed to you and you only till the day i die. I promise you that my heart will always beat for you. But most importantly...i promise you that my love for you will never change. So will you accept this ring?" i said and got on my knees, still holding her hand and waiting for her reply.

There was a long silence in the room and i was afraid she wouldn't accept itbut she just let out a small chuckle through her tears of joy and said "Why do you always have to think ahead of me?" she said as she took out a small red velvet box.

"Guess we think alike...haha...so will you-"

"Yes...a million times yes" she responded.

I was so happy. I slid the gold metal with "My Life" carved inside it with emeralds on the outside, on her tan finger. She is mine and im her's

She couldn't have been more happier. She took out her ring from the box and slid it on my finger. Her ring to me had "My Love" carved. It was a simple, yet most amazing promise ring to suit my personality.

I pulled wrapped my arms around her slim waist and pulled her in for a hug. She gladly buried her face on the crook of my neck. Even though i couldn't see her face, i knew she was smiling.

Through the corner of my eyes i saw dada A wrapping his hand around a tearful Mami S.

I truly am lucky to have these amazing people in my life. But most importantly, i had the whole universe wrapped around my arms right now.

****end of flashback****

After-all, this necklace is nothing compared to the tattoo she has of my name on her back as my 16th birthday present and not to mention my custom made BMW i8 early this year. This girl spends alot on me even though i tell her i don't want all these but she always says that i deserve it. She spoils me alot and im already spoilt.

I get up from my drivers seat as i saw her approaching me and stood in front of her. My hand reaches her face to brush off some strands of hair and admire her beautiful face.

"What are you looking at?" she asks

"The most beautiful girl in the world" I said as I chased her cheeks. She turned a light shade of red as she blushed.

She bit her lips and than said "Can i ride us to OUR place today,please?"

How can i say no to her adorable face. I just nodded my head and made my way to the passenger seat. She sat on the drivers seat and turned on the engine.

I always wondered why Camila looked at me when i drove. Now, i know why. I took this time to look at her, concentrating on the road. If there was a scale on measuring my soon to be fiancee's hotness...it would definitely break. The sun hitting her face in just the right angle, so this gave me an idea to click a pic of her's. She looked like a Cuban goddess.

*click*

"Heyy no snick photography" she said sticking her bottom lips out.

"I can't help it that you looked like a complete angel" i replied not taking my eyes off her.

"Your soooo whipped Jauregui" she said smiling.

"Dah! I have the sexiest woman as my girlfriend, hell yeah I'll be whipped like a cream" i said

"Babe, im already yours...no need to flirt with me" she said as she briefly looked into my eyes.  
\------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hello my beautiful reader. So sorry for a very very late update.(don't kill me)  
I have a very good reason for it doe. As i said im a student so been busy with assignments and now recently, i am working part time.  
Also....next chapter will be the final chapter...so if you guys want me to add something in the next chapter let me know. I included the interaction of parents in this chapter and sorry it a long chapter...again. God i need to stop being sooo indulged in writing. seriously.

Anyways thankz for reading

check it out on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/46540595-my-little-secret

 

Cheers  
~Raez~


	8. BONUS CHAPTER: ALLY SPECIAL

Ally's POV

I was on my way home with Mark in Lauren's car. I can't believe she lets Mark drive around Camila's gift.

Seriously!!!

How could she do that?!

Oh...i know they are dating.

How?!

Well my cousin is so oblivious. She is such a hopeless romantic i tell you. Camila is the same. I still can't believe people are too blind to see how madly and insanely in love those two are with each other.

People should have known by the way they look at each other, the way they twist the words they say to each other in front of our friends, the same passion they have when they sing for each other, and most importantly...the way they glow when they are with each other. Its as if the world around them did not exist.

But on a more serious note, I saw them together once in our family gathering

****flashback when Lauren was 13****

(A/N: this flashback goes from before Lauren started dating Camila to after she started dating her)

"Camila dork Cabello!!!! The hell??!!!!"

I hear my cousin's voice boom in the now silent hallway. What did Camila do now to piss her off?

I made my way to where Lauren was and boy it was not a pretty sight.

Oh dear heavenly father, have mercy on Camila as she is a kind soul and has never done any sin. Amen.

What?! i am praying for Mila like the rest of the people in the hall.

Lauren was literally breathing fire and poor Mila was apologizing. More like shuttering cause she was afraid of getting beaten up by my cousin.

As i said, my cousin just dashed out to the washroom. What no one knows is that Lauren's anger is for short period. She does not go on rampet or seeks revenge unless someone does something bad to someone close to her.

Everyone sighed in relief as if they were holding their breath. I took this opportunity to go and seek for Laur.

I went inside the washroom and saw Lauren take out her black v-neck she was sporting and...

"Oh My God!!!!Lauren...what happened to your chest"i exclaimed.

Can you blame me? My dear cousin had red burn marks all over her pale chest and was almost in tears. It was the most heartbreaking sight.

"Ally..."she hissed in pain and in shock as she turned to face me

"What exactly happen Laur?" i asked as i approached her

"Camila accidentally....spilled hot coffee on me and now..." she said through pain

I took out my handkerchief and soaked it in cool water. I placed the cool material on her chest and she hissed when it came in contact.

"ahahhhhhaa.....A-Al-Ally...c-can you...agggghhhhh.....can you go to my gym locker and get my softball jersey. I-i-i can't wear this now" she said holding up the soaked black material towards me so i can take it.

"okay Laur. What's your locker code?" i asked

"2...7...0...6..."she said and soaked the handkerchief again in the cool water.

"are you sure you will be okay Laur?we can go to the nurses off-" i was cut off by Lauren

"ill be good and besides...i don't want to expose myself to anyone. You know i feel awkward." she said

It was stupid of me to even ask that question. How can i forget it took 7 years for her to feel comfortable wearing bikini around me when we went to pools.

"do you want me to call Mani?" i asked. I can't leave her alone especially in this state

"Damn it Ally. Just get me some clothes to wear...im so sorry Ally. Ill be fine don't worry" she said.

With that i exited the washroom to get her clothes.

****Three weeks later****

After the coffee incident, Lauren and Camila have been passing some really nutty comments to each other.

What gives?

They go from not talking to each other to we talk but we wanna fight. Lauren is hard headed no doubt about it and can get into a persons nerve when she really wants to and i think her victim is Camila now. Revenge....maybe but lets hope they do not continue this throughout the college years 

They act like a bunch of 5 year old fighting for crayons.

"Karla can you use that glue to shut your mouth. Thank you" Lauren said

"That's not a bad idea Jerkregui. Come here and ill seal that trap of yours forever. Some of us will be blessed." Camila replied

Normani, Lauren, Camila, Ariana, Vero, and I had to work on an assignment for our arts class, and boy it was hell thanks to these two.

"Guys cut it out" Normani spoke getting tired of these

"tú la has oído, ahora cállate idiota (you heard her, now shut up you jerk)" Camila said in Spanish

"enfermo encerrado cuando quiero (ill shut up when i want to)" Lauren replied. 

Jesus these two are arguing in Spanish now. Great! That's what happens when we have two Cuban idiots in the group

"si vous deux ne vous taisez pas, malade, vous frappez à la fois sur la tête (if you two don't shut up, ill knock you both on the head)" now Normani joins them except she said something which is not Spanish. I assume its French

Camila and Lauren still didn't stop their arguement and next thing you know, Normani got up from her seat and hit them both on the head

"Owww....what you did that for?" they both asked in unison

"Told you, if you didn't stop, ill wreak your skull open" Normani said while returning to her previous sitting position.

"How the hell was i suppose to know what that meant in...whatever language you where speaking" Lauren said while softly stroking her head where her best friend smacked her.

"French....that whatever language is called French and now i know that you were listening to me but choose to ignore me."Normani said

"Its not the first time i did that" Lauren mumbled

"oh i heard that Jauregui. I'll get you for that later, but for now-" Normani was cut off by the school's queen B

"Hey bu" Katy said to Lauren and hugged her from behind as if she was Laur's girlfriend

To be honest, I wish these two NEVER date, cause Katy and her group of friends are not that nice of a people to hang with. 

"Ugh!" Lauren said in pure annoyance and than turned to face Katy "Katy, please stop calling me that. I won't be your fling or trophy that your friends have bet on"

"Lauren baby, sweetheart, I love you...and i wanna be with you. You had my attention since day one, now come on, accept it that you want me to and be my girlfriend. Make it official already." Katy said to her

"Oh hell no, not in this lifetime Katy. Besides...i-i-im kinda seeing this girl currently and if things go well, we will be together forever" Lauren said getting a bit red

I saw Camila throwing daggers at Katy, as she got closer to Lauren's ear and whispered "I know your lying baby. Your only mine and ill make sure of it" she took Lauren's earlobe between her teeth and gave it a bite.

"Ouch, you witch. Get away from me. Im telling you the truth, im taken and i've told you multiple times that im not interested in you. So stay the hell away from me" Lauren got up from the table and excused herself to the washroom. 

I then turned my attention to my group/friends and they were shocked. It was news to them, that Lauren was infact seeing someone. But who?

i turned my attention on Camila, and saw she was angry and hurt. But why?

Then she took out her phone and started doing something on it.

****At Gym after gym class****

"hey Laur...do you have deodorant in your locker"i asked her

"yeah sure" she said

"same code?'i asked

"um...no...i sort of changed it" that's odd

"what is it?" i asked

"uh....0327"she replied a bit hesitantly

ohhkay....is it me or that number sounds really suspicious

"okay thanks, your a life saver cousin" i said

****Morning at School near Ally's Locker****

"Ally can you please open my locker since my hands are busy at the moment"

i heard Camila's voice ask me politely. i turned around and saw the girl's hand was all muddy

"Mila...why are your hands all covered in mud?" I asked her confused cause hell its damn early to be playing in mud

She sighed and mumbled which was just above a whisper but i heard it " Su primo pasó (your cousin happened)"

"what?" i asked

"Um...nada(nothing). You know how clumsy i am....so uh...umm...i almost fell....Yeah! I fell on...en el piso (on the ground). Yeah, the ground loves me" she tried to convince me but failed miserably. 

"sure...whats the code?" i asked her

"2703"

What in the actual hell? That is almost similar to Laur's codes, just switch of the numbers.

Camila saw my 'deep thinking' expression and asked "what's wrong Ally? You can't open it?"

"N-No its nothing...just that-" i got cut off by my cousin's cheeky remark

"Ally...get away from that locker" she said and i frowned my eyebrows. Then she continued "you will get banana germs"

"Shut up you jerk!mind your own damn business" Camila said

"I was minding my own damn business until i saw you and HAHA........I correct myself from the previous comment...your cerdo fangoso (muddy pig).....wahahahahaha...." Lauren said while laughing her head off only to be stopped by Camila

"hey Lauren...Pumbaa called me and said he wants his face back" Camila sassed at her

"this face"Lauren pointed to her face "is worth dying for, unlike yours which is-"

"Laur please" I chained in, cutting my cousin off before she further insults Camila

"What? I was looking out for my only cousin when she started it" Lauren stated

"me? I was talking to Ally not you, you jerk" Camila spat

"funny, cause i was just protecting my cousin from getting your germs. Is it a crime to keep my cousin hygienic?" my cousin says

"Aw...lookie here, little Lauwan wants Ally to be healthy" Normani teased interrupting their argument. Thank god. 

"Sttttooooopppppp" Lauren whined like a baby. She looked so adorable when Normani tried to pinch her cheeks.

I turned my attention on Camila and she was looking at Lauren like a love sick monkey.

What is going on in here? They were fighting a few seconds ago and now she looks at my cousin who happens to be her mortal enemy number one for god knows what reason, as if she was her girlfriend.

"Mila.....Mila.....Camila" I said breaking off her staring contest

"Huh...who...what now" she said looking at me

"what did you need from your locker?" I asked her

"Oh yeah...2703" she said her code again which i was not asking. 

I swear i saw a smirk playing on Lauren's face as soon as Camila said those numbers.

Something is up with these two and im going to ask Lauren tonight at our family dinner at her house.

****At Family Dinner at Jauregui House****

"Its so boring Ally. How do you do it?" Lauren complained.

It hasn't even been 5 minutes and my cousins train of complains followed. She never attends any family parties or functions. She would excuse herself to Alexa or Normani's house; this was new. 

"Quit complaining Laur, it will get better" I said

The truth is, i hardly attended family parties cause they know how boring it will be. So they take me to those functions which are important.

"I hope so" she mumbles and takes out her phone.

I shook my head and saw Lauren smiling at her phone screen. I wonder who she's texting.

"hold my phone, I gotta pee" Lauren said handing me her phone

I saw her make her way through the crowd of rich people and excusing herself. I felt a buzz on my hand.

From My Lyf <3 : su tonta estamos texting cuando estamos en la misma habitación (its silly we are texting when we are in the same room)

Who is 'My Lyf'? and she is in this same party.

i felt another buzz and saw another text from that same person

From My Lyf <3 : es Ally todavía con ustedes? debo venir a ustedes y decir hola y podemos empezar nuestro pequeño falso luchar para aligerar la noche ;) (is Ally still with you?should i come over and say hi to you guys and we can start our little fake fight to lighten the night)

She knows me? Fake fight? what is actually happening and who is she to Lauren? Lauren never hides things from me. But recently, she is being really secretive and its not like her.

i tried to know whom she is currently seeing, and all i got was 'she is amazing and I am head over heels for her'

"heyy Allycat, can i have my phone back?" Lauren said, breaking me out of my thoughts

"Uh....yeah sure" I handed her, her phone back

i saw she was a bit shocked to see two messages and replied instantly to it, giving me a nervous smile, i guess worried if i read it or not.

Just as she was going to say something i felt someone tap on my shoulder so i turned around and saw Troy, my best friend.

"Heyy Allycat, long time no see" he said

"Oh my god....come here you." I enveloped him in a tight hug. "How are you? Missed you alot. When did you come back from Texas? How's uncle and aunty? And is oggy still adorable? How's-"i was rumbling non-stop with my questions that Troy had to cut me off

"Ally, breath. One question at a time please. Oh and hey Lauren" Troy acknowledged my cousin's presence

"heeyy..."Lauren said it without looking at Troy. She was busy with her phone again.

"Ignore her, so how are you?" I gave my attention to Troy

"Allycat, can i be excused. I need to go...somewhere" Lauren said

"Where are you-"

"Love you bye, your the best" Lauren escaped

"Going? *sigh* that girl is something" i said

"yeah she is" oh snap i forgot Troy was still here

"Oh sorry Troy" I said and we talked the whole night catching up on each others life. Turns out we haven't really missed out on each other over the past 4 years.

After talking to Troy I noticed Lauren still hasn't come back from god knows where. Well time to look for my cousin.

I searched the whole Jauregui household, but no Lauren in sight. I saw my Aunt Carla talking to some people, so i approached her.

"hey Aunt Carla, Have you seen Lauren?" I asked her

"Oh, hello Allyson. No, i haven't. She might be with Camil- I mean, she might be somewhere...haha..ha..ha......Did you know that Dr Sinu is a wonderful doctor?" did she just tried to say Camila? No can't be, im hearing things and besides she doesn't even know Camila.

"Um...no...and who is Dr Sinu?"i asked her and she gestured her hand to the woman who stood infront of her. She looked familiar. Those brown eyes...they are similar to someone.

"Nice to meet you Dr Sinu" I said giving the older woman a smile as she shook my hand. "I better look for Laur Aunt Carla you know how grumpy she gets when she is alone"

"She is definitely not alone" Dr Sinu said to my Aunty and they laughed

I really don't understand them but I excused myself and went to look for Lauren.

I came across the back yard and i saw Lauren facing someone? I hide behind a bush and tried to camouflage since i was wearing a green dress. 

The mysterious girl was wearing a red dress and had her hair open in a wavy curls. They couldn't be friends because Lauren had her arms wrapped tightly around the girls waist and friends definitely don't look at each other as if they were star struck, and they obviously wouldn't smile that way when they whispered something in their ears. 

I couldn't see the brunette's face but boy oh boy Lauren was so whipped. Yup, that's the girl she mentioned about to Katy, but i think they are more than dating each other. I really hope she is a keeper because my cousin is one of the nicest person on earth.

All of a sudden the mystery girl turned around and-

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! 

now i get it, the jealousy, the hurt, and the fake fights

Lauren is dating Camila!!!!!!!!!!!!

****end of flashback**** 

"Mark?" I said

"Yes Miss Hernandez" he replied

"Can i ask you something? and please be honest" i said

"It depends on the question Miss Hernandez" he responded

"Okay...um...have you every seen Lauren's girlfriend?" i asked with a bit of hesitation in my tone.

"I certainly have Miss Hernandez. She is quiet beautiful" Mark said

Of course she is, and I love it that they are together. Dinah would have been so proud that what she assumed at the first encounter was true and that her little "Camren" ship has long ago set sails.

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: sori guys been hell busy and havn't updated this in a long time. I hope you enjoyed Ally special. I know it suxed and this is a probably a filler chapter, but bear with me.

anyways, sorry about late update and about my grammar errors. Thank you for reading...and giving me 1.6k views. Not bad for a first time writer.

Cheers

~Raez~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am damn stuck on chapter 7.
> 
> well not stuck but confused cause i have three ideas for the next chapter but i don't know which route to choose. So help a poor lady here please.
> 
> Idea #1
> 
> L & C go to their secret hideout and L tell everything to C. From her suspensions on him, to setting Zayn to be a spy, then beating the day light out of him, and finally what the Nurse said to her about her ribs. they cuddle up and that's the end
> 
> Idea #2 
> 
> L tell everything to C(idea #1) and they cuddle up in the sofa. Then L plays with C's hair and checks her phone for notifications on her facebook and tumblr. She comes across a picture of Austin and Camila (chapter 6) and sees the caption as "Me and my girl". She than sees that Camila has even liked the pic. She feels hurt and walks away without waking C. However, C was awake and grabs L's wrist. L turns and C sees tears in them, they talk it out and things become okay and than The End
> 
> Idea #3
> 
> idea #1 than L & C sit on the sofa and C rests her head on L's lap. L strokes her hair and C falls asleep. Since L & C have a philosophy of "whats mine is yours", C's phone starts to ring and L answers it without seeing the caller ID since she did not want to disturb her lady love. Austin confesses his love for C and L tells him off. The ending sentence "She is mine and mine forever" as she kisses C's forehead. The end
> 
> tell me what you guys think and which path i should choose. The sooner you choose the faster the next update will be. so please comment and give in your suggestions. You can just write the idea numbers and ill consider it
> 
> Love
> 
> ~Raez~


	9. Chapter 7

Lauren's POV

Uh Uh Uh  
You're beautiful  
You're beautiful

Hop on the back of my bike  
Let the good wind blow through your hair  
With a body like that  
And a smile so bright  
Oh, you're killing me  
You know it ain't fair

Ride on  
Through the middle of the night  
Let the moonlight kiss your skin  
When you dance like that  
Your jeans so tight  
Oh, you're killing me  
Baby, do it ag-

I was so indulged in the song that i didn't notice we got to our destination. I hopped out of the car and saw my beautiful girlfriend unlocking the doors to our place.

Camila's POV

Ah finally away from everything and everyone. I am so happy that ill be with my baby in her ar-

My thoughts were interrupted when strong arms snaked around my body from behind, familiar warm breath hitting my neck, and a heavenly voice sung in my ear.

You're beautiful  
And your mine  
You're so beautiful  
And I can't pretend that  
That doesn't mean a thing to me, to me

You're beautiful  
Good lord, you're so beautiful  
And I can't pretend that  
That doesn't mean a thing to me, to me

I recognized the song she was singing. This song was on in the radio when we were on our way here and i love it when she sings to me. I turned around in her arms not breaking her embrace and looked directly in her eyes. I decided to sing along with her.

I like when you run red lights  
Don't stop 'til you thrill me  
Oh, how you thrill me  
Always in control  
How you do it, I don't know  
But I don't care  
Take me anywhere

'Cause it's beautiful  
Ooh, you make me feel so magical  
And I can't pretend  
That doesn't mean a thing to me, to me

(Lauren)  
Oh, you're beautiful  
And your mine   
You're so beautiful

And I can't pretend that  
That doesn't mean a thing to me, to me

Yes, you're beautiful  
Good lord, you're so beautiful  
And I can't pretend  
That doesn't mean a thing to me, to me

(both of them)  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh  
You're beautiful  
You know that you're beautiful  
You're beautiful...

When we stopped singing the song, i found myself lost in those magnificent green orbs. "your mine" she spoke with sincerity and gave my cheeks a light kiss.

Suddenly, i felt something around my neck. When i saw what it was i was at loss for words.

I looked down at the sliver necklace which now graces my neck. It had a heart shaped ring holder with a carving of 'Mi Vida' and a diamond ring to follow.

It was so beautiful.

I didn't realize when my eyes became moist cause Lauren's thumb just brushed the tears away.

"baby what's wrong?" her voice is full of concern and worry all over her beautiful face as she looked at me with her love filled eyes.

"i-its s-so beautiful Lo. W-when did you-"i shattered words since i was so touched by the gesture that i couldn't even complete my sentence.

"get it?"Lauren completed my sentence. Its a habit of our's to complete each others sentence. So i just nodded so she continued. "i ordered it yesterday before our heated argument." i gave her an apologetic look "god don't apologize love. You were right" i look up at her

Lauren's POV

Its time to tell Camz the truth.

"Qué quieres decir?(What do you mean?)"she asked me

"soy muy afortunado de que usted es la elección de mis padres (i am really lucky that you are the choice of my parents). I couldn't have done a better job. Me hace encantado de que mi novia quiere que sea segura (It makes me thrilled that my girlfriend wants me to be safe). I love yo-"

"But you didn't believe me" she said with a sad expression on her face

"Babe, listen to me and listen to me well, cause i think i told you this many times...Not believing you is like saying air does not exist. Mi amor, creo que más que mi propio yo (i believe you more than my own self)"

"Than why didn't you believe me when i told you about my ill feelings towards Keaton?" she asked looking deep into my soul

"Baby,let me finish. After you kept nagging me about him, i grew a bit suspicious of Stormbag. So i asked a friend of mine to keep an eye on him for me."i explained

"And i thought you never believed me. God i always misunderstand your intentions" she said. A hint of guilty and sadness evident in her tone as her head falls on my chest.

I tighten my grip around her waist and held her close to me. "hey baby girl, I love you and its always my fault that i never explain my actions to you" i said and kissed her head. "When i found out the truth about him, I started to search for him. I saw him hovering over Bea and...it...it reminded me of how that jerk Brad was all ove-"

"The day we met" Camz looked up at me

"No love, the day we became one."i stole a little kiss

" What did the nurse say?"she asked

"She said i am fresh as a daisy, well besides the cuts and bruises" i said

"your not lying to me, are you?" she looked at me with the most adorable look in her eyes. Damn it, i can't hide the truth from her when she does that.

"Camz you can't do that. Its totally unfair" i said

"Do what?" she said ever so innocently with a little pout

"You know what your doing baby and you know the effect it has on me."i said and with a sigh then i continued "fine, Nurse Joy said that i just cracked my ribs and it-"

"OH MY GOD..."that's all she was able to say before breaking down in my arms

"shhhuuuu baby. Don't cry please. You know i hate seeing tears in your beautiful eyes" damn it, i should have known she would act like this but i have no one but myself to blame for not being able to resist her pouts and gorgeous brown eyes. I cooed smoothing words in her ears, but was unable to clam her down.

"i-i...c-can't lose you Lauren" she said in between sobs. "i-i...." she sank her head deep in my chest. (A/N:come on Camren take a seat atleast. Why are you guys standing and cuddling. something is wrong with the writer i tell you :P LOL!)

"baby girl listen to me. Nurse Joy said i just cracked it. Its nothing too serious. She gave me medicines so please stop crying love." i said to her

She just tightens her grip on me and i'll be lying if i didn't say that my bruised ribs hurt like hell but i care less at the moment cause Camz was upset.

"porfavor cuidate Lauren,porque si algo le sucede a usted ... no voy a sobrevivir (please take care of yourself Lauren,because if anything happens to you...i won't survive)"my brown eyed girlfriend said loosening her hold on me and looking at my soul

I took a hold of her left hand where the shinny gold promise ring was and kissed it "i promise i won't let anything happen to me or to us. Mi amor, I'll always protect you with every last breath i have" i said with everything in me

I than took hold of her hand and entwined our fingers. I guided us to the couch and sat down. I motioned Camz to lie on my lap and she obliged. I stroked her hair and my other hand was still holding on to her hand which was on her stomach.

I saw she was a bit tired and i knew she hardly slept last night since we argued. I saw her eyelids covering her beautiful brown orbs and her chest raising and falling at a steady rhythm. My baby was fast asleep on my lap.

i took this time to admire her relaxed features. She looked like a total angel from heaven. She held on to my hand and squeezed it time to time. Its her reflex and i love it. I love everything about her, she is perfect. i can't imagine my life without her. She is the only thing which belongs to me.

Sure I have money that can buy me anything but that money belongs to my parents not me. She is the only precious thing i have and i definitely do not want to lose her. This woman on my lap is the only one i want to spend the rest of my life with.

I was looking at my glamorous girlfriend when a sudden vibration interrupts that peace and quiet. I shifted a little bit so i can take my phone out and see if that was the cause but it wasn't. I saw Camila's phone light up on the coffee table, so i stretched a bit and grabbed it without looking at the caller id.

Since Camila and I have a thing called 'What's mine is yours', so we usually answer each others phones if we are busy. Its this sort of trust we have for each other that makes our bond strong.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, but none of those matter cause my heart belongs to you. Camilla Cabello, will you be my girlfriend?" A heavy male voice spoke.

"I don't care about them roses, or what color those violets are, because MR WHOEVER YOU ARE, her heart is already taken." I spat

"woah, Camilla. What happened to your voice?" He asked

"first of all, its Cameela you moron. Secondly, I.AM.CAMEEELA'S.GIRLFRIEND. The question here however is; Who are you?(A/N: see what i did there ;) )" i said it nice and slowly. Well not nicely, but who cares.

"Come on babe, not again. You can't fool me twice by using voice change apps." he said

"Who in the blazing hell gave you the rights to call my girlfriend 'babe'?"okay this guy is getting on my nerves.

"Mila, i love you now would you cut it out with this app already and tell me if its a yes or a no" the unknown voice demanded.

I pulled the phone away from my ear to see who in the blazing hell do they think they are to demand things from my girl- of course it was him.

As in Austin birdbrain Mahone. I sighed and tried to calm my voice cause i obviously don't want to disturb my princess.

"Look Mahone, your a good friend of Camila's. So let's keep it that way,okay?"i said as calmly and sweetly as i could

"You leave me no choice...Lauren" he said

WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!

He-he knows. He knows who I am. But how?

My thoughts were interrupted by his annoying voice

"I know who you are, and if you want to keep this dirty little secret of yours safe, leave Camila and I alone. Break up with her or else..." He threatened

"Or else what?" I gritted my teeth in anger

"Or else whole of Miami High would know about the two of you. And before you argue, I have a beautiful picture of Camila and you hugging in the car park" he said and i know he has a smug on his face

"Your lying" I said in my most quiet angry voice

"See for yourself" he said

I heard a beeping sound of my message and opened it immediately.

It was a clear and perfect picture of me and Camz hugging in the car park during lunch

"Believe me now. Just imagine Lauren if this pic of you and my beloved Camilla was posted online on social media. Your secret will be out in open and your friends will hate you for lying to them. And your parents reaction...oulala...it would be priceless" He said

"What do you really want Mahone? Cause if it was just Camila you were after, you would have already posted the picture all over internet. You wouldn't be here on the phone wasting your time blackmailing me. So what is it that you really want?"I asked

"Haha....your not as dumb as i thought you were Lauren. Meet me at Pine Tree Park in an hour. Make sure to be alone."with that, Austin Birdbrain Mahone hung up

I sat there, putting the phone away.

I still can't believe Austin had the audacity to blackmail us. I knew he was a jerk since the day Becky introduced him to us.

Becky G or Rebbeca Marie Gomez is a great friend of mine who went to San Diego early last year cause of her father's business. Later i found out that Camz and him were childhood friends and he recently got back from San Antonio, Texas.

Becky and Austin became friends when Becky went on a vacation to Hawaii last year. Since than they were pretty close but not that close to date each other.

I still remember that day when I first met him in the airport. All i can say is that it was the worst day of my life.

****flashback 2014****

"I'm break up with you Lauren" she said it as if it was the most easiest words that slipped though her tongue

"But Camz i-"I said but was cut off by the girl who is breaking my heart into a million pieces

"Please Lauren, don't call me by that name. You don't have the rights to call me that anymore" Her face is neutral, not giving any expression at all

I feel myself breaking as i looked her in the eye and saw nothing, nothing at all. No love, no softness, no sign of 'Im kidding Laur, come and kiss me'...nothing. Just nothing...

"But Camila, I love you. I can't be without you. Why are you doing this to me? We are perfect for each other. Why are you breaking up with me? Did I do anything? Did i hurt you? "I ask her breaking down to tears

She doesn't answer me, she just looks at me. She doesn't even comfort me when im broken to bits. No hugs, no soothing words of comfort, nothing. She is just looking at me with a cold expression.

"Answer Me Camila!!!!!!!" I demanded but she just turned around and started walking away.

I can't take it anymore and closed my eyes letting the warm tears fall freely on my cheeks as my legs couldn't hold me up anymore. 

"Camila!!!!!!Don't leave me!!!!!Please don't leave me!!!!!!"I called out as the love of my life takes each step further away from me

"Babe"

Suddenly, i heard a faint voice but it can't be Camila. Can it?

"bebé despierta (baby,wake up)"

The voice said again, but i ignored it and called out to Camz one more time,hoping she would stop and say it was all a joke

"CAMILA!!!!!!!!!!"I yelled out and realized i was sweating and breathing heavily.

Arms wrapped around me and it was not the unfamiliar surrounding i was in moments ago. i looked at the owner of the arms and was relieved.

"Está bien Lo, estoy aquí querido.estoy aquí(Its okay,i'm here darling.I'm here)" Camila tried to calm me down.

It was only just a nightmare...thank heavens

"Camz Nunca me dejes por favor (Camz never leave me...please)"I said to her as I held to her tightly and catching my breath "nunca (ever)"

"Did you have another nightmare?"she asked and i nodded my head in agreement. "Te prometo que no lo haré , aunque me dicen que (I promise i won't, even if you tell me to) Te amo Lauren" She said kissing the side of my head

"Yo también te amo mi amo...tanto(I love you too mi amo...so much)" I replied

We were in my private jet, returning from London. Camila and I went to meet my Papi since Camz wanted to show off her promise ring and me...well i just wanted to spend time with her...oh and my dad.

For the past few days i have been having these nightmares where I lose my beloved Camz and that thought alone kills me a billion times because a day without Camz is like living without a soul.

Just than, Camila's playlist played 'No Air' by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks

[Jordin]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

[Chris Brown]  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

[Jordin]  
But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus:]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

[Chris Brown]  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

[Jordin]  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

[Both:]  
So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus]  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

[Chorus]  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air 

"Lo..." the love of my life called out to me

"hmm..." i hummed in response still in Camila's arms

"What happened in your dreams baby?You were calling out my name. You scared me"she asked me in a concerned voice

"I-I saw you leaving me. We...*sigh* you told me...that it was over between us" I still picture it perfectly...her cold expression and her neutral face. I tighten my hold around her waist,fearing she would leave me

"Mi amor,that will never happen. God that would never happen. I love you Lauren and i mean it." she said kissing the top of my head

"Miss Jauregui, im sorry for disturbing but we have to land in Sydney Airport for refueling."Carlos said through the intercom. Carlos is my pilot, his a good guy and he was hired by Dada A

"Guess we are heading to Sydney, babe" Camila said

"Yey..."I said unenthusiastically 

And straight after I said that, I received a slap on my fore arm "You such a witch Jauregui. Come on babe, its Sydney...you know I always wanted to visit this place" the younger Latina said

"But im a bit exhausted...can't i sleep in the plane or in a hotel till they do their mambo jambo and we can visit it someother time" i said to Camz as i nuzzled further into her chest

"Are you freaking kidding me, Lo? You slept through the whole trip." Camila exhilirated

"Yeah, but i had nightmares. So when im snuggled all up like this with you,i'll sleep well" I said and was about to close my eyes when gorgeous brown eyes stood up.

"Not happening planet green eyes. Your coming with me to explore Sydney. So get your cute lazy butt ready" My life said to me

This woman would be the death of me. "Ugh fine...but come here and cuddle with me before we land" I said and pulled her by the waist.

****An hour later****

"Babe, i gotta use the loo" Camz informed me as soon as we landed on the Australian soil

"Okay love, ill wait for you in Gloria Jean's" I said

"Love you"she said quickly pecking my lips.

I was on my way to the coffee shop when...

"Ouch..." I hissed in pain when i felt a bump on my shoulder

"watch where your going, freak" a heavy male voice said

"Who your calling a freak, you jerk?" I said through my gritting teeth as i saw a tall, brunette boy with arrogance and self-centered attitude written all over his freaking face. I just want to punch his face so damn bad

"Obviously i wasn't talking to a wall, or are you implying that you are a lame wall?" the jerk said

"Watch it you piece of-"

"Austin!"

The doof turned his attention to the owner of the voice

"Becky where the hell were you?" the annoying creature named Austin asked

Wait...Becky? As in Rebbeca...

"I went to David Lawrence and bought myself something an-OMG Lauren Jauregui...what are you doing here?" she asked as she approached us and hugged me "Gosh Laur, long time no see" 

"Dudate it has only been few months, chill out. How's San Diego looking out for you?" i asked

"First off, girl we were inseparable during boot-camp. Secondly, San Diego is soooo lonely, but i met few lovely people. And i met one in Hawaii" Becky said with a smile pointing at....what's his name again

"Yeah...right"I scoffed

"So you know each other" the mean guy asked my friend

"Oh yeah...look at me, I didn't even introduced you two. However, something tells me you two know each other. Anyways, Lauren this is Austin, Austin Mahone. And Austin this is Lauren Jauregui. I met her during out annual softball boot-camp. She is a sweetheart" Becky introduced us

"Psh...yeah right...she didn't seem like one a few minutes ago" the green eyed boy said but was completely ignored

"Anyways, I met Austin while I was on vacation in Hawaii, that's where im returning from. He was a great help to m-" Becky said but was interrupted by Austin's irritating voice

"Excuse me, I just saw someone whom i know. I'll be right back" he informed us

He made his way to some gir-wait that's not any girl...that's my girlfriend.

Why the hell does he have his limbs all over her and why is Camz all smiley about it?

"hey Laur, are you with me?" my friend called out

"Huh? Oh sorry what were you asking?"i turned my attention to Becky but not before sending a text to Camz

To My Lyf <3: u knw him??? O.o

"i was asking about you what your doing here?" Becky asked

"We came to explore Sydney...em...i meant, my jet is getting refueled" I said

"We huh?...here with your lady love?" Becky said wiggling her eyebrows and i couldn't help but blush in response

*beep*

From my lyf <3: yeah, hs a frnd of mine. Hs name s Austin :)

"Hold on a bit Becky, I gotta text real quick" I informed Becky

"No problem Laur. You can text...whoever it is and ill be just over there looking at some souvenirs" she said

"meet me at the café and we'll catch up,okay?"i said and she nodded then walked away

To my lyf <3: I'll b in da café.b there in 2 minz

From my lyf<3: k...Lo...Luv u :* :* :*

I looked over to her and caught her looking at me but talking to Austin. So as a response to her I love you, i blew her a kiss and she became a blushing mess

I couldn't help but notice how Austin would try and flirt with her. Camila was oblivious to his flirting. My baby is such a naive little child and that worries me alot.

I saw Camz giving him a hug and i could help but feel a little jealous. Something about this Austin kid gives me a bad feeling.

I made my way to an empty seat and looked through the menu when...

"Hey beautiful, wanna hang out with me?better yet...make out with me" A cute blond girl with blue eyes winked and asked me

"The only lips she will be making out are mine. So get the hell away from my girlfriend witch" I heard my angel's voice

The girl just put her hands up in defense and backed away

"Seriously, I leave you for few minutes and these girls come after you like your a piece of meat." Camila said and I just rolled my eyes at her insecurity and comparison.

"But I only want to be your meat" I teased

"You better be, or your dead meat. So, Black coffee or white?" she asked

I pecked her lips and said "White coffee"

She got up and handed me her phone.

Just than her message beeped and i saw a new number.

From unknown:it was nice meeting you after so long Camilla. We should hang out. P.S:ur still da same  
P.P.S: ur hot  
From:   
Austin(Barito)

I couldn't help but feel angry. Barito?who says that?

All i know now is that i got to keep my cinnamon bun away from that barito baffon. Cause he is a bad news and i don't like him one bit

"Coffee" Camila's beautiful voice said

"Thank you love" i hold her left hand and run my finger on the ring that was there.

She is definitely mine and mine only. I lifted her hand and brought it to my lips

"Your only mine Cabello..." I said it and she smiled

"Forever" she completed

"So tell me about this Austin guy" I asked with least interest

"Let's just not talk about him right now. I promise i'll tell you all about him when we are on our way home. But for right now, we have a whole day to explore Sydney" She said excitedly

****end of flashback****

I didn't realize i was sitting on the floor until i saw Camila's pink, kissable lips. I stroked Camila's cheeks while looking at her sleeping

"Your only mine and mine forever, no power in the world can break us apart" i whispered

I kiss on the forehead before getting interrupted with my message tone

From Jerkface: 1 hr Lauren.

What an a-

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: FInally an update after ages. Not my fault though, was getting my life together. Shoutout to my nagging new friend Nicki @Nicollette-5H who s also my new idea n story buddy (she's da 1 who gave my ideas for major twists in future chapters). 

Huge thanks 2 @__Camren4LYFE, @Am_I_Smiling, @MyRihanna11, @camrensbanano, @gabrielzace15, @xxdomoloverxx, @sarahbaudoin, @fimogenfanfiction94, @LovingMy3, and @raisadotcom....thankz so much guys 4 commenting on my confusion note. Luv u soooooo much.

Sori 4 da l8 update doe....Luv yah all 

till nxt tym...  
this story is also available in wattpad and tumblr

Cheers  
`Raez`


	10. Chapter 8

Camila's POV

I woke up from my nap to a tickly sensation on my cheek. I smiled bright, knowing the familiar touch. I slowly opened my eyes and saw green orbs full of admiration watching over me.

"Heyy" She said in her husky voice and kissing my forehead.

I leaned over and captured her lips in a short kiss and said "Hi"

Call me crazy but I can't imagine my life without her. Her beautiful eyes, her dark jet hair which mind you falls perfectly on the sides complimenting her facial frame, her lips; dear lord I could kiss them forever if she lets me, but most importantly, her magnificent soul that always seems to captivates me.

I didn't realize we were having a stare down until she spoke up

"Mi amor, we have to get going" she said

"Why?" I asked surprisingly because we usually stay a night during weekends

"I just remembered I had something to do" My love said to me

"Can't it wait?" I asked

"I wish it could but it can't" she mumbled to herself

"Babe, lo que está mal? (what's wrong?)" I asked as i got up from the couch and sat down on the floor with her, cupping her face and looking really concerned as she suddenly had a sad expression on her face.

She ran her hand through her locks and then intertwined them again with my hands. Lo looks at me and says "Camila, I-" she started but was interrupted by her phone.

She released her hold on my left hand and grabbed her phone while still holding my other hand.

She looked a bit relieved but the tension was still there. She put her phone away and turned her attention on me again and said "I'll drop you home and then I'll head to Pine...I mean home"

Pine?

Pine what?

"Lo what's-" I got cut off by her

"Let's go Camila, I'll drop you home" she said and offered her hand for me to stand up. Her tone was dry.

I stood up and looked at Lo worriedly, because she hardly calls me Camila when we are alone. Something is definitely not right and im going to find out. .

Lauren guided us to the car and opened the passenger door for me to get in. I get in, but instead of closing the door and walking away, Lauren turns around and kissed me with a lot of passion. I'll be lying if I say that wasn't sexy, so I reciprocated the kiss with the same amount of passion.

We pulled apart when we realized we needed oxygen

"What was that for?" I asked while panting for air.

"I will always protect you Camz, never forget that." She said and moved back.

I looked at her confused as she closed the door and boarded the driver's side.

she started the engine and the music filled the the vehicle.

I'm standing on a bridgeI'm waiting in the darkI thought that you'd be here by nowThere's nothing but the rainNo footsteps on the groundI'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold nightTrying to figure out this lifeWon't you take me by the hand?Take me somewhere newI don't know who you areBut I... I'm with youI'm with you

I'm looking for a placeI'm searching for a faceIs anybody here I know'Cause nothing's going rightAnd everything's a messAnd no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold nightTrying to figure out this lifeWon't you take me by the hand?Take me somewhere newI don't know who you areBut I... I'm with youI'm with you

Oh why is everything so confusingMaybe I'm just out of my mindYeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah-he-yah, yeah!

It's a damn cold nightTrying to figure out this lifeWon't you take me by the hand?Take me somewhere newI don't know who you areBut I... I'm with youI'm with you

Take me by the handTake me somewhere newI don't know who you areBut I... I'm with youI'm with you

Take me by the handTake me somewhere newI don't know who you areBut I... I'm with youI'm with youI'm with you...

My baby held my hand and stroked the back of my hand.

I started looking outside the window and my mind wonders to the time when I had to spend a week without Lauren.

That one week was the worst of my whole life.

****flashback to December 2014****

"When will you be back home love?" I had tears rolling down my face as I was on skype with the love of my life who happens to be millions of miles away from me. Well, not millions, but still it felt like a million to me.

"I will be home soon baby, as soon as my conference is over, I'll be outta here and into your arms. Now would you please smile" she said

Lauren went to some business related conference in New Zealand. She didn't want to go but she had to cause Papa M told her to, even though she protested.

"How can I smile when you're not here with me?" I said

"I will be there soon baby girl" my baby said

"Will you be here on Christmas? Please tell me you will" I asked hopefully

"im not sure baby. Im trying my best to wrap up this conference as soon as possible, but it seems never-ending" she said with a sad expression on her face

Christmas was in two days, and I really want to spend it with Lauren in a comfortable environment, where there is peace, quiet and each other's company. We haven't spent a single Christmas away from each other since we started to date. So, this will be our official separate Christmas.

Sure we got invited to many Christmas parties but we decline the offer, since all we really wanted for Christmas was each other's time.

I heard a knock on Lauren's hotel room and her saying come in

"Miss Jauregui, Mr Kimato invited you to dine with him this evening" A woman around her 30's informed Lauren

"I'll be there shortly. Thank you" she turned her attention to the woman. Then she turned back to me and spoke "I have to go Camz, I'll talk to you later, okay? Love you and take care"

With that she cut off the line without even hearing me out.

I just whispered "I love you too, please come back home soon"

After Lauren hung up on me, I just sobbed harder knowing she wouldn't be here. I just miss her and want nothing but her to be here for Christmas.

With Lauren not being here, what am I supposed to do now? Christmas won't be same without her.

**next day**

Knock knock

"Go away" I said softly as I was feeling really down

I sat near my window seal and looked outside to calm and divert my mind from Lauren. But it was a mistake because I keep having flashbacks of our time together on Christmas Eve.

There was another knock at my door and honestly, it's getting on my nerves

"Didn't you hear me?! I said GO AWAY!!!" I shouted my anger not even thinking that it could be my mother or my father

"Geez, we came from London only to be chased away by your little sister. Seriously, Pez your cousin is up right rude" I heard someone complaining

Wait...Pez?

Oh My God

"Oh shut your face Leigh-anne, you from all people know pequeño (Little one). She might be having a bad day or something" I heard a familiar voice

"Come on ladies, we shall head downstairs and talk to Aunt Sinu and find out what's wrong with our little princess" I heard another voice

I felt a little guilty, so I jumped up from my previous position and launch myself to the door as fast as I could.

"hermana (sister), Leigh, Jes, Jade...im sorry." I opened the door of my room and saw the ladies stop at their tracks and turn around

"Hello Princess" they said in unison

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, because last time I talked to my cousin Perrie, she said she was heading to Japan for Christmas.

"Oh pequeño, we were ask-" Harmana got cut off by Jade

"Em...Pez, she looks terrible." Jade said

"Awful, is the correct word here" Jesy said

"Oh my dear pequeño, what's wrong?" hermana asked me full of concern and I saw the girls were worried too.

Perrie Louise Edwards is my cousin sister who lives in South Shields, Tyne and Wear, England. She lives with her mom (my elder aunt), when her mom and dad got divorced.

I still remember that day, when my parents and I went to England to comfort my aunt. She was devastated by this, but Jesy, Leigh-anne, and Jade helped her a lot. They are like sisters to each other and always have each other's back. I was just 6 years old and didn't know what happened, but all I knew was that my always cheerful Hermana was really sad.

Hermana always looked out for me and I respect her like my older sister. Jesy, Leigh-anne, and Jade also treated me like one of their own little sibling. They wouldn't let a single tear come to my eye. They treated me like a princess, that's why when Lauren first met them; they gave her a rough time, especially Leigh.

However, as time went by, they started loving her and cared for her just the same. I still remember their words to Lauren, as they all said the same thing

"Take care of our little princess, Lauren. Hurt her and we will hunt you down. Understand?"

Yup, that's what they said to Lauren, and Lo nodded her head in understanding

"Lauren won't be here for Christmas. So she is just upset that she will be celebrating Christmas alone this year" my mom spoke, bringing me back to reality

"Aww honey. Come here" Hermana pulled me in for a group hug and I could help but start crying

"shhhh princess. Don't cry" Jesy cooed but I can't help but cry more

"Yeah, our little princess looks great when she smiles" Leigh-anna said

"I know Lauren wouldn't want you to be sad, if it was upto her, she would be here right now" Jade said with a smile while patting my back.

"Come on ladies, let's have a Christmas Eve sleepover shall we?" Hermana suggested

"That's a brilliant idea Pez that will take Mila's mind away from Laur" Leigh-anne said

"We can tell stories, sing Christmas carols" Jesy said

"Catch up on what we were up to" Jade said

"Do you wanna do that, pequeño?" Hermana asked me as we are still having a group hug

I nodded my head and agreed to it and the girls were excited about it

"I'll ask James to make the arrangements" my mother informed us

Hermana took out her phone and smiled. The others saw my cousin's expression and they looked at each other in understanding.

Then hermana turned her attention to my mother "Aunt Sinu, we have another guest coming in late. So can you arr-"

"Sure sweetie" my mom replied and left us alone

Who is the guest? And why are all four of them smiling a lot after Hermana read the text?

"Who's the guest, hermana?" I asked

"It's someone you might know" They replied in unison

"You have to wait and see who it is?" Jesy replied

I don't even get the chance to argue with them because I was being dragged away from my room and down the living room.

"Wait, hold up. I need to get my phone just in case Lauren calls me up" I said and they girls just looked at each other and smile yet again

What is with them?

I go to my room and located my phone which had a new messages from Lauren

From My Luv :* : Dis yr I am nt near u, yet im so close to u. I can almost feel ur warmth on my body. So what if im thousands of miles away from u, I can still wish u a hapi x-mas eve. Love u baby, n I really miss u. Im sori dat dis yr we hav 2 celebrate x-mas away from each other.

"Mila! Did you find you're mobile?" I heard Jade ask me

"Yes, I'll be there shortly" I responded

I started typing my reply to Lo, but I just couldn't find the right words to express what her messages did to me. So I typed something without giving it much thought

To My Luv :* : All I want 4 Christmas s u 

I sent that reply and headed back to the living room where the girls are waiting for me.

***after 3 hours***

"Leigh-anne, would you rather stay in a room with a fly and have free wifi or live in a deserted island with no technology?" Jesy asked Leigh-anne

We were playing would you rather and honestly, it was hilarious

"That's a tough call don't you think Jesminda" Leigh said in her cartoonish voice making us all laugh our heads off

"Just answer that question you?" Jesy replied in an Irish accent

"Hmm...I would say deserted in an island but that depends how big the island is and whether you guys are included in it?" Leigh-anne was still thinking

"Beg..beg...beg your pardon. I don't remember signing any documents stating I would do something like that. Plus, I love me phone more than anyone of ya" My cousin said in her jokey voice

Leigh-anne puts her left hand on her chest pretending to be offend by hermana words "that right there, hurts like hell Pez"

"Hurry it up would yah. We don't have whole night" Jade said

"Talk about being pushy, geez .I think I'll go with stay in a room with a fly and getting free wifi" Leigh-anne answered

"What?" I asked trying to subside my laughter, because Leigh is afraid of flies. So her being in the same room as the fly is damn hilarious

"Leigh, that's just disgusting" Jesy said making a face of pure disgust

"Aye, Leigh can do it..." Jade said that and everyone just looked at her

"Jade is the only true friend I have in this room."Leigh-anne said proudly

We started our debate on whether Leigh can be with a fly or not and their discussion was really getting nowhere. So we decided to sing Christmas carols.

The four of them started singing

Oh, ohYeah, yeah oh ohOoh yeah

(Christmas) the snow's comin' down(Christmas) I'm watchin' it fall(Christmas) lots of people around(Christmas) baby, please come home

(Christmas) the church bells in town(Christmas) are ringing in song(Christmas) full of happy sounds(Christmas) baby, please come home

They're singing Deck The HallsBut it's not like Christmas at all'Cause I remember when you were hereAnd all the fun we had last year

(Christmas) pretty lights on the tree(Christmas) I'm watching them shine(Christmas) you should be here with me(Christmas) baby, please come home

They're singing Deck The HallsBut it's not like Christmas at all'Cause I remember when you were hereAnd all the fun we had last year

(Christmas) if there was a way(Christmas) I'd hold back this tear(Christmas) but it's Christmas day

(Please) please(Please) please(Please) please(Please) please (please)

Baby please come home (please)(Christmas) baby please come home(Christmas) baby please come home(Christmas) baby please come home (Christmas)Oh yeah yeah

(Christmas)(Christmas)(Christmas)

They were so good. My cousin and her friends are a talented group. They know how to sing and write their own songs. I know that one day they will be a successful girl band. If they audition.

"Come on Mila, sing for us" Jade said

I shook my head because my duet partner was not here, and I'm not confident enough to sing infront of them

"Mija, sing for us" My mom said

"don't be a spoiled sport, Princess" Leigh said

"who knows that maybe your singing can bring Lauren back for Christmas" Jesy said smiling and the other three girls smiled at that.

"okay, I will sing but you guys have to back me up, okay?" I asked and got up on my feet.

I started walking towards the window and started singing

I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needI don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is you, yeah.

I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I needAnd I don't care about the presentsUnderneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stockingThere upon the fireplaceSanta Claus won't make me happyWith a toy on Christmas Day

I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueAll I want for Christmas is youYou, baby

Oh, I won't ask for much this ChristmasI won't even wish for snowAnd I'm just gonna keep on waitingUnderneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send itTo the North Pole for Saint NickI won't even stay awake toHear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonightHolding on to me so tightWhat more can I do?Baby, all I want for Christmas is youYou, baby

Oh, all the lights are shiningSo brightly everywhereAnd the sound of children'sLaughter fills the air

And everyone is singingI hear those sleigh bells ringingSanta, won't you bring me the one I really need?Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for ChristmasThis is all I'm asking forI just want to see my babyStanding right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my ownMore than you could ever knowMake my wish come trueBaby, all I want for Christmas is youYou, baby

All I want for Christmas is you, babyAll I want for Christmas is you, babyAll I want for Christmas is you, babyAll I want for Christmas is you, baby

The song ended and the girls clapped.

"that was amazing Camila" my cousin said

"Yes, it was so beautiful" Jesy said

"thank –" I was cut off by my phone's vibration and saw it was Lauren who was calling me. "Excuse me, I need to get this"

C- Hello?

L- Your voice is so angelic, mi amor

C- How did you-

L- Open the door love

C-what?

L- Open the door or you will have a frozen girlfriend for Christmas.

I drop the phone on the ground and rushed to the main door as fast as I could. My cousin and her friends were quick to follow.

When I reached the door, I tried to calm myself a bit and tell myself not to get my hopes high.

I closed my eyes and exhaled the breath I never knew I was holding. Reaching for the door knob and twisting it open, I saw a figure standing.

This figure was no one else but my Lolo. She had a bouquet of roses in her hand and a smile on her face

"Im home for christmas babe" she said

"surprise!!!" I heard voices from behind

I was still shocked to see her infront of me.

"you...you're here...haha...oh my god....your here" I said and jumped in her arms and hugged her tight

"God I missed you so much" she hugged me back and took in my secant.

"Please tell me im not dreaming and that your actually here" I said as I held her

"Im here baby" she kissed the side of my head to reassure

"Ahem..." somebody cleared their throat

"Hey Pez, Jesy, Leigh-anne, and Jade." Lauren greeted

"Finally you're here. I thought you would have to listen everything in the phone" Jade said

"About time, it killed us to see our little princess sad" Leigh-anne said

"Girls, can you atleast let Lauren come inside before you start you rants" my mom said

"Come on in Lauren" Jesy said

"I would if Camz let me go...haha...Camz, babe. Let's get inside" Lauren spoke to me

"Just be here with me for a while, please" I requested

"Anything for you, mi amor" she said and wrapped her arms securely around my waist and my head fell on her chest.

The rest of the girls and my mom went inside giving us the much needed privacy

"Did you ask hermana to come?" I asked her

She hmmed in response and then said "I didn't want you to spend Christmas alone if my surprise plan failed. So I called Pez and asked her to come to Miami with Leigh, Jesy, and Jade. They said I owed them big time since they had to cancel their Japan trip"

"Thank you for everything, baby" I said

"You're welcome love. Hey look, mistletoe" she pointed out

I gave a light chuckle before placing my lips on hers and kissing her passionately. Even though there wasn't a mistletoe in sight.

"Let's get inside" Lauren said breaking our kiss and placing her forehead on mine

"Don't ever leave me again" I said

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said

****end of flashback****

I look over and see a drop of tear escaping her eyes but she quickly wipes it off, afraid I'll see it.

I died a thousand times when I saw her like that and what's worse is that I don't even know what is making her sad.

Suddenly, her phone receives a message. I reached to see who it was but...

"um...Camz...let it be. It might be from Ally" she said and stopped me

That's strange because she never stopped me from seeing her messages, so what changed?

We stopped at a red light and i saw Lauren quickly take her phone and a mixture of annoyance, anger, and frustration was all over her face.

What is going on?

She was so romantic to me a few hours ago. So what changed while i was asleep?

"Babe, is everything okay?" I tried again

"Camz, everything will be-" she spoke but yet again her phone vibrated

"God damn Laur, just speak to me and ignore that. What's wrong? Why are you so tensed when you get a message?" I said as I grabbed her phone away from her grip

There was two message from some Terron de azucar(lump of sugar) and Jerkface?

From Jerkface: I'll b l8, but im hoping 2 c u there when I get to the location

Who is jerkface?

Where are they meeting? Most importantly why are they meeting?

Is Lauren seeing someone behind my back? No, she wouldn't because she wrote 'jerkface' as the contact name.

Maybe its just an illusion.

She can cheat on you.

"Ar-Are you cheating on me?" I said shattering a bit as I returned her phone to her

She doesn't respond and she had this guilty face.

"Answer me Lauren! Are you cheating on me?" tears escaped my eyes as she still didn't answer me

"Camz, just know that i love you alot" she said

"But not enough to tell me what's wrong? Who is this 'jerkface' and why do they want to meet you? Lauren, what happened to 'we are one'? Please be honest with me if you are seeing someone else" I said, trying to subside my sobs

"Babe, im not cheating on you. You're the only girl who has my heart. You were my first kiss and you will be my first everything" Lauren said while starting to drive again

"So tell me what's bothering you love? Cause i can't see you like this" I said wiping my tears

"Everything will be okay Camzi. I'll make sure of it. I'll tell you everything once its sorted out" she said

She squeezed my hand in assurance but i am not buying it

I let it slide for the time being but that doesn't mean im not going to bring this up anytime soon.

Her phone received another message and im sure it's from jerkface.

We arrive at my mansion and Lauren, being the gentlewoman she is, got out of the driver's seat and opened my door.

I got out, and was face to face with the person who was supposed to be my love. I feel she was cheating on me and i just can't...I just can't face her right now. Just the thought of her touching someone else who isn't me makes my stomach twist.

She was leaning in to place a kiss on my lips when i turned away and she kissed my cheeks instead.

I turned again and saw hurt in her eyes and to be honest it was killing me to see her like this. If only she told me what was up.

She didn't say anything to me and got in her car. Lauren gave me one last look before driving away.

I went inside my house and saw my mom sitting on the couch.

"Mija , su temprano? ¿Dónde está Lauren ?(Mija, your early? Where's Lauren?)" my mom asked

I sighed and went in the living room. I rested my head on my mom's lap and hugged her torso. She started stroking my hair

"Mija, lo que está mal ? Qué y Lauren luchar de nuevo?(what's wrong? did you and Lauren fight again?)" my mother asked me

"No mami, we...its nothing, i guess im just tired" I said

"Baby, i know when you're lying to me. For Christ sake i gave you life, so i think you can trust me on what's bothering you" my mom said

"No sé qué sucedió mami (I don't know what happend mami). I mean, nos fuimos a nuestro lugar(we went to Our place), Lauren was being romantic as always and gave me this necklace and then i went for a nap. Cuando despierte (When i woke up) ,Lauren was sad and when i asked her what's wrong she said we had to leave because she had something to do. Then she got a text message from ' Terron de azucar(lump of sugar) and some 'jerkface' and she didn't let me read it. I think...i think she's cheating on me" I said in half Spanish and half English. At the last bit my voice cracked.

My mom releases a deep breath and said " Mija, she loves you a lot. Can't you see it in the way she looks at you? As if you're the only person in the world meant for her. That girl would do anything if it means to put a smile on your face, and don't even get me started on how protective she can be when it comes to you-"

"I know mami. But I am just worried. She never hides anything from me" I said sadly

My mom rubbed my back and said "sometimes we hide things to keep our loved one safe from danger. She will tell you when the time is right. So be patient my baby"

I rested on her lap for a while before getting up and heading to my room to freshen up.

The time I was resting on my mother's lap gave me some peace and quiet. I totally forgot about my phone for once

When I took out the device from my pocket I saw 4 messages.

One was from hermana, another was from Vero regarding our assignment, and two messages were from Lauren

From My Luv :* : im sori m hurting u

That was sent to me right after she dropped me home. Another message was sent to me about an hour ago

From My Luv :* : I will always love u always renember they I kpve u

That's strange. Since when does the grammar police make so much spelling error?

I decided to reply her text when suddenly I hear my mom's wailing.

I rushed out of my room and saw my mom sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Patricia, please say it's a lie" she sobbed on her phone "say its not true!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked

"Mi-mija....." she broke down completely and my heart was pounding. Afraid of what has happened

I went near my mom and held her tight in my arms as she sobbed harder.

I picked up the phone and saw it was Ally's mom Dr Patricia Hernandez.

"Sinu, listen to me, don't let Camila know about this" Dr Hernandez said through her own sobbing state

"Know...know about what?" I asked as my heart rate gained speed

"Ca...Cam...Camila...mija...its nothing..Um where's your mother?" she asked me. Trying her hardest to calm her voice

"Wha...what happened Aunt Patricia?" I asked again

She couldn't hide it anymore so she finally said it "Laur....Lauren" she started sobbing

No im really scared. What happened to her?

"What...what happened to her" I asked her even though my voice was betraying me big time

"Someone...mija, someone attacked her and she is in a serious conditi-" I didn't even hear her after that

It felt like my whole world just collapsed and it was so hard for me to breath.

The love of my life...is now...

"LAUREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed

And I couldn't help but let the tears flow from my eyes.

My baby, my love, my everything....is now...please let her be okay

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:hapi new yr ppl, n i knw i m l8 but ill try n make it up 2 u guys.thank u 4 giving me soo much luv, honestly i didn't expect my one shot n first book 2 actually become a series. thank u so much.

i apologize that this chapter s like this, but when i actually proceed with the story line, this will all fit in.

just one quick question.

What do u think happened 2 Lauren? Comment below

till nxt tym

love

~Raez~


	11. Chapter 9 (Part i)

_***********TRIGGER WARNING*********** _

__**major violence to occur to the main character. If the reader is uncomfortable they can skip this chapter  
A/N:im not that good with writing violence scenes so im sorry if it suxz. Also, i cried alot when i wrote this part...otherwise njoy  
**

_**Lauren's POV  (after she dropped off Camila)** _

I am so screwed!

Why didn't I just tell Camz about that douche? Great going Jauregui

I know my girlfriend all too well to know when she is pissed. While I was driving her home, thoughts of losing her made me very emotional and I made a mistake of crying infront of her.

She thinks I am cheating on her when she doesn't know that I can't think of doing that to her in a million years. She is my missing puzzle piece and she is the only one I see myself with.

I thought of sending her a quick text

_**To My Lyf <3 :** _ _im sori m hurting u_

I was a bit disheartened when I did not get an instant reply from my girlfriend.

Is she still my girlfriend? Do I get to call her my mi amor or did I just really screwed up?

All these questions roamed inside my brain and I did not realize that I reached home.

Yes, home. Since Austin the jerk messaged me that he will be late so might as well I get home and get freshen up.

I got out from the vehicle and saw my 'LJ' parked in the garage. I made my way inside my mansion and went straight to my room. I took out my phone from my jeans pocket and saw no messages from Camz. Guess she really is angry at me

I unlocked my phone and started vlogging like I do since I started to plan my big prom proposal for Camz. I wanted it to be special when I ask her to be my prom date, so I asked Pez to help me out with a song for her.

Pez said that she will be sending it soon. I just hope Camz likes it, cause the girls and I have worked really hard on it.

I started to record the video

**[A/N: The italics are vlogs....except for the part where there r txt's exchanged]**

_Hey Camz. Its day 10 and hopefully the last vlog of our prom proposal. I know your upset with me at the moment since i did not get my goodbye be safe kiss._

_As we speak, you haven't replied to my text message so that is a clear indication that you are beyond pissed at me. Im sorry about it baba. I think i owe you an explanation over here._

_So here's what happen while you were asleep. But before i jump to the part where i was...am upset_

_Did you know that you make the cutest facial expressions when you're asleep. You look like an angel fallen from heaven._ _My angel who was sent to make my life perfect_

_*dreamy sigh*_

_Ahem, before i drool over just thinking about you. I better start explaining_

So, _Birdbrain...i mean Austin called you_ _and i answered it because i didn't want to wake my pretty angel. God damn why do i get distracted?_

_So as i was saying,_ _I answered it and get this...he had the audacity to confess his love to you._ _I told him as sweetly as possible that your mine._ _Well not sweetly, but who cares._

_I told him that your taken but he just didn't get it. I think when god was distributing brains, he got distracted and forgot to receive his share of brain._

_Camz..._

I paused and looked away for a bit before looking back at the camera

_He knows.  
_

_He knows about us._

_I didn't believe him until he sent a footage of us hugging each other. He threatened me to...to end things with you.But that can never happen because you are the best thing that's ever been mine._ _I love you so damn much that I'll do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face._

_I didn't want you to worry much about him that's why i choose to hide it from you. Im so sorry love._ _But seriously? The only thing you could guess was that i was cheating on you._

_Psh...there can be a million girls after me...but im only after you._

_Hold on, i just got a massage from Leigh._

I ended that video but not my vlog to see what the girls are discussing in our group chat.

**_Leigh:_ ** _come on ppl, luk 4 it_

**_Me:_ ** _wats going on?_

**_Jade:_ ** _snap! Laur s here_

**_Jesy:_ ** _ofcoz she will b here genius. Its a group chat after all_

**_Me:_ ** _guys fill me in over here_

**_Pez:_ ** _Laur...we sort off...._

**_Leigh:_ ** _LOST DA SONG WE WERE WORKING ON!!!_

**_Jade:_ ** _way to go on playing it cool, Leigh_

**_Jesy:_ ** _we talked about letting her knw abt it nice n easy_

**_Me:_ ** _U GUYS LOST WAT?_

**_Pez:_ ** _calm down Laur._

**_Me:_ ** _i_ _can't calm down_ _. We worked on it for wks only 2 hav it lost? 2day s sooo nt my day_

**_Leigh:_ ** _geez woman, we have a backup folder. Just giv us a lil tym 2 locate it._

**_Pez:_ ** _Found it!!!!_

**_Jesy:_ ** _yey!!!_

**_Jade:_ ** _Pez,_ _ur my jack 2 my rose_

**_Leigh:_ ** _c Lauren. Told u we will find it._

**_Me:_ ** _Pliz send it 2 me rn_

**_Pez:_ ** _thank u Pez 4 finding da song. Ur my hero :/  
_

**_Me:_ ** _yeah...can u send it 2 me already so i can sing it to her already  
_

**_Pez:_ ** _hdiabioydbabduyab_

**_Me:_ ** _pez wat da hell?_

**_Pez:_ ** _:3_

**_Jade:_ ** _lol_

**_Jesy:_ ** _perrie edwards...ur sick_

**_Leigh:_ ** _serves her r8 4 nt appreciating our hardwork finding da stupid song_

**_Me:_ ** _:(_   
_itz nt a stupid song.itz my feelings 4 her_

_**Leigh:** _ _aww...young love_

_**Jesy:** _ _i remember it like it was yesterday_

_**Jade:** _ _4ever alone!!!!_

_**Pez:** _ _im also single jade...so ur nt alone, we hav each other :)_

_**Me:** _ _if u guys r done being...watever da heck dat was happening. Can i get da song? Please with a cherry on top_

_**Pez:** _ _nw dat u hav put it like dat..._

_**Leigh:** _ _we'll think abt it :P_

_**Me: :(** _

**_Leigh:_ ** _is it just me?_

**_Jesy_ ** _: oh does Lauren sound way low today?_

**_Pez:_ ** _watz wrong Laur?_

**_Jade:_ ** _did u n princess fight?_

**_Me:_ ** _we didn't fight 2 b exact. im just tired datz all_

_**Pez:** _ _well, when u put it dat way. shall we give her da song?_

_**Leigh:** _ _oh come on Pez...just a few more minz..._

_**Jesy:** _ _Leigh-anne Pinnock...control ur inner child._

I was about to reply when Mr Shemuurface decided to text

**_Jerkface:_ ** _I m hoping to c u in half an hr lauren. If ur l8 by a minute..._

I rolled my eyes at his text and went back to the group chat to say my goodbye

**_Pez:_ ** _where's Laur?_

**_Jesy:_ ** _she did knw dat we were kidding, r8?_

**_Leigh:_ ** _she must have gone to c princess_

**_Jade_ ** _: or she might hav felt hungry & she went to have tea n biscuits. I love biscuits. Pez...can u get me sum biscuits when u come to my house?_

**_Pez:_ ** _sure love...i'll get that_

**_Me:_ ** _im going nw...hav sum...business 2 attend 2._

**_Jade:_ ** _ok Laur. Giv our love to princess_

**_Jesy:_ ** _oh she will giv her some love ;)_

**_Leigh:_ ** _Jesy!_

**_Jesy:_ ** _bye Lauren.have a nice night_

**_Pez:_ ** _bye Lauren.ohh before u leave i wanna say dat i sent the song in ur email. Hope things work._

**_Me:_ ** _i hope they do work out. thank u soooo much guys. Tkc n b safe_

With that said, i put my phone away and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. But before I proceeded to my destination, I saw the song which the girls wrote and instantly i started humming the lyrics of it. I must say it was perfect.

After, my shower, i checked my phone once more to see if my baby replied my text. But to my disappointment...she didn't.

I quickly got dressed and i was on my way to have a talk with Mr Jerkface Mahone.

Something about the way he talked, told me that he wanted more than Camz. If his after money, ill give it to him. But in no way im giving Camz up.

i parked my 'LJ' in the abandoned car park near the coast. I was sitting inside my car waiting for him for him to show up. It has almost been 30 minutes since i had reached the destination only to see that shemuurface was not there.

i made a mental note that if he does not show up in the next 30 minutes I'll just leave and face the consequences. what's the worse that can happen?

If i even tally the situation, everyone will eventually know about Camz and me when the year ends. I know Normani and Dinah would be thrilled. Zendaya, Selena, Ariana, Taylor and Demi would be annoyed but happy , because let's be real, they have tolerated our non-sense fighting alot. Vero and Alexa would be confused like always, but they will be happy.

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone vibrated.

i took it out of my pocket and saw I got a message. I really hope Camz replied back, but unfortunately it was a message from Normani saying something about her and Dinah getting into an argument.

Great! Normani and I are in the same boat at the moment. So im in no position to give advise so i just typed:

**_Manibear:_ ** _u n me r in da same boat_

I sent her that quick message and looked outside my car window

Still, no sign of Birdbrain. So, i opened the car door, still seated on the drivers seat. I got an idea of continuing my prom vlog.

_Heyy mi amor, todavía estás enojado conmigo porque todavía no ha respondido a mí_ **_(you're still angry at me because you still haven't replied to me)_ ** _. Mi amor, I really im sorry._

I got out of the car and started walking towards the bench near the coast. I know how Camila loves the blue ocean so I'll sing her the song near that area and just ask her to be my prom date .

Maybe meeting up with jerkface here was not a bad idea afterall. i looked at the camera and started talking to it again, while slowly walking

_Camz, you know im not the type of person who beats around the bushes, so this is the last bit of my prom proposal since the surprise is ready. I just hope you like it baby, cause we have worked really hard on it._

_By we, i mean Perrie, Leigh-anne, Jesy and Jade helped me on this. So without further ado here's your surprise_

 i started singing the song to Camz.

As I finished singing the song i asked " _Will you be my date to the pro-ugh"_

i felt a sharp pain on my head

**_ No One's POV _ **

Lauren was too indulged in recording the video that she did not notice Austin snicking behind her.

As soon as Lauren stopped singing her song and was about to ask Camila out for prom, Austin swag a steel rod on her head.

Lauren, screamed in pain, but Austin let out an evil laugh and again connected the steel metal on Lauren's rib cage causing her to spit blood out of her mouth

"You, witch" he said and hit her across the face with the iron metal causing her to fall on the ground while oozing blood

"You coward, attacking me from behind when I least expected you" Lauren said though her voice cracked up

He roughly grabbed her jaws and set the iron rod next to him. He curls his fist and punched Lauren in the face, making Lauren hiss in pain

"You, and your family have always taken things which belongs to us" he said while punching her

Lauren on the other hand tries to defend herself by punched him back but unfortunately the previous event of that day caught up to her. She had a sore muscle and not forgetting her ribs were now probably broken. So her punch did not have that much of an effect like it normally has but it did make Austin stop.

"Haha, Lauren Jauregui" Austin said as he stood up and wiped a little blood from his mouth. "The only heir to the mighty Jauregui Coperations. The only daughter of the renowned attorney and suckish businessman." he continued while circling around Lauren and beating her with the iron metal. Hitting her again on her rib cage. 

Lauren was sure that her ribs were definitely broken cause she had a hard time breathing and she spitted out clots of blood.

"Wh-what...what d-d-do you...want Austin?" Lauren got that out through her painful state

Austin came near her and grabbed Lauren's hair in a painful manner. He leaned in close to Lauren's ear and whispered "I honestly didn't like you since day one you freak. But than, I got to hate you even more when i came to know your his daughter"

"Wha-what are you- aaahhhhhh" Lauren didn't even get to finish her sentence when Austin pulled her up on her feet and dragged her towards her own car. Lauren was quick to get her hands on her phone and attempted to hit him with it but failed miserably.

Austin confiscated her phone and threw it near Lauren's car where Austin intended to take Lauren in the first place. Her phone smashed her car's windscreen making the shattered glasses scatter all over the ground

"Your freaking father ruined my family Lauren. He doesn't deserve a happy ending...YOU DON'T DESERVE A HAPPY ENDING!" he growled and threw her towards her car. Making her smash directly on her car hood.

Now, Lauren can't speak at all cause she was just in too much pain that her body refused to let her.

"Let me tell you a little story Lauren, so you wouldn't be stupidly confused. My family owned this business in Texas" he started and faced the other side. "We were doing fine, until you father came along with his chain of factories and ruined him. We were millionaires, Lauren....YOUR FATHER LEFT US BANKRUPT! Its all because of him" he gritted his teeth in anger and turned around swinging his metal stick hitting Lauren on her right leg

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! God damn!" Lauren said through pain

"You think i enjoy doing this to you Lauren? The psychical pain your feeling is nothing compared to the tears my mother has shed since my father committed suicide due to losing his business to you beloved father. I thought of letting it go and start new. But then....." Austin said while pulling Lauren by the injured leg and causing her to fall on the ground

"Then I came to know that Camilla was dating someone. I was okay with that as well...however, when today i actually got to see the face of her girlfriend. I couldn't help BUT BE RAGED!!!!!!!" he said while kicking her

By now, Lauren was in a terrible state.  She knew by now that she broke her right leg which will be a real loss as she has softball nationals in about a months time. Secondly, she was having a really hard time breathing and Austin kicking her in the chest and stomach was not helping.

After continuously kicking Lauren, Austin was about to use his weapon to end the half dead green eyed latina's life when his phone when off.

With an annoying grunt, he answered

"What?" he said clearly annoyed "Im a bit busy at the moment...can't it wait....God damn...i'll be on my way" he said and hung up and starts to head towards his car but not before trashing Lauren's vehicle completely

Lauren was pretty much lifeless at this very moment. And Austin hoped that she died 

Lucky for her, she was near her phone and she noticed through her weak state that the video was still recording. With a press of a button she ended the video.

She dragged herself infront of a now damaged/wreaked vehicle. Managing to get her back to rest on its bumper she hissed when her back contacted with the bumper.

She brought her phone near her face to type something to the person she will probably never get to hold again, kiss again, tell her that she loves her, but most importantly maybe never get to marry her.

**_To My Lyf <3: _ ** _I will always love u always renember they I kpve u_

In Lauren's thoughts she said "Goodbye mi amor, I will always love you" before she closed her eyes

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: :(....i knw i sux. I decided to break chapter 9 into two parts coz da intensity in dis part really messed me up. IM SORI if its nt wat u guys were in 4...n im a terrible person 4 doing dis 2 Lauren. This chapter is shorter than the other chapters i have written previously.  
**

**Shout out 2 all the ppl who hav voted 4 my story, gave in ur comments n most importantly....hav my story in ur reading list...it means a hell lot 2 me**

**Also my skul starts dis wk sooooo yey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
so comment n tell me if u hav any suggestion o wat do u think will happen in da future chapter?  
**

**Till nxt tym...**

**~Raez~**


	12. Chapter 9 (Part ii)

Chapter 9(Part ii)

No One's POV

Normally, Camila would be thrilled and hyper in music class. Normally, she would be excited to perform in front of her classmates. But most importantly, she loved putting a smile on a certain pale skinned girl.

Normally...

However, when the love of her life was fighting death itself, Camila became a total different person.

More like a living dead...a zombie.

Her girlfriend's attacker was sitting in the same class and literally eye raping her, but she can't do a damn thing about it.

"Camila, your next. Are you ready?" asked Mr Kroeger

Camila did not respond. She simply stared at a blank space.

"Um...Mr Kroeger...Can we have a minute" Ally asked the music teacher who nodded in agreement. The shorter Latina looked back at her best friend "Mila, are you okay?" Ally asked, voice full of concern.

Camila looked at the shorter Latina"No Ally, im not okay...my girlfriend is in the freaking hospital and i have never sung without her presence. Her attacker who happens to be my childhood friend is looking at me as if im a piece of meat." she hissed at the older girl.

Ally taken completely taken aback by her attitude but still managed to say "Calm down Mila." while giving her a side hug

"Im sorry Ally. I didn't mean to be rude. It's just i never performed without her. I can't...do it" Camila said as tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Listen Mila, I believe you can do this...había escrito para ti. por lo que la canto...(she had it written for you. So sing it) for her...Please" Ally said while holding Camila's shoulder and trying her hardest not to cry.

After a few deep breaths, Camila made her way to the front and sat on the piano chair

Camila's eyes traveled to an empty seat next to Normani and she couldn't help but let her tears fall silently.

Normani gave Camila an encouraging smile though she herself felt really devastated to see the young Cuban in that state and miss the presence of her best friend.

Camila's POV

I don't know how to breathe without you. I don't know how I used to live without you. Was i even living before I met you?

A beautiful image of my love smiling at me bright and looking at me with those green admiring orbs appeared before me.

I feel as if she was about to sing with me. That she was actually present here and seating next to me.

My fingers started to linger on the keys and I started to sing our song.

(Camila)  
We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine

But I know this, we got a love that is homeless

Why can't I hold you in the street  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

(Lauren)  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

(Camila)  
I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away

(Lauren)  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day,

(Both)  
someday

(Lauren)  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

(Both)  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

(Camila)  
Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

I opened my eyes when the song ended and roar of applauds filled the music room.

Where did Lauren go?

Tears were uncontrollably streaming down my face as realization hit me and hit me really hard.

Lauren wasn't here. She wasn't singing with me.

"Are you okay, Camila?" asked my music teacher pulling me out of my daze

I nodded my head because i have seemed to have lost my voice.

Without giving a second thought, i dashed out of his class, ignoring his calls for me. The emotions im going through right now is too much.

I miss her voice, her touch, her smell, her smile, her laughter, her kiss....

God!

I miss everything about Lauren.

I don't even know where my feet's are taking me but I really need to be alone as the incident of that dreaded night keeps on playing in my mind.

****flashback****

I had tears in my eyes which were blurring my vision when i was driving towards the hospital where they have admitted Lauren.

My mom went ahead since Aunt Patricia needed her to examine Lauren to further her treatment. This really meant things are not okay

My mom is a Neurosurgeon and she is really good at it. Ally's mom is a Orthopedic surgeon therefore they work really close when they get a case involving massive bone injuries

When I reached my destination, I yanked opened my door not even bothered whether i locked my car or not because my mind was occupied of all the bad scenarios.

I had tears running down my face, heartbeat beating at a rocket speed and Lauren in my mind.

"Hello ma'am, how may I-"

"Where's Lauren?" I interrupted the receptionist

She gave me a confused look

"Where's Lauren?" I asked again while wiping my tears harshly from my face.

The receptionist still did not answer me. Its either she was confused and scared of the way I was talking or she just really didn't want me to know where my love is. I'll go with the latter.

I had enough of the silence so i started shouting in the hospital like a mad woman.

"LAUREN!!!" I sobbed and yelled

I know its a hospital and i shouldn't act like this but when it comes to the love of my life, i don't care

"Laur-!"

I stood frozen as I saw my mom and Ally's mom escort a patient towards emergency room.

What caught my attention was the shinning ring that patient had on its finger and the black sleeve of the jacket which were dripping blood.

I can recognize that ring anywhere because its the only one to be ever made.

It was my promise ring to Lauren

"Lauren?!" i dashed towards my mom and the patient

My mom and Aunt Patricia looked at my direction with their puffy red eyes.

Pure shock was present on their faces as Ally's mom tried saying something but words failed her.

"Mi...Mija...wha...wh...when did...you...?" my mom started shattering and stopped in her tracks while gesturing Ally's mom and her team of nurses to take the patient to the ICU.

I tried to take a sneak peek but i failed as they disappeared turning to the corner left.

"Was...was th...that...L...La...Lauren?"I asked my mother with a shaky voice

"Mija...go..go to..my office and...and stay there" My mom tried

"Mami answer me! Was that my Lauren?!" for the first time in my existence. I, Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao had raised my voice at my mother

She was completely shocked at my sudden outburst and just stared at me. Debating on whether to answer me or not.

"Your Lauren? What's going on?" I heard someone say behind me totally confused.

"Normani, please...take Camila...to Ally. Thank you" my mom finally spoke after a dreaded silence to the person behind me.

Wait....

Normani?

****end of flashback****

Sitting down on the grassy ground with my back leaning against the tree trunk, I found myself in the school garden. Lost in my girlfriend's thoughts.

I felt vibration in my pocket, and assumed it was my phone, so I took it out from my jeans. But my heart sank as I was looking at a broken, blood stained phone that once belonged to my beloved Lolo.

I felt fresh set of tears coming down my face as the blood stains reminded me of all the pain my beloved went through and the pain she is in right now.

However, it also reminded me of how ruthless Austin was to her. How could he be so heartless?

I unlocked her phone, although the broken glasses of her screen were attacking my fingers. But i cared less.

I went to her video's app and randomly clicked on one of her vlogs

'ello beautiful'

Lauren's beautiful face appeared, as she smiled and looked at the camera ever so lovingly.

God do I miss those amazing eyes

'Its a beautiful day today, but not as beautiful as you Mi amor. Anyways, its day two of your surprise prom vlog and im going to video chat with your gorgeous and talented cousin.'

Her eyes went wide in realization when she said that and it was very funny the way she was shaking her head no. It brought a smile on my face for the time being

'I-I mean she is gorgeous but....ahem your stunning and hot...i mean you're too hot...the hottest. Yup my girlfriend is super gorgeous...hehehe....hee.....i am so editing this part...As I was saying, Im going to video chat with your cousin and her very awesome friends. Yesterday I got this idea...and I thought "hey why don't do something really special for the love of my life instead of doing the plain old prom proposal ". So now im going to ask them to help me out. On your surprise. Wish me luck on convincing them more like begging them'

She showed me thumbs up and the video ended there.

I clicked on another video and started watching it.

This is all I have of her's right now....memories

Ally's POV

As soon as Camila ran out of the room, Normani sent me a look to follow her.

I got up from my seat and ran after her. Not bothered about anyone.

I was walking down the hallway when i heard running footsteps descending.

I assume its towards the school's entrance, so I ran as fast as i could with my little feet.

I know it is hard on Mila. That girl loves my cousin alot than I thought.

That day at the hospital, she made a commotion when she was searching for Lauren.

She didn't care about their secret all she cared about was her.

She looked like a mess when Normani brought her in my mom's cabin that day.

****flashback****

"Ma?" I answered my phone

"Ally honey..."my mom's sad voice said from the other side

"mom what's wrong?" I asked being concerned. "Is everything okay at work?"

I heard sobs coming from my mom and i was scared of the worst

"Mommy is everything okay?" I asked my mom again getting a bit scared

She took a shaky breath and said "just come to the hospital immediately" before hanging up.

Obeying my birth giver, I went towards my vehicle since Mark was generous enough to change its tires

I stepped on the gas, rushing down the road to reach the hospital as soon as possible.

I don't know why, but all of a sudden i feel my heart getting heavy and I felt like crying. As if something really bad happened.

I reached the hospital in record time and dashed towards my mom's cabin. Since the staff knew me, they did not stop me.

"Mom, is everything alright? Did anyone get hurt?" I asked fully concerned as I entered her office.

My mom's eyes were puffy and red. She was on the phone.

"Clara hold...pull yourself together. I'll call you back" My mom hung up on my aunt and rushed into my arms "Ally....Lauren..." she trailed off

"Ma...what about Lauren?" I asked getting scared for my cousin

She took a deep breath and calmed down before saying "Normani called me just a few minutes ago...sh-...she said she found Lauren in a...ter...terrible state in Pine Tree Park."

My body stood frozen as my mother's words sinked in. I was in complete shock, so when I snapped back to reality, I asked her "How....how did she-"

"I don't know how, or what exactly happen...but all I know is my niece is on her way to the hospital" she says and chuckles in a non-humorous manner before saying "All these years I told her to pay visit to me in the hospital once in a while...I never expected her to come like this" she said before crying hard.

I was left speechless as I was damn worried about my cousin...tears started building up in my eyes and I let them flow freely down my face

My mind trailed off to a certain thought and I was even more saddened.

"Mami...does Camila know?" I asked my mom

"N-No mija....but I have to inform Sinu about it" she said sadly to me and then went to call Camila's mom

I let myself drop on the couch on my mom's office and started crying hard as i curled up in a small ball hugging my knees.

I didn't even know when I lost consciousness, but when I woke up, I saw Dr Sinu in tears as she was talking to my mom

"I am just afraid, Sinu. What if she loses her memories or worse...what if she goes into coma?" my mom said worriedly

"She won't, I'll make sure none of that happens to my daughter-in-law" Camila's mom said

"How's Mila holding?" My mom asked gaining some faith

"She is on her-"Dr Cabello was cut off when a nurse busted inside the cabin

"Sorry to intrude doctors but there is an emergency case that needs immediate attention" the male nurse said and took off

"That must be Lauren. Let's go"

"Ally honey, you're awake? Stay here until I come back" My mom said before dashing out

"Please let Lauren be okay" I said to no one but myself

I bowed my head down, joined my palms,and closed my eyes momentarily as I prayed for my cousins safety. Until, I heard yelling from the outside and that voice sounded familiar, as someone called out something but it wasn't that clear and it sounded distant.

"Mami answer me! Was that my Lauren?!"

Camila?

That was definitely Camila's voice. Wow that girl can shout

It became awfully quiet, so I decided to take a sneak peek outside, but then the doors clicked open and reviled two familiar faces.

One completely divested, broken, and eyes pouring non-stop tears. The other, worried, concerned and confused

Normani and Camila?

"Mila?" I said

And before I could say or get up to reach the shattered girl, I got tackled into a hug by the said brunette.

"Ally...Lolo..." she said while weeping in my arms

"Calm down....Mila...shhuuu" I tried calming her down while rubbing her back

"I-I can't live wi...without...no...she was fine a...few hours ago!" Camila cried even harder and shook her head

I guess she was shaking off the worse thoughts and remembering the last time she saw my cousin healthy, while still clinging on to me.

"My love...." Camila kept repeating

"She will be okay Mila...she's a fighter" I said

"I want her back...I want her saf....." She said before falling unconscious due to excessive crying

I slowly lade her down on the couch and got up to make sure she was comfortable.

I turned around and saw that the dark skinned girl was ever so confused before she whisper yelled her thoughts

"Woah what is going on? Ally can you please explain to me? Cause I think im having a really weird dream where I heard Camila say 'my Lauren' to the girl she has hated on since she was 12 years. If that's the case than please someone kick me awake"

With a heavy sigh I said "Mani...this may sound crazy but....Lauren and Camila have been secretly dating each other since 4 years"

I saw her getting hyper active but then again she and motioned me to continue.

i told her everything on how they started off dating, how I came to know about them, and when they will be out in open

"And that's why they are arguing like a bunch of 10 year olds" I said finally

"Woah...if Lauren was not...." Normani got teary eyes

I than took notice of Normani's clothes. She was wearing her famous white lonsdale crop top (the girl loved that crop top), which had blood all over it. Over her crop top, she was wearing a see through black top, I guess to cover herself and her nike slim polyester gym pants with white sports shoes.

"Mani...what were you doing in Pine Tree Park at this hour?" I asked curiously

With sigh, she ran her hand through her hair and answered " Well, D-mac and I sort of got into an argument regarding her frequent interaction between...Zendaya. So I texted Lauren and she said we were on the same boat. Im guessing she and Mila argued. I decided to clear my mind by going out to the abandoned car park to do some exercising to clear my head. That's my usual spot to get inner peace. While i was jogging towards there, I noticed a wreaked car...and not just any car. My best friend's car totally wreaked. I ran towards the site and there...there she was.....le...leaning against...her.....oh god there was blood everywhere....I was alone and i yelled for help but...but no one was there...oh god Ally..." Normani finally broke down and pulled her in for a hug even though I was breaking "Ally, she was bleeding and I kept on calling out to her but she wasn't responding...she was there lifeless. I called 911 and than I called...I called your mom"

I tried to comfort Normani and after a few moments she calmed down and looked at Camila who was whining in her unconscious state

"LAUREN!!.....she's...she's calling me...Ally she is calling me" Camila got up to dash outside but we caught her on time "Ally leave me....Laur-" she cut herself off as her eyes widen in realization.

"We know about you two....so relax" we informed her

"So it wasn't a dream?" she asked her before sitting back down on the couch

I shook my head in No and there she was...starting to cry again

"Shuuu Mila...she will be fine. She is a fighter after all" I said

"Yeah....love conquers every thing" Normani said even though in her voice i could sense sadness. "Um...here....I think she wanted you to have this"

Camila looks up and I also saw a badly damaged, blood stained phone and i can only assume its Lauren's. with tumbling hands she took it

"Careful Mila....it might injure your thumbs" I said as i saw pieces of glass on the screen

"She was really clinching onto it and since your also the only one whom I think can unlock her phone" Normani said while giving a pointed look at Camila

After an hour or so, my mom and Camila's mom came through the doors. To say I was afraid is an understatement.

Normani held Camila as i went to my mom with expecting update

"We have a good news and a bad news" Dr Cabello spoke and looked at Camila before looking at my mom

" The good news is that Lauren is okay and would be shifted to a ward soon. She broke her right tibia which will normally take 4 months to heal, she has broken 3 ribs which has caused her lungs to puncture which will heal overtime, her right clavicle and her radius were also fractured and she dislocated her left shoulder. Now, Dr Cabello has examined her head and it seems that she did not lose her memory nor did she lose her physical abilities because the injury was not that major." my mom reassured

" thank god it was just a minor concussion." added Dr Cabello. "She will be fine honey, don't worry okay?" she said to Camila

"What's the bad news?" Normani asked

"She won't be able to go to school during that time, and since we don't know her attacker, we are afraid of her safety" said Dr Cabello

"So what are you trying to say Aunt Sinu?" I asked confused

"Ally, you guys have to act normal. If someone asks about Lauren, tell them she went on a business trip in Dubai, that's what your aunt Clara has instructed" my mom said

"I wanna stay here with her...Please mami" Camila said but Aunt Sinu just shook her head

"No sweety. You have to go to school and be....normal" Dr Cabello said

"But Mami-" Camila was about to protest but Dr Sinu beat her to it

"You can visit her when she gains consciousnesses" her mom said

"Normani, now that you know about them and what has happened to Lauren. You have to swear you won't tell anyone. Please" My mom requested and Normani nodded her head in agreement

"We have to leave now girls...please excuse us" and they left us again

"This is so unfair" Camila said as she took out the broken device which belonged to my cousin.

She wiped off her tears and unlocked it. I bet her hands got some bruises but she didn't care.

I don't know what she was doing there for sometime, but soon she froze up.

"Mila...Camila...." Normani called out

After getting no attention for the brown eyed girl we went to her side and saw something which was unbelievable.

It was a recording of Lauren, and her assaulter who happens to be Austin.

****end of flashback****

I couldn't find Camila anywhere, but than my mind quickly thought of a place i was sure to find her.

I sprinted towards the school garden and sure enough i found her torturing herself with Lauren's memory.

I quickly got to her and hugged her tight.

At first she resisted but than she relaxed and started shedding tears

"You will see her soon Camila. After school we are going to pay her a visit, okay?" I said and she nodded. "I hope she gained her consciousness, Mila. Because im sure she will be happy to see you again"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:wow....Normani knows *wiggles eyebrows*

Heyy readers, im not sure what dis s but it was stuck in my brain for sum while. hope u njoyed it. I included Camally interaction....Normila interaction...n my fav...Normally interaction

I didn't want da rest of da girls 2 find out abt Lauren n Camila coz of obvious reasons (i won't hav a story if da girls find out nw would i?)

soo do u guys think Normally should happen? o r u k with Norminah??? [Comment n let me knw]

I h8 da concept of memory loss and being in coma n all so i just avoided dat. If it helps, Ally, Normani n Camila r back in school after a day...after dat incident .

Do tell me if u hav suggestions

Until next time

~Raez~


	13. Chapter 10:Norminah(Part i)

_** Normani's POV ** _

"Yo Kroeger...can i go check on Camilla?" it was his voice

I gritted my teeth and said "No need Aus-tin. I'll go and see if she is okay". All this while murdering him with my eyes.

"Babe, chill out. What got into you?" Dinah asked a bit confused

Awww...i'll be damned when she becomes so cute being all confused

Wait a minute Normani. You have to go to Camila and Ally...and don't forget...she cheated on you.

I didn't even hear what my girlfriend or rather ex-girlfriend was saying as I dashed outside.

_*****flashback a few minutes before music class***** _

_"Ally, take Mila to class. I'll join you guy's up" I said and Ally nodded with a weak smile._

_I needed to go to the restroom to freshen up before I went to the class._

_I just got out of my dance practice since i had a free period before music class._

_With Lauren not being here, I hardly get time to rehearse since im caught up in softball practice._

_Making my way towards the restroom, i heard voices_

_"Z, I can't hide this anymore. What if Normani finds out?" it was Dinah's voice!_

_"She won't find out. Please D-Mac. I really need you"_

_What the hell is happening?_

_I decided to open the restroom door_ _and really hoped what im hearing is just an illusion._

_As they say 'love hurts'._

_There infront of my eyes, my girlfriend was pinned against the wall with another person who wasn't me._

_I can't believe this is actually happening._ _My girlfriend and my best friend...god why such betrayal?_

 _"Normani??" Dinah said with shock in her tone_ _as she met my eyes._

 _"Mani, its not what you think " the culprit named Zendaya said_ _as she stood up straight looking at me_

_"I really loved you Dinah...why?" i chocked out the words as the pain in my heart was too much. Is this what they call heartbreak?_

_"Loved?...babe please let me explain" Dinah said as her voice started to crack_

_"No need to bab-...Dinah. As long as your happy. I'll be happy" I gave my best fake smile as i could hear my heartbreaking before turning on my heels and dashing out; feeling tears burning my eyes but I did not shed a single tear._

_"mani wait" I heard Dinah call out and_ _a part of me wanted her to follow me but that didn't happen_

 _Guess she never cared_.

 _So,_ _I_ _reached outside the classroom and composed myself before going inside._

 _I saw Al_ _ly_ _and Camila seated at their usual place, with Mila looking like a zombie_ _and Ally trying her hardest to be strong_.

 _I started to make my way to my usual seat and to be honest, it felt weird without Lauren sitting next to me_ _._

 _As soon as i took my seat i saw Dinah and Zendaya approaching towards their respective seats. Dinah's seat was always next to me so she came and sat down_ _while Zendaya sat next to her._

_"Mani" the Polynesian said placing her hand on my thigh but i didn't look at her. "Baby please talk to me"_

_I closed my eyes and sighed " Please Dinah just don't"_

_She took the hint that I didn't want to talk so she retreated her hand and looked infront with hurt on her face._

_Why does she feel hurt when im the one who got cheated and betrayed on?_

_"Normani, your up" called Mr_ _Kroeger_

_I got up and started to go infront._

_All our friends excluding Zendaya were a bit surprised when I didn't kiss Dinah before performance_ _or showed lack of PDA._

_I went to the piano seat cause today's lesson only allows either use of drums, piano or electric guitars._

_I had a perfect song for this so i just started playing the cords while looking at the person who_ _played with my heart._

__**You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could have been  
But still you live inside of me,  
So tell me how is that?  
  
You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart,  
You're the only one  
  
And though there are times when I hate you  
'Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face  
And even now, while I hate you,  
It pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day  
  
I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
I'm no broken-hearted girl  
  
There's something that I feel I need to say  
But up til' now I've always been afraid  
That you would never come around  
And still I wanna put this out  
  
You say you've got the most respect for me  
But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me  
And still, you're in my heart  
But you're the only one  
  
And yes, there are times when I hate you,  
But I don't complain  
'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away  
Oh, but now I don't hate you  
I'm happy to say  
That I will be there at the end of the day  
  
I don't wanna be without you, babe  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
  
Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh  
I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah  
Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free  
To spread my wings and fly away, away with you..., yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I don't wanna be without my baby  
I don't want a broken heart  
Don't wanna take a breath without my baby  
I don't wanna play that part  
I know that I love you, but let me just say  
I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
Broken-hearted girl  
No, no, no broken-hearted girl  
  
No broken-hearted girl**

_After i finished singing, I got up and picked up a name from the jar and it was..._

_"Lauren" I said with sadness in my voice_

_I saw Camila look at me momentarily before turning back to her zombie self_

_"Jauregui is not here" Austin said with a smug grin on his face as if his proud of what he did_

_Camila almost got up to strangle him but Ally held her hand to calm her down. But it was evident that Mila was breathing fire just by looking at Austin, however that expression disappeared within seconds and she was back to being lifeless Camila._

_"Why are you so concerned Mahone? Do you miss her or something?" I spat while raising my right eyebrow in question_

_He scoffed and mumbled something to himself.'_

_"What's that Mahone?" I asked getting angry by the minute as I keep recalling what he did to my best friend  
_

_"That's enough...Normani, pick another name" said my music teacher_

_So i did and huh?_

_Fate is such a witch...I had Camila's name  
_

_"Camila" I said barely above a whisper_

_"Camila, your next. Are you ready?" asked Mr Kroeger_

_******end of flashback******  
_

It just reeks to know that Laur still hasn't gained consciousness.

Three whole freaking days, and Camila's mom said it was 'normal'.

Without Lauren, we were falling apart and what's worse is that we have to put up a brave face and pretend that everything is bloody 'normal'. Nothing is normal without my best friend. If she was here, Mila wouldn't look weak, which meant she would be smiling or arguing with the green eyed girl, and not starve herself. Ally would be her sunshiny self, and as for me...I would have possibly reconciled with Dinah.

Lauren's mom called the school board and told them that Laur went to Dubai for a month due to their urgent business meetings. So the board agreed on it (because the school trust is largely owned by the Jauregui's and Cabello's, so they can't say much)

I excused myself outside and texted Ally to know if she found Camila.

 ** _To Allycat:_** _did u find her?_

When i didn't get a reply from her, I started running around the school compound looking for the both of them.

I went to the library where Camila usually is, but to my disappointment she wasn't there.

I went outside of the school building towards the garden and surely i found them.

I saw a devastated Camila sitting on the ground while Ally rocked her back and forth to calm Mila down. But failed miserably because she was crying too.

The sight was devastating.

I approached them immediately and embraced them in a group hug while tearing up myself and repeating "She will be okay"

After a few minutes we got up and made our way back to our last class. (music was our last class for today)

The three of us agreed on visiting Lauren after school but than I remembered

"Hey guys, I'll join you later okay? I just remembered something" I spoke

"What is it?" Ally asked

"Are you going over to Dinah and talk to her?" Camila asked in a neutral tone. Back to being a zombie again I guess

"Um-" I started but Ally interrupted

"What's going on with you two?" the eldest asked

"Uh nothing. I just remembered I have dance rehearsal with Ava

"Ava Williams?" Camila turned her attention to me 

Ally and Camila stop just outside the class before Ally asked "That Ava Williams who has a major crush on you since god knows when?" _  
_

Ava had/has this major crush on me since before i started dating Dinah.

I nodded my head in agreement and both of them looked at me as if I'm crazy

"Mani, you do know that Cheechee hates her and if Lo was here, she would kick you somewhere that you and I both know will hurt a lot" the brown eyed Cuban said with a slight crack in her voice

"It's just rehearsal guys. Plus she is my vice captain in dance club so we have to get our moves perfect" I said in my defense

"Make sure that's the only practice you have otherwise Biggy will have zero mercy on the British brunette" Ally said before taking Mila inside the class  

I made my way back to my seat, passing Ava. She smiled at me and I returned her the favor by smiling my famous "Normani smile" leaving her a blushing mess.

Wow...I still have impact on her. But i careless about it cause it was not that big of a deal

"Mani, what the hell?" Taylor whisper yelled when i got to my seat sensing she was talking about my interaction with Ava

Oh...Did i mention that Ava is also the vice captain of the cheerios?

No?...

Okay Ava is one of the hottest cheerleaders in Taylor's team and might I add a fantastic dancer. The reason my friends are making a big issue about this is because 1) According to them im still dating Dinah and 2) she is in team Katy and they know that anyone who is friends with that girl is trouble. But little do they know is that Ava is sweet and kind. She is not like her herd of flirty friends.

I didn't tell this to anyone, but Ava did confess to me about her falling head over heels for me after I officially announced that I belonged to Dinah. I explained her that it wasn't possible anymore and she totally understood. The British girl said she would try and move on, she did not pressure me and acted normal during our dance rehearsals.   

"What?" I asked Taylor

She gave me her famous 'your kidding' expression before saying "You were openly flirting with her. Look how upset Dinah is?" she pointed out

I felt a pair of eyes burning holes on me. I turned around and surely enough those pair of deadly eyes belonged to 'my girlfriend'.

I turned my attention back to Taylor and said "Tay it was just a smile. Smiling doesn't cost much you know" i turned around to face infront as Mika called out Dinah's name

Dinah got up and Zendaya squeezed her hand. I am just so jealous cause that should be mewho should do that but its not me. She's not mine anymore

Dinah sat on a chair and played the piano cords while giving me a sad look.

God damn she is breath taking. Why does she still have that impact on me when I caught her cheating with my friend?

 _**I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door  
Oooooo  
Why did you have to go?  
You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
** _ _**  
Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand  
Oooooo  
And all my tears they  
Keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?** _ _**  
** _ _**  
So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be** _ _**  
** _ _**  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
** _ _**  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you** _ _**  
** _ _**  
Been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You gotta be feeling crazy (crazy)  
Oooooo  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that  
Oooooo  
Why can't you look at me  
You're still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.** _ _**  
** _ _**  
Baby why can't we just  
Just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you right  
But you're telling me it won't be enough** _ _**  
** _ _**  
So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
** _ _**  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you** _ _**  
** _ _**  
So why does your pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie  
What you're keeping inside  
That is not how you want it to be  
** _ _**  
Baby I will wait for you  
Oooooo  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do  
** _ **  
Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you  
** **  
I'll Be Waiting**

I was left stunned as i was eye to eye with the love of my life. Her performance was amazing. i know I have this stupid grin on my face. I wanted to give _us_ a chance so im going to be a bigger person and go over to her and just kiss her.

The school siren went indicating the end of this dreaded day. I got up and was making my way to Dinah when I saw Zendaya hugging her and comforting her.

That's it...there is no need to reconcile since she totally doesn't want me. I just stormed outside the classroom and made my way to the rehearsal room where i found Ava in a black crop-top showing off her abs while donning a black leggings.

I didn't change my cloths since i was already in my training cloths.

"Did you wait long?" I asked her

"No, I just came a few minutes ago" Ava said with a smile

"Shall we start?" I asked and she nodded

Today we were practicing a bit of a romantic/ dirty dancing.

"Ready?" she asked

"Ready" I said to her before turning on Ne-yo's _Closer_

 **[Intro]  
Closer [x4]  
** I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to my body. As uncomfortable it felt, we had to do this

**[Verse 1]  
Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer [x3]**

Ava was perfectly into this but i wasn't. She was grinding her body on me and doing her best choreography on this song and I had to keep up with her

**[Chorus]  
And I just can't pull my self away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop [x4]  
And i just can't bring myself no way  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop [x4]**

"We have to stop" she said out of nowhere

"But we were doing great" I said

"Normani, this doesn't feel right. You know i have feelings for you and I don't wanna die" she said gesturing towards the door

I turned around and sure enough Dinah was standing there throwing daggers at Ava.

"We need to talk" she said through gritting teeth. Then she averted her eyes at Ava "Alone"

Well ish is going to get real now

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_A/N: this chapter is dedicated to you all wonderful readers. I wanna properly thank u guys for reading this fanfic and making it possible to actually be a book. I would also like to show my gratitude towards those people who have voted, commented, and actually gave me the honor to be in their reading lists. I never thought that i will actually write something. well than i did write it and it grew from just a one shot to a book_**. _**I wanna thank[NicoleEverettte  (for her brilliant ideas and being my idea buddy)](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NicoleEverettte)**_

_**I havn't proof read it sooo i apologize for it :(  
** _

_**Well, not everything is awesum n bright in the Norminah Kingdom. I hav a few questions:** _

_**1)S dinah cheating on normani?** _

_**2)Do you think i should end dis fic?(with month leaps and rush da story)** _

_**3)M i a really romantic person o an unromantic? (lets c if u can guess dis r8)** _

_**Your feedback would b a great help.** _ **_Once again....Thank you for all your support and love.  
_ **

_**Luv u all n thank u 4 all ur patience** _

_**with dat being said....hapi easter n a blessed holidays** _

_**P.S: Im going 2 tk a mini break 4rm writing  
** _

**Till nxt tym  
~Raez~  
**


	14. Chapter 10:Norminah(Part ii)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u guys r unable 2 read da chapters than i suggest that u either read this story on wattpad o tumblr...thankz

_**Dinah's POV** _

I can't believe Normani. She thinks im cheating on her with Zendaya.

I admit that these past few days makes me look like im cheating on her and the restroom incident just added more flame to our relationship.

But in all honesty, im not cheating on my Manibear. I love her for crying out loud. Im just helping a friend out.

"D-mac, Im so damn sorry. Its all my fault" Zendaya said while hugging me after my performance

Even though Im in her arms, I wished it was Normani who was holding me. If only she gave me a chance to explain myself and clear up this misunderstanding between us

"Its not your fault Z" I said while feeling broken as I let go of her

"Yes, it is. If only I was honest to our friends, you would still be with your girlfriend and this won't have happened" Zendaya said defeatedlyas she looked me in the eye

"Honestly Zen, its not your fault. Mani and I...had issues." I said as i looked down remembering our argument which took three days ago.

 **_***flashback***_ **  
_**[3 days ago, the day Lauren was attacked]** _

_"Normani there's nothing going on between me and Zen. You know I love you" I said to my girlfriend_

_"Really Dinah? Your actions says other wise when you walked out of school together holding hands!" she yelled the last bit_

_"Don't raise your voice at me!" I said gritting my teeth angrily_

_"you know what...i can't do this right now" Normani said_

_"do what?" I asked_

_"Im going Dinah. I need to clear my head" she said and kissed my cheeks before walking out the door_

_I was left stunned as I stood there looking at the door where the love of my life exited._

_After a few minutes of standing like a statue, I was pulled back to reality when i felt my phone vibrate._

_Digging it out of my sweat pants I saw a message from Zendaya_

**_From Zendi:_** _SOS!!!!_

_Now what?_

_I went to my room and got changed. My head calculating all the worse scenarios. One of which is Normani having a very ugly, heated argument with Zendaya or that girl got herself in some very bad ish._

_I called in for a cab._

_Yes cab cause im too chicken to learn how to drive._

_Sue me._

_And mostly cause I like it when Normani drops me home after her heated softball practice_. _Damn, she be looking hot in those softball pants and her sweaty self is a added bonus._

_I got in the cab and I wanted to text Mani but i opposed to that idea as I know she needs space to clear her head off._

_I didn't realize I reached Zen's house_

_"Where's the fire?" i asked as i barged through the door_

_"oh hey girl. Glad you made it" Zendaya said_

_"S'up?" Selena said from the couch_

_"D-mac" Demi rushed towards me and gave me a tight bear hug._

_Okay what in the actual hell?_

_"Z, why'd you message me again?" i asked patiently_

_"Just wanted to hang out with my buddies" Zendaya said with a pout._

_If i was not with Normani, I would totally dig her cause this girl be crazy and beautiful at the same damn time_

_But Normani is still the one that my heart desires and it will always be her. She has an amazing sense of humor, a very beautiful soul, a very adorable anger(yes i find her anger cute), a very cute jealous side, and a banging body._

_"*sigh* where are the rest of the gang?" i asked_

_"Lauren, Ally, and Normani are not picking up our calls or replying to our texts. Alexa and Vero are out partying...again" Zendaya said_

_"What about Taylor?" I asked_

_"Tay went on a date with Calvin" Selena replied_

" _Ari went to her cousin's birthday...what's her name? Oh yeah...Colleen and we were just about to call up Mila" Demi informed_

_"I'll do that" I said and they agreed_

_I took out my phone and looked for her caller id_

_I called her and no one picked up. So i decided to leave her a text message so she can come, if she wants to._

**_To Chancho:_ ** _aye chanch...we b here @ zendaya's. Join us_

_I was expecting my little Walz to reply instantly but she didn't. Guess she won't come._

_"So what did Mila say?" asked Selena_

_"Is she coming?" Zendaya enquired_

_"She's not replying my text" I said "So that's a no"_

_"What about Mani?" asked Demi_

_"I thought you guys called her already" Selena said_

_"Yeah, but that was me, not her boo. So maybe she will pick up when she see's her lady loves number" Zendaya_ _teased me_

__I looked got a bit hurt as I recalled the events of early this evening and I saw my curly haired friend notice my sadness before i said "yeah...I'll just send her a message"_ _

__"Girrrrrrlll, that's your woman we are talking about. Since when does Norminah become a texting couple" Selena said_ _

__"Yeah, that's Camila and Lauren's thing." Demi said while making herself comfortable sitting next to Selena._ _

__"Yeah, ill be in the kitchen calling her up" I said while excusing myself_ _ _to the kitchen_

__"Don't be talking nasty" I heard Demi yell and after a few seconds a slap sound echoed the house "Ouch!...what the hell Gomez!"_ _

__"Leave her alone Demetria" I heard Selena_ _ _._

__I dialed Normani's number but it went straight to voicemail._ _

__A part of me is scared to death and another part of me is trying to convince the part of me which is scared that her phone just died just like early in the morning. I let the latter calm me down._ _

__But who am i kidding, I kept trying her cell and the same respond was there. So i decided to leave her a voicemail_ _

__**'heyy babe, its me.**__ _**appelle-moi s'il te plait.**_ _ **je t'aime'[call me please. I love you]**_

__As soon as I left a voicemail for my very pissed of girlfriend, I decided to seek help_ _ ___from the only person who can possibly know where Normani is and put some sense in her ._ _ _

**_To Vamps:_ ** _I screwed up. help me plizzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Lauren is my last hope, whom I know can make things better between Normani and I. I don't expect an instant reply from that Vampire. For all I know, she might be with her 'Lyf' to reply back._

_Although, Lauren can be a royal pain in anyone's ash_ _**[A/N:its not a spelling error people]** _ _especially to my little Walz but one of the things I really like about her is that she is not bias when she makes decisions. She hears out both of the parties before making a just decision. That's why people love and respect her a lot._

_As for my Chancho, she hears my rants about anything and everything with every ounce of patience. She is my listening ear and right now i really need her to sort this mess i have created. I know she will say something simple which at first will make no sense but later on it will make a great sense. She tells me that she had experienced all this with her secret girlfriend but yet they are still going strong. And from what i have heard from her, that anonymous girlfriend is secretive and tests Mila's patience beyond believe._

_But, whoever this unknown girl is....I like her already, because she is the very reason my best friend smiles bright and glows._

_"Hey D-mac, did Mani answer?" Zendaya asked and i shook my head sadly. "Is everything okay with you two?"_

_"Its all good Z. Don't worry" I said and got up from my seat and headed to the living room to join Sel and Demi_

_Sensing that I do not want to discuss about what's bothering me, Zendaya followed right behind me._

_"At-elle ramasser?_ _**[did she pick up?]** _ _" asked Selena in French_

_"Non, elle n'a pas_ _**[No, she didn't]** _ _" I replied_

" _She will reply to you. After all, vous les gars sont inséparables_ _ **(you guys are inseparable)**_ _" replied Selena_

_"As much as I love you two....CAN YOU JUST SPEAK IN THE UNIVERSAL LANGUAGE OF ENGLISH!!!!!!" Demi yelled out_

_"Seriously you two, its not like there is a subtitle thing down under which can translate what your saying" Zendaya said_

_Selena and I looked at each other and smirked evilly before saying together "Vous êtes tous deux idiots_ _**[You both are idiots]** _ _" before busting into laughter_

_"Aye Demi , que podría no saber francés , pero estos dos sólo nos llama idiotas . La hora de la venganza ... listo?_ _**[Aye Demi, we might not know french, but these two just called us idiots. Time for revenge...ready?]** _ _" Zendaya said to Demi as they both held pillow cushions and started attacking us._

_It was as if we were in Call of Duty, as there was a boarder line, separating us from our enemies who were Zendaya and Demi. We had to carefully measure each and every step or else the enemy will win._

_Selena positioned herself behind the couch and had her aim ready "Alpha, I have a clear shot on the enemy. I repeat, I have a clear shot on the enemy" she whispered_

_"Hold your position, Charlie, we don't want the Spanish to have a upper hand" I whispered back_

_"Roger tha-" Selena was cut off mid sentence when a pillow sailed past her missing her by a few inches_ _from our defense barrier which was behind this large couch._

_"Are you okay Charlie?" I asked her as i crawled next to her bumping into something. When i looked down it was a phone which apparently belonged to the Spanish leader. I confiscated it quickly and got back into position._

_We were in the middle of the battle field when Zendaya's (enemy leader's) phone started ringing and unfortunately for her, the device was in our side of the territory and in my pocket_

_The starting of secrets by one republic started playing than it jumped to the chorus:_

_**Tell me what you want to hear** _   
_**Something that will light those ears** _   
_**Sick of all the insincere** _   
_**So I'm gonna give all my secrets away....** _

_"Shit...where's my phone?" Zendaya suddenly jumped up from her position behind the dinning chairs. and starts searching her shorts pockets._

_"Looking for this" I said while holding her phone up high while it was still ringing_

_"DJ, give me back my phone" Zendaya demanded_

_"Not until you surrender all your pillows and yourself" Selena called out_

_"In your-" Demi started but was quickly cut off by Zendaya_

_"We surrender, just give me my phone"_

_"Dude what the hell? we were totally winning" Demi started whining_

_"Don't care, phone please" Zendaya started coming towards me with both her hands up signaling she has surrendered._

_My curiosity got the best of me as to why Zen wanted her phone so badly. So i turned the device screen towards me and I saw a picture of her and...._

_Damn Zendaya Maree Stoermer Coleman, that secretive witch_

_She starched her hand out to get her phone, while i was throwing daggers at her with my eyes. She silently pleaded with her eyes to keep my mouth shut._

_I nodded my head in agreement but gave her a facial expression which said 'you better explain'_

_She smile and nodded her head in agreement and dashed off with her phone to a more private part of the house._

**_****3 Hours later****_ **

_It was now time for bed, that is for Selena and Demi. Zendaya and I have to talk about what I just witnessed a few hours ago._

_I changed into a comfy sweats and sweater that Zendaya lent me. I was outside the balcony waiting for my friend to show up._

_I took out my phone in hopes my best friend(s) or my girlfriend to reply to my messages but they didn't. Where the hell are they?_

_"Hey" I heard Zendaya say pulling me out of my thoughts_

_"Well hello to you too Miss Secretive" I said with a grin as i turned around to face her_

_"Look DJ I-" She started_

_"How long?" I cut her off and asked her_

_"A few months after...Bella left" Zendaya said feeling hurt as she looked down on the floor_

__Bella Thorne was Zendaya's best friend, her vollyball co-captain, and sadly her first love. Bella and her were attached to the hips. Bel was also on Normani's dance squad. Zen and Bel used to argue, just like Camila and Lauren, but the difference was that they loved each other a lot._ _

_They were always cute and adorable. When i first came to Miami high, and got to meet Normani and her gang, I assumed Camila and Lauren were dating (lowkey hoping they are dating) but i was wrong._

_When that day, after music class came to an end; I found out that Zen and I had a class together and that's when I met Bella. She was a sweet, innocent and soft spoken girl who mind you had a killer attitude._

_When Zendaya first introduced me to her, I was almost certain that these two were dating because of the way Bella was throwing daggers at me. Then she became a bit relaxed when Zendaya told her that I was a new transfer student._

_Still that didn't stop Bel to put her arms around Zen and Zen putting her arm over the red haired girl's shoulder, making me almost certain they were a thing. But yet again I was proven wrong when Bella told me she has a boyfriend named Gregg Sulkins._

_The hurt on Zendaya's eye's said everything that day when Bella mentioned about 'her man' and removed her arm from her shoulder, but Bella still held on to her. Zendaya being a good friend she is, put up a smile and supported her on 'how great of of a boyfriend her was' or 'how royally she was treated by him'._

_But the truth can't be hidden forever._

_When_ ___Zendaya came back from her summer vacation last year, she heard about Bella's unexpected death._ _ _

___She completely lost it._ _ _

___Bella and her boyfriend were involved in a car accident when they were coming back from Bella's parents house. Apparently, some crazy thought it was a great idea to drink and drive costing him his live with another two._ _ _

___Zendaya locked herself in her room for days. All of our friends, even Camren (Though they were of no help cause they were practically fighting half of the time) were there to reach for her, even her parents. But she just shut everyone out and even refused to eat anything._ _ _

___She was still moaning her death for weeks, and we stopped trying. Until that one day when Bella's mom came to her house and gave her a box. I was there when she knocked on Zen's bedroom door and called her out_ _ _ _even though she said she didn't want any visitors._

_Zendaya finally opened her door, slowly exposing herself and my god the girl was a clear definition of a disaster. Her eyes had dark circles, her hair all messed up, her clothes were fashion enemy, and her eyes blood shot. Her body was definatily weak that even a strong wind can knock her out._

___Bella's mother embraced her in a hug and patted her back while Zen just stood there motionless. Her mom handed her a small golden box which was quiet fancy_ _ _ _when they broke their embrace_

___It had dragon crafting and a hand engraved 'Z+B' in really small writing. She looked at it with a neutral expression. Bel's mom told Zendaya that Bella had told her that if anything happens to her or if she gets married someday, she wanted this box to be given to Zen_ _ _ _somehow._

___She stared at the box for a while and i don't know what's going on it her head._ _ _

___I was getting a bit curious about this whole box thingy. So when Bella's mom left, Zen and I sat down on her bed and carefully opened the box_ _ _

_It contained pieces of paper with something written on each of them and a leaf?_

___Zen took a deep breath and picked out a random piece of that paper_ _ _

**___'Zendaya stupid Coleman, how dare you just flirt with another girl huh? Your mine you dummy, the nerve of you.Ugh...Ohh how i wish i could say that on your face. im so mad at you that i won't talk to you for a week'_ _ _ **

___Okay, now im confused. Wasn't she with Gregg?_ _ _

___Zendaya chuckled abit as she picked out another note which said_ _ _

**___'_ _ _ ** **_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_ **   
**_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_ **   
**_Just put your hand on the glass_ **   
**_I'll be tryin' to pull you through_ **   
**_You just gotta be strong_ **

**_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_ **   
**_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_ **   
**_The vacancy that sat in my heart_ **   
**_Is a space that now you hold...._ **

**_Damn this song got me thinking about all those times we held hands, which always assured me that you will always be by my side. All tho cold nights we shared just snuggling together to keep us warm. Where I could just find myself get lost into your beautiful eyes. Where I could hear the steady rhythm of your heart whereas my heart went on wild. Gosh Z, you are damn precious to me'_ **

_Zendaya just blinked dumbly at that note._ _She picked another piece of paper and started reading it_

**_'OMG......I am feeling soooo happy but at the same time I feel upset._ **

**_That new girl Dinah(such a cutie)....she actually thought that we made a cute couple and I couldn't agree more. Gosh how I wish that was true. BUT! You had to go on and praise Gregg. Are you that happy that im with him? Maybe you are, that's why when I told you that he asked me out, I wanted you to claim me...declare me as yours. But i know you only see me as your friend. To me you were always more than that. You are my first love. so when you said say yes to him, I was broken to bits. But I know that will make you happy so i said yes to him and look where we are today. Its not that im not happy with him or that his not a good guy...its just that...his not_** ** _you_**.'

_A small smile made its way on Zendaya's lips after such a long time._ _I gave her a 'I told you so' expression with a smirk._

_Suddenly her smile disappeared and she became more sad as now she won't be able to tell her that she loved her back. She picked up the dried leave that was underneath some notes and saw something written on it_ _when she turned it around._

**_'the day i met you was the day I knew you would hold the greatest part_ ** **_of my heart and I don't want it to be any other way'_ **

_Zen told me that, the leaf was from back when they were still kids and just became friends. She chuckled at the memory of how she offered Bella a leaf to be her best friend forever._

_There was this one note which was really heartwarming_

**_'I will always be your beautiful memory......_ **

**_wow this quote is deep, I love it. Maybe someday my dear best friend, i'll tell you how much of an idiot you are and how much I really love you...And maybe, just maybe....I'll get to be your beautiful memory as you are mine. Till than, I'll keep on writing my feelings for you until I have the courage to confess my feelings for you'_ **

_Zendaya read more of her little notes. These were all Bella's memories...and she will always have them as a remembrance of her unattainable first love._

_"And you had to fall for someone who is....how can i say it nicely....'forbidden' cause she is from team Katy. Honestly Z,-" I said_

_"But Ava is not like her gang of friends. She is sweet and ohhh god she is so adorable. She almost reminds me of....Bel" she said in a bit sad tone_

_I really felt bad for her now because she finally moved on from Bella, but how can she fall in love with the enemy?_

_"Zen, as long as your happy im with you...." I said and got crushed into a hug_

_"Does that mean your okay with it?" she asked with an expected grin on her face_

_"Im not done yet...if she hurts you or makes her moves on my Mani, I will not hesitate to give her a poly beat down" I said in a serious tone_

_"Ohhh...DJ...thank you so much" She said while hugging me tight. "Don't worry D-mac, she won't hurt me nor will she eye your girl. She's over that.But promise me you won't tell the others and especially Lauren and Normani" She asked hesitantly as she let go of me and looked me dead in the eye_

__Im not even a surprised that Zen is making me promise this because she knows my dark skinned beautiful girlfriend and her green eyed beast would beat some sense into her._ _

_Also....Zendaya, heck everyone of our friends know that I share everything with Normani and there is no secrets between us. That's what makes us a dynamic duo._

_"I can't promise you that Z...cause you know i hate hiding thing from my Manibear" I said_

_"Just please do it for me. i will tell them soon." she said_

_I nodded in agreement and once again I was crushed into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you DJ"_

_After she released me from her death grip, we went back inside the house to get some shut eyes._

_Before I drifted off to sleep, I received a text message_

_**From Baby**_ _ **:**_ _I love u n m sori dat I got mad @ u_.

_**To Baby** _ _**:** _ _so...we gud?_

_**From Baby** _ _**:** _ _we r awesum babe. C u soon . N8_

_**To baby** _ _**:** _ _night night manibear. I love yah_

__**To baby** _ _ __**:** _ _ __love u baby girl. 4ever and always._ _

__I have to thank Lauser later on, for talking to Mani and sorting things out_ _

_With that, I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, knowing that we are all good._

_******today before music class****** _

_After Normani and I were back to normal, however , I couldn't help but notice that my girlfriend became a totally different person after that night._

_I understand that she is busy lately since she has to manage both the softball team, and rehearse for her dance competition, because_ __Lauser_ _ ___went to Dubai for a month due to her family business._ _ _

__I mean what in the actual hell? its bloody middle of the year and the Jauregui Cooperation partners couldn't wait for the end of the year or winter break to have this stupid meetings._ _

_______But that's not what the real problem is; my girlfriend is a lot quiet nowadays...more like lost in her own world as if holding a storm back. Although she shows me that she loves me but I couldn't help but feel something is wrong with us._ _ _ _ _ _ _ __Maybe its my guilty conscious that is eating me alive for hiding the truth from her._ _

_As for my little Walz, she seems depressed nowadays. She shuts herself away from everyone, even from me. She flips at everyone, yet she looks so broken. I wonder what happened to her that made her look like a mental on loose._

_A part of me wants to tease her and say that she misses Lauser,but i know that's not the case here. Or maybe it could be...but i miss the old Chancho. The one who made everyone smile, who used to smile alot, and most importantly, the Chanch who was open to me...is lost_

_Why is everyone I really love and care about so sad?_

_Even my little smallz is not her bright and shiny self, she looks more sad. Although she puts up a brave face and tries to smile but its not the same._

_Did Troy and her break up? Or is she just sad that her vampire cousin is not here?_

_"Hey, DJ...why do you look as if your about to throw up?" Zendaya asked me as I was shutting my locker to get to my next class_

_"That's cause I am because of this sicking feeling in my chest" I said sarcastically and Zendaya is a smart girl so she figured out_

_She looked around and dragged me towards the nearest washroom._

_As soon as the door closed, Zendaya let go of my hand and started pacing back and forth while stroking her hair as if thinking. While I made myself comfortable, leaning against the wall._

_"Look D, I know this is hard for you to hide. But please, just give me sometime to gain some confidence to officially, tell them that Ava is my girlfriend" Zendaya said and was approaching me when she slipped and lucky found her balance holding the wall where I was leaning against, therefore pinning me._

_"Z, I can't hide this anymore. What if Normani finds out?" I said in a tiny voice_

_"She won't find out. Please D-Mac. I really need you" Zendaya said_

_Suddenly the door open and...._

_"Normani??" I said with shock evident in my voice as I met her eyes._

_Zendaya and I didn't realize that we were in a really bad position (her pinning me against the wall)_

_"Mani, its not what you think " Zendaya said_ _as she stood up straight looking at her best friend_

_"I really loved you Dinah...why?" She said through her cracking voice_

_Oh how the hurt her eyes broke my heart into a billion pieces and wait a bloody minute...what does she mean loved?_

_"Loved?...babe please let me explain" I tried to say as my voice started to crack up as my girlfriend refused to look me in the eye._

_"No need to bab-...Dinah. As long as your happy. I'll be happy" she gave me a fake smile and sped outside before letting me explain._

_Ish.....I hope she isn't ending our relationship._

_"mani wait" I called out and was about to speed out to catch up on her when Zendaya grabbed my hand and stopped me "Zen, let me go. She's upset"_

_"And your going to make it worse. Just give her some time to cool off and than we will explain to her...and probably...tell her the truth" She said and let's go off my hand "Let's go for the class"_

_I nodded my head sadly and followed her out_ _._

_Just when I thought everything between us was going fine, this had to happen. God, what is she thinking about me_?

**_****end of flashback****_ **

I must admit though that jealous Normani is hot as hell, but that's not important here, I want _us_ to make up because clearly all the signs she's giving me clearly tells me that its over between us.

When Normani gets hurt, she tends to take out her anger on other people rather than the course of her anger.

So currently her target is Austin because she has been picking up fights with that guy recently as if given a chance she would knock him out cold.

I really have to talk to her, so I was walking towards the classroom door when i bumped into someone smaller than me

"Where's the fire, biggy?" Ally asked as she gained her balance

"Im so sorry smallz, I didn't see you...um...Al-Ally have you seen Normani?" I asked her hopefully

She sighed and shook her head before saying " She went to her dance rehearsal"

I started running to the location and said thank you to Ally while bumping through the crowd of people

"You better sort things out, You hear me!!! I don't want Norminah sinking...." Ally yelled out while the rest of her sentences were unheard

I nodded and ran away to patch things up with my woman. Hope this works out.

As I approached the rehearsal room, my heart sank at the sight before me

Here she was right in front of me, letting herself get grinded by Ava who is Zendaya's girlfriend. Normani's hands touching her waist while Ava was practically seducing my poor baby by touching her neck in not so friendly way and her hips moving to the rhythm of the song playing.

Ohhhh how I feel so angry at Normani as she very well knows the fact that I hate it when she is touched by someone else who isn't me and especially when that someone was the girl who used to have a major crush on my girl.

Suddenly the music stopped and Ava (the witch), turn around and facing her dance partner, while Mani's back was facing towards me.

Hot damn, that body makes me want to pounce on her, but I believe im going off the track over here

"We have to stop" Ava said as she was catching her breath

Hell yeah you have to stop or else I'll rip you up from limb to limb. I don't even care what Zendaya would do to me at this point

"But we were doing great" Mani said

Um what?

NO! You weren't doing anything great cause she is in a relationship and your mine.

"Normani, this doesn't feel right. You know i have feelings for you and I don't wanna die" the witch said as she gestured towards me

If looks could kill, Ava would be dead...cause my eyes where literally burning hole in her

Normani turned around and she had somewhat of a guilty look as if she did something wrong but than her looks changed to the one she was donning before...her guard was up again

"We need to talk" I said through gritting teeth. Then I looked at Ava "Alone"

Ava was about to leave when...

"No...Ava stay. We are going to practice. Dinah please leave us alone" Normani said holding Ava's hand to stop her from leaving

Grrrrrhhhh.....If i didn't love her I would have given her a poly beat down that she would never forget as long as she lived.

"Babe I just want to-" I started but was interrupted by Ava's voice

"Um...Mani..I better leav-" She said but Normani just shook her head in no

"Dinah...you don't need to explain. If you and Zendaya are happy with-"

"You and who?" Ava interrupted Normani half way while looking at me

"Will you just let me explain." I said ignoring Ava cause if maybe I explain than she could catch on

"What the hell do you want to explain Dinah Jane...You want to explain to me why we are always arguing for no reason recently? Or why you prefer talking and spending more time with Zendaya rather than your own damn gilfriend? Or do you want to explain the damn part where my best friend had you pinned to the wall as if you were about to make out. Tell me Dinah....how long have you and her stabbed me on my back? what did I do to deserve my heart to be broken and played around by the love of my life and my best friend? I always loved you....and you know what's worse....its that I sill love you with that broken heart of mine" Normani spat

I was left speechless at this moment as I was taking in all what she just said. Its as if my vocal cords were locked because there was no sound coming from my mouth

Normani spoke again with anger in her eyes "you wanna know how it feels to be hurt by your loved one than watch this Dinah" she turned towards Ava and pulled her close and connected her lips with her's

Oh god no...

I felt tears go down my face as my heart was broken into pieces by a sledge hammer. The love of my life kissing someone else and that to infront of me.

Someone please kill me

I got back to my senses and dashed towards Ava who just pushed Normani away from herself. "What the hell is-...ugh"

Yeah I got her neck and pushed her back to the wall hanging her while she chocked

"DJ!! leave her its not her fault..." Zendaya called out and seized me and dragged me back while whispering "She's my girlfriend....please"

She dragged me outside while a coughing Ava and a crying Normani was left on the rehearsal room and me yelling "you must be so damn happy Ava, cause you finally got a kiss from your crush"

But after saying those words, i halted and turned around facing Zendaya.

She looked at me confused before I knew it...I was kissing my best friend while crying my eyes out. I know this was so wrong but I needed to make a point to Normani

I felt a two pair of eyes burning me...but I had to make statement that if she thinks that Zen and are are a thing so be it.

I moved away from Zendaya and gave her an apologetic look as she was too shocked to even respond

"Zen?" Ava spoke up and rushed outside while grabbing her things

"Ava wait" Zendaya said and followed her outside

I looked back at Normani who was confused and I really want to hug her tight and say that let's forget this craziness, but I know...that from today on...we won't be same anymore.

I went away with tears in my eyes, knowing that everything between us just got a whole more worse. I guess we have to leave everything to fate and time to decide.

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_A/N: heyyy readers...._ **

**_as i mentioned in my previous chapter that I'll be taking a mini break from writing n i promised_ ** [ **_gabrielzace15_ ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gabrielzace15) **_and_ ** [ **_NicoleEverettte_ ** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NicoleEverettte) **_that i will write a long chapter before taking a break soooo here u r guys_ **

 

**_If u guys hav any questions do inbox me o comment n i will 100% get back to u_ **

**_Don't wori 4rm nxt chpt there will b camren action soooo stay tuned_ **

**_until nxt tym_ **

**_cheers_ **   
**_~Raez~_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my beautiful readers, im sorry im not that prompt with my updates and i had been gone for a month or so. I have started working on chapter 11 (don't worry about it) but.....I can't update at the moment.
> 
> Reason: My school work seems to be never ending. Its like after assignment straight up exams start. Gosh!!!
> 
> But here's the good bit.....after four weeks my school closes sooo ill continue with this fic. So i guess you guys have to wait on.(pliz don't kill me)
> 
> On the same note....as my gesture for making up to you guys, If you lovelies have any one shot suggestions that you think i should write you can comment below and i will make sure to dedicate it to you.
> 
> other than that, if you have any suggestions regarding this story i am most welcome to hear/read it out....thank you all n i love you guys

A/N: So I know I sux as a writer cause im not updating the original story line and dragging the story, thus making you guys wait for Lauren to wake up. I got few minutes or so from my studies so I thought of writing this bonus chapter dedicating it to all the loving mother's of the world. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clara's POV

'Attorney Jauregui, congratulations on your victory'

'Congratulations on being a mom'

'Are you pregnant?'

'is it true that you cheated on your husband?'

'Attorney Jaure-.....'

Gosh these paparazzi's are so damn annoying.

I got inside my car and closed the doors before instructing Mark to head home

*ring*ring*

I smiled as i saw my loving husband calling me so I answered quickly

"Hey baby,congratz on kicking their butts" He said ever so lovingly

"Honey, language. You know our baby can hear this" I smiled and said while softly stroking my slightly noticeable baby bump

"Opps...sorry mi amor. Hows our little munchkin doing?" He cooed over the phone

I sighed and than said "I honestly don't know Michael. I still think that im not ready for this. It will change everything for us. What if im not a good mom? Oh god what if they hate-"

"Clara honey, that little munchkin will love you the moment they lay their eyes on you. I did when i first met you. Remember when you said that you were not ready to marry me when i proposed to you?" he asked

"How can I forget that cheesy romantic night you planned out Mr Jauregui? Double date with our best friends, at the backyard of your house with BBQ. You had Alejandro create a rubik cube which required me to set it up to spell 'will you marry me' and it exposed a ring." I said and started tearing up and i don't even know why "Oh my god it was so beautiful" I said while my voice cracked up. 

Stupid hormones

"You said that what if you were a terrible wife...but mi amor....you are the best wife a man can ask for and im 100% sure that you will be a magnificent mother to our baby" My darling husband said to me

I thank god every single day that this man is my husband and I just love him so much

"Thank you so much for being with me. I love you so much. We can't wait for you to come back home dear" I said

"I will be there soon my love. i love you both" 

With that being said, my husband hung up on me

I looked down at the baby bump "I will not let anyone harm you" I smiled and looked outside the window of my car to take in the dim lights of Miami.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
i was woken up by my pilot Jorden.

"Ma'am we are here" He said

I nodded my head and made my way out of my private jet.

I went over to my husband for a few days to buy an estate under Lauren's name. Only to return back when my sister informed me about my only child

Tears were rolling down my face as my little daughter was cruelly attacked by god knows who. But I swear to god, if i get my hands on them they will regret touching my daughter and wish they were never born.

I made my way towards my waiting car to take me to my daughter

I was wiping my tears when Mark spoke "Madam Jauregui...Lauren will be fine. She's a fighter"

That's all he could say, before the gates of my eyes broke open. 

I should have listened to my mother instincts and stayed over

****Flashback(5 days ago)****

I heard the front door bang shut and called out

"Lauren Jauregui that better be you. I've been callin-.....honey whats wrong?" I asked concerned as i see my beautiful daughter's eyes puffy and red

She has been crying and I'll be stupid if i don't know why

"What's wrong baby?" I cooed and hugged her tight while sitting on a sofa "Won't you tell your mommy bear?" I asked as i placed a kiss on her temples

"Mommy, am I a really bad person" my only child asked with a broken tone

"No baby girl. Your a really nice person. Did Camila say something to you? Come on...tell your mommy bear" I asked and she nuzzled further into my embrace and she poured her heart out

Awww...that's why she is so broken

She is just like her father; Michael is hard headed and stubborn but very few people know that The Michael Jauregui is soft as a teddy bear and is very emotional man

My daughter and husband won't give a damn of what other people thought of them but when their special someone says something which everyone is saying they tend to be a mess. The clear example is right in my arms bowling her eyes out.

"My little Laury Bear. You and I both know that Camila didn't mean those things. She loves you baby and i know you two will eventually make up about it" I said stating the obvious 

"But mommy, Im hurt. This time im not forgiving her easily" she said and i scoffed

"Oh you will forgive her Lauren. I bet you will text her in the next minute" I got up to make my way to my room before hearing my daughter yell out

"I won't!" she said and stormed towards me

"You totally will baby" I said as i finished packing up the final things for my trip

"I won't cause i switched off my phone....and where are you going old lady?" she asked as she looked at my bags

"Im going to your father for a few days. i'll be back soon and i expect things to be normal between you and Camila" I said

She just looked away but said to me "I'll miss you"

i don't know why, but there was a sudden feeling on my gut that something will awfully go wrong when im away. but i shook that feeling off

"Mija, its just few days and Mommy will be back as soon as she is done" I said assuring her

I don't really know who i was really convincing? Me or Lauren 

My daughter walked towards me and hugged me tight and said "I love you mommy, and thank you for being my mom and my best friend" 

I smiled at her and softly stroke her back "I love you too Mija. Takecare when im gone"

****end of flashback****

I made my way to the hospital and found myself standing infront of the receptionist's counter. 

I asked for Lauren Jauregui's room number and oddly enough the nurse said that the patient by that name was never admitted to this hospital.

I should have known Sinu wouldn't want anyone to know that my daughter was here so i just asked if i could see my best friend Sinu

"Sinu?" I asked

My best friend looked at me and that was it!

I started crying again as she got up from her chair and started comforting me

"Clara, she's okay" she said

"Where is she" I mustered up some words

She guided me through the hallway and into a more private room where I saw my sister and my daughter who was cover in bruise and bandages

My poor little baby

Tears were rolling down my face as i saw how brutally that animal has attacked her as my sister and best friend held me up right

"I will have him hanged till death if i find him" I muttered angrily

"Clara calm down" My sister said 

"It could have been worse" my best friend said

I know it could have been worse, and i could have lost my child. 

but still....all i could think off is all the worse things I'll do to that person to make his/her life a living hell

I looked at my daughter and cried some more as it pains me to see her in that state. My husband and I wouldn't let a single scratch on her and never once have we raised our hand on her.

But here she was, in bandages on her arms, legs, and head. Still unconscious and not waking up to give her mommy bear a hug

Sinu and my elder sister left me alone after a few moment. so i was just standing there looking at my daughter's face while brushing off a few strands of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful yet so in pain.

"Mami's here Laury bear...she will always protect you" while placing a soft kiss on her bandaged head.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
No One's POV

"Spill it. Where's my best friend?" A male voice asked

"Watch that tone. Lauren is also my best friend" a female voice replied coldly 

"So tell me its not true that Laur and Katy didn't-" He said, leaving the other person confused

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Austin is spreading rumor that Katy and Lauren have heated off. He also said that she went to Dubai to plan their secret wedding...I even tried calling her cell but no one is picking up. She always gets back at me or Cam-...i mean-"the male tired to explain

"Well...all I can say is that an unconscious person can't make wedding plans" she reasoned

"Meaning?" the guy asked

"It means that the jerkass who is spreading the rumor is the actual reason my best friend..." The guy gave her a pointed look "our best friend is in hospital and Camila being a mess. Mahone beat her up and now his ruining her reputation"

"That scumbag! How dare he?!" he was furious "I'm going to teach him a lesson" while pulling out his phone but she stopped him. "What the hell Kordei?" he said looking at her while tears formed in his eyes

"Not now tough guy, I have plans for Dorito's boy. But for that to execute, we first need to destroy the evidence he has against Camila and Lauren" Normani said

"So what do you have in mind?" He asked curiously

"Just wait for the right time and I'll tell you. So till than....don't do anything stupid that we might regret later, okay?" she said

The tan skinned boy had a smirk playing on his face and said "Welcome back wildbear"

"Its good to be back" Normani smile back her devil smile

____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:short and rushed update but also a little preview of the next chapter. 

if you guys have any one-shot suggestions than comment and ill 100% try to make that fic and dedicate it to you.  
Furthermore, i have a question:

i) Who is normani talking to? 

comment below and let me know

Thank you sooo much 4 ur kid,comments, and patience.

until next time

Love  
~Raez~


	16. Chapter 11

**_ Camila's POV _ **

Its been days since ive seen my love. I just couldn't bring myself to see her in that state.

Today im going to be with her whole of the night. I don't care what my mom says. Im going to be with her and hope she wakes up soon.

Ally and I were making our way to her car when i heard someone calling my name.

"Mila...wait up" I heard a male voice almost breathless calling my name

Please don't be Austin...Please don't be Austin. Anyone but Austin

I turned around and saw Zayn making his way towards us.

"hey Ally...Can i...um...borrow Camila for a moment" He asked Ally

I looked at Ally and she smiled and gave a light squeeze to my shoulder while saying "I'll be in the car"

Now me and Zayn were alone in the car park area.

"Please tell me its not true?" He asked me and I gave him a confused look so he continued "Are you and Austin going on a date?"

My eyes widen at his question "What?No! Although he kept on begging me"

Hell no im not going on a date with a person whose hands are dripping with the blood of my love.

"Glad to know that was a lie" he let out a breath if relief than spoke "And I thought it was because of Lauren getting married to Katy made you do that. Wait? Is Laur really getting married to Katy?"

"Are you kidding me. Lo is in the hos-...i mean in Dubai attending business meeting" I covered the truth with a lie

"Stop lying to me Camila. I can read you and Laur like an open book. Are you forgetting that both of you are a very lousy?" he said as a matter of fact "Camila are you also forgetting that my dad is also a partner of Jauregui Corp? So last i checked there is no meeting in Dubai. Something is not right...I can feel it. So tell me the truth Mila, where is my best friend?" Zayn asked me while silently pleading with his eyes.

I couldn't seem to answer him as tears were about to come out of my eyes. So i just looked down at the ground

How can i tell Zayn, that his best friend is in a coma and in a terrible state thanks to Austin?

"Let her go Malik. I'll tell you where Laur is" I looked behind Zayn and sure enough Normani was standing behind him.

I don't know whether i should be happy to see her or be afraid that she will tell him what happen?

"Kordei??" a confused Zayn said

"Normani -" I said but was interrupted

"Just go Mila. I'll join you guys" Normani said

Her eyes were puffy and red. Was she crying?

I wanted to stay and stop Normani from telling Zayn about Lauren, but i chose to let them talk cause the truth can't be hidden forever.

I started walking towards Ally's car while looking at Lauren's two best friends having deep conversation

"So what did he wanna talk to you about? and what is Normani doing with him now" Ally asked me as I boarded the passenger seat.

"He was asking about Lauren and Normani just happens to save me" I replied

Ally smiles and nods her head in understanding

After driving comfortably in silence for a few minutes, my phone received a message from Zendaya

 ** _From_** **_Cute Zee :_** _Mila...is Mani with you?_

**_To Cute Zee_ ** _**:** No, she was with us a while ago_

"Ally...Is everything alright with Cheechee and Mani?" I asked

I was so caught up with the recent events that happened that i lost track of our ship.

 _Yes,_ Norminah is mine and Lauren's ship. We are the captain of the S.S Norminah, so i have to know if our ship is sailing smoothly or did it hit rough seas.

Normani fell in love with Dinah as soon as the Polynesian came to our class that day. Lauren was hundred percent sure that finally her best friend has found the love of her life like she has.

**_****flashback when Camila was 15****  
_ ** _**[A/N: this flashback refers to chapter 3 where Norminah was born]** _

_"Ahahaaaahaha...La...LAU-....hahaha....Cut it....haha..." i was straddled and being attacked_ _by beautiful pale fingers_

_"Rebel?...stubborn?...annoying? jerkface? and.....finally...an ape...come on Camz....apologize!!!"Lauren said while still tickling me to death._

_"pffhahaha....n...no...haha...never...oh goddd...hihihahahaha. ...." I said through my fist of laughter while wiggling like a worm underneath her._

_We were at my house where I was being tortured by the love of my life_

_God damn she knows all my tickle points and my ribs are literally aching. If this continues i might just have to surrender to this green eyed beast._

_"Camzi....apologize!!!!!!" Lauren said while still assaulting with her deadly tickle tricks_

_"Oh...Okay...pfffhahahaha.....i...i...im sorry!hahahahaha....Lauren....Im going to...hahahahaha.....Im going to pee if you don't stop" I said in all seriousness._

_Finally, the tickle torture stopped and i opened my eye to see the most lovable green orbs looking at me with admiration_

_"I can be a rebel" She said still looking at me "I am stubborn" her hands moved away from my rib cage area to the sides of the couch "I maybe annoying" She leaned down slowly being face to face with me. Our lips inches apart "but im all yours" She breathed out near my lips and my eyes naturally closed, awaiting her plumb lips to be connected with mine_

_But fate had other plans as her phone started ringing_.

_Lauren groaned in pure annoyance and got up from me reaching for her phone._

_"Mood killer?" I said and got a cute pout from my girlfriend before she answered her phone in pure annoyance_

_"someone better be dying Ma- What? Are you kidding me? No way!" My girlfriend went from pure annoyance to all interested in just a matter of milliseconds._

_She got up and made herself comfortable by sitting up straight on the couch while I made my way towards her, resting my head on my girlfriends legs. I faced her while she mindlessly played with my hair totally engrossed into the conversation._

_This gave me an idea._

_I got up, moving a bit. Well, basically straddled my love and started attacking her neck._

_Lauren started giggling while giving me a warning expression which said 'you better stop doing that'_

_Of course I didn't stop because it was my turn for revenge_

_My girlfriend gave me a death glare before pulling her phone away from her ear and putting it on speaker._

_"I mean she is just so wow, Lauren. Her voice, her eyes, her body, her hair..,*sigh*"_

_I stopped my assault as I peeked over Laur's phone and saw it was Normani who called us_

_"Yeah Mani, I heard you for the millionth time about your little crush since the time you called me and ruined my moment" Lauren said getting a bit tired of her best friend_

**_N:_** _Laur, you won't understand. I just admire her. Especially when she sung countdown by Beyonce. She freaking nailed it Laur...she slayed the song and i thought no one can do that beside the queen Bey herself_

_"Who is she talking about?" I whisper asked Lauren_

_She came near my neck and mumbled "Dinah" while placing a tender kiss_

_Oh...so Manibear has a crush on the new girl_

_"Mani, I was there." Lauren said getting frustrated but her harsh tone was muffled since her mouth was still on my neck area which is very sensitive._

_I couldn't help but giggle a bit_

_**N:** Sorry what was that Laur?_

_"Nothing Mani. I said go on" Lauren said with a roll of her eyes as she removed her lips from my neck and placed her chin on my shoulder_

_I decided to get up from my position to give the two best friends some space to talk it out while I fix us something to eat because all that laughing has worked up my appetite._

_Maybe I'll order pizza since it is our favourite food to share._

_I placed a tender kiss on my baby's neck before getting up from her to make my way to the kitchen_

_I was on my feet when my green eyed girlfriend held my waist and pulled me close before saying "Mani hold up a bit"_

_She looked into my eyes and silently asked me where I was going_

_Awww she looked like a cute, adorable, cuddly puppy at this moment._

_So i bent down and pecked her nose whilst gesturing towards the kitchen_. _She pulled me in for a kiss before we heard Normani's voice through the speakers_

**_N:_ ** _Lauren!_

_My beautiful girlfriend's annoying expression makes an appearance yet again and i just chuckle and let her be_

_"Yes Mani, now you have my undivided attention" my baby said as she let go of me_

_I took out my phone and ordered pizza. Then I made my way to the fridge to get some cool water to drink_

_I was taking a drink of some water while approaching the living room only to hear_

**_N:_ ** _I think I might have just fallen for her_

_WHAT?!_

_I spitted the water which I had taken in because damn this is shocking_

_Lauren turned her attention towards me and mouthed 'Are you okay?'_

_I nodded my head but I was still shocked as to what I have heard_

_Did i hear correctly?_

_The Normani Kordei, has fallen for a girl whom she met just few hours ago. The same Normani who won't care about anyother girls throwing themselves at her. Because after Lauren declared that she is dating 'someone', the girls went for the unattainable Normani._

_I mean who wouldn't go after her? Normani was as popular, kind, sweet, and awesome as Lauren but she was just not into anyone. She always had been choosy but she is not a player._

_"Mani, we have been friends for life so I knew it as soon as you went all googly eyes on her" Lauren said while gesturing me to take a seat on her lap and I complied_

**_N:_ ** _Well, now what?_

_"Now you tell her what you feel" Lauren said and took the water bottle from my hand while drinking it_

**_N:_ ** _Laur...don't you think she will think im a player or coming to her fast or something_

_"Then start off as friends and then later on ask her on a date" I said then held my mouth shut while giving Lo an apologetic look_

_My girlfriend just kissed my cheeks and smiled at me adoringly_

**_N:_ ** _I don't know what happened to your voice over there but your right Laur. Im going to start off as a friend and then I'll ask her out_

_"That's the spirit. Now go on, I have some unfinished business to attend to" Lauren said to Normani while giving me a kiss on my neck_

**_N:_ ** _Geez, for once I thought you will be less of a jerk but I was wrong. I'm your best friend Laur...I should be your number one priority right now_

_"Bye Manibear. Goodluck with your new found love. I'll see you at school" Lauren said and hung up on Normani._

_She started kissing my neck and later on we started having a heated make out session._

_But yet again, we were interrupted by the doorbell indicating that our food is here_

_"Ugh...Can I just please have a moment with my girlfriend without getting interrupted by the universe?" Lauren exclaimed_

_"Guess the universe just loves you that much" I got up and pecked her lips before making my way to the door_

_I opened my front door and there stood the Hunter Hayes, the delivery guy._

_He had blue eyes, a fair smile with a dimple, tall and a good accent._

_"Hey Camila, here's your usual order." He said_

_"Thanks Hunter" I said and looked at the bill and strangely something was written at the back of it. So I turned the note around and it said:_

_'Will you go on a date with me? :)_ _'_

_I sighed and looked up at him. He looked at me with pleading eyes._

_"Hunter, you're a nice guy but-"_

_"Babe? What's taking you so long?" Lauren said and came behind me hugging my waist_

_"Nothing mi amo, I was telling Hunter that I can't go on a date with him" I said and looked at her_

_Lauren gave Hunter a look of 'Don't you dare' while tightening her hold on me and I think he got the hint_

_"Sorry Mila, I didn't know" He said_

_"Here's the money for pizza and here's your tip" Lauren said from behind me_

_"I-I...thanks" He said and handed me the pizza box_

_I gave him an apologetic look and he went away while giving me a small smile_

_I wiggled myself out of Lauren's grasp and went in the kitchen while ignoring her completely._

_"Aren't you going to talk to me baby?" She said_

_"You were rude to him" I said while folding my hands and giving her a pointed look_

_"So what? He was asking you on a date. Besides, I just claimed what was mine" she said and opened the box of pizza while taking a slice in her hands_

_I went to her and took a bite of her pizza and said "You can't claim what's already yours and I was going to decline him anyways before you came and interrupted me"_

_"Fine, im sorry for being overprotective of you" she said with a pout "But mi amor, I just get insecure and for that I am really sorry"_

_"Its okay baby" I said and pecked her lips "So Normani likes Dinah huh?"_

_"Umhmm..." She said_

_"We gotta help them get together. They are just so damn cute. I ship it" I said getting excited_

_"Diamani?" She asked_

_"Let's go with that for now honey. Let's make it happen" I said_

_"You know im always with you" She said_

_"So here's the plan" I said_

__________________________________________

_After three weeks, finally our plan started working._

_Normani and Dinah talk to each other alot, and here i was convincing Dinah to make the first move_

_"Come on DJ...you gotta make the first move. Its obvious that she likes you" I said_

_"I don't know Walz, I mean she can just be flirting with me. She is a popular girl after all" Dinah argued_

_"Well she is a popular girl but she likes you. Im hundred percent sure" I said_

_"Why would she like me? Im huge, and loud. She can have any girl, and i even saw....what's her face? Ohhh right....I saw Ava even eyeing her. I think they are together" She said in a bit said tone_

_"You don't know her than...she really does-" I got cut off by my message tone_

_**From My Luv :-*** : She's about to ask her on a date_

_I smiled and Dinah gave me a weird out look_

_"Who was that?" She asked_

_"Just a friend...but as i was saying-" I got interrupted by none other than Normani_

_"Um---ah.....Dinah....I need to talk to you" Normani said_

_Boy talk about being a nervous mess_

_"Sure...I'll see ya later Chancho" Dinah said and hugged me as i walked away_

_Later on i found out from Lauren that Normani asked Dinah on a date to the Zoo and Normani even gained up some confidence to ask the Polynesian girl to be her girlfriend._

_Guess our ship has set sail._

**_****End of Flashback****_ **

"To be honest Camila, I don't know. I mean you were there today when Mani said she was going to practice with Ava and Dinah did rush towards the rehearsal room to patch stuff up. But other than that, I don't know." Ally said

"You know, Mani's eyes were puffy and red. Do you think she was crying?" I asked her

"She was definitely crying. You should try and contact Dinah and see what you get out from her" the older girl said

I nodded my head and made a mental note to call Cheechee after I had spent sufficient time with my love

**_****After a few minutes****_ **

We reached the dreaded place called hospital and was met with Ally's mom

"Mija, Camila How was school?" she asked all smiles

I just looked at her and didn't say a word whereas Ally looked at me before replying to her mom

"It was good Mami. Is Lauren awake yet?" She asked

"Not yet mija." Dr Hernandez said sadly

"Can I see her?" I asked

"Ofcourse mija. I'll inform your mom that your here. Ally...I need your help in something" with that Aunt Patrica went to her cabin

"Will you be okay?" Ally asked me. Concern all over her face

I gave her a reassuring smile and she relaxed.

"I'll see you soon,okay?" Ally said before following her mom

I made my way to the room where they had my precious Lauren and walked towards her bed.

"hey baby. I miss you so much" I whispered and kissed her bruised cheek. "please wake up baby" I softly stroke her raven hair and looked at her while my eyes became moist.

I took a seat near her bed and laid my head on the hard mattress. I held her hands in my hands and looked at her, hoping that I'll see her beautiful green eyes again.

I didn't know when but darkness surrounded me and I fell into a deep slumber

 ** _Normani's POV_**  
"Spill it Normani. Where's my best friend?" Zayn asked me seriously ****

"Watch that tone Zayn. Lauren is also my best friend" I replied coldly

"So tell me its not true that Laur and Katy didn't-" He said and I gave him a confused look

"What do you mean, Zayn?" I asked

"Austin is spreading rumour that Katy and Lauren have heated off. He also said that she went to Dubai to plan their secret wedding" the quarterback said then continued "I even tried calling her cell but no one is picking up. She always gets back at me or Cam-...i mean-"

"I know about them" His head shot up and he looked at me again "Austin's lying cause an unconscious person can't make any plans, Zayn" I replied

"Wait. Unconscious?" Zayn inquired

"the reason Lauren is not picking up her phone is because...Laur's in hospital thanks to Mahone" I said glittering my teeth

"What?" He asked

"Austin beat her up, she's in the hospital that's where Mila went and I'm going to join them up soon" I said and saw my childhood friend boil in anger

"That scumbag! How dare he?!" Zayn was furious "I'm going to teach him a lesson" He said while pulling out his phone but I stopped him. "What the hell Kordei?" he said looking at me while tears formed in his eyes

I know that Zayn loved Lauren as his little sister and they were hardcore best buds, that's why he knew about Camila and her.

"Zayn, not now. I have a plan for Dorito boy. We need to be careful. Remember, he has a picture of Lo and Mila." I said to him

"what do you have in mind?" Zayn asked curiously

"I'll tell you once Laur gains consciousness. So don't do anything stupid. You hear me" I said to him in a serious tone

"I'm coming with you to visit her" He said but I shook my head in no

"No Zayn. We need to keep this at low. But I will inform you if she makes any progress" I said and he gave a weak smile

"Welcome back Wildbear." Zayn said my old nickname while smirking

I shook my head and said I'll see him around while making my way to my white Ford Mustang 2015 and made my way to meet my best friend.

Austin Mahone, get ready for the worse

 ** _****At the hospital****  
_** I went to the reception and asked for Dr Sinu Cabello. The receptionist directed me to her office and I thanked her before entering her office.

"Aunt Sinu and Aunt Clara?" I said looking at Lauren's mom

"Hello Normani. How are you?" Dr Cabello said

"Normani thank you so much. Sinu was telling me how you found Lauren and....and saved her. Thank you my child. I really owe you" Clara said

"Im good doctor and Mrs Jauregui, you don't owe me anything. She is my best friend. Umm...can I go and see her?" I asked them

"Yes sure go ahead. Um can you also send Camila here? She hasn't eaten anything" Dr Cabello said sadly

I nodded my head and made my way towards her room.

As I entered, I saw Camila asleep near my best friend. Mila was finally peaceful after so long.

I stood near the window seal and waited for either one of them to wake up. I started getting lost in my thoughts

How can I do this to Dinah? Why did I kiss Ava infront of her? Was I so blinded by revenge that I took advantage of an innocent girl? Why was Zendaya running after Ava? Is Norminah really over?

I heard some ruffles and saw Camila waking up

"Ma-Mani...when did you come?" she asked in her groggy state

"I just came now. Oh and Mila, your mom asked you to come to her office this instant. And please do eat something because I know my best friend would be unhappy to see you in this state" I said

Camila looked at Lauren and whispered "She still hasn't woke up" while softly stroking her cheeks

"She will wake up, Camila. I know she will. But for now, go and have something to munch on" I said

"She got up from her seat and walked away slowly towards the door before looking back at her love

Now, I was alone with my best friend and I just looked at her

"What has Austin done to you? I will have my revenge on him and he will regrate each and everything he has done to you. I hate seeing him in school and every fibre in my body just wants to rip him out and throw him in fire." I said letting out my anger. Then I took a deep breath and continued "I don't know how you do it? I mean the softball practice. Its hard you know and I thought you were kidding when you said the newbies were eating your head. I did something really bad today Laur. I kissed someone who wasn't Dinah. I felt like I cheated on her but that is not the case because she cheated on me first with Zendaya"

I don't know whether Lauren was listening to me or not, but I had to let it out of my chest, so I told her everything which had occurred and I started to tear up.

I went back to staring back at the window and said "I don't know any more Laur, maybe I should have listened but the evidence was right infront of me. Now, im just uncertain about our relationship"

"Your an idiot,Kordei"

"Yeah I know Laur but-...Laur your awake!" I exclaimed as i heard my best friend's raspy voice after so long

"You should have given Dinah a chance to explain herself. Trust is important in a relationship" She continued

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me while giving me a smile

"The first thing you say when you wake up is that." I chuckled and shook my head while walking towards her "You're a jerk. You scared everyone, even Camila" I said to her

"You know about us? How long was i out?" she asked confused as she hissed from the pain in her head

"Just three days but Girrrl if you were not in this terrible state. You'll have your a-"

"Hey Mani, Ally was asking-...Lauren?" I got cut off by Camila as she entered the Lauren's room

"Mi amor" said Lauren turning her attention to the brown eyed Cuban.

There was silence between both of them ,but their eyes spoke volume that even a deaf could hear their unspoken words.

"Oh my god...you're awake" Camila said and ran towards Lauren's bedside and kissed her

Oh god this is so weird. Freaking hell Camren is real. Dinah would be so-

My mind travelled to my now ex-girlfriend and my soul mate. I have to get us back together.

"Hey." Lauren said when they broke their kiss and starched her left arm to cup Camila's cheeks only to wince in pain. Camila's worried instinct kicked in and she was concerned for my paled looking friend. "I'm okay Camz, it's okay."

"It's not okay." Tears began to stream down Mila's face as her emotions got the best of her and everything began to break down. "Lo, I almost lost you." she said just above a whisper while stroking the green eyed Cuban's cheeks where her fingers traced the cut

"But you didn't." Lauren took a deep breath, wincing through the pain in her body. "You didn't okay? I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Wow

I can't believe we were so blind not to see that.

It was always Camila.

The spark they had when singing, the glow they had when messaging the other, and most importantly the way they look into each other's eyes.

How did we not see that?

I cleared my throat to gain their attention "I'll call your mom to let her know that Lauren is awake"

I excused myself to give the adorable couple the much need privacy

I took my phone out and called a certain person

"Its time"

"Time for what,Mani?" I heard Mila's voice ask me when i cut the line

"Mila? Shouldn't you be with Lauren?" I asked her because i was shocked

"She sent me to check up on you since she suspected you were upto something" she replied

I should have known my best friend all too well

I sighed and responded "Promise me you won't tell Laur"

She nodded her head and agreed

"So here's the plan..."

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:look who's back? yup its me. I really am sorry that im missing in action and as i said before i was dealing with my finals and i don't know whether this chapter was upto you guys expectations but in anyways i hope you enjoyed it.**

**My heart and thoughts are with people in Orlando Florida. You guys are amazing and stay strong.**

**Also i have an announcement to make....drum roll please........Im starting a new fic but im not sure since[NicoleEverettte](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NicoleEverettte) is disagreeing on the title. I want it to be called 'escapade' and she wants it to be called 'Summer Adventure'. Rough plot: Ally and Dinah want to experience things before their summer vacation ends. Experience things in a sense that they wanna explore the state. But in doing so they not only explore the state they happen to find love. Ally invites her friend, the party animal Lauren to join them and Dinah invites her shy friend Camila. Things will happen and new people will enter the lives of Ally and Dinah.**

**Tell me what you guys think and choose a name if possible otherwise me and my idea buddy will have a heated argument**

**Till next time**

**Love**

**~Raez~**


	17. Bonus Chapter:Karaoke

_ **Camila's POV  
** _

_**26th JUNE 2015** _

I am so confused and under pressure right now

"I want that bloody car on my doorstep first thing in the morning" I spoke with the salesperson whom i entrusted to deal with my gift

Seriously i entrust them with one job and they can't get it done. Normally im very patient and humble, but right now i am running out of patience and i can't be humble because the big day is tomorrow so i need this to be done right.

"Miss Cabello, im deeply sorry for the delay. Can you give us sometime maybe-" He tried to reason before i cut in

"Don't you freaking dare say a day or two because I placed my order way before that. If you don't want to lose your job you better have that delivered or i will have a word with your manager. Understood?" I spoke firmly

"Ye-Yes ma'am" with that he hung up.

I let out a breath of sigh and ran a hand on my hair to relax myself.

"What will i do if the car is not here on time. I can't just not have a gift for my own girlfriend. What type of a girlfriend would i be?" I was talking to myself when my phone rang

I slid my thumb across the screen without looking at the caller ID

"WHAT?" 

"Woah,easy there tiger. Is everything alright?" I heard my beautiful girlfriend's voice

_Everything is wrong. I have a very high chance at being the worse girlfriend in the history of girlfriends because i couldn't get the love of my life her present on time thanks to the lazy people in this world._

"Nothing baby, its just my assignment is due tomorrow and my group members are so lazy. I've been working on that assignment for weeks but those dumb idiots don't want to cooperate. Also, I have to go and pick up hermana and OH MY GOD im late!...she must be waiting for me-" I started rumbling

"Babe, that's why i called to inform you that im on my way to receive them from the airport" she said _. See, she's perfect and im the worse._ "Anyways, I never expected Taylor and Demi to be the lazy types. Dinah is exceptional but those girls are really up to date with their things. I don't know what happened this time maybe it was Dinah's influence" she said thinking

_I should slap myself for saying this._ _How can I forgot that im always in a group with Demi, Taylor, and Dinah?_

"Thank you baby for getting them." I tried to avoid the conversation about my super three besties because first off there was no assignment due tomorrow and secondly, if there was an assignment due, the four of us would have done it straight away; we don't leave it for last minute.

"Anything for you Mi amor, after all they are an amazing company. But i don't get it" she said

"Get what love?" I asked

"Why are they coming in the middle of the year? I mean its not that i mind" she said

_To attend your birthday dummy. I can't believe she forgot her own birthday again_

"I don't know Mi amor. Hermana said that Leigh wanted a change in scene since her breakup with Jordon" I half lied

"I still can't believe that its over between them. I mean they made a great couple. I really adored them to be honest" Lauren said. Sadness evident in her voice

It was true that we really looked upto Jordon and Leigh-anne's  relationship. I was devastated when the news broke to me about their break up. 

So I suggested the girls to come over to Miami to celebrate my Lolo's birthday to forget this whole situation. I can only imagine what Leigh is feeling because trust me if Lauren ever left me or broke us apart I don't know what I'll do to myself.

"I know honey. But lets hope Leigh will be back to her old self" I said and paused before continuing "Laur, promise me you'll never leave me and break us apart"

"Hmm...i don't have a choice now do i?" she chuckled 

"I'm serious Lauren" I said

"Ask yourself that question Camz. Would i live without you? I love you mi amor and i will never stop. I'll do anything to put a smile on your face" she said

Awww she is so sweet

"I love you baby" I said through the phone

"I love you more, Now i gotta hang up and look for a parking spot. I have just reached the airport. I'll see you soon mi amor" She said

"See you later baby." I said and hung up

I chewed on my bottom lips still thinking about my failed plan A. I didn't have a back up plan to fall back to.

"I didn't know you started working out Mija" I heard my mother's voice

I gave her a confused look before realizing that i was pacing around my room. Its a very weird habit of mine that when im nervous or thinking to hard, i tend to pace around and play with my fingers.

"A penny for your thought baby girl. What's bothering you?" my mom came near me and gave me a hug while settling down on my bed.

"I planned on giving Lauren a custom made car but the people whom I gave instructions to said that there will be some 'delays'"I said and quoted delays "Now i don't know what to do. I don't have a fall back plan Mami" I said sadly 

"Mija, your problem is not even that big and you act as if the world is ending" she said and i just gave her 'you have got to be kidding me' expression "Just plan something else, why not a romantic dinner. I know she will love anything you will put your heart into" 

THAT'S IT!!!!!!

I can plan on something nice. But what?

_******4 Hours Later****** _

"Hermana I don't know what to do?" I was pacing again while giving off idea's for my date with Lauren

It has been four hours since Lauren dropped off Hermana and her friends. Lolo just gave me a peak on my lips and went away. Sometimes i just hate her for being involved in her father's business.

"How about going to the bowling ally down the street" Hermana suggested " I would love a men or women to take me on a date over there"

Bowling is not a bad idea except for the fact that i suck at bowling

"No, im not doing bowling" i said

"how about biscuit factory? You can make biscuits for each other" Jade suggested

All of us looked at her and than Jesy said " There's not biscuit factories in Miami you idiot. Princess, just take her on a beach date-"

"ahhhhahhhhhh" I turned my head and saw Leigh-anne crying "Jordon took me on a beach date"

Oh boy

"Get a grip on yourself woman. Your better than that and you will find a better man" Jesy said to her

"You should take Lauren on a hike" Leigh said while wiping her eyes

"Now you have just lost it Leigh. You know that princess doesn't do exercise and besides, Lauren will be too tired for that kind of activity" Hermana said

"How about this, Princess? Do you know what Lauren's passion is?" Jade asked me

"Besides helping her dad in their family business and loving me. She loves to sing" I said. I noticed the four of them looking at me than it hit me "SHE LOVES TO SING!" i exclaimed.

How can i be so dumb?

"I'm guessing that you found your answer" Jesy said

"Yup, and i need your helps" I said and they nodded so i continued "Jesy and Leigh will take Lauren on a trip or maybe hiking if possible. Do not let her work tomorrow please and do not remind her that its her birthday cause she obviously forgot about it. I'll inform Mami C, Papa M and my mom to join us at the karaoke bar to celebrate Laur's birthday. Hermana and Jade can you please takecare of the small party arrangements"

"Sure thing princess" they said in unison

I made a few calls here and there to book the whole club for the event. I hope this works cause if it doesn't than I'll officially be the worse girlfriend in existence

_**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>27th June 2015<<<<<<<<<<<<<** _

So far everything is going according to the plan. 

Jesy convinced Lauren to take a day off her work and take Leigh to enjoy herself by going on a hiking trip to forget her heartache. As far as Lauren goes, she was sold as soon as she heard Leigh's name and hiking, so Jesy didn't have to put up too much of an effort.

I asked Lia to hide Lauren's phone so she doesn't get distracted. I know that Ally would have been the first one to message her a happy birthday and now i just feel really guilty for not inviting Ally. I mean, I have my cousin and her friends but Lauren is hiding the truth from her cousin.

i was calling the bakers to check on the cake i have placed order for and i once again confirmed with the Karaoke Bar our reservation. They said that they will have the bar closed today just for the event. 

At first they were disagreeing to it but than i let Papa M take care of it and wala...they agreed instantly. So they asked me about what all songs i want in the Karaoke playlist and i gave the manager all the details.

Jade and Hermana then went to the bar and decided to do some decoration for the big night. I really hope she likes it.

I got really exhausted and went to take a little nap cause honestly, all this party planning has really got me exhausted.

I was finally able to close my eyes for about 3 minutes when my phone started to ring.

"Ugh what?" I said

"Hello to you too Mila" I heard a male voice

"Zayn?" I asked

"The one and only. Now where's the birthday girl? I've been calling her since forever and she's not picking up." He said

"She went on a hiking with my cousin's friends and also i hid her phone" I said

"Wow, i always knew she was a wild child. But why did you hide her phone?" He asked

"Because she needs to relax a bit and-"

"And she probably forgot that its her birthday today. I get you Mila...so what have you planned?" He said

"How did you-"

"I know you. So i know that you have something up in your sleeves. So spill it" He said

"Well my initial plan was a flop so we have planned on celebrating her birthday in the karaoke bar" I said "And before you say anything, your invited"

"Well thank you, just send me the address of the bar and I'll be there. Hey, would you mind if i asked you what was your initial plan?" he asked

"It was custom made BMW i8 but those idiots say that they needed to do some final touch up's so it will be delayed" I responded

"Wow, your not kidding when you say that you love her huh?" he said

"She's worth it Zayn. Lauren is my everything" I said

"I know Mila and im so happy that my best friend has someone like you" He said

"Im hoping she likes what i have planned" I said

"She will, don't worry about it. I should let you be. I'll see you later" He said and hung up

I put my phone away and laid down again in my bed but not before seeing Dinah's message 

_**From Chee:** Chanchooooooooo.................its your favorite person's birthday_

I smiled at her text because she was right. It was my favorite person's birthday

_**To Chee:** Shut up_

__**From Chee:** So you do know whom I'm talking about_ _

__**To Chee** **:** who else but the jerk herself_ _

____**From Chee:**____ _Nope, I was talking about Matthew Lewis the guy who was ugly but then turned damn hot. What was the name of the wizy wasy movie_

___**To Chee** **:**__ You mean the guy who played Neville in Harry Potter?_

___**From Chee** **:** Yeah that guy. But im surprised that you remembered Lauser's birthday_ _ _

Of course I'll remember her birthday. She is the best of me 

_____**To Chee** **:**_ I didn't you reminded me. Thank you so much_ _ _ _

______**FromChee** **:**_ Anytime Walz __ _ _ _

 I just giggled for a bit cause this whole hate relationship with Lauren at school is really hilarious at times but also its sad. I want our friends to know who we are dating and be open about our relationship.

I look at the clock next to my bed and saw that it was time for me to get dressed and head down to the location to see that everything was in place.

_*****2 hours later***** _

Ah, finally im done getting dressed. 

What? a girl needs time to get dress and look beautiful for her future fiancée's birthday so i had to pick out the best outfit and consider her choices too.

I was going to board my car when I saw Zayn waiting for me

"Wow you look hot" He said

"Thanks but may I ask why your here? and where's your car?" I asked him

"Well, I thought it will a good idea to get a ride from you because my dad just grounded me again" he said

Well im not even surprised. He is a troublemaker afterall.

"He found you with Gigi again?" I asked and he nodded his head "Well get in, we are going there and Lo will be there in an hour"

The drive to the bar was silent as Zayn and I hardly communicate with each other unless we are required to. He told me that his dad gave him some money to travel by cab so that's how he made it to my house. I parked my car next to my mom's car since she insisted in helping Hermana and Jade in decorating the place.

My mom really does adore Lauren because she did not put this much effort in preparing for my birthday

"Mija, finally your here" my mom said and hugged me and Zayn "Are you ready for your surprise?"

I nodded my head and Zayn just looked at me in a confused manner. I looked around the place and to say i was amazed is an understatement

They really did a better job and i know Laur will love it. 

I felt my phone buzz and I answered it "Hello?"

"Miss Cabello, I would like to inform you that the car you have purchased from us has been delivered at the location you have told us" the salesman said

"Thank you so much" I said 

"The pleasure was all ours" He said and I hung up

I smiled brightly and was soon joined by hermana and Jade before i told them the good news

"Guys...the car is here!!" I squealed

They all got excited and then i received a text from Leigh saying that they are on their way.

I was so happy cause now everything was falling into place. I texted Jeff to bring the new car to the location and have it hidden so i can surprise Laur

I went around and checked with the chef if the food was here and i had a look at the cake final time before I felt two hands on my shoulder and i was scared for my life

"Mija, sorry to startle but this is amazing" Mami C said as she hugged me

"What did i tell you Clara? She gets that from me" Papa M said proudly

"I did have alot of help. Thank you for coming Papa M. I know that your always busy and Lauren would love to see both of you here. Together" I said 

"She is our only daughter afterall Mija, and I know that it would mean a lot to you" Papa M said

"Besides, i wanted to see what my daughter's future mother-in-law was doing for her" Mami C said and went to my mom

We waited for another half an hour before i finally got a text from Jesy saying that they are here.

My heart beat was fast and my hands were sweaty. I went behind the curtains and took position of my surprise. Everyone else took their positions as the room got darker leaving some lights to be left on. 

I received another message from Leigh saying now. 

Here goes nothing. I signaled the guy in charge of the lights to put a spot light on Lauren as she enters and there she was looking so perfect. God she is so beautiful and how did i get so lucky?

"Leigh? Jes? Anyone?" Lauren called out all confused "What's going on?"

"Mi amor, Im truly blessed to call you the love of my life. I can't even imagine a day without seeing your beautiful face and get lost in your green orbs. I love you and to me...you are _Perfect_...So Happy birthday to you my darling and may we always be together to celebrate many more" I said in the mic and then started singing the song I had instructed the DJ to play the song.

_**I might never be your knight in shining armour  
I might never be the one you take home to mother  
And I might never be the one who brings you flowers  
But I can be the one, be the one tonight** _

Another spot light was focused on me and it felt like just the two of us standing in this hall. I was directly singing to her 

_**When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious,  
Oh, yeah  
Girl, I hope you're sure  
What you're looking for  
'Cause I'm not good at making promises  
  
But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now  
  
I might never be the hands you put your heart in  
Or the arms that hold you any time you want them  
But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment  
'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time  
  
When I first saw you  
From across the room  
I could tell that you were curious,  
Oh, yeah  
Girl, I hope you're sure  
What you're looking for  
'Cause I'm not good at making promises  
  
But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now  
  
And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,  
Oh, yeah  
And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about  
Baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, we're perfect  
  
If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms  
And if you like having secret little rendezvous  
If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do  
Then baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you  
And if you like midnight driving with the windows down  
And if you like going places we can't even pronounce  
If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about  
Then baby, you're perfect  
Baby, you're perfect  
So let's start right now** _

As i was singing the last bit, the lights went on again revealing our friends and family.

Lauren was crying tears of joy and i went to her and gave her a hug. I had my arms wrapped around her neck and said "Happy Birthday my baby. I love you so much"

She pulled me in for a kiss and it was a total different kind of a kiss. It was tender and sweet

I heard someone clearing their throats so we broke the kiss and then Lauren spoke "Thank you so much my love for all this. I just don't have any words but to thank you"

"No need to thank me baby. I had some helpers to help me out" I said and gestured towards the four important people and my mom

"Thank you so much you guys" Laur said while wiping her happy tears

"Aww....your welcome baba, afterall we all love you so much" Jade said

"Yeah, you make our princess so happy" Leigh added

"Your family Laur, so we had to make you feel welcomed" Hermana said

"Happy Birthday you" Jesy said

"Happy birthday Mija" Papa M said and Laur just launched herself on her dad's arms

"Papi your here" Lauren said

"Ofcourse im here, your my baby girl. I will always find a way to celebrate your birthday. Plus, i can't deny your mother or Camila's request

We were dancing to some songs and then Zayn wanted to have this karaoke battle where Lauren, him and me were in one group. My mom, Papa M and Mami C in another, and Hermana, Jade, Jesy and Leigh-anne in another team.

Our team was called 'Black and Bow' (Zayn's idea)  
Papa M called their team 'Old is Gold'  
While Heremana called her group 'Little Mix'

We played rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes first. So the Oldie's won that round

_**(Mike Jauregui)  
** _

_**What it do babyboo** _

_**  
Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big Snoop Dogg, with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a shorty  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do  
  
[Clara and Sinu]  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh Huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
  
I''m telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
  
[Clara Jauregui]  
Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (Wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on ya (On ya)  
Back up all of the things that I told ya (Told ya, told ya, told ya)  
  
You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
  
[Clara and Sinu]  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me(Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh huh)  
  
[Sinu Cabello]  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (Wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (Wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (Wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)  
  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys, that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (See)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me? (Me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (Beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
  
[Clara and Sinu]  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
  
[Mike Jauregui]  
Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crackalackin' before I proceed  
Ima show you where to put it at  
PCD told me, yeah, I thought I saw A Puttycat  
Now roll with the big dog  
Two of y'all on me, now tell me how it feel babydoll  
Clara, Sinu  
You feelin' me?  
  
[Clara and Sinu]  
Ha, ha...hot!  
Ha, ha...loosen up!  
Ha, ha...yeah  
Ha, ha...I can't take this  
  
[Chorus (2x):]  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
  
I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Saying what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)** _

Our mouths were literally open wide...the oldies nailed it. I never thought they had it in them but they were so good.

"Did we ever tell you kids, that we used to rule Karaoke clubs back in our days" Mami C said

"Your Dad had killer vocals Karla" My mom said

"Your next Black and bows" Papa M said in a teasing tone

_**[Zayn]  
Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh  
Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)  
** _

_**[All of them]  
This hit  
That ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer  
That white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls  
Straight masterpieces  
Stylin', wilin  
Livin' in up in the city  
Got chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty  
** _

_**[Lauren]  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Call the po-lice and the fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down...  
  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)** _

_**[All of them]  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (Come on)  
  
Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)  
  
Don't believe me just watch  
  
Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)  
  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!** _

_**[Zayn]  
Stop  
Wait a minute  
Fill my cup put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
  
[All of them]  
Julio, Get the stretch!  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy  
  
[Zayn]  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Call the po-lice and the fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire, man  
I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}  
Bitch, say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
And my band 'bout that money  
Break it down...  
  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)  
  
[All of them]  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
  
Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)  
  
Don't believe me just watch  
  
Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)  
  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!  
  
[Camila]  
Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a little something  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh  
I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
  
[All of them]  
Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)  
  
Don't believe me just watch  
  
Doh  
Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)  
  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!  
  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up  
Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)  
Uptown Funk you up  
Aaaaaaow!** _

  Yup! we nailed it

We dropped our mics like a boss and took our seat. We are so going to win this.

"Next is Little Mix" said the DJ who was also our judge

I know that my sister and her group are really competitive and they will do anything to win

_**[Perrie]  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars  
** _ _**  
** _ _**[Perrie]  
I see this life like a swinging vine,  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs,  
Seek it out and ye shall find.  
** _ _**  
Old but I'm not that old  
Young but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
** _ _**  
[Jade]  
And I I I I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing  
And I I I I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing  
** _ _**  
I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive.  
** _ _**  
** _ _**[All]  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars  
** _ _**  
Ye-e-yeah  
** _ _**  
** _ _**[Jesy]  
I feel her love  
And I feel it burn down this river every time  
Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn  
** _ _**  
Old but, I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
** _ _**  
And I I I I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly  
** _ _**  
** _ _**[Leigh]  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars  
** _ _**  
Oh, take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
** _ _**  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
** _ _**  
** _ _**[All]  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars  
** _ _**  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned** _

  
All i can say is just wow, and I just don't know who is going to win.

When the DJ announced that he couldn't decide the winner cause all of us were good. We were well relieved and my sister was furious cause she really wanted to win.

It was getting really late, so we were about to head home. Lauren's parents and my mom went ahead while my sister and her friends along with Zayn went home too.

I almost forgot about my present. So i went to Lauren and had my arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and held me. We were outside the car park area and Lauren was expecting me to ride her back home.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips

"Did you enjoy yourself Mi amor?" I asked her

She smiled and nodded her head before placing a kiss on my lips again "Alot, I really enjoyed my birthday. Thank you so much my love"

"I have another present for you mi amor" I said and called Jeff up to bring out the car

Lauren was surprised to see her new car and i was impressed by the design they had done it to suit her personality.

When finally Lauren got her jaws back from the floor she spoke "Is this mine?"

I nodded and released her from my grip. She went and looked at the car in awe and then spoke to me again "this is too much Camz. I can't-"

"No its not too much and yes you deserve it. Baby, please keep it. I didn't fight the sales rep for nothing" i interrupted her

"You what? your crazy...for a car you fought with them" she asked

"Well dah, i had this all planned out. I wanted to give you this car early in the morning and ask you on a romantic date and do som-" I got cut off by soft lips and i was happy

"Today is the best day of my life. Thank you...thank you for being the sun in my life" she said

"I love you Laur. Your my moon to my darkest night" I said

"Well, hop on. Let's take this bad boy for a ride" she said getting excited about her new toy

I got inside the vehicle and leaned over to kiss the woman i love

The days before her birthday was stressful but at the end....it was all worth it

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: just throw me under the bus. I mean it. I was late for Camila's birthday and now im probably one or two days late for Lauren's. Just great.  
Anyways, I don't know how it happened but it did....I wrote a very long update and that happens when i have a lot in my mind**

**thank you so much. You guys are sooo awesome. I haven't prove read it and I don't know if it will make any sense**

**This will be the last time ill be doing the Bonus Chapter thing. I won't do it again...ill just update the normal chapters.**

**tell me what you guys think.....**

**Till next time**

**Love  
~Raez~**


	18. Chapter 12

_**»»-One Month Later- >** _

_**Lauren's POV** _

_**You were my sun** _  
_**You were my earth** _  
_**But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no** _  
_**So you took a chance** _  
_**And made other plans** _  
_**But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no** _

_**You don't have to say, what you did,** _  
_**I already know, I found out from him** _  
_**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be** _  
_**And don't it make you sad about it** _

_**You told me you loved me** _  
_**Why did you leave me, all alone** _  
_**Now you tell me you need me** _  
_**When you call me, on the phone** _  
_**Girl I refuse, you must have me confused** _  
_**With some other girl** _  
_**Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn** _  
_**To cry, cry me a river** _  
_**Cry me a river-er** _  
_**Cry me a river** _  
_**Cry me a river-er, yea yea** _

_**I know that they say** _  
_**That somethings are better left unsaid** _  
_**It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it** _  
_**(Don't act like you don't know it)** _  
_**All of these things people told me** _  
_**Keep messing with my head** _  
_**(Messing with my head)** _  
_**You should've picked honesty** _  
_**Then you may not have blown it** _  
_**(Yea..)** _

_**You don't have to say, what you did,** _  
_**(Don't have to say, what you did)** _  
_**I already know, I found out from him** _  
_**(I already know, uh)** _  
_**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be** _  
_**(No chance, you and me)** _  
_**And don't it make you sad about it** _

_**You told me you loved me** _  
_**Why did you leave me, all alone** _  
_**(All alone)** _  
_**Now you tell me you need me** _  
_**When you call me, on the phone** _  
_**(When you call me on the phone)** _  
_**Girl I refuse, you must have me confused** _  
_**With some other girl** _  
_**(I'm not like them baby)** _  
_**Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn** _  
_**(It's your turn)** _  
_**To cry, cry me a river** _  
_**(Go on and just)** _  
_**Cry me a river-er** _  
_**(Go on and just)** _  
_**Cry me a river** _  
_**(Baby go on and just)** _  
_**Cry me a river-er, yea yea** _

_**Oh** _  
_**(Oh)** _  
_**The damage is done** _  
_**So I guess I be leaving** _  
_**Oh** _  
_**(Oh)** _  
_**The damage is done** _  
_**So I guess I be leaving** _  
_**Oh** _  
_**(Oh)** _  
_**The damage is done** _  
_**So I guess I be leaving** _  
_**Oh** _  
_**(Oh)** _  
_**The damage is done** _  
_**So I guess I be... leaving** _

_**You don't have to say, what you did,** _  
_**(Don't have to say, what you did)** _  
_**I already know, I found out from him** _  
_**(I already know, uh)** _  
_**Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be** _  
_**(No chance, you and me)** _  
_**And don't it make you sad about it** _

_**Cry me a river** _  
_**(Go on and just)** _  
_**Cry me a river-er** _  
_**(Baby go on and just)** _  
_**Cry me a river** _  
_**(You can go on and just)** _  
_**Cry me a river-er, yea yea** _

_**Cry me a river** _  
_**(Baby go on and just)** _  
_**Cry me a river-er** _  
_**(Go on and just)** _  
_**Cry me a river** _  
_**(Cause I've already cried)** _  
_**Cry me a river-er, yea yea** _  
_**(Ain't gonna cry no more, yea-yea)** _

_**Cry me a river** _  
_**Cry me a river, oh** _  
_**Cry me a river, oh** _  
_**Cry me a river, oh** _

_**Cry me a river, oh** _  
_**(Cry me, cry me)** _  
_**Cry me a river, oh** _  
_**(Cry me, cry me)** _  
_**Cry me a river, oh** _  
_**(Cry me, cry me)** _  
_**Cry me a river, oh** _  
_**(Cry me, cry me)** _

_**Cry me a river, oh** _  
_**(Cry me, cry me)** _  
_**Cry me a river, oh** _  
_**(Cry me, cry me)** _  
_**Cry me a river** _  
_**(Cry me, cry me)** _

I had angry tears burning my eyes as I got up from the seat I was occupying and limping towards the jar containing pieces of paper.

My cousin placed the guitar at its rightful place and helped me towards the teacher's table to pick a name from one of the two jars

I really feel like a helpless person and I really hate this feeling, but now that helpless feeling is replaced by something far worse.

_******flashback****** _

_Finally im going to school tomorrow!_

_Never thought that there will be a day where I, Lauren Jauregui will be glad to go back to school._

_I had to beg my Mommy bear and Mami S to let me go. Even though Mami S and Aunt Pat said that I should wait until i get fully recover. So these two brilliant ladies put up a condition for me and I had to agree to it otherwise I will be trapped in my own room for god knows until when._

_I miss my friends and as weird as it may sound, i miss my teachers._

_Sure I see my Camz, Ally and Normani but I need to see the others. I miss them a lot_

_I miss Taylor's rants about her random dates with the guys at school and how much of a douche the current one proved to be than the last one. I miss Alexa and Vero's drunk state and their complains about a hangover. I miss Ari's sweet, caring nature and her voice while trying to impersonate celebrities. I miss Dinah because I know that she is really upset about her break up with Normani and I really want to save my ship from sinking. Zendaya, Sel, Dems, and Zayn._

_Oh god Malik will have my head because of all of this._

_"Mi Amor"_

_I heard my angel's voice._

_Nowadays, my dear Camz looks at me with guilt. Something is up; even Mani is giving me this look of being guilty. Both of them are preventing me to use any social media and I don't even know why but im hoping to find out soon._

_"heyy baby" I said smiling at my girlfriend_

_She came inside my bedroom where I was resting on my bed and enveloped me in a tight hug before kissing me with everything she got; she totally forgot that I am still recovering from my injuries._

_I was confused to say the least because Camila always does this when she is either too upset or when she misses me alot._

_I hiss a bit and Camz almost immediately removed herself from me but I held her close to me while stroking her back. I kissed her head and smiled at her ever so lovingly_

_"I'm sorry mi amor, I forgot that your still recovering" She moved a bit and looked at me with sad eyes_

_I brushed off few strands of hair from her face, and looked deep into her eyes. I was a bit sad when I saw her usually gleeful brown orbs sad and I really hate that look in her eyes_

_"Were you crying?" I asked looking into her eyes_

_"Nothing honey. Just kiss me. Make me feel that this moment is real" She said and leaned forward to kiss me_

_I kissed back, but couldn't help but feel tear stains on her cheeks while I was softly stoking it. So I broke the kiss much to her dismay_

_"What's wrong?" I asked her looking deep in her eyes and in my serious tone_

_There was a bing and Camz took out her phone. She rolled her eyes at whatever it was and then looked at me with that same expression which is hard to read._

_"Mi amor, I have to make a call. Can you please excuse me?" She asked and I nodded my head_

_She gave me a peck on my lips before exiting the door_

_Why is she sad? Did I do something to hurt her? I'm getting better aren't I? I mean Mommy bear and Mami S said that I could go to school, so why is she sad? Is she not happy with me?_

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard knocking on my door. It can't be Camz cause she will never knock. It must be one of my helpers_

_"Come in" I said as I straighten myself up a bit. "Oh Margrat, how are you?"_

_"I'm well, Miss Jauregui. Thank you for asking and im sorry to disturb you but there's a package for you" she said and walked towards me and handing it_

_Opening the package I discovered something that I have been waiting for so damn long._

_Finally I got a new phone, because I don't know where my old one is since that incident. It's similar to my old one so it will be easy for me to adapt to but the sad bit is that I have lost all my contacts._

_Oh did I mention that thanks to this incident I have started wearing glasses. Yeah, now I wear glasses because i have this striking headaches time to time which usually blurs my vision. Mami S said that its temporary and I really hope that I don't have to wear it because I look like a nerd. Which is bad for my badass reputation._

_I reached for my glasses and started to browse through it. I was checking out my phone and logged into my icloud and it was safe to say that I have finally got all my contacts and other documents. I than logged into my emails and saw that I have 100+ mails which really needed my attention._

_I started looking through them and it was just the usual updates on our mid-year profit earnings and updates on foreign clients. Some presentations and some meeting schedules. Then I saw my Daddy's email which said:_

_'_ _**Dear All,** _

_**Due to some recent incident, Miss Lauren Jauregui, is on a leave till she is fit to resume her duties.** _

_**Therefore, all the responsibilities that used to be performed by her will be handled by Mr Yaser Malik as discussed in our last meeting.** _

_**Sincerely** _  
_**Micheal Jauregui** _  
_**CEO Jauregui Corp'** _

_I sighed and continued to look through my emails to see if there is anything which is interesting...there wasn't_

_i might be a teen but I already know what I want to be in my life and I have accomplished what maybe most of the people would accomplish in their mid 30's._

_I want to be just like my Papi so i can one day take over his business and take it further. I already know that his proud of me because I manage my duties as Vice President of a billion dollar company and balance my education by getting good grades. Sounds tough? but it isn't because I have a team who helps me out and i really trust them. One of my loyal team head is Zayn's dad and that's why im at ease._

_So I decided to look through my social media sites and see what I have missed out on._

_I start off with my instagram and saw some of my posts. I saw Normani looking her fine self, and Dinah posting some really sappy quotes which honestly just does not suit her. I see Zayn and Gigi's romance on fire and wait...who's this with Taylor? Wasn't she with Calvin earlier on? Oh damn Zendaya looks fine, and damn Selena is looking beautiful as always. Aww, sweet little Ari looks so gorgeous. And Camz....._

_What the hell?_

_I must be dreaming...this can't be_

_I shut my insta cause I was getting a bit frustrated than I looked up my facebook and I guess I really made a big mistake cause the first post I saw was of Austin and Camz._

_Usually this didn't bother me at all, but the caption really caught my attention as it said "My girlfriend is the cutest"_

_I just stared at the screen when I heard someone grab my attention "Mi amor, Mami C said that dinner is- baby what's wrong?" she came near me and cupped my face, making me look at her_

_I didn't realize that I had tears rolling down my face until Camila's fingers wiped the liquid from my eyes. I looked at her and she was concerned so without jumping into conclusion I held her hand and looked her in her eyes scanning her soul._

_What I saw was just pure adoration and love for me. How can I doubt her love for me? But Lauren, what about the pictures and the caption?_

_Well you can always ask her. You have always been straight forward about it than why are you debating now?_

_"Camila" I started, not breaking our eye contact_

_"Yes love" she said and gave me a small smile_

_"What's this?" I said_

_"What do you-" she cut her words as I held my phone between us._

_Her eyes widen as she took in what I was actually showing her and she looked back at me_

_"Please tell me this is not true" I asked her as my voice started to crack_

_"Lolo please let me explain" I nodded my head to let her explain and tried to keep calm. I knew there was a story behind this ridiculous scenario "So as you have seen in the pictures, it looks like me and Austin are a couple and it is true"_

_My mouth was dry and I seem to have lost my voice as I just stared at her blankly. Was I hearing her right?_

_"Your-your kidding right? Camila please tell me this is a joke!"I exclaimed as it was hard for me to believe this_

_"She's not kidding Laur, they are definitely a couple" I turned my head towards the doorway and saw my best friend and my cousin standing there_

_"What?" I asked in disbelieve_

_Camila was still holding on to my hand but I shrugged it off, not wanting to touch someone else's girlfriend_

_"Leave" I said barely above a whisper_

_"Mi amor listen" Camila came closer to me but I just looked at anywhere but the three of them right now_

_"I said GET OUT!" I yelled and Camila was startled_

_I turned away from her and took off my glasses but then I heard laughing so I looked back and found Mani dying with laughter._

_"You-you should have...you should see your face. Oh god its priceless" My best friend spoke while laughing_

_I gave them confused looks before seeing that Camila was also joining in the laughter feast._

_What exactly am I missing over here?_

_"It was just a joke" Mani said and wiped at her tears as she subsided her laughter "See, this picture was taken way before and you know how Mahone is obsessed with Mila so his in an illusion that they are dating"_

_I let out a deep breath and hugged Camz. My body refused to do so but I did it anyways "Don't you ever do this kind of a sick joke on me. I get really scared, mi amor. I'm sorry I yelled at you" I pulled away and chased her cheeks as I looked deep into her eyes while my other hand held her left hand where there should be my promise ring. But there wasn't any gold metal in her finger ."Where's your ring, Camz?" I asked her frowning my eyebrows_

_"I-" she said but was cut off by my cousin_

_"Camila, you didn't tell Lauren you gave it to the jeweler for polishing" Ally said_

_"Ah...yeah yeah....i totally forgot Lolo. I gave it to them a few days ago for polishing and I haven't had the chance to....Ahm...pick it up from them" My love said to me_

_She's lying to me cause she shuttered and she is playing with her fingers again "Then I'll ask them to-"_

_"Um Laur, we better headoff. I have to get ready for my dance competition and we can pick it up on our way. Isn't that right, Camila?" Normani spoke_

_"Yes, we can pick it up on our way. I also have to go, Mi amor. I have to help Jade and Leigh adjust to their school routine" Camila said_

_Jade and Leigh are here for their foreign exchange research. That's what my mom told the school board._

_Did I mention that Jade and Leigh were apart of the condition my mother and Mami S put up, so I had zero chance at arguing that. They are here to basically baby sit me and Camz from any danger. They know about our fake feud and you can say that Jade is my 'secret girlfriend'. How weird can that be?_

_Mami S said that Leigh will be with Camz. While Jade will be with me and helping me out._

_I pulled her in for a kiss and spoke "Okay Mi amor, I'll see you tomorrow"_

_She went away with Mani and Ally but i didn't fail to hear my gorgeous girlfriends voice saying almost in a whisper_ _"Lolo, please don't judge my actions and remember that I love you and you only"_

_I don't know what that's suppose to mean but I trust Camila more than anyone. Im just too excited to go back to school._

_So i switch off my lights and fell into a slumber, hoping for a great day tomorrow._

_**> >>** _ _** Next Day (Present Day) ** _ _**< <<** _

_"Laur, you sure you want to do this?"  Jade asked me for the tenth time_

_"Yes Jade, I do" I replied to her while giving her a smile "You sure you can handle my body weight?" I asked_

_"Don't worry Laur, I had years of practice" Jade showed me her not so visible muscles than unbuckling her seat belts "Besides, you have princess to takecare of you"_

_She came around and opened my door for me and held out her hand to help me stand "But you do know that we are a secret in this school and that you are my girlfriend over here"_

_Then she grabbed my forearm crutches and gave it to me for support. I should be better off on my own as long as I don't trip and fall._

_"How lucky you are?" Jade said and got my bags and held my shoulder._

_"Yeah...right" I said sarcastically_

_"You know Laur. Pez isn't excited about this. She wants me back home soon. It would help us if you tell who really did attack you" she said_

_You see, recently Jade and Pez has started dating each other. Camz and I knew their was a spark between them but these two noobs took forever to actually acknowledge each others feels. I mean Jade was pretty oblivious towards Perrie._

_Pez was more than the most obvious one in their relationship. She always cared alot about Jade and was quite devastated when Jade went on a date with some guy. I remember 3 years ago when she was drunk out of her mind and confessed her love to us while Jade was away. I also remember Leigh and Jesy tackling her and taping her mouth shut cause she kept on rumbling about how amazing Jade was but she only saw her as a friend etc etc. All the sappy stuff..._

_"Look, I know you want to see your better half but im telling you the truth that i can't remember who assaulted me" I tried so hard to remember who the person was. All i know is that i had to meet Austin that day cause he was blackmailing me._

_We entered the school hall and you can just say that all eyes and i mean all eyes were on us._

_"Shall we get this show started with than Laur?" Jade asked me smiling and than tangling her arms on my uninjured arm._

_I smiled and nodded my head " Come on than dear Jadey"_

_She shook her head and blushed lightly cause Pez calls her by that nickname_

_I saw people had concern faces since with all my injuries and some questions about how I got them. I also heard whistles and comments about how i looked sexy with glasses on._

_"Hey stop drooling over my girlfriend people" Jade said with a protective arm around my waist. Careful not to hold me too tight cause of my rib injury_

_"Ralph?!" I heard Dinah call out "God, what happen to you? and who is she?" she asked and pointed towards Jade_

_"DJ, this is Jade Thirlwall and she is my living girlfriend. Jade this is Dinah, Normani's gir-" I started but than I remembered that they broke up_

_I look up and saw Dinah's sad face and gave her an apologetic look_

_"Nice to meet you Dinah. I heard a lot about you from Normani, she is a nice lass. I must say that your incredibly lucky" Jade said_

_"You mean I used to be lucky. Normani and I *sigh* we broke up a month ago." Dinah informed sadly. "But its finally nice to meet the girl who holds a great piece in my hard headed friends heart" Dinah smiled and shook Jades hand. She then directed her attention back at me " You still didn't tell me what happen to you Lauser"_

_"I was involved in an accident as soon as i came back from Dubai" I lied of course_

_"Damn girl, we are glad that your alive. Tak- " Dinah said but was cut of by Katy ofcourse_

_"Lauren Darling...what happen to you? I missed you so much" Katy approached me and hung herself around my neck. But she is forgetting that Jade was next to me and knowing how protective she is of Camz she will do something to get rid of her_

_"Excuse me, lady who is clingy. But can you kindly make yourself disappear" Jade said in a serious tone_

_Katy removed her hands away from my neck and acknowledged Jade's presence "Oh yeah, and who are you to stop me?" she challenged Jade while Dinah and I looked at the both of them_

_"Em, i believe that i am Lauren's girlfriend so that technically gives me the rights to do this" Jade came near me and whispered something "Just move your head in sync and pretend we are kissing okay?"_

_So we did that, with our hair blocking the view and her hand on my waist it looked pretty convincing that we were totally making out_

_When we broke apart, we say stunned faces and then i saw Katy's face which was open wide due to shock. So i gave her a pointed look then she spoke up_

_"Hmph...I wasn't interest in you anyways. I was after Normani" Katy said_

_"Witch what?!" Dinah exclaimed_

_"Well, she is single after all Hansen...and you are her EX-girlfriend. Mind giving-uff" Katy said but got cut off by a fist colliding her face_

_"She might be my ex...but that does not mean that i don't love her. Cause hell, everyone knows that i love her more than anything" Dinah said_

_"Katy, just get your sorry self up and leave. Dinah, I'll see you and the others in our next class" I said and made my way towards my locker_

_"How was that for a show?" Jade asked_

_"Great, just keep it up" I told her._

_I haven't seen Camz anywhere, nor have i seen Mani and Ally. Where are they? Camz might be in the library_

_"So what's the code for your locker?" Jade asked me_

_"0327" I said_

_"Ohhhh....so its yours and princesses birthday combo. Sweet" Jade said and punched in my codes "So what do you want from your locker, Laur?" Jade asked_

_"Just my text books" I said to her and she grabbed it for me "Thanks Jade...you know for everything"_

_"Don't sweat it Laur. Hold up" Jade said as she took out her phone and went somewhere else_

_"I'll see you in class" I told her and started making my way towards my class slowly when I saw something very...heart breaking_

_Camz and Birdbrain were standing together. I know it shouldn't be a big deal since they are just standing together but what about his hand on her shoulder?_

_Lauren, don't jump into conclusion. Its just nothing...yeah its nothing. Wait....why is he kissing her cheeks? They never did that before._

_Camz started to walk away to I don't know where and so is the jerk._

_I was still trying to wrap my head around the situation infront of me. My heart tells me not to believe in what i see, so im going with that for now._

_I was still walking when i was pulled into a classroom. God damn my leg hurts now, thank you random person for pulling an injured person._

_"I can't believe your alive" I heard a male voice_

_"What do you mean?" I asked and lifted my gaze only to see...guess who?_

_I suddenly remember everything that happened that night. The pain, his laughter, his anger, and most importantly his hate towards me and my father_

_I saw the smirk, that same god damn smirk which was there that night "well, it doesn't matter anymore. Cause your probably worse than a dead right now" he said_

_I really don't know what he is talking about._

_"Austin, what are you talking about?" I asked him adjusting my glasses and getting my crutches ready if he ever attacks me_

_He lets out a non humorous laugh than spoke "Didn't Camilla tell you?" I shook my head and he came near me and whispered in my ear "We slept together and now we are officially together. As in she is MY GIRLFRIEND now"_

_My heart sank to the bottom, he is lying to me. I know it so i didn't give him any chance to manipulate my relationship_

_"Yeah right? Like that can hap-" I stopped talking when he showed me text messages between him and Camila._

_**From Bae:**  I love you Austin_

_I was standing there dumbfound and silent tears escaped my eyes. There has to be a reason she did this, right?_

_"So Lauren, how do i say this nicely. Oh yeah, stay away from MY GIRL. Just accept it, that she needed a man to handle her and she finally got what you were lacking" he said in mockery and went away. Leaving me alone in that abandon classroom_

_******end of flashback****** _

I watched them from far away with Camila looking guilty and me being devastated. I know that I shouldn't feel this way without consulting her but right now her actions makes me believe that Austin for once was telling the truth. 

I picked out a name and if was my best friend Normani's turn

**_I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me_  
** Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream  
  
I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair  
My lover, my life, my baby, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right  
  
I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road  
Will she come back? No one knows  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream  
  
When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn  
And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her. When will I learn?  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong  
  
I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream  
  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
  
[2x]  
I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me  
Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream 

Normani was looking at Dinah and singing at her. This song is so touching since it also sort of describes my situation.

I excused myself from the class and asked if I could go home since i was not feeling well. 

I called Jade and asked her to take me to _OUR_  place cause that's the place I really need to be right now. I saw Camila's message

 _ **From My Lyf <3:**_  _Lo, please give me a chance to explain_

_**To My Lyf <3:** I'll Be waiting for you at the place where it means the world to us_

_**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**A/N: Ahm.....well sorry about this chapter. Haven't proof read it. and if it sucks than im really sorry.** _

_**Also.....ITS BEEN A YEAR!!!!!!!!!!** _

**_OMG....one freaking year since i started writing this story......._ **

**_So tell me what you guys want as a thank you...._ **

****_a)anyother chapter update  
b)chapter update and another chapter update (if possible)  
c)just shut up and don't ever write (well okay i won't)_ d)random facts when im in a writing process 

**_So thank you soooo much guys for everything_ **

**_until next time_ **

**_Love  
~Raez~_ **

 


	19. chapter 13

_**Camila's POV** _

_******flashback***** _  
_**(One month ago in hospital)** _

_"Are you crazy, Normani?!" I exclaimed_

_"Shhuu...keep it down please" A staff nurse said_

_"Sorry Nurse. We'll move to the lounge" Normani said and guided us towards the hospital lounge_

_Normani was telling me about her plan to get back at Austin and I can't believe what she was actually proposing. She guided me to a chair and sat next to me_

_"Look, Mila. I know it is hard what I am proposing but think about it. Lauren is not safe as long as Austin knows that you two are still together and who knows he might do something again to her. Are you also forgetting that he has evidence against you two?"_ _Normani stated_

_"I know he has a picture of us, Normani. But how could you propose me to date someone whose hands are dripping with my lovers blood. Can't you get it Normani? I love Lauren so damn much that right now, I couldn't care less of what people thought of us. So what if he has a picture of us? One day the truth will be revealled so why not now? Atleast we will be together in school and not hiding our relationship. Normani, I almost lost her and if I pull this stunt I'll loose her forever." I said and got up from the seat i was occupying to go to my girlfriend_

_I can't betray Lauren, even if its just pretend. Betrayal is still betrayal_

_"So you just want to leave her criminal without punishing him?" Normani stood up and asked me_

_I stopped in my track and turned to face her " There are other ways Mani. We can show the authorities that video and Austin can be arrested for what he has done to her" I said_

_"Fine than! Let the authorities take actions. What's the best sentence they could give him? Oh, let me answer this...Imprisonment? Parole officer? Restraining order? Some fine? That's it!" Normani exclaimed "Camila, Austin almost killed Lauren. Your Lauren" she said "and you just want to let him get away with minor punishments. I don't even know what type of a girlfriend you are? but if my girlfriend was hurt the way Lauren is, I would plan out a full-fledged revenge plot for that douchebag." Normani said_

_I stood there stunned at what Normani said. She did have a valid point and I really do think that her words are right but a part of me is screaming that revenge is not the answer. However, another part of me is yelling at me to payback Austin for every broken bone and scar on my loves body._

_I sighed and said "You know Mani, you will make an excellent lawyer someday. Also, your manipulating skills has improved"_

_"Thank you Mila. By the way, it's my dream to work for Attorney Clara Jauregui someday." she smirked as she started to calm down_

_"Just give me some time to think Mani" I said_

_"Take all the time you need, just remember that i will avenge my best friend....with or without you" Normani said in all seriousness_

_I nodded my head and gave her a weak smile. I saw her pull out her phone and call someone again._

_On my way out I saw Ally on the phone having some very deep conversation with someone. She met my gaze and as if communicating with her eyes she asked me if I was okay._

_I gave her a gentle smile before excusing myself to go see the love of my life. I really hope that revenge shall not be my last resort._

_When I arrived in Lauren's room, I saw Mummy C and my mom were already there. So I gave them a little time together and blocked the room since I was standing on the doorway. Both of my mothers were looking at Lolo with such adoration, they were just glad that she was finally awake._

_"Mommy bear?" Laur spoke_

_"Yes Lolo bear" Mummy C said and smiled though she was crying_

_"I'm fine, please don't cry" my love spoke_

_"Baby girl, we almost lost you. Do you expect me to be jump with joy while you're in this state?" Mummy C asked_

_"Mommy bear, your little cub is alive and awake. Also irritated because I want to get changed. This hospital gown is all sticky from sweat. So can you guys please change me up?" Lauren requested_

_"Sure Lauren. Just let me get a fresh gown for you, okay?" My mom said and made her way to the doorway "Oh Mija, how long have you been standing there?" my mom asked_

_"Just a few minutes" I said_

_"Well, I have to go get Lauren her change of clothing" she said and was making her way out when I stopped her_

_"Mami, it will take Mummy C and you some time to undress Lolo. So stay here and help Mummy C, I'll go and get it from your office" I said and gave her a tight lip smile._

_"Thank you Mija. You know where we put patient's clothing" I nodded my head and went away_

_I fetched some fresh cloths for my girlfriend and when I returned I couldn't help but gasp as my eyes scanned Lauren's back which was facing my way._

_There were bruises on Lauren's back which were a shade of purple considering her pale skin color. Then I moved towards where my mom was and saw Laur with half of her upper body covered by her sports bra, but it couldn't hide the black marks of clotted blood near her ribs and abs area._

_Damn she has abs._

_But I was not too focused on her abs at the moment as my eyes scanned each and every bruise on her body which she tried to cover up but couldn't do so because of her injuries._

_"Mi amor" I heard her voice call me out of my staring daze_

_"Mami, heres the clothes" I said in a neutral tone while my eyes still fixed on her body as silent tears silently fell_

_"Camz..wait" my love called out to me but I couldn't stay cause the image of her bruised body was burned into my brain_

_I exited the room like a zombie, without saying anything else. I moved outside of her room and sat down on one of the chairs just thinking._

_What if I lost Lauren? I know for sure I wouldn't have lived if I did lose her. Was Normani right afterall? Is revenge the answer? Will Austin do something like this to Lauren again? Should I follow Normani's plan?_

_But if I do follow her plan than that means that I will sort of cheat on Lauren. But it will be...worth it, won't it? I mean Austin has to pay for what he has done._

_"Mija" I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Mummy C call out to me. I look up and met her gaze "You need to be with her now more than ever. She really needs you" she smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder_

_"But Mum...Mummy C.....she-she" I shuttered as tears began falling down my face_

_"I know honey, that's why she needs you more than anyone right now" Mummy C said and I buried my head in the crook of her neck_

_"She suffered...a...a lot Mummy C. I can't see her like this" I said_

_"So have you Mija. I saw you how you were devastated. Just be thankful that she is alive. But that doesn't mean that I will forgive her criminal. Only if she told me who assaulted her" I looked up at Mummy C and saw the the anger in her eye_

_I got up "Mummy C, calm down. I'm sure Laur will eventually remember them" I said. I can't tell Mummy C about Austin cause I know for sure she will have him hanged till death._

_I don't want him to die, I want him to suffer. Just like he made my love suffer. I want to see him feel the pain_

_I excused myself from Mummy C "Oh Camila honey" I stopped and turned to face my other mother "wipe your tears. You know how Lauren hates tears especially on you"_

_I wiped my tears and took some breathing before entering my girlfriend's ward._

_"Mi amor" Lauren said_

_"hey baby" I responded_

_"I'm fine darling,  Come here" she said with a smile_

_"Are you sure Mi amor?" I spoke up as i started walking towards her_

_She looked in my direction and gave me a small smile. "Yes, Mi Amor. I'm just thankful that I lived. I thought I was a gon-"Lauren spoke to me, but i didn't listen to her as i went in and kissed her with all the passion i have in me_

_"Less talking more kissing" I said_

_I finally know what i want to do and that is to destroy the being that is Austin Mahone. I will make him pay for all he has done to the love of my life. For every broken bone and every scar, he has to be accounted for everything._

_After a few moments of heavy make out session, I decided that I should take a step which is worth a lot of risk. But without risk there won't be a gain._

_I left Lauren to take some rest and made my way towards the empty lobby to call Normani._

_"So what's your decision, Mila?" she spoke through the phone._

_I turned back and looked through the glass at the love of my life and then took a deep breath "I'm ready. Just tell me the plan"_

_"Just make your way to my house" Normani instructed_

_"Okay...im on my way" I said and hung up._

_I went inside the room again and sat down next to my beautiful girlfriend who was sleeping. "Mi Amor, forgive me for the path i have decided on but i need to do this to bring you to justice. Please don't judge me my love." I stroked her hand and got up to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much"_

_She gave me a smile in her sleep and that was enough to erupt butterflies in my stomach. No one can make me fall for them over and over again...im only Lauren Jauregui's and that fact can never change._

_I got in my vehicle and throughout the drive i kept thinking of all the things that happened between me and Lauren. She was always so sweet to me although she hid somethings from me but she was the sweetest._

_Like that one time when we had roamed around the world just to go to Sydney even though Miami wasn't too far from London. She had Carlos take a long way home and thought that i will be unaware of it but i knew she was planning this the whole time. She does a lot for me, she sacrifices her own happiness if it means that im happy at the end of the day._

_If I follow up with Normani's plan of fake going out with Austin and Lauren comes to know about it, i know for sure Lauren will think that im happy with him and she will leave me for good. I can't afford that._

_I reached Normani's home and saw a very familiar car in her driveway. It was Zayn's car_

_I entered the house and saw Zayn and Normani seated and having heated argument_

_"Are you aware that this action can ruin their relationship Mani?" Zayn said_

_"Malik, I saw them together and quite frankly nothing can break them plus it's just fake" Normani said_

_"So this was your idea the whole time?!" Zayn said_

_"Not really...after Mila snicked up on me i had a change of plan. The original plan did not involve her to begin with." Normani said_

_"Guys" I called out_

_Both of them snapped their heads towards me "Mila, I was telling Mani that she should not involve you into this. Because we both know that Laur gets hurt really easily" Zayn stated the fact_

_"But we also know that Lauren doesn't jump into conclusion that easily. She will definitely listen Camila out" Normani said_

_They again started arguing and then later on they calm down._

_"Mani, are you sure this plan will work and I won't lose my love?" I asked Normani_

_"You won't Mila. Its just for a month or so. As soon as he has enough trust in you to actually tell you about his passwords and what and what not you can dump him." Normani said "Besides, I know Lauren won't break up with you because I saw you two and I can hundred precent say that she is too whipped over you"_

_"Just like you are over Dinah." I said and there was silence._

_"You say it as if it's easy. You know Mani, Lauren still exists and considering that both Lauren and Camila are lousy liar. Besides Mila over here never lies to her." Zayn said_

_I started playing around with my promise ring while thinking this once again. Zayn and Normani gave me some time to think this over_

_I finally sighed and spoke "So what do I have to do?"_

_Zayn gave me an expression which said 'Are you sure' and I nodded my head to comfirm_

_While Normani did a little celebratory dance._

_We waited for her to calm down then she spoke "Okay, start off by flirting with him"_

_"What? No no NO!!" I said and shook my head in disagreement_

_"You have to start off somewhere. We already know that jerk is after you. So you just have to pull off that Cabello charm. We all know that half the school is crazy about you and Austin is the craziest." Mani stated as a matter of factly_

_"Just drop that jerk a text" Zayn mummied_

_"That's a great idea and a start" Normani said_

_"No, I can't do it" I said_

_"Mila, give me your phone" Mani demanded_

_I handed her my phone and I saw her typing something, then handing it to me_

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and then Zayn spoke what I wanted to ask her "What did you do?"_

_"You should be expecting a message from that jerk in 3...2...-" Normani counted but was cut off by my message ringtone_

_I opened up my message and saw_

_**Austin:** _ _Oh my gosh, finally! I'll totally take you out on a date_

_What?_

_"Mani, what the hell?!" I exclaimed_

_"What happened Mila?" Zayn asked_

_"Apparently, she asked Austin on a date. Well, I asked him on a date. Wait...what? This is so confusing" I said as I got up and started walking around while playing around with my promise ring again_

_"Are you for real Wildbear? Why did you do that?" Zayn said_

_"As I told you before. We had to start somewhere" Mani said as if it was nothing._

_Now the show has started, so might as well get on with it._

_****Almost a month of dating Austin**** _

_Can I please throw up because I can't do this anymore?_

_"Baby, you have no idea how I'm so happy to finally get you" Austin said on our third date._

_I swear to god, I feel worse day by day as I lie to Lauren. She is at home and she hasn't been in any sort of danger yet._

_Even though it is just pretend I just feel sick to my stomach knowing that right now I am in Austin's arm rather than my baby's arm_

_Just a few more minutes and I'll be outta this hell and into my safe heaven. I just want this all to end_

_"I'm glad too Austin" I said even though my soul was cussing me a thousand times_

_I see Austin leaning in to place a kiss on my lips_

_OH HELL NO!_

_These lips are only reserved for Laurgui Jauregui and no one else._

_So I turned my head to the left so that Austin can kiss my cheeks rather than my lips. When he pulled back he gave me a confused look_

_"Why can't I kiss you, Camilla?" he asked_

_Ugh...I swear to god he mispronounces my name every single time and that alone makes me want to kill him_

_"Because, I feel as if we are moving too fast. I mean lets take one step at a time now" I said_

_Oh Camila, you were the exact same person who kissed Lauren the day you met her but now your hesitating. Well, that was Lauren and this is Austin the jerk who almost killed the love of your life._

_"Oh okay. I respect that" Austin said_

_"Thank you. Plus, I still haven't gotten over my last relationship, so can you give me some time to...you know...heal" I said to him while giving him my best puppy dog face_

_He was totally sold when he saw my pouty face. "Aww babe, I totally understand"_

_Just then I got a call from Ally. Oh thank heavens, bless Ally's soul_

_"Hel-" I spoke_

_"Mila what the hell?" was the first thing escaping Ally's mouth._

_Austin still had a grip on me and I needed an escape plan, so I decided to play a little game_

_"Mommy I told you that I can't come to the hospital today" I said_

_"Mommy? Camila its Ally" she said_

_"I will be there in a minute Mommy. I didn't know that Albert was that sick" well I had to lie since Albert was Lauren's dog and I need an excuse to run away from Austin_

_"Mila are you getting crazy? Albert is a dog and he is perfectly fine. I called to ask you about what's going on with you and Austin? I mean you guys are literally all over social media" Ally spoke_

_"Mommy, I'll come by right now" I said_

_"Mila, wait" Ally said but i hung up on her_

_"Austin I have to go. Albert needs my attention...he is our help at home and i need to make sure that he is in good health" I said to him_

_He sighed and let go of my waist "But I'll miss you"_

_Whatever loser. Your 'I miss you's' don't have any effects on me cause your not my Mi amor_

_"Don't be like that Austin. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said while waving my hand_

_"Is that a promise ring?" Austin noticed my ring_

_"Ye-Yes..." I said and looked down at my fingers._

_Lauren's promise ring is one of my most prized possession and i never remove it from my finger except for when im taking a bath._

_"Remove it right now" he demanded_

_Oh hell no im not. This is a promise between Lauren and I, and this is just not any ring but her promise ring to love me forever and always. Her commitment and my faithfulness towards her. I can't just throw that away for fake relationship._

_"Austin, I really have to go now. So, I'm leaving now" I said as i was about to leave but he grabbed me by my wrist_

_"Your mine now Camilla, and that means that I can tell you what to do and that means that i want that ring out of your finger. Understand?" He growled near my ear and placed a kiss near my neck "why can't you understand that i love you so much"_

_I feel disgusted with myself right now. But i just smiled and wiggled myself out of his grasp "Bye Austin"_

_The drive to my home was filled with thoughts and i decided that i wanted to see Normani and tell her to end this non sense._

**_***Normani's Home***_ **

_I saw Ally's car outside Normani's house. Now i am just wondering what i have to tell Allycat and all this drama that is going on_

_"Normani you have lost it since Biggy has left you. Can't you see that its all over social media and Laur will definitely find out sooner or later. She is not that stupid. And Zayn, I thought you were Lauren and Camila's friend...couldn't you stop Camila from taking this step" Ally said_

_"Look Al, I already told them about the consequences but they are not willing to listen up" Zayn said in his defense_

_"Plus, Lauren won't find out unless she has her laptop which i doubt her mom will let her use and you do know that Laur's phone is with Mila. She won't be coming to school anytime soon. So in no way can she find out about this. Besides, all of this will be over before you know it" Normani said_

_"Are you sure about it Mani? cause everyday with that jerk feels like hell. Plus, Lauren is coming back to school from tomorrow since Jade and Leigh arrived yesterday" I said as i approached them "Sorry Ally, I behaved like that but Austin was there and I need a way to escape"_

_"No worries Mila. But are you okay?" Ally asked_

_I shook my head since I just can't take it anymore "Ally, I'm not okay. Every minute i spend with him feels worse. It feels that im cheating on Lauren. When he touches me, i feel disgusted with myself. And today he tried to kiss me but i stopped him. Gosh, his touch reminds me of how ruthless he was when he attacked the love of my life and it just gives me the image of his hands dripping with blood. Zayn did stop me from making this decision but i have to bring justice to my love. Your didn't see all the scars that was there, I did and it killed me so much that i had to take my revenge" I explained Ally_

_Ally sighed and spoke "Mila, im not saying what you guys are doing is wrong. But it isn't right. Sooner or later, Lauren will find out about this and then what will you do?" Ally asked_

_"Ally, Lauren will give Camila a chance to explain herself" Zayn said_

_"And what exactly will she explain, Zayn?" Ally asked and silence surrounded the household. Ally spoke up again and looked at me "Camila, what will you tell Lauren? Will you tell her the truth that you were plotting revenge against Austin?"_

_"If it becomes a need than yes. Yes i will tell her the truth" I spoke while Zayn and Normani looked at me_

_"Fine, Mila. If you are that determined that...I shall help you guys. Cause Austin messed with my cousin" Ally said_

_All of us looked at Ally, shocked. Cause no one ever thought that Ally...sweet, innocent and naive Ally would also choose revenge over peace_

_My phone buzzed and I just handed it to Normani, knowing very well that it was Austin._

_"Mila, what is he talking about? he says that you have to remove your promise ring" Normani read out loud_

_"And I will tell you that im not gonna cause its Lauren's promise ring and i am her girlfriend" I said_

_"And I wrote that i will" Normani said and I gave her an expression of 'i can't believe you' "Look Mila, just remove it. This doesn't mean that you don't love Laur...just do it for a time being, Okay"_

_"No Mani...you don't get it. Its not just some random ring...its a promise ring which has more value than anything. Its a promise between my lover and me that we will love each other." I said_

_"That doesn't mean you will love each other any less. Just remove it" Normani said_

_I hesitated but i did remove it. I held it close to me until Ally came up to me_

_"Give it to me and i shall hold on to it" Ally said_

_I started tearing up, so i exited Normani's house and made my way to the only place i felt heaven. Where i felt safe..._

_I found myself outside of the Jauregui property and pressed the gate key for the gate to open. While it was opening i dried up my tears and fixed up my make up._

_I entered the household and went straight to my girlfriend's room. When i opened the doors, I saw her with her glasses on, looking ever so hot with her hair tied in a pony tail._

_Yup, no one can make my heart flatter like Lauren, cause even though she is in this state she still looks like the most beautiful woman on the earth._

_"Mi amor" I said_

_"Hey baby" she said smiling and that was it_

_I rushed into her arms, wanting to seize the moment because right now i just don't feel that well after all this drama. I moved a bit and kissed her lips with everything that i got. I don't ever want this moment to end_

_I then heard a hiss sound_

_Oh snap, i forgot that Lauren was still healing from her injuries. So i just completely removed myself from her but she held onto me and stroked my back and then she kissed my forehead._

_God, she is just so perfect for me. I don't deserve her at all._

_"I'm sorry mi amor, I forgot that your still recovering" I said as i gave her a sad look_

_She brushed off few strands of my hair from my face, and looked deep into my eyes as if getting lost into them and scanning my soul._

_"Were you crying?" she asked me, not breaking our eye contact_

_"Nothing honey. Just kiss me. Make me feel that this moment is real" i said and leaned forward to kiss her_

_She was kissing me well until she broke the kiss much to my dismay_

_"What's wrong?" she asked me with her serious tone_

_There was a bing on my phone so i took it out. I rolled my eyes at Austin's message saying that he will call me in about two minutes time._

_"Mi amor, I have to make a call. Can you please excuse me?" I asked and she nodded her head_

_I gave a peck on her lips before exiting the door_

 

_"What's wrong Austin?" I barked on the phone_

_"Nothing is wrong Camilla" I gritted my teeth "Just checking on my girlfriend like a good boyfriend"_

_I rolled my eyes at his words_

_"Austin, im not a kid that you have to check up on" I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose_

_"I know you're not. But I just wanted to know if Albert is okay or not?" He said_

_"His fine now. Mami said that he just suffered from dehydration" I made up another story_

_"That's nice to hear" Austin said " I was thinking that if you could join me for a dinner date tonight"_

_"Sure...whatever" I said_

_"Great. I'll see you at night then. I love you" where's the nearest vomit bucket cause I think I am just about to throw up my lunch_

_"yeah, me too" I said with least bit of interest before hanging up_

_I hung up on him and saw that Mummy C came back from her work. She looked exhausted so i made my way downstairs ._

_"Mummy C, how was your day?" I asked_

_"Oh Mija, Im well. Is Lauren awake?" she asked  and i nodded my head "Then what are you doing here than Mija?" she asked_

_"I someone called me so i had to step outside. You know, I don't want to bother Lauren" I explained_

_"Okay Mija,  I'll be making dinner then" she said_

_"Let me help Mummy C" I insisted_

_"Thank you Mija" She said_

_I made my way to the kitchen and we started preparing dinner. After a few moments it was safe to say that it was ready to be served._

_So, Mummy C gave me the task to call Lauren for dinner. Now I did tell Mummy C that I can take Lolo's dinner to her room but she told me that my  beautiful girlfriend doesn't want to be like that. She wants to move around on her own rather than be dependent on anyone._

_I barged in her room and said "Mi amor, Mami C said that dinner is- baby what's wrong?" I asked her as I saw her engrossed in something. I went near her and cupped her face, making her look at me_

_I reached out my hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. I wonder what got her this upset?_

_She looked at me and I was concerned about her. She held my hand and looked me in my eyes as if silently pleading that whatever is bothering her was not true_

_"Camila" she said, not breaking our eye contact_

_"Yes love" I replied with a smile_

_"What's this?" she asked me_

_"What do you-" I spoke but i cut myself off as she held a phone between us._

_My eyes widen as i saw a picture of me and Austin._

_Snap!_

_How in the blazing hell did she get a phone?_

_"Please tell me this is not true" she asked me as her voice started to crack_

_Every word she spoke hit my heart like a sledgehammer_

_"Lolo please let me explain" she nodded her head which meant that she wanted me to continue. Its time to tell her the truth "So as you have seen in the pictures, it looks like me and Austin are a couple and it is true"_

_"Your-your kidding right? Camila please tell me this is a joke!"she exclaimed_

_I wish i was my love, but im not. It was all Normani's plan and I really didn't want to do this to you. I love you Lauren._

_"She's not kidding Laur, they are definitely a couple" I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard Normani's voice_

_"What?" she asked_

_Lauren shrugged off my hand from her and looked at me with hurt in her eyes. I heard myself breaking bit by bit._

_Am i losing her?_

_"Leave" she whispered_

_"Mi amor listen" I said and came closer to her but she just looked away_

_"I said GET OUT!" she yelled_

_I was terrified to say the least and got up from her bed. She took off her glasses and placed them on her shalf._

_I have lost her forever now_

_Then all off a sudden i heard laughter and it was Normani. I felt a rush of anger built in me._

_Here i was, whose heart was getting shredded into pieces and Normani on the other hand was laughing her god damn mind off._

_"You-you should have...you should see your face. Oh god its priceless" The dark skinned girl said while still laughing_

_Normani looked at me and gave me an expression saying to fake laugh with her._

_So i did..._

_"It was just a joke" Mani said and wiped at her tears as she subsided her laughter "See, this picture was taken way before and you know how Mahone is obsessed with Mila so his in an illusion that they are dating"_

_Before I could register what was actually going on, I was pulled in for a hug "Don't you ever do this kind of a sick joke on me. I get really scared, mi amor. I'm sorry I yelled at you" she pulled away and chased my cheeks as she looked deep into my eyes while her other hand held my left hand. Sensing something was odd she asked"Where's your ring, Camz?"_

_Oh damn, the ring! Its with Ally now...what explanation should i give now?_

_"I-" I started but was thankfully cut off by Ally_

_"Camila, you didn't tell Lauren you gave it to the jeweler for polishing" Ally said_

_"Ah...yeah yeah....i totally forgot Lolo. I gave it to them a few days ago for polishing and I haven't had the chance to....Ahm...pick it up from them" I said_

_"Then I'll ask them to-" Lauren said_

_"Um Laur, we better headoff. I have to get ready for my dance competition and we can pick it up on our way. Isn't that right, Camila?" Normani spoke_

_"Yes, we can pick it up on our way. I also have to go, Mi amor. I have to help Jade and Leigh adjust to their school routine" I said_

_Thank god I don't have to lie now_

_She pulled me in for a kiss and to be honest i just want it to be like this forever"Okay Mi amor, I'll see you tomorrow"_

_I walked out with Normani and Ally but i stopped near the doorway to see that my dear Lauren was switching off her lights. She might have her dinner later on then_

_"Lolo, please don't judge my actions and remember that I love you and you only"  I said and exited her room with a smile_

_"That was close" Normani whispered_

_"Real close, I would say" Ally said with a sigh_

_"I can't do this" I spoke_

_"What?!" Both of them whisper yelled_

_"I can't do this. You saw how she reacted when i actually did tell her the truth. I can't lose her and i almost did lose her" I said as i started walking down the stairs_

_"Mila, listen" Mani said and I stopped on my tracks "Just few more days...can you give me few more days and i swear to god everything will be back to normal and Austin will be punished"_

_I nodded my head in agreement and went to the kitchen where Mummy C was._

_"Mummy C, Lolo is sleeping at the moment. I have to go now" I informed her_

_"But Mija, you didn't have dinner" She said_

_"I'll have it with Ally and Normani, Mummy C. Maybe next time" I said and gave her a smile_

_"But Camil-"She said_

_"Aunty Clara, Camila has to help me and Normani in something so we really have to go" Ally said_

_"Okay Allyson. Takecare and see you around, Okay?" Mummy C said_

_We said our goodbye's and left the Jauregui household._

_******End of Flashback****** _

I arrived school with Leigh-anne and she was hyped up to be in high school again

"This is so going to be exciting princess. Being in school with you and Laur" She said

"Shhhh....keep it down Leigh. No one knows about us except for-"

"Me" Normani completed my sentence 

"And me" Ally chained in

"Im Normani, Normani Kordei" Normani starched her hand to shake Leigh's hand

"I heard so much about you from Laur. Your half of Norminah right? Where's Dinah? Princess talks alot about you and Dinah's relationship. Oh no, where are my manners. Hi, Im Leigh-anne Pinnock" Leigh smiled and said

I saw Normani's smile drop and then she said "Dinah and I are....no longer together"

"Oh my bad. Im so sorry to hear that. Come here" Leigh said and hugged Normani. Then after releasing her she looked at the shorter brunette "And you must be Lauren's sweet cousin. I must say that she really loves you. Nice to finally meet you" Leigh said

"Hello Leigh, and I love Lauren a lot too" Ally said  

We showed Leigh around the campus.Everything was going fine until-

"Hey Babe" I hate him

He put his nasty arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I saw Leigh having a confused look and she was about to say something to Austin but Normani and Ally took her away. They better explain to her or else she will get all Hulk on Austin and we don't want that to happen at the moment

I removed his arms around me and made my way to my locker without saying anything to him

"What do you want, Austin?" I said as i looked through my locker

"I just said hi to you. Your my girlfriend now, so act like one" he said

Gosh, talk about being bossy and all

He started giving me lecture about the do's and don't's of being a girlfriend and some yada yada yada which i was not interested in. He put his arms around my shoulder and was still talking

God, doesn't his mouth get tired?

"Austin, I have to go to my Spanish class" I said

"Oh...okay. Do you want me to drop you?" He offered

"Nah, no...Besides you have to go to your class too. Don't want you to be late" I said while giving him a toothless smile

"Awww, you do care. See you at lunch" He said and pecked my cheeks

Yuck!

**\----Music Class----**

_**You were my sun** _  
_**You were my earth** _  
_**But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no** _  
_**So you took a chance.....** _

Oh god this song and Lauren's anger. Its kinda hot but what she is singing is not. Right now Austin is having the time of his life as I am dying from within.

Austin deliberately has his arms around my shoulder while giving off this sick smirk to the love of my life.

When she finished her song she dragged herself to the jar to pick someone's name. I just want to go to her and hold her tight and kiss her ever so lovingly and say 'to hell with it' to all this fake relationship

"Normani" she said the name

Normani performed "Just a dream" and it was like a freaking icing to the cake. My emotions were all over the place. Than i saw Laur leaving...

Is she not feeling well?

Next was Austin to perform, and i don't give a flying fish about his performance. So i took this opportunity to text my love

**_To my luv :-*_ ** _:_ _Lo, please give me a chance to explain_

I waited for a few minute before getting a reply

_**From my luv :-*:** I'll Be waiting for you at the place where it means the world to us_

I read her text and i knew where she was going.

She's going to OUR place. This is the perfect time to tell her the truth... I am determined that this time i am going to tell her the truth. I don't care about the plan anymore

Just then i received another text from the one and only Normani 

_**From Mani:** Time to take thing to the next level. Dump the freak_

 Finally, my hell is over

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_A/N: aw wow, i wrote a really long chapter, therefore it covers two chapters in one. Sorry that it took soo long to write but i need to put my thoughts into action_ **

**_thank you for your votes, comments, love, support, and patience. I would also like to thank people who have my book in their library_ **

**_On to more serious things...I want to ask you guys that what is your best or rather desired date...comment below and let me know_ **

**_Cheers_ **

**_~Raez~_ **

**_P.S: your votes and comments encourage me to write better._ **


	20. Chapter 14(Part i)

****_ Austin’s POV _ ** **

The past month with Camilla has been a breeze. I mean im so happy that finally im out of the friendzone and im able to call the Camilla Cabello my girlfriend.

We had been friends for a very long time and it was bound to happen. I loved her since forever. Well not exactly.

I fell in love with her when I saw her in the Australia Airport and I had to shake my head to confirm whether or not it was actually her. She looked so beautiful and hot. Who knew puberty can do wonders to a person in the past few years?

I don’t know how I got the courage to go over to her and it felt that all those years apart were just numbers because I could feel that she wanted me too. I know this because when I actually flirted with her she blushed, that means she was into me already. ** ** _(A/N: If you caught on the reference and why Camila was blushing than your awesome…if not than….read chapter 7 again maybe_**** ** ** _)_****

But then I found out that she was gay when I came back to Miami a year later.

How is that possible when we flirted on the phone all the time for the past year? I mean some of her messages didn’t feel like hers cause they were just plain rude, but other messages were sweet.

She just can’t be gay, maybe she is just experimenting that’s all or confused.

That’s why I made a choice to come to Miami High instead of the other school where I had originally applied for. To my surprise, no one in school knew who she was dating. So it must have been a cover up to not date anyone. Maybe she was waiting for me?

I saw Camilla arguing with this girl who had green eyes, but their arguments did not scream bad blood. Instead it screamed…love? I couldn’t remember the girl’s name but I knew I saw her somewhere.

I dug up some dirt about the two of them and found out that they fight a lot and their fights started a long time ago when Camilla spilled tea on her, I think or was it coffee? But they are not on good terms with each other.

Something about this chick gave me off feeling, so I told my new friend Keaton to approach her and get to know the pale skinned badass girl. From what I gathered from him was that her name was Lauren Jauregui, who plays softball, is openly gay alongside her best friend Normani Kordei, and has a mysterious girlfriend no one has seen. But just to be on a safe side, I told Keaton to act as if his interested in Camilla, yet flirt with Lauren so there can’t be a chance that those two are possibly together and I also found out that Katy was really interested in Lauren so I kinda hoped that she is the one who is actually dating Lauren

That’s one less problem on my side…

Well that’s what I thought until I saw Lauren and Camila freaking hugging each other in the car park as if there wasn’t a care in the world. I was so jealous that day. I took my phone out and snapped a picture of them.

Later that day I asked Camila on a date which she declined yet again saying that she only saw me as a friend and nothing more than that. She even rushed out of the school saying that she had something she needs to do instead of tutoring me for mathematics.

I was furious to say the least, but I smiled at her as she started to walk away. I examined her body from top to bottom and couldn’t help but be a little pervert since she obviously can’t see me. It was okay to look wasn’t it?

I did some digging around about Lauren Jauregui and what I found was just enough to add on to my anger.

She was the daughter of the man who ruined us. The one and only Mike Jauregui. No wonder I thought the surname sounded familiar. It just gave me the more reason to hate Lauren. Who does she think she is? She literally has everything which I once had and now I found out that Camila and her are together.

This is the last straw, these bloody Jauregui’s won’t take this from me. Not the love of my life. I know Camilla loves me, I just have to make her realize that im better than that spoiled, rich, stubborn, good for nothing Jauregui. I mean seriously, she is living off her father’s money. Im going to rescue my dear Camilla from her and then we will live happily ever after.

So I did what I had to do. First I confessed my love to Camilla to make her realize that she was making a mistake by choosing that Jauregui heiress.

But unfortunately or maybe fortunately Lauren picked up her phone so we had a conversation and lets just say I actually had her where I wanted her. I had limited time and a lot to plan for.

It took me some time and all the planning was done. I told her to meet me in Pine Tree Park and sure enough she was there. I saw her car parked in the abandoned car park and she was doing doing something with a camera but I didn’t care as I swang the metal bat on her hand.

Oh god yes!

It felt so bloody good. The feeling was thrilling and her screaming was the music to my ear. I don’t like violence but hearing her scream and actually bleed makes my heart pretty warm. Lauren landed a good punch on my face which caused me to bleed and black out for a moment but I just laughed it off and continued to hit her.

Every hurt and pain I went through came back to my veins. I thought I had buried that hate deep inside me. My father’s death, my mother’s cries and the bad reputation we got from the bankruptcy. I couldn’t help but hurt Lauren more and more. I know pretty well that its not her fault but I can’t help but think that im about to kill someone. Someone who is to be a heiress to a billion dollar company, someone who is a daughter to the businessman who ruined us, but most importantly and likely, someone’s love.

I gritted my teeth and was about to end her life when my damn phone started to ring. I saw the caller id and it was Katy. She was asking about our chemistry assignment. As much as I hated to leave my work unfinished I had to hurry because Katy can ruin our project and I can’t afford a D in chemistry. Before I left I trashed Lauren’s car so that it looked more like someone tried to rob her and left her to die. Well by the looks of her she might die since she is in a very bad stage.

Who cares?

People die every day, a Lauren would just add up to the number and my revenge towards Mike Jauregui will be complete as he won’t have anyone to takecare of his business and my Camilla will be free from their grasp. So I left her to die a slow and painful death.

Before I went to Katy’s, I went home to clean up. I had to wash the metal bat to get rid of the blood and burned up my clothes to get rid of all the evidence. No one will suspect a thing. It was a good thing that my mother was out of town due to her work. After I was finally satisfied with myself, I went to Katy’s home to finish off the project.

After the next three days, I found my Camilla being lost and not so happy. This was weird cause she is always so happy but now she is good as dead. Is it because of that Lauren? Nah, she will get over it. Plus her ‘best friend’ is there to give her the shoulder to cry on. I doubt she is even affected about Lauren’s death. Im surprised that no one in school knows about her death, all the teachers said was that Lauren was away for a month on a business trip.

Is it possible that she isn’t dead? Well if she isn’t than ill find her and kill her. She won’t be that hard to find and plus she can’t even defend herself. I made a mental note to visit all the hospitals to find her.

I shook my head from Lauren’s thoughts and went towards Camilla to ask her on a date. But yet again I was disappointed by getting a no from her.

I won’t give up on us just yet.

I reached home and it was really late as I had something’s to take care off.

I was just about ready for bed when I got a text from Camilla saying:

****_Pumpkin_ ** ** ****_:_ ** ** _do you wanna go on a date with me?_

I must be freaking dreaming. The girl of my dream just asked me on a date. I’ll be a fool if I declined so I did what I always wanted to do.

Say yes!

I was so happy. Finally someone up there has listened to me and Camilla has agreed on a date with. That night I slept peacefully with a big grin on my face.

Before I knew it, one date became three and I finally gained some courage to lean in to place a kiss on those delicious pink lips which I wanted to dive in since our first date. But I was stopped by the lady herself. I was confused and furious but than she explained that she is still not over her last relationship which is with Lauren. Why do I feel that I forgot something related to Lauren? She is dead so that’s least of my concerns.

I told Camilla I’ll be patient but who am I kidding, I can’t be patient. I just want to hold her close and claim her. I want to be her first and I will be her first hook or by crook.

I knew she loved me and she wouldn’t leave me and she proved it to me by removing her promise ring which I assume was from Lauren. So I returned the gesture by giving her access to all my accounts. I can trust her on that.

However, after that wonderful month, my biggest fear returned to school.

Lauren Jauregui, was on her feet and with some girl. I don’t know who she is but, I will show her that Camilla is now Austin’s girl.

I purposefully put my arms around Camilla’s shoulder and talked to her when Lauren was passing by. When Camilla said that she was going for her Spanish class I kissed her cheek almost near her lips to get some reaction from Lauren which I successfully did.

To Camila I was heading for my class but instead of going to my class I went to a nearby classroom where I knew Lauren would pass and pulled her inside. I made up some lies which I knew she will believe in and she totally did when I told her that Camilla and I slept together. So she now knows better to back off.

During music class I had my arms protectively around Camilla’s shoulder to tell Lauren that she is mine. She sang some sappy song and Camilla was getting more and more uncomfortable by it.

Later on, Lauren left the class and I couldn’t be more happy. I sang a song that was all about my baby girl but I saw that she was rather interested in her phone.

I don’t get it…even though I have Camilla…I actually don’t have her.

****_ Camila’s POV _ ** **

“Austin, leave my hand” I said as I struggled to free my wrist from his grip

“No Camilla!” He said and tighten his grip “Tell me why?”

“Aus-Austin, you’re hurting me” I said as I started to tear up because of the pain

“What about the pain your causing me right now, huh? You have no idea what I had to do to make you mine. And now…..NOW YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME!” He said angrily while crushing my wrist. I swear to god I can hear my bones break but he didn’t even care “I at least deserve a god damn explanation” he continued

He brought my arms near my neck while my back was pressed in front of him and his face was close to my neck. Almost chocking me…well he was chocking me. Unfortunate for him, his forearm was near my mouth, so I took this opportunity and bit his arm.

He let go of my hand and screamed like a little girl.

Hello circulation and goodbye douche, as I gave him a good kick on his foot. I wish Lauren can see this as she always complained about the heels im always wearing.

After some while, Austin looked up to me but before he could recover from that painful incident,I kicked him on his…well just somewhere, where he saw stars.

“To hell with you Austin. I didn’t love you. Not before, not now. So give up” I knew he wouldn’t give up and I saw him getting up from his kneeled down position.

Wow, he recovered quicker then I calculated. Well Camila, Dinah did tell you that your calculation skills suck.

His faced showed anger and he was coming towards like an angry bull. So I did what I could have possibly done at this very moment.

I ran…I ran as fast as I could to escape him. Cause knowing Austin, I knew he will pay me back with all the things I did to him. He was catching on to me like a lion after its pray.

Well, Camila…you are his pray by the looks of it. Oh Normani, this better work or else im going to kill you myself for making me run this far. That is if I am successful in escaping and where the hell is Ally? Wasn’t she supposed to be my backup?

****_****flashback****_ ** **

****_From Mani:_ ** ** _time to take things to the next level. Dump the freak and let him chase you towards the abandon house opposite the street._

****_To Mani:_ ** ** _why there?_

****_From Mani:_ ** ** _Cause its time to put the curtains down for the show._

_Whatever Normani must have been planning is finally going to execute. I’m ready for it…well I think I am._

_Oh Lauren, how I wish I was in your arms and you softly rubbing my back while whispering sweet nothings to me. I really want this to end, all this fake relationship, this hiding, is really taking a toll on us._

_Lauren, please wait for me and let me explain myself._

_I saw Austin ended his performance and Mr Kroeger stood up with a piece of paper in his hand._

_“Hey listen guys. As you know that you guys have a duet assignment. So by judging and hearing your voices I have decided on your partners. Therefore, listen up your names and make your way towards your partners. Oh, if you guys want to write your own songs than you may do so and give me your confirmations. So listen up…”_

_“We are definitely going to be partners in singing baby girl” Austin said and intertwined our fingers but I just shrugged it off while he gave me a confused look_

_Oh hell nah. I can’t stand being near you so forget about being partners in this assignment._

_Austin just looked infornt and started concentrating on what our music teacher was saying and so did i._

_“Ally and Zendaya, Taylor and Sean, Demi and Cher, Ariana and Ave, Alexa and Veronica, Dinah and Selena, Normani and Justin, Charlie and Magon, Austin and Katy,…” then he went on with his list “…and finally Lauren and Camila.” He ended his list_

_“WHAT?!” Taylor, Ari, Dinah, Zendaya, Demi, and Selena said in unison_

_I was smirking but no one noticed it. Finally I’ll be performing with my love_

_“What is it ladies?” Mr Kroeger asked them_

_“Um sir, with all due respect but…” Ariana started_

_“Are you an idiot?” Dinah asked_

_“Excuse me Miss Hansen” the music teach looked at my Polynesian friend while Normani was muffling her laughter_

_“Sorry sir, what my friend wanted to say was that why are you putting Camila and Lauren together as duet partners?” Demi said_

_“Yeah, I mean these two are least compatible” Someone said from the other side_

_Oh if only you people knew how compatible we are. Basically Lauren and I are two bodies but one soul._

_“Ladies, calm down. I know what im doing and their voices together will be perfect. So I won’t argue and I won’t change my decision. This assignment is due in two weeks and its worth half your grades. I don’t care if you hate each other or what. But if you want to pass this class than you better work as a team. Camila…” He turned his attention on me “ Since Lauren isn’t here, can you get in touch with her and inform her that you two will work as a team?” he stated rather then asked_

_“Sure Mr Kroeger” I gave him a tight lip smile while doing a mini celebration inside, but that was cut short when I heard_

_“God damn” I heard Austin’s voice next to me and I couldn’t help but frown at his response_

_Hell…I forgot that I have ‘this’ to deal with and a very angry Lauren to handle. Please god, help me out here_

_“What was that Austin?” I asked acting innocent as if I didn’t hear what he said_

_“Nothing baby, I’m just concerned for you. You know how I had your hopes up for us to be duet partners. Now, you stuck with Jauregui” He gritted his teeth_

_“You don’t have to be concerned for me, Austin” I said in a dry tone._

_“But Camilla, your my girlfr-“ He said_

_“Yeah Austin, about that…” I started but the bell rang indicating the end of this dreaded day “we need to talk” I got up from my seat and made my way towards Ally and Normani. Leaving the douche dazed and confused_

_“Ally, is Lauren okay?” I asked the shorter Latina when I reached them_

_“I don’t know Mila, she was pretty sad” Ally stated_

_Of course she was sad, and its all my fault. Sensing something is bothering me, Ally puts her hand on my shoulders and gave a light squeeze before I heard Normani’s voice_

_“All will be over today Milz, don’t worry okay. Just few more minutes before all of this is over and your free” She said_

_“Mani, its not over until I tell everything to Lauren. Did you see how she was today, and the song she performed clearly told me that she thinks that I two timed her with that jerk Austin.” I said_

_“Camila, Lauren will not leave you” Normani repeated_

_“What if she does?” I asked_

_There was silence when I heard Zayn speak_

_“Mani, everything is at bay.” He said_

_“Great, now everything depends on you Mila. Lure him to us and we…” Normani and Zayn gave each other evil smirk before Mani continued “Will takecare of him”_

_“We’ll take good care of Mahone” Zayn said, the evil smirk not leaving his face for once_

_I don’t know what they are upto but I will be a part of it none the less. I want to avenge my girlfriend and come clean to her that Austin and I’s relationship was nothing but a fake._

_I was brought out of my mini self-talk by Ally when she held my fore arm. I looked at the shorter brunette and saw her concern before she spoke up_

_“Don’t worry Camila. I’ll be on the stand by when you talk to Austin” she smiled but it was a forced one and I knew it_

_I noticed lately that Ally is not the same. I mean she is happy and all but she is not the same. She looks a bit sad but I think im just thinking too much._

_“Thank you Ally.” I said and hugged the oldest latina when I was interrupted by my phone._

_I took it out and saw it was Austin asking me where he wanted us to have a talk. I messaged him in the car park so it would be easier for me to run to the abandoned building near school._

_I looked up from my phone and looked at the three of them indicating that its time to close this show down._

_I was making my way out the school door, to wait for Austin. When I heard a group of maybe second year old’s talk about Lauren_

_“Oh man, what a bummer” A girl with blonde hair started whining_

_“I know right.” Another girl said_

_“Lauren is the definition of hot whereas her girlfriend-“the blonde said_

_“Has like totally a boy figure. I think I can make a better girlfriend than that” the other girl said_

_“What? Why you? I’m way better than you” the blonde argued_

_“Who are we even kidding? They looked perfect” The other girl started to cry_

_“I know right. Especially when they kissed each other. I was literally tearing up” the blonde said_

_What?_

_Jade and Lauren kissed!_

_What the hell? Did they really kiss each other? Are Lauren and Jade two timing me and my sister?_

_No, they can’t be. Can they?_

_I shook my head and made my way to the exit._

_Please let this be fake Lauren._

_Please_

****_****End of flashback****_ ** **

Here I am, Camila Cabello running my heart out to escape my ex-beast of a _boyfriend._ Psh, like he was ever my boyfriend.

Wait, where’s Ally? I thought that she had my back. God damn it…

I ran towards the place Normani and Zayn instructed me. I barged inside the house since the door was unlocked.

It was dark and the next thing I hear was a painful cry and a thud.

I grinned while catching my breath.

I heard another cry of pain and it made me so damn happy. The show has started...

I turned went inside another room and got my hands on a baseball bat. Ohhh, its not just any baseball bat.

No!

Its Lauren’s steel baseball bat, with our initials on it. I never imagined myself ever using this thing but hey, never say never, right?

I heard another painful scream before yelling “Guys, save some for me, would you?!”

I held the steel bat and moved towards where they had the jerk. My smile only widen when I saw fear in his eyes.

Let the fun begin

****\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

****_A/N: okay i know i've been away for a while now and im really sorry. actually im quite really busy nowadays. I had assignments and exams etc._ ** **

****_I don't know what I wrote but its a short update. bear with me pliz_ ** **

****_there might be some confusion and spelling errors and m really sorry. I just try my best to do a better job but at times im just motivated to write or find the right words to write._ ** **

****_Anyways, i luv u guys and thank you for your Kudos, comments, love and most importantly your patience. also i read all your comments and im sorry that i can't respond to all  
_ ** **

****_Im now on Kik so if you guys wanna talk to me though that than here's my ID: RaezLatz_ ** **

****_Till next time_ ** **

****_~Raez~_ ** **


	21. Chapter 14 (Part ii)

**_****Trigger Warning****_ **

**_A/N: Major violence to occur in this chapter. Readers, read at your own risk or pleasure. P.S: I'm still getting a hang of writing violent scenes_ **

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

** _No One's POV_ **

**_****flashback to few months ago****_ **

_It was music class and Mr Kroguer assigned his students to be in partners so he can decide on pairing people for a duet assignment later on._

_"This class is just an evaluation of the two perfect voices going together. I will evaluate your voices and put you into partners later on to work on your assignments. You have 10 minutes to choose a partner and 6 minutes to choose a song. Time starts now" Mr kroguer said_

_"Lauren, be my partner"_

_"No way loser, she is so my partner, aren't you Lauren?"_

_"Dream on, she is mine so bug off"_

_"Oh Normani, over here"_

_"Lauren, pick me"_

_The ladies called on the two beautiful best friends to sing with them. But they knew very well that these two ladies preferred to sing with each other._

_It still doesn't hurt to try though_

_"Nice try ladies but we all know that she belongs to me. So move over...Lauren honey what song are we performing?" Katy said as she made her way to Lauren and placed her hand on her shoulder_

_"Katy, I am performing with Normani like always. Asking me to choose another partner beside my best friend is out of the question" Lauren replied a bit rudely_

_"Its always nice to have change for once. Who knows, we might be assignment partners since I am your yin to your yang" Katy said as she came near Lauren and tangling her arms with hers while lightly brushing her fingers up and down her forearms in a seductive way_

_Sensing Lauren's discomfort, her friends came to rescue her_

_"Hey Katy...." Katy acknowledged them "STOP TRYING!!!!" Selena, Demi and Taylor said in unison_

_Katy just rolled her eyes and walked away leaving Lauren's group of friends a laughing mess, and Lauren to sigh in relief._

_But a certain brown eyed girl was not so thrilled about this whole ordeal._

_Camila was burning with jealousy._

_She hates it when girls hit on her precious Lolo. Every bone in her body hates to witness this everytime and it is more painful when she can't even claim her in front of them._

_Lauren shifts her gaze from her group of friends and looks at the girl who has her heart and probably the most captivating eyes in the universe._

_Her facial expression silently asks Camila 'what's wrong?'_

_Camila shook her head and looked down while playing with her fingers. Especially her promise ring._

_her nervous habit didn't wnet unnoticed by the green eyed beauty. Lauren takes out her phone and sends a quick text to Camila_

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _Baby, your such a terrible liar. Chin up or people will start getting suspicious. Look, Dinah is looking at you right now_

_Camila looks up momentarily and saw her best friend looking at her really concerned._

_Dinah was about to ask her if she was okay, but the polyniesian got distracted when she saw Alexa being up and personal with Normani "Mani!" she growled at her girlfriend_

_"Yeah babe" she replied when she looked her way_

_"Can you come here and help me pick a song. PLEASE" Dinah said glittering her teeth which was a clear message to Normani to be there ASAP._

_"Camilla can we partner up?" Austin caught Camila's attention_

_"Um..."Camila looked at Lauren who was at the edge of punching Austin since he was too close to Camila._

_"Please mila, I need a partner and who better to team up with than my dear friend" Austin paractically begged with a smirk and at that very moment, Lauren wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk right out of his face by kissing Camila's lips_

_Camila has a problem of declining people. Lauren thinks its sweet and all but at times that quality alone makes Lauren want to punch people who take advantage of her. She took it upon herself to message Camila to say no to that douche._

_Camila's phone vibrated and she checked it immediately with a light smile on her face._

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _NO!_

_She looked up from her phone and looked towards where Lauren was inbetween Normani and Dinah. Lauren was least bothered about Norminah as her concentration was on the small Latina._

_"Austin, im sorry but Dinah asked me before you" Camila said feeling a bit sorry for the boy_

_Upon hearing her name, Dinah looked over at the direction Camila and Austin were, stopping her argument with her girlfriend._

_Camila gave Dinah the look **(A/N: you know the look you give your best friend when you want to escape the situation in a nice way. You know where you make eye contacts and silent pleads which no one can hear...yeah that's the look Camila gives to DJ at this very moment)**_

_"Sorry Austin, first come first serve. Sister's before Misters" Dinah said flipping her hair and continuing her 'talk' with Normani_

_Austin just scoffed and went away, whilst Lauren being Lauren started saying something to him "Tough luck there daritio boy...even the monkeys are rejecting you nowadays"_

_She got a high five from Normani who joined her on her laughing spree only to get a slap on the hand by none other then Dinah Jane._

_"What you laughing at fool? She just called Mila a monkey" Dinah huffed at her girlfriend_

_"First of all, ouch and second of all, she insulted Austin which is damn hilarious" Normani said_

_"Jauregui, shut your trap" Austin counted_

_"What did you say to me?" Lauren said as she came closer to Austin_

_"I said shut up, before I-"Austin threaten Lauren before getting cut off by Mr Krouger_

_"Is there a problem, Mr Mahone and Miss Jauregui?" Mr Krouger ask whilst raising his eyebrows at the fighting duo_

_"No sir, Austin was just going back to his seat. Weren't you, Austin?" Vero piped in_

_"Yea-yeah. I was" Austin said to Mr Krouger before turning back to Lauren and whispering "Watch your back, witch" and dashing off to his seat while bumping his shoulder with her_

_The green eyed girl was breathing fire. Seeing this her best friend held her arm and took her back to her seat as Mr Krouger had instructed them_

_"First off is....Lauren! Are you and your partner ready?" the music teacher asked and the green eyed girl nodded her head and gestured her dark skinned best friend to join her in her duet_

_As usual, Lauren texted Camila before making her way to the front of the classroom, while Normani kissed her Polynesian girlfriend._

_The two best friends looked at each other and exchanged a knowing expression before singing_

**_[Lauren]_ **

**_Ohhhh heeeyyyyy_ **

**_Heeeyyyyyy...._ **

**_[Normani]_ ** **_  
When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
'Cause she stays strong  
Yeah, yeah  
She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say  
  
 _[Lauren]_  
Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause  
  
 _[Both]_  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
  
 _[Lauren]_  
She walks like a model  
She grants my wishes  
Like a genie in a bottle  
Yeah, yeah  
'Cause I'm the wizard of love  
And I got the magic wand  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone  
And they say  
  
 _[Normani]_  
Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
I'm like no, not really 'cause  
  
 _[Both]_  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
  
  
 _[Lauren]_  
She gives me love and affection  
Baby, did I mention  
You're the only girl for me  
No, I don't need a next one  
Mama loves you too  
She thinks I made the right selection  
Now all that's left to do  
Is just for me to pop the question  
  
_ **

_As Lauren sang that part of the chorus, she got on one knee and directly made eye contact with her favourite pair of brown eyes._

_Camila couldn't help but blush at that romantic gesture. She bit her bottom lips and looked down just to surpass her smile._

_The students in the class where at awww for what Lauren just did and every girl in the audience (who have a crush on Lauren), couldn't help but wish it was them for whom that song was dedicated to.  
_

_"She totally just asked me to marry her" Katy gushed, thinking Lauren was singing to her._

_Camila was blushing lightly and trying her hardest to control her growing smile._

_Normani, shook her head and smiled at her friend while helping her get back on her feet. Then continued singing the ending chorus with Lauren. **  
**_

**_[Both]_ ** **_  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her_ **

_"That was amazing you two." Mr Korguer said while clapping his hands. "Okay next up is, Selena"_

_Selena was singing with Charlie which was strange because Charlie only sang with Meghan. But as Katy said...sometimes change is good_

**_[Charlie]  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for  
Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do...  
  
I just heard you found the one, you've been looking  
You've been looking for  
I wish I would have known that wasn't me  
Cause even after all this time  
I still wonder  
Why I can't move on  
Just the way you did so easily  
  
Don't wanna know  
Kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's holdin' onto you so tight  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame  
  
That we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
  
[Selena]  
I just hope you're lying next to somebody  
Who knows how to love you like me  
There must be a good reason that you're gone  
Every now and then I think you might want me to  
Come show up at your door  
But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong  
  
Don't wanna know  
If you're looking into her eyes  
If she's holdin' onto you so tight the way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame  
  
[Both]  
That we don't talk anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
What was all of it for?  
(we don't we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
Like we used to do  
  
Don't wanna know  
Kind of dress you're wearing tonight  
If he's giving it to you just right  
The way I did before  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game  
Now I can't get you out of my brain  
Oh, it's such a shame  
  
That we don't talk anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
We don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
We don't love anymore  
(we don't we don't)  
What was all of it for?  
(we don't we don't)  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do  
  
(we don't talk anymore)  
Don't wanna know  
Kind of dress you're wearing tonight (oh)  
If he's holding onto you so tight (oh)  
The way I did before  
(we don't talk anymore)  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game (oh)  
Now I can't get you out of my brain (whoa)  
Oh, it's such a shame  
  
_ **

**_That we don't talk anymore_ **

_Selena was looking at Justin while Charlie was looking at Meghan trying to ask silent questions to each other. Their voices were amazing and the emotions they portrayed was outstanding. Well that's what their music teacher said_

_Next to perform was Katy and Austin. Oh boy this performance was a handful as one had a thing for Lauren and the other had a huge crush on Camila._

_'This will be interesting' Camila and Lauren thought in their brains_

_Austin had that sick smirk on his face and Lauren knew better that the song would be something that she wouldn't like one bit_

**_[Both]  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm  
  
[Austin]  
So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you  
  
Yeah, you can start over, you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down, rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no  
  
[Both]  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm  
  
[Katy]  
So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do  
I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you  
  
Yeah, you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no  
  
[Both]  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm  
  
[Austin]  
Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
The beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
The beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
[Katy]  
_ ** **_Yo...  
Whoa...  
Whoa...  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)  
Ow  
  
[both]  
Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
Baby, I'm  
  
Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie  
You can't deny-ny-ny-ny  
That beast inside-side-side-side  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  _ **

_Camila and Lauren were left stunned and under attack as both the duo literally gave off some intense glares at them which made them uncomfortable_

_"Next up is Dinah" said the music teacher_

_"Le go Chanch" Dinah dragged Camila upfront_

_Camila and Dinah discussed on the song they were performing for a while._

_Dinah was satisfied with Camila's song selection and smiled at Normani as she knew; her beautiful girlfriend will most definitely love this song_

_Camila turned her attention to the audience and locked her eyes with Lauren's_

**_[Dinah]  
Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now  
  
It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!  
  
[Both]  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
  
[Camila]  
Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again  
  
And it's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!_ ** **_  
[Both]  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...  
  
Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh..._ **

_It was a magnificent performance, and Normani stood up from her seat and clapped the loudest while saying "that's my girl right there"_

_Next was, Demi and Ally to sing a duet.  
_

**_[Ally]  
I drew a broken heart  
Right on your window pane  
Waited for your reply  
Here in the pouring rain  
Just breathe against the glass  
  
Leave me some kind of sign  
I know the hurt won't pass, yeah  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
  
[Demi]  
I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up  
  
[Ally]  
You drew a question mark  
But you know what I want  
I wanna turn the clock, yeah  
Right back to where it was  
So let's build a bridge, yeah  
From your side to mine  
I'll be the one to cross over  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
Just tell me it's not the end of the line  
  
[Demi]  
I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
That's up  
  
[Ally]  
Girl, I know we could climb back to where we were then  
Feel it here in my heart  
Put my heart in your hand  
Well, I hope and I pray that you do understand  
If you did, all you have to say is  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm waiting for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
[Demi]  
I never meant to break your heart  
Now I won't let this plane go down (let this plane go down)  
I never meant to make you cry  
I'll do what it takes to make this fly, oh  
You gotta hold on  
Hold on to what you're feeling  
That feeling is the best thing  
The best thing, alright  
I'm gonna place my bet on us  
I know this love is heading in the same direction  
_ **

**_That's up_ **

_Demi and Ally were the best combination of voices. There were more people who performed their duets before the class came to an end._

_Music class was probably the best way to relieve any stress that these bunch of teenagers felt during the day. It was also one of the easiest class. But who knew what the future held for them as they will be assigned different partners for their major assignment._

_Lauren's only prayer was that Camila can be partners with anyone as long as its not Austin douchebag Mahone. On the other hand the brown eyed girl silently asked for every girl to back off and never be partnered up with her love. Normani was exceptional, even Dinah will be good but other than that, she hoped every other girl fell sick so they can't perform with her green eyed girlfriend._

_If only they knew what was in store for them all._

**_****End of Flashback****_ **

**_Present day_ **

Lauren was feeling abit unwell so she called up Jade to get her. She could have asked Mark but she preferred not to.

She slowly made her way out of the school hall and into the car park while wait for Jade who said she will be there in 5 minutes.

She took out her phone to check if she got any other messages. Which she didn't.

She looked up from her phone and saw a couple hugging each other being all lovey dovey. She gave them a warm smile but than that warm smile flattened as she remembered Austin's words

_"We slept together...she is my girlfriend now"_

She shook her head and just when she was about to look back at her phone she heard Jade's voice. 

"Laur, are you okay?" Jade asked her as she came closer to her

"I feel abit dizzy Jade. Can you please drop me home?" Lauren asked

"Sure" Jade smiled and responded as she helped her get inside the car.

**_ Lauren's POV _ **

I had multiple thoughts running through my mind and it started to take a toll on me. Even though it was early in the morning and this is technically my first day of school after one month, I didn't feel good.

Maybe it was all because i walked too much or was it Miss Lopez eating my head about the recent Spanish assignment. But i know its neither of that cause the main reason was that the love of my life apparently cheated on me with the person who tried to kill me.

Well, my heart begs to differ in this situation and that's why im feeling uneasy at the moment. So i excused myself for the rest of the day and called Jade up

So here i am seated in the car while Jade drove me to my house. I'll ask Mark to drop me off at OUR place later on when I have had enough rest. I was looking outside the window when i started thinking again

_**[A/N:the italics here are Lauren's Monologues...well some parts are]**  
"Laur, promise me you'll never leave me and break us apart"_

_I didn't leave you Camila, you did. I didn't break us apart, but you are breaking my heart slowly. Bit by bit you are destroying me._

_Stop Lauren, you know Camila more then you know yourself. She has some sort of an explanation. Oh bu hu...she will come up with some lame excuse and you will fall for it. No, she never gives lame excuses; everyone has something to say as they say that a coin has two sides of the story. I heard from Austin, now I need to hear it from Camila._

_If everything is true as Austin says, then I'll leave Camila alone and never interfere with her life. But what about you Lauren?I'd live alone forever and keep myself busy with business. I had told her once before that her happiness means the world to me. If she is with him, then I having no other option but to let her go and see her happy with someone who isn't me._

"Lauren" I heard a faint voice "Lauren" I heard it again but this time clearly "Laur"

"That's what I'll do" I mumbled then looked at Jade

"Lauren, are you okay love?" I saw Jade asking me with a concern face

"I'm fine Jade" I responded to her.

I must have been deep in my thoughts throughout the car ride

"But you were mum-...nevermind, I wanted to tell you that we arrive at your house about 15 minutes ago" Jade informed me

I got a bit weak from my days activity and also from the fact that my girlfriend is with my enemy at this very moment which makes me sick to the stomach

"I'm so sorry Jade. I'm causing a lot of trouble to you especially" I said as I looked down and something caught my attention

The silver metal wasn't in my finger. Camila's promise ring...where is it? A look of panic came across my face and I think Jade sensed it

"I knew I was forgetting something. Here you go and your no trouble actually. Boy, if it was me Perrie, yeah she would have been a handful" Jade said taking out the silver promise and I took it from her and wore it instantly. 

"Thank you Jade" I smiled at her and tried to get out of the car...But then i realized that my foot is still injured

"Laur, let me help you." Jade said and got out 

She came and opened my door and held my waist. I draped my arms around her shoulder to gain some support. I could see that Jade was struggling but I was helpless at this moment.

But thank god for Margrat, she came to Jade's rescue. 

"Ah Miss Thirlwall, let me get help you with Miss Jauregui" Margrat said and came to get me.

Margrat is in her 30's and quite built i would say. She is a single mother and takes good care of me when my mommy bear is away for work. I really respect Margrat, infact I usually discuss things with her and she quite literally gets me.

Jade gets my crutches and my bag so we moved inside the house. I got my crutches from Jade and thanked both Margrat and Jade for their help. I told them that I'll be resting up in my room so Jade went home.

I went in my room and slowly sat down on the bed. I looked to my right and saw a picture of Camila and I. I picked it up and just looked at it as my eyes filled up with tears.

_Please Camz, please have a genuine reason for all this. I don't want to loose you but I also don't want you to be unhappy with me. My heart says that you love me too much to leave me for the jerk, but my mind begs to differ. I don't know what to believe in anymore. I need you here with me in my arms, cuddling with me and telling me one of those lame jokes._

_"I don't want to be a secret anymore"_

_Is that why you left me? Cause we were a secret and you wanted to be out and open? Did this secret kill our relationship?_

_"_ _Lauren you NEVER understood me...you never even tried too. Your selfish, arrogant, stubborn, ignor-"_

_Didn't i understand her? maybe i didn't. That's why she left me...I think that jerk understood her that's why she choose him over me. Was i really too stubborn to even acknowledge her? Was i really selfish to have kept her hidden from the world? did i really ignore her?_

The thoughts are invading me yet again. I fell back on the bed with our picture on top of my chest as i let my tears fall down. 

Maybe i'm overthinking things. Maybe I should let her clear up what exactly is going on. Yeah I should do that rather than make up my own conclusions

I made up my mind that I'll let Camila clear things of. Whether she wants to be with me or with that douche. Its her decision to make.

I took out my phone and called up Margrat to tell her to not make any dinner for me and ask Mark to order pizza so i can take it to OUR place when i meet up with Camz.

For now i closed my eyes with the tear stains on my face and let sleep take over me. I just have to wait until late to go there. So i set my alarm to wake me up in an hour.

Please don't break my heart Camz. Im begging you please. I felt another set of tears falling down my cheeks.

**_ Camila's POV _ **

"Ahhh...." he was crying in pain

 _"_ Guys, save some for me, would you?!" I yelled out to my friends as i rotated the steel bat

I swear to god i felt like Harley Quinn at this very moment. All those days of feeling disgusted and lying to the love of my life finally ends today.

I walked out of that room, placing the bat at the back of my neck while walking towards Austin. The house was dark but I can actually see fear in his eyes and I won't lie, i loved every freaking bit of it.

I saw Normani with a sharp knife, blood dripping from its tip. While Zayn had a barbed wire steel bat which also had blood dripping from it. 

My eyes then fell on Austin who was literally dripping blood from everywhere. His hands and legs were tied down and he looked like a worm on the freaking ground, swimming in his own blood.  He looked at my direction but I think he couldn't see my face cause he said this

"You freaking coward. Attacking me when my hands are tied. Release me and i will teach you and your freaks a lesson. I knew it was all an act. That limping and all. I knew you were faking it _Lauren_ " He said thinking I was Lauren "I should have killed you that night. I shouldn't hav- ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

That was it to trigger my anger on him. I swang the metal bat and didn't stop until i was held by the hand. I looked at who it was and it was Normani. 

She came near me and whispered "Mila calm down. His unconscious right now"

I gave him another hit before saying "I don't care Mani. You heard what he was saying. How can you expect me not to loose my cool" 

"She is right Mani, he just deserves to die" Zayn was about to swing his barbed bat

"Calm the hell down you two. If he dies the fun will be over before you know it and that will be too easy. He made Lauren suffer alot so its time to return the favor. Let him wake up. look his waking up. Mila talk to him and torture him a bit cause these few weeks had taken a toll on you and your need a stress reliever" Normani said

I went over to Austin and grabbed his hair. He flinched a bit and than i decided to do something interesting. I took out Laur's phone and played the video where Austin was assaulting the love of my life. My baby...my mi amor

He turned his head towards the screen and his eyes widen to the size of the saucer. 

"Whe-where....how?" That's all he was asking

Finally i decided to speak to him 

"Austin...Austin...you thought that I actually fell hopelessly in love with you. Ha...I don't love you. Never have and never will" I said as i chuckled dryly

"Cam...Camilla" He said

"Its Cameela you idiot" I swang my bat letting out my anger

"But what about...what about those text's? What about all the love you were showing?" He asked

"The text's were all me" Normani said and grinned as she came into view

"Nor....Normani?" He asked confused before Normani sliced his upper arm revealing blood "Ahhhahhhh...."

"And the love was all fake to lure you into thinking that she actually cares about you" Zayn said and bashed on his foot causing him to let out more painful screams

"You messed with our best friend you douchebag" Normani said and gave him another scar

"You almost killed my sister" Zayn said and kicked him on his stomach "Isn't this how you kicked her?" He asked

"You made my life a living hell and you harmed my love" I swang the bat again hitting him on his left leg "You have no idea Austin...no damn idea how much I love her"

We were at him for a while until i realized that i had to go and meet up with my girlfriend. Damn that felt really good. I want to clear up this misunderstanding and come clean to her.

"Hey guys, As much as I enjoy doing this. I have a girlfriend to explain and love. So takecare of this trash for me. Oh and Austin...here you go" I dropped a piece of paper near him

"What is that?" Normani asked

"Oh nothing...its just the bill" I smiled

"Bill for?" Zayn inquired

"Austin has to pay for the repairs he has done to the Lauren's car." I said and started to walk away

"GOD DAMN!" Both of them exclaimed. I'm guessing they saw the amount it has been

"Have fun guys" I said and existed the property.

I looked at myself and saw that Austin's blood was all over my high heels. Tsk...its sad that i have to throw these expensive shoes. 

I left the bat with Normani and told her to clean it up and bring it back to me when they are done. 

Today after so long I feel so good. I feel free.

I went towards my car and got in. Now i had to explain everything to Lauren which is going to be the hardest part.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_A/N: What? I updated twice in the week. Yup im bloody good. hehe...hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. To be honest I lost my interest in writing...but all i needed was fresh breeze of the beach, some very supportive friends....who knew._ **

**_anyways, i would love to thank everyone of you for the votes, comments and positive feedbacks. If you have any suggestions than i m more than happy to read it_ **

**_other than that...I love you guys_ **

**_till next time_ **

**_~Raez~_**  

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 15

****_ Ally's POV _ ** **

"I love you Ally and this...this thing between us is becoming really hard for me" she said

"Why can't you understand that I have a boyfriend." I breathed out as she pinned me on the wall and her breath hitting my neck which is making my situation even harder

"Just break up with him and be with me" she replied

"Its not that easy" I said in a tiny voice

She removed herself from me and stood up straight with the face which was not readable "Nothing is easy Allyson, my father thought that i would never quit smoking weed, drinking alcohol, messing around with other girls life. But you changed me into the person you see before you. I didn't even touch weed even when i was offered and I quit drinking when you came into my life as a blessing. I can't even look at other woman the way i look at you cause a part of me believes that im cheating on you even when i know that you don't even belong to me." she said sincerely. She brushed a few strand of hair from my face and continued to speak "I know you love me too Ally, cause your still standing here with me and talking to me even though I know Troy has been calling you up. Your standing here with the meanest girl of Miami High-"

"Your not mean" I whispered out

She chuckled and held my chin between her two fingers gently as if im made of glass and smiled "Only for you, im not mean A, you made me value life. I respect you...no cross that. I admire you so much. I wanted to tell you that I am head over heels for you. Its okay if you don't feel the same. Your the most purest human being I had the pleasure to meet and be with A." She released my chin and bent down a bit to place a soft kiss on my cheeks "I'll see you around" she whispered back and turned away.

_Stop her before its too late_

But i couldn't as my heart ached with every step she took away from me. Looking at her tattooed arms, I can't believe that I actually started liking someone who is or rather was so opposite of me.  


I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel anything for her, cause I feel alot for her more than i should have. I think i might actually have fallen in love with her over time.

No, I didn't cheat on Troy cause that requires crossing the line and actually being intimate with her which I believe I didn't do.

I close my eyes momentarily before I felt someones hand on my shoulder. To say I was scared to death would be a huge understatement

"Where were you Allycat?" I heard Camila's voice

I looked at her and took in her appearance. She had messed up hair, almost out of breath, a goofy grin on her face as if she is proud of something she did and then my eyes fell on her shoes which had blood stains

Wait...blood stains

That can only mean...

"Oh snap...I totally forgot. I should have had your back. I totally forgot about the plan. Something came up and I jus-" I kept rumbling on and on until I felt hands on my shoulder

I looked up to see Camila looking at me and giving me a light smile

"Its okay Ally, we took care of the problem and now im on to the major problem which is..." she sighed that continued "Which is the mighty Lauren Jauregui" she completed in a sad tone

"Hey hey Mila, calm down. You got this okay? You need to tell her everything and by everything I mean about this whole plan of revenge. She will understand you afterall she is my cousin. She maybe stubborn but she is a softy at heart" I said and gave her a hug and after releasing her I remembered something that belongs to her

"Thanks Ally. Now I feel complete." She smiled again and to be honest this is the first time in a long time I'm seeing her genuinely smiling. She looks at her watch and she says "Oh dear, I have to go now. Excuse me Ally while I go back to my girlfriend and love her unconditionally.

"Yeah, go along now and Mila," I called out to the brown eyed girl "Go get your girl" 

Camila smiled and went away but not before taking off her shoes and walking bear foot to her car as joyfully as she can.

I was making my way to my car to go home when my phone vibrated, so I took out my phone seeing that my boyfriend has texted me

 ****_From Troyboo:_ ** ** _Ally, we need to talk_

Those four words are enough to make anyones heartbeat rate like a rocket. What does he want to talk about?

 ****_ Lauren's POV  
_ ** ** _'I love you Mi amor, so much'_

I snapped my eyes open as I heard her voice again. I felt a pang of pain in my heart as I heard her say that. I shot up and then I heard shuttering sound.

Due to my reflex, the picture frame which was lying on my chest flew across and hit the floor.

“Damn it” I muttered.

“Miss Jauregui are you okay?” Margrat rushed up to me. I guess she heard the crushing sound

“Yeah, im okay” I replied still looking at the frame before me

“Miss, Madam Cabello is here to see you” she informed me while she came inside and cleaned up the mess I had created. She handed me the picture and left the room.

I was confused because I don’t know which Miss Cabello came to see me.

Just than Dr Cabello walked inside my room with a warm smile. I quickly adjusted myself and made myself presentable. I carefully placed the picture on top of my bedside table.

“Mija, how are you feeling now? Jade told me that you felt a bit dizzy darling. That’s why I came here to check on you to see if its something very serious” she asked me as she hugged me tight.

“Im fine Mami S. I think I was a bit…” _heart broken by your daughter_ “exhausted from all the walking. Especially with this heavy cast” I replied to her

“Ah…about that Mija, I told your mother that Patricia wants to check you up to see if your leg is healed or not so that she can remove the cast. I know how much you hate it around you and I can’t stand Camila complaining about it anymore. So she called me up and told me to ask Dr Hernandez to free you from it” Mami S said. What? Camila asked her to had this damn cast removed "So I came here to pick you up. Im guessing you need to get ready-"

"Nope, im going like this Mami S. Um...is it too much to drop me at OUR place later on after my cast is removed" I asked her

She smiled at me and said "Meeting up with Karla?" I nodded at her " Than I'll be glad to MIja. Anything else?" she asked me

Mami S is like a mother to me as she cares very deeply for me. But i don't want to bother her that much. So i told her that, that was it. She help me get up and grabbed my phone for me as she aided me get to the ground floor.

I got in her car and texted Mark to bring the pizza to OUR place later on and he replied with an okay.

We arrived at the hospital and I was instantly greeted with a warm hug by my dear aunt.

“Awww my little Lolo, how are you doing my darling little niece?” My aunt released me from her death grip.

“I’m fine” I answered. Sensing I don’t want to talk about anything else she led me to her office where she had me examined to check if it was safe to remove my cast. She had x-rays done and checked me for my pain, so far everything was fine. So she just did a little drilling and used a special saw to remove it tenderly as if scared she will hurt me.

After the cast was removed I felt my legs feel a bit lighter. Although it was swollen, I was just glad that finally I don’t have to depend on anyone for standing up and walking with me.

“Okay darling, I need you to take these medicines to help you relief your pain.” My Aunt said

“Thank you Aunt Pat. You know for everything” I said genuinely to my only aunt

“Its not a problem Mija. You are family and don’t forget…your my favourite niece” she laughed

“I’m your only niece” I responded joining her for a good laugh

“That’s why I got scared Mija. Takecare of yourself okay” she came near me and lightly hugged me “Your mother was really scared to death when she came found out about your condition. I haven’t seen Clara that angry and upset in a very long time.”

I just smiled at her before Mami S stepped inside the cabin. I’m guessing to get me. I released my aunt and slowly made my way to Mami S. I turned around to face my aunt “See you soon Tía ** **(Aunt)**** ”

I was walking down the hall in complete silence with Mami S when a boy bumped into me and spilled his soda all over my shirt

“I-Im so sorry” he said almost scared

My eyes went wide at a memory

_“I....i-i....i-sorr-s-s-sorry”_

Her voice was so fragile and the guilt was evident. I look back down at my shirt which was ruined as Mami S kept on asking if I was alright. I was to stunned by the memory of this similar situation but instead of something hot it was cold soda.

I got back to reality and waved my hands dismissing the boy while having a smile on my face for some weird reason.

“Lauren, Mija are you okay? Should we go home and get you changed?” Mami S asked

I remembered the reason I fell in love with Camz. I remembered her innocent eyes. I remember the almost tears that spilled out of her eyes because she thought I was going to hurt her and that she had caused me bigger pain. I remember when I fell in love with the most amazing girl in the world.

But my smile was short lived as I remembered his words

“ _We slept together…she is my girlfriend”_

I remember his evil smirk and his hands over her shoulder as possessive as he could be. I remember that Camz doesn’t belong to me as she took off her promise ring from her fingers and lied to me. But most importantly, I remember being betrayed by the love of my life.

“I’m fine Mami S. Just drop me at OUR place. I have spare cloths over there so I think I’ll be good” I said in a neutral tone.

We drove in silence until I told her to stop where the location of our secret hideout was. I thanked her for everything and made my way by foot to the hidden mansion.

I had a hidden key under the pot plant even though Camila said that it was ridiculous idea and that I should have just kept my keys with me. But I always knew that this will come in handy someday and guess what? This is that someday

I got inside the house and made sure that I locked it and place the key on the key holder. i had to rest up a bit before going to the second floor where there is a room which had our ‘just incase’ clothes.

I sat on the couch and thought about all the warm cuddles we had and all the things we used to talk about. I closed my eyes and there it was all again

The image of my beautiful Camila sitting on my lap and talk about her passion and her love for me. Does she do this for Austin now?

Does she tell her about how much she loves him? Did she whisper something very sweet in his ears? Does she look at him the way she looks at me with all the love and affection in her eyes? Does she call him every middle of the night just to hear his voice saying goodnight? Does he call or even message her every morning to her how much in love he is with her? Can Austin love her the way I do? Is she really choosing him over me?

Well atleast they don’t have to pretend to hate each other in front of their friends and be a secret. They can be with each other whenever they want. I mean, isn’t that how love should be? There shouldn’t be any secrets, no boundaries, no nothing but only love.

I opened my eyes and felt tears roll down. I looked towards the wall and saw a collage of pictures hanging on the wall. Now the silent tears were free to fall as these memories just haunt me as if everything Camz and I had was a lie. It seems as though I was the fool all this time when Camila played with my heart.

I slowly got up from the couch and walked towards the room up top as this damn sticky liquid was making me even more frustrated.

I finally reached the top room and took off my jacket. Placing it comfortably on top of the bed. Then I removed the dirty clothes which mind you was stuck on me. I was close to removing my shirt when I felt cold hands on my abdomen and a peck on my shoulder blades.

I got stiffed and quickly took out my shirt over my head. I wasn’t scared but my heart was beating faster cause I knew who it was. I closed my eyes and sighed as my hand automatically went on top of her hands feeling the ring that wasn't there earlier on

“What are you doing?” I whispered out not daring to open my eyes or turn around to face the girl who is breaking my heart.

“Kissing _my girlfriend_ while feeling her body under my touch” she said seductively.

"Girlfriend?" I scoffed

"Laur...let me explain myself please" she said and placed another kiss on my back. 

I swallowed hard and nodded my head for her to continue

****_ Camila's POV _ ** **

My heart was racing against my chest as i was too close to my baby. I knew she was hurt so before i made my way to secret hideout, that is after I met up with Ally. I took a detour home to clean myself up cause honestly i smelled a bit of Austin on me and I did not what any bit of him or his smell to be near the love of my life anymore.

I took a shower and burned my oh so precious expensive heels to get rid of the evidence. Dang it, i damaged my nails when i was beating the hell out of him. So i also took care of my nail issues while i was at it.

I then took off to my destination but before that I had some shopping to do. So i bought a teddy bear which says 'Im sorry for hurting you' and some chocolates with a card and a rose. I think this should do the trick but i know all Lauren wants is truth and that's what im going to give her the truth.

 When i reached my destination, i came across Mark who was actually waiting for Lauren to pick up her phone so he could drop off the pizza she had asked him to drop off. I smiled at my girlfriends thoughtfulness that even though she was mad at me, she still cared that much that she didn't want me to be hungry.

i entered the house with everything in my hand and scanned the place. I thought she wasn't here until i saw the spear keys hanging on the key holder. I was relieved that she was here but then again...where was she?

I heard something in the top floor room so i made my way as quietly as possible only to see that my Lauren had tear stains on her face and that sight along make my heart shutter into hundreds of pieces. 

I was standing on the door way seeing her but all my soul wanted to do was to grab her face and kiss her senseless. I silently watched as she removed her jacket and placed it neatly on the bed. She is such a tidy person and that is something i love about her.

She was removing her shirt...HOT DAMN those abs and back muscles were flexing which made my heart beat faster. 

I couldn't seem to hold myself back anymore, so i went there and put my arms around her body and hugged her from behind while placing a kiss on her back. Even though part of her body was clothed by her sports bra but i could still feel her tight muscled shoulder skin on my lips.

She got tensed but relaxed when she touched my hands.

“What are you doing?” she whispered out. I almost didn't hear her and I thought her voice would be harsher towards me

“Kissing _my girlfriend_ while feeling her body under my touch” I said seductively.

Where the hell did I get that much confidence from?

"Girlfriend?" she scoffed.

Her words now becoming more bitter and that scoff just added more to my hurt

"Laur...let me explain myself please" i said and placed another kiss on my back as i collected my self.

She nodded her head for me continue. So i removed my hands away from her stomach area, much to my dismay but i wanted her to be seated and listen to what I had to say. I wanted to get lost in the ocean of her green eyes and tell her  the truth when I tell her that Austin meant nothing to me.

I want her to know that she is my everything and she means the world to me. No one else matters only she matters the most to me. I want to tell her that my heart explodes when she tells me im the best thing that has happened to her. I want to scream at the top of my lungs that I only belong to Lauren Jauregui and no one in this planet can make me fall in love with them over and over again. I want her to make me hers and hers alone. 

So I started holding her hand and directing her to sit down on the bed. I held her hands and pecked the back of it. She doesn't flinch away nor does she say anything. I look up at her and just saw pure hurt in her eyes. I caused her that pain, I really did betray her.

"Hey, stop crying Camz. Tell me, honestly..." she paused before looking away "Are you and Austin in love? I mean if you are...then...then" her voice started to crack. so she took a long breath and spoke again "Then its best that you leave now. Forget that we ever met. Forget that four years, forget that-"

"Lauren, shut up and listen to me will you. I LOVE YOU. IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND and I WILL BE YOUR WIFE. I can't forget the day we met because that was the best day of my life. You came into my life as the knight in a shinning armor. Saving me from Brad who almost...I can't forget that magnificent four years with you by my side. Kissing me and loving me like i was the most precious thing on earth. In those four years you made me feel like the most happiest girl in the whole wide world. I love you Lern Jergi and you make me the happiest girl alive" I said

She had a goofy smile on her face and tears on her eyes but that all changed in a split second

"But what about you and Austin? He said that he slept with you and that your his girlfriend?" she asked with tears on her eyes

"He TOLD YOU WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Damn it, if i had known this is what he said I would have killed that douchebag. I sighed out loud and said "Lo, do you actually think I'll do anything that reckless? I mean my virginity is yours babe. The day I became your's-"

"And I became your's. So that wasn't true. but wait...what about the text messages he showed me? it was your number" she asked

"But it wasn't me who texted him" she gave me a confused look so I told her everything from the start as to how we came to know that Austin was her assaulter to how we planned on the revenge plot to actually harm him "so you see, it was just for revenge that I was with him"

Lauren didn't say a word as she took in all the information i gave her. I took her hand in mine and she looked at me abit horrified

"Mi amor, if you had to plan a revenge than atleast think things through. What if he goes to the authorities. You guys can be arrested for attempt to murder" she said

"But it was worth it baby. He almost killed you and if I had lost you Laur, I would have died. I did tell Mani, to tell the authorities about Austin but she told me that he would get away with minor punishments and I didn't want him to just get away easy. I wanted justice for you my love. Maybe my way was wrong but my intention wasn't. I just love you so much and he harmed you just to gain me" I explained to her

"Let's just pray that he doesn't press charges on you guys" Lauren said and held me close to her chest. I nuzzled further into her neck

"I am so sorry about what I did to you. I can’t tell you how much I regret it and how much I wish I hadn’t hurt you. You mean so much to me and I feel like such an idiot for putting all of that in jeopardy" I mumbled out as i closed my eyes while taking in her vanilla scent

"It's okay mi amor. I forgive you. But please, next time don't pull up this kind of stunt" she kissed my forehead

"I won't my love" I removed my head from her neck and placed my lips on hers to kiss her gently yet passionately. Speaking of kiss...I moved my head back a bit and asked Laur " Did you and Jade kiss infornt of the whole school?"

She chuckled and brought her lips just inches away from me and pretended to air kiss me. I was confused but then she spoke "does this answer your question? We kissed just like this"

I smiled and kissed her, pushing her to lie on her back while i straddled her. Her abs were still exposed turning me on even more than i should be. I bit my bottom lips and came down to face the woman whom I love unconditionally. 

We kissed each other like as if we hadn't kissed for ages. My hands roaming her abdomen area feeling her muscles flex under my touch. 

Finally, im home in the arms of my beloved. I felt happy after so long. I wasn't hiding anything from the love of my life. She kissed my neck and i knew better than anything the there will be mark on my skin which will tell everyone that I belong to her.

Things were getting pretty heated but my stomach had other plans cause it started to growl. Curse you heavy appetite.

Lauren laughed while still kissing me. So i removed myself from her lips to her pale neck to give her a punishment. I bit her sensitive skin, making sure to mark her. She hissed and I grinned when i was done. 

I got off her, and i had this success grin on my face while Lauren held the place i bit her. Now everyone will now that the badass, yet soft hearted Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado belongs to the innocent yet merciless Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao.

****\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

****_A/N: hello my wonderful readers. Hapi very belated birthday to my friend[gabrielzace15](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gabrielzace15) you my girl are one heck of a person. Your awesome in soo many levels. Plus your beautiful_ ** **

****_So about Ally's POV, there will be a background about it don't worry about it. I hope this chapter was upto your expectations, i know I have grammar and some errors but ill try to amend that. I have started with it infact. I did make changes in my 1st chapter._ ** **

****_once again thank you for everything, the votes, comments, and the positivism. I know most of you are silent readers and I respect you guys and love you_ ** **

****_Tell me what you want in the next chapter...wait should I bring back my extra chapter thingy back?_ ** **

****_Till next time  
_********_~Raez~_****   

  


	23. Chapter 16

**_ Perrie's POV _ **

"Babe" I heard my girlfriend's voice over the phone

Jade sounds a bit tensed. Wonder what's wrong with her

"Hey Honey. What's up? Is everything alright?" I asked worried

I heard a long sigh from the other side before hearing my best friend's voice

"Jade is okay Pezmania. She's just a bit worried about Laur" Even Leigh's voice is not all happy go lucky

"Leigh, are Lauren and Princess okay?" I asked concerned for them both

"Lauren was feeling a bit dizzy so I dropped her off at her house" Jade said sounding a bit sad "But something was not right. You know how Lauren is when she is with us, right?" Jade continued

"And you know how Princess is with Lauren right?" Leigh interjected

"Yeah?" I spoke uncertain

"They both looked sad!" they said in unison

"What? Why?" I asked afraid that they might have broken up and never told us about it.

"Lauren was happy in the morning when we entered the school hall and let me tell you Pez, literally everyone's eyes were on us. It was like back when you entered the school halls, but in Laur's case, the girls just wanted to pounce on her. But lucky for her, I was there to smooch it away" Jade said

"Wait...what? Smooch?" I asked her

"You guys kissed?" Leigh asked shock evident in her voice

"No, no, no silly" I can literally feel her rolling her eyes at that "Its like back when you and Leigh used to fake the make out in school." She explained

"Ohhhh" was all me and Leigh said out

Back in college a guy named...Geez I forgot his name.

So he was literally stalking me so I asked Leigh to fake make out with me with our hairs just covering our faces which created an illusion that we were actually making out.

"So as I was saying, we did that act and we reached her locker. It was so cute that Laur's password was Princess and her's birthday combined. But as soon as I was about to escort her to her class you called up baby" Jade said in her sweet voice "After we hung up, I got a call from Lauren telling me to drop her home. She didn't say a word during her way back. She was just sad and hurt. I wonder why?" Her voice worried yet again.

"Did you tell aunt Sinu about it? You know, Lauren being dizzy and everything" I asked her

"Yeah I did Pez, she immediately went on and checked up on her. She was also mumbling about removing her cast or something." Jade continued her end of story "I hope everything is okay"

"Me too. I'll check on her after some time later. Now Leigh what about-" I was going to ask when Jesy came in

"Pez, we have a- Oh sorry, I didn't realize your on the phone" Jesy said as she entered my cabin

Jesy and I couldn't join Leigh and my beautiful girlfriend on their adventure in Miami because, I decided on further studies in Actuary.

Mr Jauregui offered me a job opportunity in Jauregui Corp in their London branch when I was in university, seeing my capabilities and skills. So technically we can agree that in a very short period of time, I became the youngest CEO to head the Jauregui chain of factories and the youngest businesswoman to handle a multi-billion dollar company in UK.

Some say it was favoritism but many have agreed that it was because of my hardwork, struggle, and leadership that has earned me this title. Even Mr Jauregui has said so himself that I really deserved the position since he didn't seem to find the right person smart enough to handle his UK branch (even though he had Lauren, but she was handling the head office.)

"Its okay Jes, I was talking to Leigh and Jade" I informed her

"Oh wow, my two favourite person" Jesy said and jumped into the conversation

Jesy is also working with me as the chief of operations. She is excellent at what she does and at time she acts as the vice CEO when im not around to attend to the business. Right now, we are supposed to leave for a meeting about the new product that we are recently launching.

"Oh tell me about Pri-" I was going to ask Leigh about my baby sister when my secretary Maya came in to inform that the meet starts in about 2 minutes time. I looked at Jesy and she looked at me sadly, neither of us wanted to attend this boring meeting, we wanted to chit chat with our friends but then again work is work. "Hey guys, sorry to bail on you like this but we have to leave. As soon as we are done with this meeting we will call you back" I said

"Okay Pezi. Takecare and be back soon. Love you both and miss you" we heard both of them say

"Bye girls" we said before hanging up.

Jesy and I looked at each other for a brief moment then we started laughing. Its sort of our habit that we laugh like idiots before a meeting so we can atleast feel little energetic.

We then turned serious and grabbed a few papers. We made our way to the conference room and settled down.

Since I was the CEO and Jesy was the COO she took a seat next to me. We patiently waited for the presentation to start and waited for it to all end soon.

My mind drifted off to how we came to know the great Lauren Jauregui. How in such a few years' time she has become a very important part of our lives? I hope Princess and her are well and together because in all honesty, no one can love princess the way Lauren loves her.

**_****flashback when Camila and Lauren started dating****  
[A/N: lets just say that this is part 1 of the flashback]_ **

_"Jade!, Leigh!, Jesy!" I yelled out_

_I can't believe my eyes._

_"What on earth, Perrie?" Jesy said as she approached me_

_"Are you alright love?" Jade asked always the caring one_

_"Pezmania what happened?" Leigh asked while stuffing her face with M &M's_

_I couldn't speak as I am still shocked by the image sent by my little princess, so i just showed them my phone_

 

_All three of them gasped and Leigh chocked on her snack_

_Finally getting some composure, Leigh spoke "Who is she and why is she standing too close to princess?"_

_"Em Leigh, I think you won't get a word from Pez right now" Jade said_

_"it says here in the text message that her name is Lauren and that princess is...DATING HER!!" Leigh said looking closely at the message_

_"WHAT?!" Jesy and Jade said at the same time_

_"Are you stupid woman?" Jesy said_

_"It must be some sort of typo error or she might be pranking us." Jade tried to laugh it off_

_"Yeah...Jade is right. Besides, she's too young to date anyone. She's just a little baby...OUR LITTLE BABY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD" Leigh said_

_"but still...They are standing way too close for my liking. Don't you agree girls?" Jesy said_

_We all agreed on that. I won't lie, they do make a pretty hot couple but that's my baby sister, and im curious to know more about this stranger and whether or not it's a joke_

_So Jadey did what she knew best. She called princess up using my phone while the rest of us were quite. She put it on speaker:_

_"Hello?"_

_We heard a raspy voice. Which 100% did not belong to my little princess. So Jadey hung up immediately_

_"Girls, I'm going to Miami" I finally said to them and got up_

_"What?!" The other three exclaimed_

_"I have to find out what this girl's intentions are towards our princess. I want-"I was saying but was cut off_

_"I'm packing my bags" Jesy declared "And your not going to argue me on this Pez" she said sternly before I had any chance to argue with my friend cause I knew exactly where this was heading._

_"Im coming with you guys. Let's go to Miami and teach that punk a lesson for luring our little princess into her love trap" Leigh said as she punched her left palm to elaborate her word, making some of the M &M's fall on the floor_

_"Aye...don't forget about me. I'm also tagging along with you guys" Jade said_

_I looked at the picture once more and this Lauren chick doesn't look like she has any evil intentions. But looks can be deceiving. Maybe she's a gold digger and trapped my naive little sister into her trap_

_"So it's settled. We're heading to Miami ladies" Jesy spoke pulling me out of my thoughts_

_"No, really guys. Just let me-" I tried to speak but I saw all three of them giving me a pointed look which said 'You better shut your mouth'_

_I didn't fight with them, instead I started dialing numbers and asked a friend of mine working in the airline service to book us an urgent flight to Miami._

_After getting off the phone I informed them "Guys, we have to go. Like now, I'll meet you guys in about half an hour" I said and started making my way to my room to pack my stuffs_

_"To be honest, I'm a bit suspicious about this girl. We need to see if this Lauren is a chick is a keeper or a player" Jade said_

_Aww...my Jadey looks so cute when she is concerned. Oh come on, I really like her. More than a friend but I'm just too scared to confess my feelings to her._

_"Yeah, Jade just took the words right out of my mouth." Leigh said while again stuffing her face with M &M's_

_"Thank god that's the only thing she took out" Jesy mumbled_

_"Whft you sawy, Jesy?" Leigh said...well she tried to_

_"I said work those jaws and lets get packing ladies" Jesy said_

_With that, my ladies dashed out of my house and i made a few calls before i threw everything inside my bag-pack_

**_****After 9 hours 20 minutes flight****_ **

_"Jesus Christ, my back and butt are cramped up" Jesy said as she starched out_

_"I think my neck is stuck, Pez a little help" Leigh said_

_"Pez, did you call Aunt Sinu and informed her that we're coming over" Jade asked_

_"Yeah I did. She is sending her driver Jeff to pick us up" I said_

_As if on cue, Jeff came in a red Honda CR-V and we boarded it, making our way to my aunt's place._

_"Miss Edwards, Ma'am Cabello instructed me to bring you to her work area. Since there is a visitor at home" Jeff informed_

_We exchanged a knowing look at each other_

_"Um Jeff, can you please take us home. We need to drop off our luggage and freshen up. We don't want to show up unhygienic" I said as soon as we heard visitor_

_"Yes Jeff, I want to see if my hair is okay" Leigh-anne said while managing her afro._

_"But Miss-" Jeff tried but..._

_"Please Jeff" We said in unison_

_"Im sorry Miss Edwards but Ma'am Cabello is expecting you as we speak" Jeff said_

_So we finally gave up and were driven to the hospital. I am just curious as to who this visitor is and why isn't Aunt Sinu around when the visitor is at their home leaving princess alone and vulnerable at home with some stranger_

_I looked up when I felt someone's hands on my shoulder "Pezy, are you alright?" Jade said warmly as she looked me in my eye_

_Her eyes are so beautiful. Her face itself makes me feel so calm and I know I have this silly, love struck smile on my face cause I can literally hear Leigh coughing herself to death while Jesy had this sick smirk plasted on her face._

_God, does Jade do this on purpose. Maybe she does? No she doesn't. She doesn't even know you like her. Grrrrr..._

_I looked back at her and gave her a genuine smile making sure that im perfectly fine. Well, except for my mini monologue in my brain._

_Jade reached for my hand and gave it a comfy squeeze. It just stirred butterflies in my stomach making me feel relaxed._

_I didn't realize that we reached the hospital until I heard Leigh's obnoxious yawn and complains about being jet legged._

_I opened the door to get out when all of a sudden my phone began to ring. It was my mother_

_"Hel-"_

_"Perrie Louise Edwards, where the hell are you? I am worried sick over here. I got a call from Sinu telling me that your in Miami! What the hell are you doing in Miami?" She barked over the phone_

_I sighed and said "It's not like I didn't try to inform you Ma. I did call you up, but your phone was diverted so I knew you were still at work. As for why I came here, well its because I miss Princess."_

_"Perrie dear, she is not a baby. I know that you care about her too much but that does not mean that you pack your stuff and leave for Miami whenever you miss her. I can't believe that you went alone. You could have taken the girls with you" She said worry evident in her voice_

" _Ma, you know I'll never leave my girls behind" I stated the fact to my mother because I never leave my girls behind for anything, well except for early today._

_"Howdy Cool Mom?" they all said in unison_

_I smiled and put the phone on speaker_

_"Hey Girls. I can't believe you guys. Seriously. Anyways, are your parents aware that your in Miami with my idiot of a daughter?" my mother asked them_

_"Aye, am not idiot" I defended myself but it went on deaf ears_

_"I did, my moma told me to takecare of them and to not be naughty" Jade said sweetly._

_Gosh, can she be anymore cute?_

_*cough**cough*"Jerrie"*cough**cough*_

_That certainly brought my attention back. Thank you Leigh and Jesy, seriously who needs enemy when you have these types of friends._

_I shoved my phone in their faces while giving them death glares_

_"We also told em cool mom" they said in unison_

_"Okay girls. Give my love to Karla and regards to Sinu. Takecare and love you all." With that my mother disconnected her phone._

_We started walking towards the entrance and instantly we were hit with the medication type of smell which never fails me to feel like puking. **(A/N: seriously the smell of hospital alone makes me more sick. Like literally...whose with me???**_ **_.....and if u like the smell then it means im just not normal)_ **

_I told the receptionist that we wish to visit Dr Cabello. She dialed my aunts number to check if she was expecting us. Then she directed us to her cabin._

_As soon as we entered her cabin "Ah, my dear nieces. How are you guys? how was your trip from London?" my aunt said while hugging me and the others_

_She acknowledges my girls as one of her own niece since the time we became a close friends. She knows how hard it was for me when my dad left us for another woman and the divorce was one of the messiest of all. She is still thankful to the girls for being there for me in my time of need._

_"We are awesome Aunt Sinu" we replied in harmony_

_"So what brings you ladies here? Is it because you miss Kaki...again" My aunt smiled cause she knows that's exactly the reason_

_I was a lonely child growing up for quite a long time and was pampered a lot by my parents especially by Uncle Ale and Aunt Sinu. I was just four when Camila was born and I was so happy to finally have a sibling along side with my best friends. They were just as happy as I was when Princess was born._

_"Im feeling a bit jetty" Leigh said in her babyish voice, never the biggest fan of travelling_

_"Em, I believe you can say that Aunt Sinu, but-" Jade was saying but I interjected when I just popped up the image of Princess and that girl_

_"Aunt Sinu you have got to stop princess from dating this girl" my aunt was shocked by my sudden outburst and looked at the image I was showing to her_

_She looked at me then the girls before bursting out laughing. We just stood there dazed and confused as to what had gotten into her._

_After a few moments my aunt stopped laughing and took a breather. "Okay girls...I understand your concern but you have nothing to worry about"_

_We gave her 'are you stupid' look and then Leigh spoke up "Nothing to worry about? Aunt Sinu, she is our little princess and she is with this girl who looks...who looks-"_

_"Dangerous and a player. She's a bad news." Jesy said_

_"Who knows she might be using Princess for her money?" I interjected_

_"Princess is naïve and sweet afterall" Jade spoke_

_There was silence and it was the one where you feel the air is tensed. Breaking the silence, my aunt finally spoke "Perrie honey, Camila is growing up. She's not a little 4 year old clumsy kid who needs her big sister to always look after her. Well she is still clumsy but she knows what's best for her. My dear niece's I know you guys love her a lot and want her to be safe, and she is safe. Let her love and get hurt, let her grow up on her own. Plus, Lauren is a very nice girl" We just looked at each other and mumbled some words. The 'we are not sure' and some other things. Then my aunt continued "Your worried about her appearance am I right? Well Lauren looks like a badass or a trouble maker but she actually is like a soft teddy bear. From what I heard from Camila, she is quite popular with the ladies"_

_"Ahah...I knew it. I knew she was a player" Leigh spoke up_

_My Aunt chuckled and continued "She's not darling.. Kaki has said that she even told off a girl in her school who was after her saying that she was taken. She spoils Kaki a lot and makes her feel a lot more confident in herself"_

_"Yeah with her own money" Jesy said_

_My Aunt sighed and said "she isn't a bad person girls. Get to know her a bit and you will exactly know who Lauren is. You'll love her im sure of it" My aunt's pager went off so she looked at it "Im sorry girls but I have a case to attend to. See you all at home"_

_With that said my aunt left for her emergency case_

_We went to the car where Jeff was waiting for us to take us home so we could rest and catch up with Princess. Im so excited to finally see her and I know the girls are thrilled too._

_I took a deep breath and looked at my girls. We didn't know what to expect as we walked inside the mansion when we came back from the hospital._

_We heard talking coming from the kitchen area but no one was in sight as we entered._

_"Lo, get off me" I heard my little sister say while giggling_

_"Make me Camz" a raspy voice said_

_Anticipating the worse, the girls and I rushed to see what was happening but we only met with a messy kitchen and two girls covered in flour_

_Sensing our presence, this Lauren chick got off our princess and gave confused look while princess looked shocked to see us_

_"Princess?" I spoke while throwing daggers at the green eyed girl_

_"Her-" she tried to say_

_"What were you doing to my girl?" Leigh asked sternly_

_"What? " the green eyed stranger asked confused while looking at princess_

_"Yeah, what were you doing?" Jesy asked_

_"Leigh what are you talking about?" Princess asked confused_

_"Most importantly who are you?" I asked never breaking off our eye contact_

_The stranger stood up straight and introduced herself "Im Lauren Jauregui. Im Camz...I mean Camila's gir....her class mate" she looked over at Princess then continued "Camila is my tutor since Im not that smart in certain subjects" she smiled and extended her hands to shake ours but then she realized that her hands were dirty_

_"she's lying, she's a freaking genius." Princess said softly_

_The pale skinned girl looked at Princess like a love struck puppy with a goofy smile and almost as if her eyes had this heart shaped emoji's. and princess had this genuine smile on her face and her face glowed._

_They looked deep in the eyes as if lost in their own world. Is this Lauren chick faking it or is it genuine like my Princess?_

_Leigh cleared her throat to bring the two flour covered girls back to reality_

_"I should- I should um...get going then Camz since its getting late. See you tomorrow" she said and makes her way to the door before turning and giving a tight lip smile_

_Jauregui_

_This name sounds familiar. Very familiar actually_

_Finally Princess spoke up when Lauren was out of sight "Hermana, what the hell was that? and when did you guys come from London? And Leigh why were you so rude to her" she let out becoming frustrated as she raked her hands on her hair_

_"We just missed you a lot princess" Jade said in a sweet voice that can melt anyones heart and gave Princess a hug_

_"And we wanted to know about the girl you sent us the picture off" Jesy spoke_

_"Besides, we don't want her to be messing around with you and playing with your heart. She looks like a player and she seems like a person who will leave you given any chance. She is a bad news Princess...who knows she might just be interested in your money" I tried to reason with my cousin_

_She chuckled and then spoke. What is wrong with people laughing and then responding "Guys, you do realize she just told you that she is Lauren Jauregui right?" we gave her a confused and she let out a deep sigh before saying "She is the heiress to the Jauregui group of companies which is one of the biggest business house in the world. Also her mother is the most powerful Attorney, I think she is Aunt Debbie's Lawyer too" she said. Oh so that's how I know the Jauregui name " She isn't messing around with me"_ _she smiled "she's just the sweetest of them all. She really does treat me like a princess, Hermana. She spoils me, she listens to me, she understands me, and most importantly she loves and respects me. What else would I want? She even protected me from one of the seniors" Princess went on. "Please get to know her. For me guys" she gave us the puppy dog eyes which we knew that we couldn't say no to_

_We nodded our heads in agreement and watched Princess be happy. She then excused herself for a bath and as soon as she was out of sight our smiles fell and we huddled up_

_"Girls we have got to keep an eye on this Lauren now" Jade said_

_"I couldn't agree more with Jade" Jesy said_

_"So its a deal, we should test Lauren Jauregui to see if she is worthy of princess" I said_

_We put out hands in to make it a seal the deal type of thing_

_******End of flashback****** _

"Perrie" Jesy whispered near my ear pulling me back to reality. I looked at her and she knew i wasn't paying attention "His asking something which requires your attention"

I straighten up and speak "Sorry Mr Dragneel, but can you repeat yourself. I couldn't get you" I smiled

"Certainly Miss Edwards, as i was saying that do you think that we should give the tender to Marvell Inc since they have reasonable cost and their quality is upto the Jauregui standard. Or do you wish to assess some other companies madam?" he asked

"Mr Dragneel, i want a full detail of this company and other potential companies. This product needs best materials and the quality of the Jauregui brand has never been bad and you know that. Do a very well structured research on the companies and give me the best 3. Ill make a decision base on that and contact the best one. Is there anything else?" i asked

"No Miss, that was all. Now I hand in the presentation to Miss Hart" he said and went back to his seat while my head of human resources was discussing about the new strategy and importance of employee involvement.

Oh boy i can't wait for this day to end.

**_ Lauren's POV _ **

"Lo" Camz called out my name

We were sitting down on the couch, well technically i was sitting on the couch while my dear beautiful girlfriend was sitting on my lap playing with the strings which are attached to my hoodie. She was in a deep thought, I knew she was.

"Hmm" I hummed in response 

"Im really sorry baby" she said yet again and i sighed while wrapping my arms around her body.

she moved her head up to meet my eyes and all i saw was guilt so i did what i had to, I kissed her lips and calmed her down telling her that it was okay and that im not made at her. She deepen the kiss and i could help but moan.

Her hands were either sides of my face while my arms were strongly holding onto her waist as if i will loose her if i loosen my hold on her.

Before I knew it, the kiss which was initially sweet and innocent started to get heated. My hands found their place on her behind while her slim hands were raking up on my stomach which was turning me on, more and more. I was getting hard on.

Yes, im a girl and I have a male genitals. I was born with it. I had it tested and it is fully functional that means that if i have sex with Camz i can get her pregnant. But i don't wanna have sex with her cause we told ourselves that we will wait till marriage. But that doesn't stop me from getting turned on by just the touch from my dear girlfriend.

she knows what she does to me and she knows she drives me crazy. But I wouldn't want it any other way. I love her with all my heart and nothing can stop me from loving her

I broke the kiss cause lets be real, I have to control myself and not be carried on by my hormones. I saw disappointment in Camila's face so I pecked her nose and smiled at her while looking deep in her eyes.

I brushed off few strands of hair from her face and just admired everything about her. She blushed and put her head on my chest while i let out a deep sigh

"Im sorry babe, its just I can't control my body when im with you. It gets difficult" I said and kissed her forehead

"I know honey. Do you need me to get off?" she asked

"No mi amor, its okay. It will calm down soon enough" I brought my hands back on her waist.

We sat in silence for some time and then i heard soft snoring. I smiled to myself and just looked at the girl who has my heart. Yup, im one lucky girl to have her in my arms right now and forever.

**_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

**_A/N:so little mix had their mind blowing song SOTME n yeah im kinda addicted to it. Sorry that this chapter is like this and that the flashback is divided into two parts but bear with me i have a very good reason for it. you will find out how the LM girls started to love lauren in the next few chapters._ **

**_Im a bit of a mess at the moment as I just today broke up with my boyfriend cause he was being a jerk by stalking me. Gosh he was everywhere, so i had to end it with him. I also mentioned it in my conversation that i wanted to deactivate my wattpad due to safety. But for timebeing everything is good._ **

**_i won't be able to update anytime soon cause i have finals coming up._ **

_**Thank you all for your comments and suggestions. Your awesome. So I had decided that this will be a g!p Lauren fic.....thank u all for your votes, patients, comment....n straighten...** _

_**Till next time** _

_**~Raez~** _

 


	24. Chapter 17(Part i):Norminah

****_ Normani’s POV _ ** **

****_****Flashback****_ ** **

_“You should ask her out you know?” my best friend said_

_“Laur, what if she says no?” I responded_

_“Then though luck my friend. You shall be forever alone” the green eyed girl said_

_“Says the one who’s dating a ghost” I mumbled but the raven haired badass heard that and scoffed before pulling out her phone while typing away something_

_“Look, just go and ask her out. You said that you guys enjoy each other’s company. Just take a plunge and ask her upfront. Trust me, girls love it when they are asked straight forward. They hate mind games.” Lauren said._

_I took a deep breath and let it out “Fine, im going for it. If this doesn’t work I’ll find you and beat your Cuban a-“_

_“But if it works, you’re going to carry my books to every class I have for a month” Is she for real?_

_“Fine. Deal” I rolled my eyes and agreed to it._

_“Now go on and make a move. I have a meeting to attend in 20 minutes ** **[A/N:oh Lauren you liar, the only meeting you attend after school is meeting up with Camila]****. Give me the details and it better be an honest one Kordei” My pale skinned best friend said and made her way towards the exit._

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened them and made my way towards Dinah’s locker where I knew she was at this very moment._

_“Who was that?” I heard Dinah’s melodious voice asking Camila who was struggling to find a good excuse._

_So to put the girl out of her misery and to put myself in nervous train I interrupted their conversation_

_“Just a friend…But as I was saying-“_

_“Um---ah…Dinah…I need to talk to you” great going shuttering monkey. Oh while you’re at it say ah ah uh uh…like a monkey_

_“Sure…I’ll see you later Chancho” the Polynesian beauty said to the smaller Cuban-Mexican_

_Camila frowned her eyebrows but gave a smirk before waving goodbye to the both of us._

_After Mila left I didn’t realize that I was staring at Dinah that is until she snapped her fingers infront of my face bringing me back to earth_

_I cleared my throat at clear embarrassment before speaking to her “Ahem, I…I wanted to…I wanted to ask you…If you..um…if you” oh boy can I just say those damn words already without getting stuck. Dinah gave me a pointed look before I continued “Dinah Jane, would you like to go on a date with me?” I finally got it out of my throat_

_She looked blankly at me for a while before asking “Like a real date?”_

_I nodded my head in agreement_

_Get ready to be rejected Normani. Any moment she will say no to you and your heart will shatter_

_The silence between us was getting a bit awkward so why not make it worse, right?_

_“I mean if you want to you don’t have to agree on it. I mean it can be a friendly friend date or just a date or just two people hanging out. Or we can just chi-“ I was rumbling on and on before Dinah interrupted_

_“Oh right. Cool. Pick me up at 7. Don’t be late. I hate it when my date is late” she said as she started to walk away_

_Wait…Did she just say yes_

_“Um…yeah…I’ll be on time” I yelled as I saw her exit the school doors._

_I stood there smiling like an idiot to myself until it hit me._

_Damn where would I take her on a date?_

_I texted the one person I knew could help me right this minute_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Laur help_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Let me shoot an arrow in the dark…Dinah said yes. Damn I have someone to carry my books for me for the whole month_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Not the time Laur. Quick suggest me some places to have an ideal first date._

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _strip club :P_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _-_- Im serious Lauren Jauregui_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Fine, take her to a restaurant. Have a candle lit dinner and look deep into each others eyes and get lost in the universe_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Don’t you think it’s a bit too old. I mean its romantic and all but too mainstream_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _I was being sarcastic but any who, how about taking her to movies? That will be fun_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _nah, she might think that we are moving too fast. I’ll save that for our third date. If we even get there._

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _take her to the skating ally_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _what if she isn’t spontaneous?_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Then I don’t know Mani._

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Laur, what was your first date like?_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Honestly Mani, my first date was on the beach. We were walking down the sandy beach talking about everything yet nothing. She had no idea that I made arrangements for a star lit dinner on the beach with tents and all. She was so happy to see everything, especially when I handed her a single rose. I looked deep in her beautiful eyes which were the gateway to her soul. We cuddled and stole a few gazes and kisses in between. She just makes everything so…so easy. Sounds too cheesy right?_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Wow, who knew the badass Lauren Jauregui had it in her. That girl is one lucky person considering how whipped you are over her_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Says the person who doesn’t know where to take their date_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Well educate me oh love guru_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _I won’t if you continued with that kinda attitude_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Fine im sorry. Now help a girl out_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _take her to the zoo. Girls love that kind of stuff_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _please do tell me what kind of zoo is opened at night_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _the kind of zoo which has sea creatures in it_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _that’s not called a zoo brah, it’s called an aquarium._

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _yeah whatever. Just take her there and have your date._

_Lauren did have a very good point. I can take Dinah to the aquarium and set up a table around the perfect location since it would be just the two of us at that hour. But for that I need this green eyed idiots help._

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Aquarium it is._

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _great. And before you say to help you out with the arrangements. Don’t worry I got you covered. I’ll give you all the details and everything later that is an hour before your date._

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Oh my god. Thank you so much Laur. Who knew you had a heart in there somewhere_

****_From Badass Jerki:_ ** ** _shut up, god your so annoying. Plus I had to do something to make my ship sail away_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Ship?_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Yup. The S.S Diamani_

****_To Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Not sure about the name but okay. Thanks Lauren you know for everything_

****_From Lala Jerki:_ ** ** _Make sure to make me proud Wildbear_

_I chuckled to myself as I made my way out of the school thinking things through. I hope this date is a hit or I don’t know what I’ll do._

_Damn…This is my first date_

****_> >\--At 7pm Outside Dinah’s House_ ** ** ****_à_ ** **

_God damn I hope im on time. Damn it I should have been here early then this._

_It’s all Lauren’s fault, she was the one who responded to my messages late and informed me about this place at the very last moment._

_Okay calm down and knock on the door. I adjusted the flowers I had bought earlier on in my hand to give Dinah’s mom and some chocolates for her sister._

_I let out a deep breath which I didn’t know I was holding on to. I finally knocked on her door and waited for someone to open it for me while biting my lips nervously._

_A tough looking Polynesian man open the door for me and let me tell you I was scared as hell. This is the first time im seeing this person. The only person I have ever met was_ _****Milika** ** _ _and Dinah’s sister Regina. But this guy is the new addition to this picture._

_“Yes, how may I help you?” he says in his heavy voice_

_“I-im…” Damn it why am I stammering?_

_“You must be my daughter’s date?” he asked sternly_

_I swallowed hard on my saliva so that I could get rid of the lump which was growing in my throat before answering him “Ye-Ye-yes sir” I said above whisper_

_He looked me from my head to my toe before having this look which was I am so scared to describe. “Listen here…- “_

_To say I was scared as hell will be an understatement but thank god for Milika who just showed up to my rescue “Darling go easy on her. Hello Normani, you look fine today. Ready for your date?” Milika complimented me_

_I nodded my head in response. “Thank you Mrs Hansen. These are for you and Regina” I smiled nervously and handed her the flowers and chocolates which she gladly took from me_

_The man scoffed and Milika rolled her eyes at him before saying “Excuse my husband. He can be a CRACKHEAD sometimes. But his a good guy. By the way thank you for the flowers darling, it been ages since SOMEONE gave me flowers “ Milika smiled and said all this while looking at Dinah’s dad. However, Mr Hansen was too busy rumbling something under his breath. Dinah’s mom turned back ignoring him and called for Dinah “Dinah Jane your date is here!”_

_When Milika said that I was a blushing mess but that went away when I saw Dinah’s father was still throwing daggers my way. I honesty wanted the earth to swallow me alive right this moment._

****_[A/N: I didn’t insert any picture as to what and how Dinah is looking cause damn she looks fine in any outfit. So use your beautiful, creative, imagination harmonizers in any outfit you wish to see Dinah in when she goes on a date_ ** ** ****_]_ ** **

_But when Dinah came down from the stairs, I knew that I would rather be here, standing and waiting for her then be anywhere else. Even if her father might have planned out a very well structured murder plan._

_After I was done checking her out, I heard Milika’s voice “Aww baby you look so beautiful. Doesn’t she honey?”_

_“When does she/I don’t look beautiful” Dinah’s dad and Dinah said together_

_“oh shu up both of you. Enjoy your date both of you” Milika said_

_“Be safe honey” Mr Hansen said sweetly to Dinah before his total facial expression changed towards me “Listen here punk, make sure to bring her back before 12, understand?” He almost growled_

_“Dad, chill out will yah.”Dinah said while Milika was just shaking her head_

_“Ye-Yes sir” I said scared_

_Dinah giggled at my nervousness “Bye mom, Love you dad” as she placed a kiss on her father’s cheeks_

_Dinah’s dad gave me cold glares which was chilling up my spine but I was soon relaxed as I felt a hand entwined with mine and dragging me towards my awaiting vehicle_

_We got inside, Dinah’s hand was still holding on to mine “I’m sorry about my dad. Its just…*sigh* ….” Dinah whispered the last part_

_“What did you say?” I asked her gently_

_“I said this is my first date” she says blushing_

_I was silent for a bit and I can see that Dinah was getting more nervous so I finally spoke “ This is also my first date” I said shyly_

_Dinah looked up and locked her eyes with me and we stared deep into each other’s eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful, so innocent, so…lovable._

_We didn’t speak at all since we were lost in each other’s eyes that is until the driver notified us that we had reached our destination ** **[A/N: in this chapter Normani is 15 so she can’t drive as of yet ;) ]****_

_Now, Lauren told me to blind fold her and then take her inside so, when the driver did notify me, I took out a silk cloth while Dinah, was trying to look outside through the tinted glass. Also, I told my driver to stop a few steps away from the aquarium so basically, Dinah was looking at well-trimmed grass hedges._

_“Where are we?” Dinah asked me but I only showed her the silk small piece of cloth “Oh come on Mani. Are you serious?” she asked a bit annoyed_

_I smirked and nodded my head “Sorry DJ, but I want it to be special you know. So come here” I took her hand and pulled close to me and turned her around so her back was facing me. My breath hitched looking at her perfection. I raised my hand and tied the blind fold over her eyes. When I was done I came near her ear and whispered “You look incredibly beautiful tonight”_

_I saw her blushing. I smiled and made my way out of the car and over to where Dinah was. Then I opened her door and gave her my hand which she gladly took._

_“You sure your not a serial killer who blind folds young girls to murder them. Cause if you are, then I know how to whoop people’s as-“_

_I started giggling at her choice of words so she stopped talking “Trust me, im not a serial killer but you can totally kill me with your looks” I said_

_“Smooth Kordei, real smooth. Are we there yet?” She asked me_

_“Almost…” I said. I left her hand and walked to a nearby place which had a rose and held it in my hands as I walked towards Dinah. I came near her and told her “Open your blindfold DJ”_

_Without wasting anytime she swiftly removed the silk cloth covering her eyes. She squinted her eyes to adjust to the lights which were surrounding us. When she was able to see properly I handed her the rose with my famous Normani smile which was sure to guarantee to woo anyone._

_I was opting for a bunch of roses but my pale, raven haired friend suggested that a women likes a single rose rather than a dozen and by the looks on Dinah’s face, I can say that Lauren Jauregui knows what she is talking about._

_“Why thank you Normani, and wow…this is so amazing!” she was jumping with excitement but then stopped “Are you sure this is your first date? I mean…all of this and the rose. Were you-“_

_“No, no…trust me this is my first date. I just had a helping hand from my best friend. You know Lauren, right?” I asked her_

_“Oh the pale skinned vampire named after a famous brand?” She said while giving me a toothless smile_

_Should I be happy that she knows who my best friend is or offended by the way she described her. But she is right though, so I just smiled at her cuteness and offered my hand to guide her inside the sea zoo._

_She gladly took my hand and followed me inside. I took notice of my surrounding and I must say that Lauren is an excellent person to be friends with as she is…according to me the most romantic person I know off. She told me to escort her towards the center of the aquarium, now how am I going to find that? Or what will I do next?_

_Just then a worker came to my rescue as he approached me “Ah Miss Kordei and Miss Hansen, we have been expecting you. Right this way” He guided us. As soon as Dinah was a bit distracted watching some clown fish ** **[A/N: NEMO!!!!!!]**** , he took me to the side and I was so about to whip him up when he handed me a piece of paper and returned back to Dinah all smiles._

_I was confused and curious so I opened the piece of paper to see a very familiar yet not so readable writing_

****_‘Kordei I know your clueless right this second. And im sorry that the arrangements took so long cause I got a bit…busy. Anyways, listen up, the guy who handed you this paper is Nathen. He will be at your service tonight and I have instructed him to help you out in making your first date amazing. As you have noticed that there is literally no one else in this place so for your privacy this is by far the best I could do. Plus this was the only aquarium which offered restaurant service at this hour so deal with it. Also, talk to Dinah a lot. Get to know her and let her know you. Explore my little hermit crab and let yourself fall in love. Good luck_ ** **

****_Love  
Lauren Jauregui‘_ ** **

_Then I noticed some scribbling at the end of the note which definitely doesn’t look like Lauren’s writing cause this one was more of a babyish writing…that is if babies could write at that age._

****_‘P.S: make sure you make her your girlfriend by the end of this date and make my ship sail already Norminah for life’_ ** **

_Norminah...I like this ship name more then what ever the hack Lauren thought of before. I noticed that Dinah and Nathen were heading more inside towards what I believe is the restaurant area._

_I caught up to them, and decided to make the bold move of holding Dinah Jane’s hand. She didn’t pull her hand away from mine rather the opposite. She tightened her hold onto mine._

_God, her hand fit perfectly in mine. I looked at her as we walked and to my surprise she was already looking at me. She smiled and her gorgeous dimples made an appearance._

_“Gosh…you’re really beautiful” I blunted out mindlessly and then realized what I had actually said. I was a blushing mess but Dinah was worse._

_I found it to be cute but well I was too embarrassed to even look back up again so I just hung my head down and walked._

 

_“Your table Ma’am” Nathen said and that’s when my head shot up and I took a good look around. It was so amazing. Lauren really did go out of her way to make it the best first date ever. I should really thank her…like a lot_

_“Wow, this is so amazing” Dinah said as she looked around with her mouth hanging open_

_I was smiling and looking at her, but then I felt a nudge on my shoulder and I looked at the person responsible for it._

_It was Nathen, so when I looked at him he came near and whispered in my ears “Direct the beautiful lady to the table Miss. Make sure to pull the chair for her. Makes a good impression” He stood up straight. I looked at him and smiled at him and he acknowledged it. Then to gain Dinah’s attention I cleared my throat_

_She turned around and holy Ally she took my breath away yet again. I composed myself and guided her towards our table. I left her hand and pulled the chair for her to sit on. I motioned her to take a seat and she smiled and quickly peaked my cheeks and sat down._

_I was totally a blushing mess and touched the area where she placed the kiss._

_“Your so cute” I heard her voice and yet again I was blushing as I took a seat opposite of her’s._

_“Th-thank you” I said shyly_

_So our night started with endless talk about life and just getting to know her. I told her about my mom and dad. She told me about her parents…well mostly about her dad whose name is Gordon. She also told me that she is a mixture of many ethnicities which was amazing as I got to learn about different cultures._

_As the night was concluding, Nathen told me that there was a call for me. Which was weird cause I am pretty sure my phone works fine. Also, Dinah’s Dad called her to remind her that her she should come back home soonish._

_I kindly excused myself from Dinah and she smiled then she continued talking on the phone. I stood up and made my way to the counter_

_****Normani:****  Hello_

_****Lauren:****  How's it going Loser?_

_****N:****  you idiot. Could have called on my cell?_

_****L:**** Hahahahaha....I could have but i didn't want to. Anyways, hows your date going so far?_

_****N:****  Thank you so much Laur. I mean everything was just so perfect, she couldn't help but be damn impressed. You really know your game aye._

_****L:**** Yeah...yeah. Now tell me...have you made your move yet? As in asked her to be your girlfriend?_

_****N:**** I don't know Lauren. What if she says no?_

_****L:**** *sigh* what if she says yes? Use your imagination and if you need anything you can ask Nathen. Oh and this whole dinner and everything is on me okay?_

_****N:**** Laur, nooooo_

_****L:**** Don't argue with me. Now, do the asking bit your way cause so far the place and everything was me...but now your on your own. Grow some woman balls and ask her out Kordei style. Good luck and I really hope i hear good news from you_

_****N:**** Thanks Laur...talk to you soon and Lauren...Love you heaps. Really_

_****L:**** Yeah yeah...quit being mushy on me. Go your date will probably wonder where your gone this long. Bye_

_****N:**** Bye_

_I hung up on my best friend and started to make my way towards my date. Since we were done with dinner already and i was walking and thinking at the same time. Then it hit me..._

_"Nathen, I need some things and information from you" I said as i looked at him_

_He smiled and answered my questions and did as i requested._

_I walked back to where Dinah was standing and looking at the school of fish swimming away. God i hope she says yes, so that i could call this Polynesian Goddess mine_

_"What your thinking about?" I whisper asked so that i didn't startled her_

_"Nothing, just that..."she bit her lips and looked at the floor before continuing. Dear lord she is breath taking when she does that and my heart just wants to launch like a rocket up into space. "I never imagined my first date to be this amazing. I mean...an aquarium date is just so...WOW. And then that date to be the school's most beautiful and amazing girl is just an added bonus" she said to me and I just blushed like a fool_

_"I really hope your up for another surprise" I said and just then i saw Nathen giving me a thumbs up indicating that what i had requested had been done._

_I got behind Dinah and I saw her shiver. I placed my hand to cover her eyes_

_"Wh- what are you doing Mani?" she giggled asked_

_"Just trust me...It is worth it" I whispered near her ears_

_She was slightly taller then me but oh well, i was glad that my hands were able to cover her beautiful dark brown orbs_

_I directed her to where they had jelly fish tanks. Nathen told me that the display glass of the jelly fish is a transparent screen where at times they write important messages. So guess what i asked Nathen to write on the glass screens?_

_When we reached the jelly fish sighting area, I let go of Dinah...and then she opened her eyes to see what was around her. She was too engrossed in seeing the beautiful jelly fish that gave me the chance to give a signal nod to Nathen._

_Dinah then looked back at me; "Awww Mani, they are so amazing" But i just pointed my finger to the back where the screen were_

_I heard a gasp as she read "Dinah Jane will you be my girlfriend?"_

_This was my moment of reality...it can be a yes or it can be a big hell no. I got on my knees and held out my hand. Dinah was looking here and there until she found my down on the ground with my hand outstretched_

_Her hands still covering her face and tears down her eyes, she looked at me and then i spoke " Dinah Jane Hansen, will you please do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"_

_It was dead silent for a while and i was scared she would decline it but to my surprise she came down to my level and just place a kiss on my lips_

_"Does that answer your question?" she asked and i nodded my head while giving her another kiss. But the beautiful woman pulled away shortly after "Your no more a single lady Kordei, your officially now with the great Dinah Jane" she said and flipped her hair around and i chuckled "That means no more fooling around okay?" she said seriously_

_I nodded my head "Yes ma'am"_

_And that day, I was so happy. But also, i had to face Dinah's dad that day cause we were late and way past her curfew. but nonetheless, we were happy and in love._

_If only did it last forever..._

_******** end of flash back********       _

_****\-- >Present Day<\--** ** _

"Im telling you the truth" Leigh-anne said as i was controlling my laughter

Leigh-anne is a funny person to be with. I mean she has some serious sense of humor.

After that day when Austin the jerk took Camila away i had to distract Leigh-anne since Ally was called in by one of the teachers to discuss something. So i had to look after the beautiful British girl and that's when we started to connect. She reminded me of Dinah, alot.

I was telling her about Dinah and I's first date. Seeing that i was getting abit emotional after a certain point she started to talk about random things

"So your really saying that you  can literally trip on air?" I gave her look and she nodded her head "Your more clumsy then Mila" I said and shook my head while smiling

"Yeah, princess can be a handful but we love her and Lauren alot" Leigh said and gave a smile "Its crazy how we didn't like Laur at first but now she is just like family to us" she said while being in deep thought

"Lauren is not the kind of person who leaves a good impression on people when they first meet her. I should know cause she literally gets on everyones nerves but she is a softy when it comes to her loved ones" I said 

"Yeah, she is. Especially when Princess is concerned. I remember the time when we first met her and how wrong we were about her" she said

"I bet you guys where nice to her but she was being a jerk" I said assuming things with them as i don't really know how they came to get along just fine

"No, your quite wrong actually. Lauren was...sweet with us. Us on the hand weren't so much" Leigh told me and was in deep thought later on

"So tell me about it. I really wanna hear about it.Seeming that i have nothing to do afterall, plus i wanna know more about Camren" I said interested. 

Currently, Leigh-anne and I were at my place. Just chilling. We were eating Nacho's(Leigh's favorite) and just sharing some stories

"Camren?" She laughed out of confusion 

"Yeah, its their ship name" I said as i took a bite of some nacho's

"Oh...just like Jerrie. Jade and Perrie, Princess' cousin Perrie and the small yet strong looking lass who is with Laur is Jade. They are dating so its their ship name" the raven curly haired girl told me

"Wow, that's amazing. So tell me more about Camren, please" I said again more like beg

And the British brunette smile and then started off "Well, it all started off as.........--------  

****\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **

****_A/N: okay i wasn't planning on updating but hey new year. Plus i got a bit motivated and i hated breaking hearts. So i said why not. As you might have noticed that I just left you all hanging, well it was intentional, also if you have noticed I hardly mentioned Camila in this chapter (T^T....cry me a river!!!!!!!!)  
_ ** **

****_I haven't put a picture of Normani or Dinah's outfit cause i want you to imagine cause that's the beauty of reading._ ** **

****_Anyways...ill try to update again and soon. Love you all for commenting, liking_ ** **

****_If you wanna comment and talk to me then im cool with it...wanna inbox i also roll with that. If you have any fic suggestion im also up for it_ ** **

****_Till next time_ ** **

****_Love  
~Raez~_ ** **


	25. Chapter 17 (Part ii)

_**Dinah's POV**_  
"Ugh...stop doing that Cheechee. I know your stalking her on facebook and instagram" Camila said matter of factually 

"I can't help it Chancho. Even though i know she hates me, I still can't stop myself. I know I shouldn't feel this way, I mean she looks happy nowadays since she found...since she found someone better than me. Hack she is even more prettier than me" I said sadly as i shut my phone

"what are you even talking about? For your information, Leigh is not interested in her cause one she is straight and two, she is way too old and not Normani Kordei types. Wait hold up." she said as she took out her phone from her pocket "Why don't we hear from the horses mouth. Then you will believe me that Normani is not dating her or anyone for that matter" 

"no! Chancho wait" too late she already called her and put it on speaker. 

Damn it, if i didn't love her too much i would have whooped her Cuban a$$. 

_**Normani:** _ _hey Mila what's good?_

After all those weeks apart, this is the first time im hearing her voice. I missed it so much. Infact, i miss everything about being with my soul mate.

She is smart, she is beautiful and she has a heart of pure gold which i destroyed and someone else is now holding the pieces together

_**Camila:** _ _hi Mani. Im good so what are you upto?_

**_N:_** _oh im with Leigh at the moment at my place._ _[_ _ **Distant voice:**_ _babe you coming with?] Yeah coming...hey Mila i have to go...we are meeting up with Lauren later. Care to join?_

_**C:** _ _Um...no, why would I wanna be with Jerkregui??Hehehe..._

_**N:** _ _Okay, whatever...talk to you later. Oh and Lee-Lee says she loves you alot [_ _**Distant voice:** _ _you got some nacho's near your lips. Let me get that love...got it. Hehehehe...] Thanks Leigh. Bye Mila. [_ _**Distant voice:** _ _bye Princess]_

The call went dead after some time  and so did my heart. Normani was with the other girl...they are definitely together. Meaning she has moved on...no more Norminah.

My heart ached at the thought of that.

"Cheechee, I swear there is nothing going on between them. Normani still-" Camila said to me trying to comfort me 

"Im okay Walz" I said sadly yet i put on a smile. I was crushed

"Hey, get ready. We're going somewhere to revive your mood" She said as she typed away on her phone. 

To be honest i did need a change in the scene but at the same time i didn't want to go anywhere. So without enthusiasm i asked " Where are we going Chancho?" 

"To the mall!" She said in a heavy voice which made me giggle "I texted up Zen, Demi and Selena. They said that they are on their way"

"Thank you Walz" I said and got up to give the Cuban-Mexican a tight embrace

"I love you too Cheechee" She said but her phone had other plans as it rang, making us break our embrace. She sighed but answered her call

"Hey baby. lo siento mi amor **(Sorry my love)** i can't make it today...Im with DJ...Your the best Mi amor. Te amor" She said

"Since when did Austin start speaking Spanish?" I asked shocked since that idiot can't even speak proper english. I don't even know why Camila is even dating him

"Hahaha.....Austin and Spanish. Please! He can't even speak fluent english. I was talking to my girlfriend" Camila said blushing

"Wait...what? when did that happen? When did you and that douche broke up? By the way i hated him so damn much. Anyways did you cheat on him? Wait...is this the same girl you were with or you got yourself a new chick and yet again you failed to relay the memo to me?" I started

"Cheechee, go and get ready. As far as whom Im dating, its the same girl whom i loved. Its a long story about the Austin case which i will tell you later on, I promise." Camila said and i agreed 

After two hours...yes two hours cause you just don't get gorgeous by just snapping your fingers y'know

So we made our way to the mall, and met up with the rest of the girls.

"Hey Mila, you didn't ask Ally to join in? I mean she just broke up with Troy which kinda sucks" Selena said

"I can't believe it that they called it quits after almost dating for  what...5 years. That's like 40 years of marriage in this modern day relationship." Zen said

"Yeah...i really thought they would end up marrying and having little Trolly babies" Demi joined in "Hope she is holding up well"

"I did contact her guys, and she said that she is doing well. Infact she said she was busy to join in...she even sounded like a cup of joy like usual" Camila said as we entered Victoria Secret store

"Well, sometimes we just hide our pain in our smile" I mumbled but the girls just looked at me with sympathy and i didn't want that. "Hey chill, im fine guys" I smiled to brush things off but i saw Zendaya having flash of anger when she saw some thing behind me. Then i saw the rest of them mirroring somewhat of a confused and sad expression. Except Camila

"You know we should-" Camila tired

"Just effing tell her that Mani is with that new girl. Cause we both know she will turn around regardless of your lame excuses" Zendaya said pushing her black framed glasses up

"Damn it Zen" I heard a faint voice of Selena

By now i tuned them out as i turned around and saw Mani with the other girl walking hand in hand. 

Ugh...im so damn jealous. How could she?

"DJ, its seriously nothing. They are just good friends" My little Walz said as she pushed her hair back

"Yeah...totally. We can totally see that" Zen said sarcastically

"Can you just not speak at the moment" Camila said frustrated 

"No, you know something Mila. I can't take this anymore. I mean....clearly you see that Dinah is literally dying without Normani, yet there she is with her new fling who mind you happens to be your friend from London. So why the hell are you denying something so obvious?" Zendaya argued

"First of all, Leigh is just a friend to her and as i told Dinah, that Leigh-anne is straight. I know that cause Leigh is basically like a big sister to me, meaning she is older than us. And secondly, whose fault is it that Norminah broke up?" Camila asked her, clearly pissed

"I know its my freaking fault and that's what's pissing me off even more" Zen said.

"Guys, quit it. Its fine...really im ok-" I tried

"Okay? Dinah, your clearly not okay if you still feel pain and look at Mani like a lost puppy begging for attention." Zen stated "You know something...I gotta go. Catch you guys later" she said and went away.

After Zen went away, we were quite shocked for a bit as Zendaya hardly snaps at anyone. So we decided on going home since all of our moods were turned off. Especially mine since i saw my ex girlfriend with her new "girlfriend"

Chancho offered me a ride home, and I started to stalk Normani's instagram...again. And i saw that she posted a pic a few minutes ago

 

Well, I saw Camila look over as the car came to a halt.

 

"China, she still loves you..you have got to believe that" My brown eyed friend tried to comfort me.

 

I didn't say a thing as i still looked at the picture and tried to get my head straight. 

 

I love her so much...and that is the reason it hurts me alot.  

 

**_ Leigh-anne's POV _ **

"Oh...just like Jerrie. Jade and Perrie, Princess' cousin Perrie and the small yet strong looking lass who is with Laur is Jade. They are dating so its their ship name" I said excitedly.

I haven't been with anyone other than my other three girls and Lauren, whom i feel so comfortable with. Normani is a good person to talk to about random stuff. She's like a little sister i never had.

"Wow, that's amazing. So tell me more about Camren, please" She asked me and I could see that she was really curious to know about Princess and Lauren's story

So I smiled at the memory and started to tell her the story of how we started to like Lauren "Well, it all started off as:'

**_****flashback Part ii****_ **

_"Alright girl's. Mission get bad girl with green eyes away from Princess starts now" I said firmly_

_"Leigh is it necessary-" Jade said_

_"Ah..ah..ah Poopi. It is necessary to name a mission. So we are keeping this" I continued before Jade could even argue_

_"Yeah we get that smarty pants. But why can't we name the mission something short and catchy?" Jesy said while looking at her perfectly manicured nails_

_"Jes is right you know" Perrie agreed_

_"Plus I find it a bit offensive since im also a badass with green eyes" Jesy spoke_

_"So what are you guys proposing then?" I asked them_

_"How about Mission Black Magic?" Perrie suggested_

_"Nah, I'm not feeling the love over here" I said while rejecting that name for the mission_

_"Oh, how about expose the idiot. I mean we came here to get to the truth so why not" Jesy suggested but I just shook my head in disagreement_

_"Guys why not simply name the mission rescue princess" Jade said and we looked at her and smiled. Its freaking genius, I mean if we talk about it out and about people will think that we are talking about some game like Mario._

_So we discussed and got over the plan one more time so we are sure that it will work. But then the front door opened and a voice called out. We were sitting in the kitchen cooking and discussing plans to know if Lauren Jauregui would stay or leave from Princess's life for good._

_"Guys im home" We heard princess's voice so we dug up a new conversation to talk about._

_"We're in the kitchen!" we yelled in unison_

_"What's cooking? I'm so hungry" princess asked but our eyes travelled to notice a familiar pale skinned, black dressed, green eyed girl who had her arms rested on Princess's waist as they approached the kitchen area._

_"You're always hungry Camz" she said in her raspy voice. More like a whisper_

_"Of course I am, Lolo. Especially if Leigh is cooking" Princess said while looking at the pale skinned girl next to her, giving her a pout_

_Miss Green eyes over there was smiling like a fool and looking at princess who was also looking at her with stars in her eyes._

_I just scoffed at the sight but Jade quickly gave a light slap on my forearm silently saying to be nice. Don't get me wrong, I am a very romantic person but this over here is making me sick. I glared at Jade before greeting princess with my friends_

_"Hello princess, how was school?" we asked as we went in for a group hug leaving the stranger out of our territory_

_"Oh hi there" Jade said sweetly breaking our barrier of safeness. Why does she has to be sweet to people. Geez_

_"Um hey" she said awkwardly as we were staring at her while princess went back to the devil's side._

_"Leigh cooked her 'special' recipe" Perrie said to dismiss the awkwardness while air quoting special_

_"You want some or nah Pezmania?" I asked sternly which in respond I got a surrender signal from Pez_

_"Yeah, come on dig in" Jesy said handing in Princess her spoon_

_Princess took the spoon and gave it to 'Lolo', and then she made her way to the counter and got herself a spoon. She then got a plate of whatever I cooked (that be I like to experiment with food so I really don't know what to call it) and sat herself next to the raven haired girl._

_We went on and on with our conversation but we couldn't help but noticed that the green eyed girl and princess were feeding each other. The she-devil was quiet while Princess was interacting with us. I mean if they were any average couple I'll be cooing but this is our princess and that girl with leather jacket is trouble._

_Suddenly someone's phone rang and it was the black haired devil's phone. So she excused herself while kissing princess's forehead and made her way to the backyard._

_Perrie, Jesy and Jade were talking to Princess while my eyes followed the green eyed beast. She was clearly frustrated judging by her hand gesture yet it suddenly became soft and she started to smile._

_Well, I just smirked knowing that what we had got a lead in our suspensions on her. I noticed Jesy following my gaze and a smile of understanding was on her face. So I started to focus on my food when the she devil made an appearance again._

_She went near Princess and whispered something._

_"But Lo...you promised" Princess said in a broken tone and a tear threatening to fall out of her eyes_

_"Im sorry baby. Its just something urgent came up-"she was trying but Princess cut her off_

_"Just go. Bye" Princess said with a tone of disappointment and turned around to face us._

_We just sat in silence as all of this unfolded before us. Perrie was getting a bit angry seeing that princess was almost in tears, but Jade held her back but I could hear Perrie gritting her teeth so loud. Its her habit when she really is controlling her anger. Normally Perrie does not get angry that easily, except the times we try to wake her up early or when someone hurts princess; Just like right now. Other than that she is rainbow and sunshine._

_Perrie was breathing fire since her facial expression said a lot of things. Its an advantage of being old friends, although she appeared to be calm in front of Princess, Perrie Edwards is holding back a storm inside her heart._

_The raven haired girl came towards Princess and placed a kiss near her lip and whispered "Camz please don't be upset. I'll call you later. Te amor bebé"_

_"Yeah, me too" Princess said half heartedly_

_The green eyed devil stopped near the door looking at princess with sadness in her eyes, when she caught me staring at her, she gave me a tight lip smile and walked out the door._

_When she disappeared out the house, we looked at princess who had sadness in her eyes but then looked up at us and gave us a tight lipped smile._

_Princess later on explained that it was a call from Lauren's mom who wanted her to come home early to help out with something._

_My girls and I exchanged a look which meant that we don't believe a word the green eyed girl said to the princess. Especially Jesy since she saw how the Latina was acting when she was talking on the phone._

_I looked at Perrie and saw her giving us a smile indicating she had something in mind. So we just relaxed up a bit and started to listen to princess. It was our way of comforting her._

_"I'm just gonna go take a breather princess. Excuse me" Perrie excused herself and went away. Later on we got a text from Perrie telling us that she is going to follow the raven haired girl to check if she is telling the truth._

_She went away and we were there with princess asking about her day. The thing with princess is that when she is sad or disappointed, she loves to talk a lot and tends to ramble. So we were there to listen and Jade was there to be her cuddle buddy._

**_> >\--Next Day-->_ **

_"That freaking liar" I said to my girls_

_"I know right...I just wanted to go upto her and catch her red handed in the act but who are we kidding. Princess wouldn't have believed us" Perrie said while walking back and forth_

_"You should have taken a pic babe" I said_

_"Yeah, I should have but unfortunately I forgot my phone at home" our blue eyes friend said "Gah, now im even more pissed off at myself"_

_"Now, what do we do?" Jesy asked_

_"Poor Princess" Jade said in a sad tone_

_"I don't know guys" Perrie sighed and sat next to Jade, putting her head on Jade's shoulder_

_"don't be sad Pezmania. Just go out and relax, okay? We'll figure something out" I said to Perrie. Then I averted my gaze towards Jade to silently ask her to accompany her which I'm glad she agreed to._

_When Perrie and Jade left. Jesy spoke "Pez looked really pissed. I hope that the outing with Jade takes her mind off. I haven't seen Perrie that angry in a long time." Then she pulled out her phone most likely to chat with her boyfriend._

_"Yeah the last time she was that angry was when she found out that her dad was a lying, cheating douchebag" I stated the truth "Anyways, im heading downstairs to check what's Princess is upto" I said and saw Jesy wave at me without looking_

_I made my way downstairs to see that princess was sitting on the couch, looking at her phone._

_"What are you doing Princess?" I asked her as I approached the brown eyed lassie sitting on her couch while playing with her fingers. Thinking really hard while gripping her phone. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were glued to her screen._

_"Oh hey leigh...I was *sigh* I was looking up recipes." She said still concentrating on her mobile._

_"But why?" I let out a giggle and asked her. I mean since when does she feel the need to cook?_

_"I...I want to bake something for Lauren, since I was a bit rude to her yesterday" she looked away hiding her blush or embarrassment._

_I really wanted to scoff but I held it in. I also wanted to tell her what Perrie saw yesterday but fate was on the devil's side today. Just then Jesy came and I was glad to say the least cause I didn't want to hurt the little kids feelings._

_"What got you so worked up kiddo?" Jesy said and ruffled Princess's hair._

_"She wants to cook something for the green eyed monster as her apologies" I mumbled_

_"Huh?" Camila looked up from her phone while Jesy just glared at me._

_I shrugged it off "She wants to bake for her 'girlfriend' "I said with least interest._

_"Yes...How can I be so stupid? I'll ask Lauren's cousin. She is bound to tell me what Lauren likes to eat." She got excited but Jesy and I just gave her confused looks._

_"Correct me if im wrong, but didn't you say that Lauren's cousin or anyone for that matter didn't know that you two were dating" Jesy spoke my mind_

_"Well, that is true. However, Ally is sweet and she loves talking about two things when asked. One is her love for baking and the other is to talk about Lauren. She is really proud of her." Princess explained. "Excuse me, I have to make a call" and then she got up and walked away_

_When she was out of sight, I noticed Jesy fully concentrating on her phone, making a thinking face. I went near her and then she spoke "hmmm...Jade just texted me saying to bring Princess to the café downtown. She says its really important"_

_"How on earth are we gonna do that?" I whispered back_

_"I don't know. But we have to think quick cause Jade just said that its really important" Jesy said._

_What could be so important? How can we ask get princess to go with us to the café downtown?_

_We sat there gloomy and thinking of a way._

_"So guys-oh....why are you two so sad? Princess asked as she approached us_

_"Oh...um...nothing princess" I shuttered as we got back to reality_

_"Its really nothing Princess. Leigh just misses Jorden a lot. Don't you Leigh-anne?" Jesy said gritting her teeth for me to catch on the lie_

_"Yeah-yup...I miss my man. Hehe...hee..." my laughter died soon after_

_"So what did her cousin suggest?" Jesy asked to change the topic_

_"Oh...she said that Laur likes anything sweet. Ally also said that brownies were anyones go to. So I was thinking about brownies" she said smiling_

_I just got an idea and by the looks of it, I can see that Jesy also had a plan_

_"Do you have the necessary ingredients to make some?" I asked her._

_She started to think "Wait let me go on and check"_

_When Princess was out of sight I turned to Jesy and she just smirked_

_"Perfect, we can go to the café now" we said in unison_

_"Let me message Poopi, to inform her that we are on our way" I said_

**_To Poopi :_ ** _Jed we are on our way_

**_From Poopi :_** _Please do hurry up babe. I don't know till when I'll be able to hold off Pez_

 ** _To Poopi :_** _Pez? Why? What's wrong? I thought you guys were out to cheer her on_

 ** _From Poopi :_** _Well its kinda long story so I need you guys to hurry up_

 ** _To Poopi:_** _Oh....okay...will message you when we reach there_

_As if luck was on our side, Princess had this to say:_

_"We are lacking some ingredients. We can go to the nearby-" Princess was saying but I cut her off_

_"How about we go to the grocery store downtown?" I suggested_

_"Yeah, im also craving some coffee. So maybe we can get a cup in the nearby café" I said_

_"Great, let me just get dressed. It will only take a few minutes" She smiled and went away_

_"Awesome, go on now" Jesy said_

_We got ready and made our way to our destination. The car ride was silent as Jesy and Princess were engrossed in there phone, as I looked around the town and trees._

_"We're here guys, let's go" Princess said excitedly and marched out of the car._  
  
 **To Poopi :** We are here. Now what?

**_From Poopi:_ ** _GET PRINCESS ASAP!!!_

_"Um Princess. Can we please go to the café first? I kinda feel hungry and am bit craving some coffee." I said_

_In all honesty I wasn't hungry, but we had to hurry, so I had to come up with any excuse to get her there._

_Princess gave me a confused look before smiling and nodding in agreement. "You're acting kinda strange today Leigh. Are you feeling okay? " Princess asked me as we started to walk_

_"When is she not strange?" Jesy said sarcastically to change the topic_

_I rolled my eyes at them while huffing and gave them a teasing tongue before saying "When im hungry I tend to get crazy and I need coffee in my system. So move your turtle feet's ladies" I said_

_"Okay woman. Geez your worse than a pregnant woman" Jesy complained_

_Princess was texting away to we know who to engage in a conversation with us. We knew she was texting the black haired she-devil_

_I was looking at Princess and walking on, well I was trying to see who she was texting_

_However what i failed to notice was a pole infront of me so guess what happened next?_

_Yup, bang my head against the pole_

_"Leigh, are you alright?" Princess asked as Jesy was dying off laughter_

_But soon Jesy's laughter died out while Princess helped me get up._

_"Thanks for nothing Jes-....Jesy what's wrong? You act as if you saw a ghost" cause her colour drained out. And that only happens when she is shocked to see something_

_Princess looked at Jesy, and so did I and then we averted our eyes to where Jesy was eyeing_

_I BLOODY KNEW IT!!_

_There she was, the green eyed beast, sitting in the café, chatting away with a blonde, more like flirting away. I was right, she is a player. How dare she played around with Princess' feeling?_

_I gritted my teeth and I saw Jesy mirroring the same emotion. Meanwhile, Princess was just standing there looking at them in disbelieve._

_"Please for crying out loud, tell me you guys see that" I spoke through my anger_

_"Leigh, its probably nothing. It might be a.....it might be a business deal" Princess's voice squeaked_

_"Stay here Princess, Jesy look after her, im gonna give my bloody piece of mind to that punk. How dare she?" I started to speed walk towards that douche. I knew she was a player, I knew she was wrong for princess, and now she hurt her more than she ever deserved._

_I went upto her and threw a punch right on her face "Shit...I'm going to...Leigh-anne?" The badass got up to punch me back but stopped when she realized who she is_

_"Lauren!" I heard two well I think more than two voices call out_

_"Leigh are you out of your mind?" Princess asked as she came near_

_"How are you so calm? She is clearing cheating on you with...this...this...what's your damn name blonde?" I asked the blonde lady. Just to not be rude_

_"Hi..Im..." The blonde was standing up but Lauren stopped her_

_"Hey, sit down, not on your condition your getting up" She said and then we noticed that the blonde was actually pregnant. Maybe a few months in_

_"Princess, are you seeing this. Not only was she cheating on you she has a child with her" I tried to open Princess' eyes_

_Princess started to cry and say "How could you, Lo? I...loved you" she broke down in tears while Jesy held her on_

_"Camz...your mista-" The green eyed cheater was interrupted by another punch_

_"Oh my god...Lauren" the blonde said as the raven haired girl landed on the table, yet got up_

_"How dare you?!" I heard Perrie's voice "Jade, leave me...ill have her head for cheating on my sister. And she did it twice" Perrie said as Jade held her in place_

_"Twice Lauren??" Princess said and started to bowel her eyes on Jesy's shoulder_

_"Would you just-" Lauren tried again but we were not having it. I threw another punch "Enough!" she growled and looked dead in my eyes " I can raise my hand too, but im not at the moment cause you are Camila's guest...no you guys are her sisters." She said as wiped the blood from her mouth. The blonde approached her "Clarke, im fine" She stopped her. Then the green eyed girl looked at Princess "Now, Clarke, this is my girlfriend Camila Cabello. And Camila, this is Clark Griffin-Woods, my cousin Major sergeant Lexa Woods-Griffin's wife. And that kid in her belly, that's my would be niece or nephew." She finally said_

_"Laur im-" Princess said but a hand gesture from Lauren said it all_

_"Save it Camz, Come on Clarke. I'll drop you on my way home. I hope you TRUST me that much?" She said to her cousin's wife_

_"Lauren..." Clarke tried yet she just followed Lauren seeing that she was about to cry "It was nice meeting you Camila" she said and walked away_

_After that, when Lauren left, Princess just stared as Lauren walked away._

_Damn, what have we done. Its our fault, how are we gonna solve this up_

_We took Princess home. She was sad, she felt guilty. She became a zombie right before our eyes and yet we couldn't do a thing about it._

_She went straight to her room and locked herself up. We were just standing downstairs, not speaking a word to each other. We decided that we should call in for pizza, since we didn't want to cook and seeing that pizza can lift princess' mood_

_We sat silently in the sitting room waiting for Pizza to arrive. We told Jade to go get Princess from her room but she failed to do so. Next, Jesy went to call her but she didn't even respond. Perrie and I were still to guilty to even go and confront her._

_We basically ruined her first relationship. Shit we are so stupid...we should have given Lauren a chance_

_Our train of thoughts came to a halt when the door bell rang. It must be the pizza_

_I got up and went to get the door, since Pez was silent and Jade and Jesy were still trying to get Princess to come out._

_To my surprise, it wasn't the pizza delivery guy, but...Lauren Jauregui. There she stood with a teddy bear, a single red rose and pizza on hand._

_"Lauren I-" I tried_

_But she just smiled and walked past me._

_I was still shocked to see her here, after all that we had done. I think Perrie was shocked too cause she just stood up and approached Lauren with guilty eyes, but yet again, Lauren did the same thing, she smiled and nodded her head._

_She put the pizza down and walked up the stairs to reach Princess' room. We followed her and stopped near the stairs_

_All we heard was "Mi amor, please open the door"_

_"Lauren?" and the door swang open and the next thing we knew was that Princess was out and hugging Lauren_

_"Hey Mi amor. These are for you and the pizza is downstairs" Lauren said and handed Princess whatever she had in her hands_

_Princess smiled and then looked up towards Lauren " Im so sorry baby. I should have-"_

_"Shuuu....its okay. Lets talk and eat" she said and grabbed Princess' hand bringing her downstairs_

_We sat around the table while Lauren brought us, our plates. She acted as if nothing happened. Is she okay?_

_She sat next to Princess and started feeding her. Princess was just as confused as we were._

_Finally we couldn't take the awkward silence. So my girls and I looked at each other, communicating through our eyes._

_Then we said it altogether "We are sorry Lauren!"_

_That got her attention "For what guys? Chill out, I already forgave you all. Afterall, I would have done the same if it was my cousin whom I loved that much. I totally understand your love towards your little Princess. I was and am a stranger to you all, and in fact I did tell Camila that something like this would happen. I knew you guys were protective of your little sister, and by my personality I also know that your first impression of me was that I was a bad news. I really tried to impress you guys, but I guess I couldn't" she laughed off. By god she can read us like a book. She looked at Princess and then continued "Camz, im sorry my love, I didn't tell you about Lexa. You see she asked me to look after Clarke since she is away on a mission. Lexa is my cousin from my father's side. I met Lexa yesterday, and that's when I told her about you. She really wanted to meet you but she had some work to attend to. Clarke said she was happy to meet you in person finally and that we should hang out sometime" Lauren said and kissed Princess' hand_

_Princess finally smiled and she looked at Lauren again "Im sorry baby that I ever doubted you. I love you so much" Princess kissed Lauren's lips_

_This time we awed, and it was a genuine one._

_After we had pizza and we saw that she went to her room. Us four went to Lauren to talk to her._

_"Hey Lauren..." Jesy started_

_Lauren's 100% attention on us_

_"We want to say..." Jade said_

_"...We are sorry. Its just that we go to defensive mode when it comes to Princess" I said_

_"Yeah...well, these guys do anything for me. They are my sister's. You see Lauren, I have been a lone child all my life, and when my parents divorced I was destroyed. But these girls held me in place. Princess on the other hand, she is just too special for me. She was a blessing in my life. So im really sorry for causing all these troubles" Perrie said_

_"Wow, I really don't know what to say. As I said, I do understand where you guys are coming from. Infact my cousin Ally, also goes crazy of someone messes with me. So it cool between us" The greened eyed girl said with that same smile_

_"Yeah it is" Perrie said and gave Lauren a hug to confirm_

_"We really did misjudge you Lauren" I said and went to join in the group hug_

_"Your not that bad" Jesy said and joined in_

_"Your awesome as a possum" Jade said. So basically, Lauren became a human sandwich_

_"Guys...can't breathe" she spoke_

_"Opps...sorry" we said_

_"However, if you hurt her" I said_

_"I won't" she said_

_As princess came down we wanted to make things clear so we also apologized to princess for the mess we made. She was cool with it too_

_As time went by we started to grow fond of Lauren as time and again she proved that she loves princess more than anything else._

_When we were sure about everything, it was time for us to leave. So we had to say our goodbye to our favourite couple_

_"Take care of our little princess, Lauren. Hurt her and we will hunt you down. Understand?" We each said that as our final words of departure_

_Lauren nodded her head in understanding and we were at peace_

_We hated goodbye's but this time we were happy to say goodbye to Princess cause we knew she was safe as long as she was with Lauren_

**_****End of Flashback****_ **

**_ Present Day _ **

"Lauren is not the kind of person who leaves a good impression on people when they first meet her. I should know cause she literally was a jerk to me when we first met in our pre-k days."Normani said and gave a cute smile

We talked a lot and we related in a lot of ways. I told her that I did masters in Physiology and she told me that she wants to become a lawyer just like Lauren's mom.

"Her mam is a very lovely lady and an honest lawyer. She believes in what she does and does what she believes in" i said

We were currently out and about in the mall, when I felt someone's intense stare. But I choose to ignore it.

"Hey Leigh, I have to go to my dance practice since we have a competition coming up. Would you kindly excuse me?" she asked politely

The ride back home didn't feel long as it was full of belting out songs, and having random conversation.

"Thank you Normani, for just hanging out with me" I said

"Its no problem, actually I like your company." She said back

We said our farewell's and then I saw her go away.

Today was a very eventful day I must say.

**_ Normani's POV _ **

I just entered the gym to practice alone, and I noticed someone standing there waiting for me.

I entered further in and noticed its Zendaya Coleman. I rolled my eyes and ignored her

Wonder what she wants from me?

"I need to talk to you" She said

"We are talking Coleman" I said bitterly

"Do you have any idea how miserable Dinah is?" She asked me

"Look, I don't even give a-" I was interrupted

"I don't care if you give a damn or not, it wasn't her fault" She said

"Save it Zendaya. I don't care anymore. She is with you and that's-" I was interrupted again. Damn it

"She is not with me!" she yelled out

"But I saw you two face to face with each other in the washroom. You know what...im leaving" I was about to leave when she grabbed my hand

"Oh your not going anywhere until I clear this mess up. You and me...I Zendaya Coleman challenge you Normani Kordei to a dance off" She said

"Pfft....as if" I said

"What are you scared?" she challenged "If I win...you have to listen to everything that went down without saying a word"

"And if I win...You and Dinah will leave me alone" I said

"Deal" she said

So here we go....a dance off

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_A/N: hey guys,im sorry for the late update. I have been a lot sick but I have updated a very long chapter compared to all my other chapters_ **

**_Im sorry for the errors and confusions_ **

**_Thanks for continuing to read this book, voting on it and commenting it. As usual, If you have any suggestions I am more than happy to acknowledge it._ **

**_Also, I wrote a one shot called "What's mine?" in my Customized book so you guys can check that out_ **

**_Till next time_ **

**_Love_ **

**_~Raez~_ **


	26. Chapter 18

_**A/N: okay, so Normani is killing it in DWTS and she is just...wow. Who will win? Will Normani finally learn the truth? Lets find out...** _

_**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<** _

_**Zendays's POV** _

I am pretty nervous right now. 

It has been ages that i have last danced and to be honest I am really uncertain at the moment because the last time i danced my heart out was when _She_  was alive. 

After Bella's death, I just didn't find it in me to dance. But right now, I have to win for Dinah's sake. I have to beat a professional dancer, and I of all people know that Normani Kordei is not only competitive but also a very amazing dancer. Dance is Normani's life, second to Dinah of course

Damn I really ruined Norminah...I have to get this right or else Lauren will kill me.

_******Flashback****** _

_I was walking down the hall when I_ _heard someone call my name_

_"Zen!"_

_I turned around and to say i was scared like to death would be an understatement._

_There she was, marching her way towards me. Fire out of her mouth as if she will eat me up alive, oh lord not today._

_Lauren was so angry that i was afraid I would get a beating from her. I mean come on, the green eyed girl is capable of doing that. In fact i already got a taste of her beating once, but i'll save that story for some other day_

_When she was face to face with me, she breathed out and muttered something like this "Remember what she said" and exhale "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Straight to the point...no beating around the bush. Yup that's the Lauren Jauregui we know and fear...i mean love_

_*Sigh* "Look Laur, I didn't mean to to mess up your ship." I paused and saw that Lauren was listening. Im so thankful that she is a great listener. Why can't Normani be like this? Anyways I continued my story and told her what actually happened that day in the ladies room, minus the Ava part "So that's what happened Laur, we were just talking and then suddenly Normani came in and caught us at a wrong position."_

_There was a long, deadly silence before i saw that the raven haired girl come out of her thinking space "Damn it Normani, she should have just listened to you. Zen, i apologize for my aggressive behavior but that does not mean your off the hook." she sighed and continued " Why didn't you tell us?" she asked again_

_I grew confused and asked her "Tell you what?"_

_She pinched the bridge of her nose than said "Why didn't you tell me that Ava and you are dating? I had to find out from poor Ava"_

_My mouth hung open in shock "I..i..um...i...eh....ahh....I..."_

_Lauren smiled and shook her head "Its okay kiddo, she's a good girl and a keeper. She loves you so much that she even came and told me everything, that's why i was looking for you" she said and i couldn't believe my ears_

_"I..I was just afraid I guess Laur. You know how Katy and his gang are with us and all. But i promise you that i will get Norminah together." I said confidently_

_"Good! cause that's another reason i was looking for you. I want them back together and your the one who can do it.Take this as a warning if you have to, but make it happen. Good luck" she smiled and squeezed my shoulder a little rough and then looked me in my eyes "Don't screw up, okay?"_

_I gulped and nodded my head. Then i saw Lauren smirk and walk away_

_Damn it...how am i going to solve this mess up?_

_******end of flashback****** _

I looked around to see our Health teacher Mr Valentin Chmerkovskiy who also happens to be Normani's dance teacher. "Mr Chmerkovskiy will you be our judge for the dance off?" I asked him

Normani stood at the other end and raised her eyebrows as i was talking to him. She took off her jacket doing some warm ups

"Your challenging Normani to a dance off?" He asked confused first of all "Zendaya, you do know that she is our best student and she is excellent in what she does" he tried to convince me as he approached me

way to go boost a girl's confidence Mr Chmerkovskiy

"I know that, but i have something which is a matter of life and death. So, can you?" I asked him again

"Don't have to ask me twice sweetheart" he smiled and sat at the corner as i saw Normani approaching me

"May the best woman win" Normani said and shook my hand

"Okay ladies, you know the rules of dance off therefore i expect a clean game. Normani heads or tail?" the Ukrainian teacher asked us

"Tails" she said

The coin was tossed and it was heads...guess its my time to shine. Lets do this...

I will obviously do hiphop as its my thing. I saw Normani having this over confident smirk plastered on her face. She really thinks im gonna loose

The music started to play and i let myself be carried by it. I feel so alive...

And i finished my dance with my very own creative dab

I saw Normani's jaw hugging the floor and then like a pro she is, she shook it off and headed for the center of the stage.

Her facial expression told me everything. She was going to perform one of her very intense routine and I was a bit nervous to say the least cause i knew she was in it to win it.

The music started to boom out the speakers and Normani took her position

She finished it off with a sexy touch. I am sure that I lost the one chance at bringing Norminah back.

After her dance, Normani was panting hard. I saw Mr Val stand up and approaching us. 

He was clapping his hands in appreciation then he spoke "First of all, both of you were amazing, but there can only be one victor. I won't beat around the bush and point out your faults cause it seems that you guys really wanna know the results. So, without further ado..."

I can hear my heart beating out of my chest. Im so sorry Dinah.

"The winner of this dance off is...Normani" Mr Chmerkovskiy said sadly

The health teacher walked away leaving me with Normani. I hung my head in shame, I can't...I can't believe I lost the very one chance of bringing Normani and Dinah together

"Guess I won't see you and Dinah anymore huh?" I heard Normani's voice. 

I nodded my head and then looked up at her as tears were threatening to fall down my face "Yup" I sucked in a deep breath "A deal is a deal afterall" my voice cracked at the end "congratz on your win" I smiled and was walking away

I heard a mock laugh so i turned away "I should be happy but im not after this victory" she came near me "you know why? cause damn girl you got some moves. If i hadn't pulled this routine up, i would have most definitely lost to you. So...i believe you have something to tell me" Normani said

I can't believe it...she is actually willing to listen to me...

"Thank you so much..." I said at first "Im really sorry Normani, you know for everything, but hear me out when i say that Dinah is innocent" she gave me a look to continue and continue i did.

I told her everything. Even the bit where I am dating Ava.

When i was done talking I saw Normani slumping down the floor and tears streaming down her eyes

"I...i....shit...I am so sor...sorry Zen. And I kissed....damn it. And Dinah was...shit shit...I ruined my own relationship cause of my jealousy" Normani held her head on her hands and shaking while crying

"Hey, shuuu....its okay. If anything, i should be the one apologizing. I should have been honest and Dinah always told me to tell you guys but i was just too afraid." Normani started to cry even harder and I just rubbed her back "You know Dinah still loves you alot  but I understand if you don't want to break things off with your new girlfriend" I said

Her head shot up and gave me a shocked expression "My new girlfriend?"

"Yeah, the british one? Camila's friend...the exchange student...what's her name?" I started to think her name

"Leigh-anne?" she asked and I nodded "No...no...no....Leigh is like an elder sibling to me and I still love Dinah alot...She is my soul mate and only god knows how much I have yearned for her everyday" she said and her eyes spoke the truth "Dear lord i wish i would have just trusted her and not my stupid eyes. My beautiful Dinah...I would do anything to be with her" she said "But how can i face her...Hack i don't deserve her"

"Hey listen to me...you damn right deserve her. You two belong with each other and if you two don't get together soon, everyone will kill me. So save me...especially from Lauren who threatened me to bring you two together" I said and she giggled after so long

"How will i do this? I have no idea how to approach her let alone talk to her. I wonder if she is willing to talk to me at all" the dark skinned girl said

"I got an idea" I spoke. I just remembered, Alexa is having a party over this weekend and Dinah will be there. So it can be a perfect opportunity for them to talk things out and just finally be together.

Normani seems to agree with my idea and was excited and looking forward to this gathering

Finally after a very long time, it feels like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulder as i can see that Norminah will be one once again

After a few minutes later, we decided to go our separate ways. Lets hope that Normani is successful in wooing back her woman, as for me...im heading back to my woman...I think she will be proud of me as i am off her.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_A/N: Happy Easter, so as a surprise i wrote a really short chapter update. im sorry im not that active as i have stated that i get busy_ **

**_Hope you guys enjoyed it...even though i feel this isn't the best i have written_ **

**_Thanks for your votes,comments, and patient_ **

**_P.S: Here is a game down below...so ask away and i will answer honestly_ **

**_Until next time_ **

**_Love_ **

**_~Raez~_ **

 


	27. Bonus Chapter: Ally's Little Secret

**_ Ally's POV _ **

"Hey Ally" i walked inside Troy's house

"Hi Troy. You called?" I asked in a dry tone as i approached him

"What happen? Come here" the big teddy bear came towards me and embraced me in a hug

"How did you know that something was bothering me?" I asked him as I melted into his warm hug

"Allycat...we have been friends since the beginning of time. Plus i called you like 15 times and you weren't picking up. And you greeted me with less Allyness. Need i say more?" He said as he tighten his hold on me.

"Its nothing. So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked again

"My talk can wait. I wanna know what is bothering my little bud" he said

i let out a sigh before blunting to him "She confessed"

"Wow bud..that's great. Im really happy for you" he said and guided me towards the couch. "And what did you say? I mean did you tell her that you..." he went silent and then looked at me again "You didn't...did you?" He asked a bit disappointed and I nodded my head "God Allyson, just tell her. You can do it" Troy encouraged

"I can't Troy! Its just complicated. I mean no one besides you knows about my secret. Not even Laur...not even my parents. They don't even know...they don't even...that im...that im..." I shattered

"That your gay? Come here" He came near me and I placed my head on his chest "Its okay Ally. I know it takes time. but i don't get why you can't tell them" he confronted me as i just relaxed in his embrace, not saying a thing.

Troy Orgtree...my childhood friend, my guide, my supposed 'boyfriend', and finally the only person who knows my secret that im in love with a monster and im not exactly sure when that happened.

All I know is that it started off as hate...but now its a whole different story.

I closed my eyes as Troy rocked me back and forth inorder to confront me. I started to think back to the days I was with her

**_****Flashback early this year****_ **

_"Hey Allycat, your coming to Vero's party, right?" I looked up from my phone acknowledging my cousin._

_I gave her a tight lip smile and nodded my head in agreement. My cousin's smile only brightened up until Camila came along cause then i heard an annoying growl._

_"Ally!!!!" the girl just Koala hugged me and my tiny body was struggling_

_I looked to my side and saw Lauren love struck by the young Cuban-Mexican but my dark haired cousin shook that off and passed a cheeky remark_

_"Get off her banana breath. What are you gonna crush my cousin to death? This isn't candy crush" Lauren said to her 'girlfriend'_

_"Why do you always speak when no one is talking to you, Jerkregui?" Camila spoke up as she rolled her eyes, after releasing me. So we started to walk and talk or rather the duo started fighting while i was having a minor headache cause of this._

_Jesus, why can't they admit to me already that they are dating and-_

_I was interrupted from my mini monologue when I bumped into someone_

_"Watch where your going shorty?" I heard someone's harsh voice. I wasn't a stranger to harsh tone though._

_"Ally! Are you alright?" Camila came to my rescue and prevented me from falling on the floor._

_"What did you just say to my cousin you punk?" I heard Lauren growl and felt a sudden change in the air_

_I looked up and saw Lauren holding a girl with tattooed arms by the collar pinning her up against the wall. I couldn't see the girl's face because people were soon crowding around my cousin. By the look on Lauren's face (I got a glimpse of it before picking myself up) I swear to god, it wouldn't end well for the person._

_I quickly got up and pushed pass the students to reach my cousin before things got worse. I held my green eyed cousin's arm and lowered it down and whispered 'Laur, Let her go please'_

_Lauren calmed down but as she was walking away the girl had to tease her._

_And that's when i saw who it was...Cher Lloyd_

_God why now?_

_"Its a shame Jauregui. I thought you were better then this. Hey short stuff, take you dog away and tame it well" Cher said_

_"Why you- Ally leave me! For eff's sake leave me" I hung my head down and dragged my sister away from the troubled teen._

_I don't want any trouble for my cousin cause if i release this green eyed beast god knows what will happened. And Camila also knows that anyone who disrespects Lauren's loved ones shall not go unpunished, also she was scared off how Lauren looked this very moment._

_"Yeah walk away Lauren. You can't even uff-"_

_"Lauren!" I exclaimed_

_"Stay in your line Lloyd...or you will effing regret it" Lauren said while huffing and puffing and turned around walking away before things get out of hand_

_"Laur wait up. Oh my god...Are you..." i was cut off by Cher_

_"Shut the hell up and get_ _out of my face" she shoved me aside and walked away_

_It couldn't be helped that she reeked off alcohol and burned ash_

_I was still looking at the direction the troubled teen went. When the crowd started to disappear i saw Camila, playing with her fingers then taking out her phone to text someone(probably Lauren). She was anxiously waiting for a reply which i doubt she will get._

_I stood in the hallway for quite sometime, lost in my own thoughts as i started to blame everything on me, before making my way to the doors sadly. I felt really bad for Cher._

_I made my way outside and saw Camila standing between a wall and a very angry Lauren.(when did she make her way to Laur)._

_Lauren's hand was bleeding and i grew concern. There was a painting of blood near the wall which i assume Lauren had something to do with._

_Camila came forward and kissed Lauren's bloody fist. Lauren was shocked but then she started to blush. So she turned her back on Camila while mumbling something._

_Camila had Lauren's blood on her lips, but she didn't care. She went and hugged her supposed enemy from the back and gave her a light peck while saying something which obviously i couldn't hear._

_Gosh they are so adorable...  
_  
_But soon Lauren turned towards the little Latina and looked deep in her eyes. She was so lost in them. Then she looked at her lips and she started to panic_

_But then the brown eyed girl smiled and wiped her lips but my badass cousin stopped her hand and went down to kiss her._

_Majority time i would say eww....but this is camren yo_

_Camila had a sick smile on her face and then went near her ears to whisper something and then with a kiss on her cheek, she went away._

_My cousin's smile immediately dropped as soon as the brown haired girl disappeared and her anger surfaced again._

_I let her be for a few moment before i caught her attention._

_"Laur-"_

_She looked at me and came near me. Her green eyes were soft at first but then it had anger._

_"Just don't Ally. You know ill kill anyone who disrespects you" Lauren whispers_

_I just silently nodded my head "just forget about it okay?" I whispered out_

_I was expecting a harsh reply from my cousin but I was surprised yet again when I was engulfed in a hug by my tall cousin._

_"You can forget about it Mama Als, but I can't. She messed with my cousin and she will pay for it. I promise" She said in pure anger_

_"Lolo please forget about it okay. Revenge is not the answer. Come on, let’s go home and ill bake you some cookie." I said with a smile while softly stroking her_

_My green eyed cousin got up and just looked at me. She gave me a content smile. “I love you Allysus and ill do anything to protect you so the next time someone messes with you make sure to tell me okay? Especially if it that Cher chick” she said seriously_

_“Oh my…boyfriend Lauren is hot.” I said fanning myself. “But, I have a wonderful boyfriend so imma say nah to your beautiful face” I said to lighten the situation_

_My green eyed cousin let out a small giggle_

_“psh your saying as if I was flirting with you.Plus your not my type” She said rolling her eyes and playfully nudged my shoulder_

_I forge hurt before laughing it off “Hehe…I have to go Laur. See you tomorrow” I said and went inside my car, waving goodbye_

_When I was alone, my smile dropped. I felt guilty for what happen thinking that all of it was my fault._

**_ A week later after the incident _ **

_“Ah, Miss Llord, you finally joined us. Kindly sit next to Miss Hernandez” said Mr Schreiber, our history teacher_

_She just rolled her eyes and made her way towards me_

_“Yo shorty, move over or get squashed” Cher called out to me, more like slurred to me as she sat next to me in our history class_

_She reeked of alcohol and smoke. I really dislike this, but I had no other option but obey her, cause I do not want to get on her bad side._

_“I…I…im sorry” I said in a small voice and got out of her way. Actually, I just slide the other way to make room for the badass girl_

_She took a seat and just looked at me confused "Why are you so nice? I mean...aren't you tired of being so good all the time?" She slurred. I didn't answer her as our history teacher was speaking so i started to concentrate but the troubled teen had other plans "Hey, are you ignoring me?" she gritted her teeth in pure anger while clutching her fist._

_I sighed and turned to face her "No, I wasn't. I was just-"_

_"Miss Hernandez and Miss Lloyd, since you two are getting along so well. Im assigning you two to be partners for your final assignment.” He said seriously_

_Please dear lord, tell me he is just kidding_

_“But sir I was-“ I tried_

_“No arguments Miss Hernandez…unless you want your first detention” He warned_

_“Oh yeah…don’t want your squeaky clean record to be affected now would you, shorty?” Cher said_

_“Its useless to say this to you Llord as you already have detention” The old man started to massage his head, then looked at the badass girl briefly then averted his eyes on me “Now Ally, since you’re the adult between the two, I believe this history project will turn out great since you’re a straight A student. So what im saying is…you’re in charge of the project” He continued_

_Awesome, now im stuck with the terror that is…_

_“Great…little Miss sunshine is my partner…Just what I effing needed” Cher complained and pulled out a cigarette_

_I frowned my eyebrows when I heard that. What does she mean by ‘little Miss Sunshine’?_

_I was brought out of my train of thoughts when I heard Mr Schreiber scream_

_“Principal’s office…NOW!” the teacher yelled at her_

_She got up but not before giving me the look which can scare the hell out of me. But this time she had this cheeky smile on her face_

_The teacher continued with his teaching and told me to visit his office in order to pick a topic for the assignment. He would have done that in class if Cher did not interrupt him._

_Also, he told me that I’ll be Cher’s history tutor since her grades are very bad. Great…_

**_ Assignment time _ **

_Three hours_

_That’s how long I have been waiting for Cher to show up to our meeting venue. We were supposed to write a paper on the first woman in space which was cosmonaut Valentina Tereshkova._

_I gave up on waiting for her near the public library and made my way home. To say im beyond pissed would be a huge understatement._

_As I approached the familiar driveway, I saw an unknown vehicle._

_I parked my car and got out. I was walking upto my front door when I saw her sitting there, looking hot…I mean what?._

_With a cigarette between her beautiful pink lips that look so kissable…What is going on with you Allyson???_

_She looked at me and dropped her cigarette. Meanwhile I get out of my thoughts which are too unholy for my own good._

_“I have been waiting for you for three hours” We said at the same time_

_“Look shorty, im serious about my grades so stop effing around, okay?” She said in an angry voice_

_“Effing around? Effing around????” Okay now im getting pissed. Please forgive me god “ You haven’t been around whole of this week. You smell like a walking ashtray and alcohol bar. And I know Jesus will forgive me when I say that majority of the time your effing around with god knows who. How do I know this? Well im done with seeing all the love marks and your play toys (girls) hanging around you. So don’t you dare say im effing around when clearly im the only one who is serious on this. I was waiting for you in the library every day. But clearly you are not giving any sh*t about it or about your grades since you don’t have time to come for tutions.” I was breathing heavily. Before she could speak again I stopped her by telling her to leave._

_She gritted her teeth so loud that the whole neighbourhood could have heard it. Cher was so pissed that she almost broke her car window….but she didn’t say anything to me._

_I stormed off inside my house, leaving my mom shocked since I hardly do get angry…._

_UGH……I just hate her so much._

**_ Next Day _ **

**_From Devil :_ ** _Meet me in the library please. I’ll be waiting for you_

_So the devil herself wants to meet me today. That’s a change and a first._

_I got up and got dressed since I don’t wanna make her wait. So I did my makeup and got my dress on_

_It took me sometime but I finally made my way_

_“Hey…oh wow. Thank you for joining me” She said to me with a smile._

_Okay, she is in a good mood today. She is acting as if nothing happen yesterday and she looks super fine. Stop it Ally its sinful_

_“Cher, im really sor-“_

_“Did you know Uranus was the first planet to be discovered by William Hershel? “Said the tattooed girl_

_”No but…nevermind lets do this” I said and set my research materials down_

_As we were working on our assignment, I noticed she didn’t smell like smoke today and she looked quite sobered up. I like this Cher…the geeky and cigarette free. She looks so fresh, so happy, so beautiful, so…_

_“A are you with me?” She snapped her fingers infront of me_

_“OH…huh…what?” I said snapping out of my daze_

_She chuckled and said “I was asking you when are you free so you can you know….give me tution on history”. Just then her phone rang and she answers it “Hey, yeah sorry… I can’t meet you today… I gotta study… I don’t effing care…my study is important… Well yeah eff you too”_

_Am I hearing her right? Cher Lloyd just blew up on someone and wants to study…seriously._

_I looked at her and to my surprise she was looking back at me with an expected look._

_Of course I smiled and said “Let’s do this…partner”_

_That day I realized that maybe…just maybe; there is some good in this mean girl._

**_ Few months later _ **

_“Ah Allyson, thank you so much” I heard Mr Schreiber say as soon as I entered his office to submit our essay on the ‘dark ages’_

_“Um…for what sir?” I asked confused_

_“Cher’s grades are improving thanks to your hardwork. I am still wondering how you did it but thank you so much” He said smiling_

_“She is really smart sir…its just-“ I got cut off_

_“Its just that she doesn’t want to focus” he lets out a sigh “that kid is a lot of work. Anyways, you and your partner got a full mark on your assignment. I hope it was teamwork” Mr Schreiber said sternly_

_“Wow, that’s amazing. Cher would be so happy” I said getting all happy and everything. I saw the old man’s face light up as well._

_I excused myself and headed towards where I might catch up with the British beautiful girl._

**_From Cher:_ ** _I won’t be able to meet you today…im sort off busy_

_Well that got me down, but still I was determined to share this news with her._

_I was walking down the hallway when I saw two girls making out. My heart dropped to the floor when I saw the familiar tattooed arms around the brunette’s waist_

_Why am I crying? I shouldn’t be affected by it right? I am straight and…_

_Then the sudden wave of realization hit me and boy did it hit me hard. I started to like her._

_When Cher’s eyes finally opened and met mine, she pushed the girl away. “Shit, A…its not what it…”_

_BANG!_

_What just happened?_

_One minute the British badass was on her feet and not she’s on the floor._

_“Cher!” I yelled out in pure horror_

_“I told you… I told you to not mess around with my cousin” I heard a familiar raspy voice. “ I told you to watch your back” another punch right on her beautiful face_

_“Laur…let her go” I tried to calm my cousin down_

_Cher was regaining herself, but she wasn’t angry like before. Infact, she didn’t even raise her hand on Lauren. Instead she had a look of guilt as if she did something wrong and Lauren’s fist colliding against her face was her way to redeem herself._

_I lost all senses as someone was dragging me outside and Normani trying to stop Lauren. The last thing I saw was Cher and blood dripping from her nose before I lost consciousness._

_When I did wake up, I found myself in the arms of Troy._

_“You like her don’t you?” he spoke. I gave him a confused look. Then he chuckles “ the girl, whose name you were calling out in your sleep Als. You like her don’t you?”_

_I couldn’t answer him. All I could do is hug him tight and let him calm me down. My best friend, of course he would see it before anyone else would._

_I can’t tell my parents nor can I speak to Laur about it. Not after what happened today. So the only person whom I could seek comfort was this big teddy bear._

**_****end of flashback****_ **

“I don’t get it Troy. I used to hate her…I used to just…ugh…but now I just want to tell her that I love her. I want to be happy with her” I said to my best friend

“Then what’s stopping you from loving he, Als?” Troy asked as he hands me milk chocolate

“I don’t know. I guess im just afraid. What if Lolo still doesn’t accept her? What if mom doesn’t like her?” I asked all this as I took a sip from the cup

“Your overthinking Allyson. Your mom will be shocked but happy for you. As far as Lauren goes…geez that girl is hard but I think overtime she can accept her and see how good she is for you” my brown haired friend said giving me some hope but I was still a bit scared

“Do you think I should tell her that I like her too. I mean I really do like her, heck I love her. But im just too chicken to admit it” I said looking down

“Okay, here’s what you do first… give me your phone” Troy asked for my phone.

I gave it to him and he started to type something. I gave him a confused look before I asked him

“What are you doing?” I tried to peek but I couldn’t cause his a damn giant.

Sorry god for swearing

“Here” he hands in my phone and smiles at me

I look down at my phone…Oh no he didn’t:

he posted this message on facebook and instagram

**_it was a wonderful journey with you but all good things has an end. This is our end. Troy and I are officially separated but we are still best friends. Love you forever Troy_ **

**Comments:  
**

**DinahJ: what??NOOOOOOO**

**Vero:its a joke right?**

“Troy, why?” I asked him as i saw he posted this on facebook and instagram

He came near me and placed his index finger below my chin making me look at him “Cause my dear Ally needs to be happy and her happiness is not being in a fake relationship with her best friend but with the badass who can literally piss her green eyed beast cousin off. Try choosing yourself for once Ally. Be selfish a bit cause you only live once” he said with a smile

I bit my lips and gave my best friend a big giant hug. This is why I need him in my life. He is my source of confidence. “thank you so much”

“anytime buddy.” He said

Now its finally time for me to admit who I am. I don’t want to keep this secret anymore. I want to love her, I want to be with her, I need to face the truth rather than hide it. Moreover, I want Cher to know that im as crazy about her as she is about me.

**_ Next Day _ **

I was standing outside her house, ready to knock. I’m pretty nervous cause I don’t know what to expect.

She might reject me, but I don’t care at this point. I need to tell her that I really love her and she means the absolute world to me.

Please god grant me thy strength to successful do this.

I gently knocked on the wooden door and an old man opened it for me

“Yes young lady, how may I help you?” He asked in a pleasant voice

“Greetings sir…Uh…im here to see Cher” I said

The man’s face instantly lit up as if I was a Christmas gift “ah…you must be Ally or A. Im Cher’s dad Darren Lloyd but you can call me Dan. Come in come in. Cher’s in her room” he gestured me to come in. I smiled at him and came inside the house. It was beautiful to say the least. I saw a photo of a young Cher and what I assume is her father’s younger version and a duplicate of a grown up Cher. “That’s my wife Dina. She…” he was getting awkward about it but continued “she died in a car accident when Cher was only 7 years old. That’s why that kid was….nevermind…that’s in the past. I wanna thank you love for returning my daughter back to me” he said genuinely “I thought I lost her but thanks to you she is that sweet girl again”  
  
“Oh sir, I didn’t do anything.” I tried to brush it off cause I literally did nothing

“You really are sweet Ally. Cher’s room is the one to the far right” he smiled again “do you want something to drink?”

I declined the offer. So he just excused himself and I was making my way to the tattooed girl’s room

My heartbeat was racing fasted by each step that im taking. Cause the thing which I have in mind can either make her run away or jump with joy

I knocked her door softly. I heard footsteps approaching and I let out the breath I was holding.

When the door opened I saw the look of pure shock on her face “Ally?” her voice in a high pitch

I didn’t say anything but stood on my tippy toes, crashing my lips with her lips.

She didn’t kiss me back instantly but she did eventually. Her hands around my waist, sweeping me off the ground yet not breaking off our kiss

“I always wanted to do that” I let out as soon as we broke off our kiss

“What?” she said in confusion

“I love you. I have been in love with you for a very long time. I just didn’t have the guts to admit it” I said finally when she let me down on the floor

I saw her happy expression return but just for a split second before a sad one made an appearance “But what about Troy?” she asked

I looked at her and said “Troy and I were just friends. I wasn’t exactly dating him. When I was in my junior years, some boys tried to bully me. Lauren was there for me but not always, so one day when they were being mean to me, Troy came to my rescue and told them that im his girl and if they mess with me, he will teach them a lesson. Since Troy was well built and all, the boys never dared to bully me again. That’s the reason Lauren loses it when anyone disrespects me” I tried to explain her the best I could

She was quite for a while before she spoke “So you love me?” she asked to reassure. I nodded my head “Like you love me the way I love you?” she asked again and I nodded again. She smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss me. I can’t explain how happy I am right now. Then she asked me the question “Will you be my girlfriend?”

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**_A/N: okay i know i have been away and im really sorry. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter update. will try to update soon.._ **

_**as usual if you have any comments or suggestions i will love to look into it. Feel free to inbox me.** _

_**thanks for reading, voting, and commenting** _

_**Till next time** _

_**Love** _

_**~raez~** _


	28. Chapter 19

**_Lauren's POV_**  
**"** _We're on top of the world_  
_now darling, so don't let go_  
_can I call you mine?"_

"Anytime baby" I said to my beautiful girlfriend

Camz and I were working on our music assignment. Well she was working on it while i was being a bit...naughty.

“Yeah…right” my girlfriend mumbled. So I decided to have some fun as my hands roamed her bare stomach and my lips found its way to her nape “Baaaaabbbbeeee….stttttooooopppp” my girlfriend whined adorably.

We were at **_OUR_** place. Searching for the song to perform as a duet for the first time for our assignment. She was engrossed in her laptop, looking through songs while sitting on my lap. Her hair was in a messy bun and let me tell you she is a work of art, whereas her glasses were sitting on top of her nose, and she was biting on her lip which was cute. I had my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder, planting kisses now and then on her exposed shoulder. At times, even biting her smooth, beautiful, tan, and flawless neck to mark what’s rightfully mine. But careful not to have it too visible.

“What? Im not doing anything mi amor…” I said innocently as I breathed near her neck, just below her ears sending shivers down her spine.

“You-you know what you’re doing baby” she said almost whispering

I loosen my hold on her waist and my beautiful girlfriend was about to complain when I took her laptop away from her to close it up.

She was about to protest when I grabbed her perfect jaw and kissed her beautiful pink lips.

Camz turned around to face me yet she did not break the kiss. I had my hands on her hips, softly stoking it while she had her hands placed on my cheeks, pulling me closer to her.

Ahhhh…I should really control myself before I lose my self-control. Cause my pants are getting tighter.

Abandon sad puppies…

Bad hair day…

Austin Jerk…

Ewww….but that certainly did the trick

She broke the kiss and bit her lips before connected them again to mine. She started to rock her hip a bit. I groan in response and she smirked.

She rocked her hip again.

CODE RED…I REPEAT CODE RED….THIS IS NOT A DRILL

“Ca…Camz…pl…plea….please…sss….stop…Be…before it…it…it…gets out of hand” I manage to get it out barely when I disconnected our lips

“y que pasa si no lo hago? que vas a hacer al respecto mi amor **_(What if I don’t? What are you gonna do about it mi amor_ )**” she came near my ears and whispered seductively, rocking her hips again

Dear lord she is making this hard for me, no pun intended. Not even Austin the jerks stupid face can stop me now.

“entonces preparate para afrontar las consecuencias nena **_(Then get ready to face the consequences baby)_** ” I whispered in her ears and shifted our position. She yelped when she was pinned down on the floor. Careful not to hurt her. Her beautiful tanned legs were around my waist and I took this time to actually admire my beautiful Latina girlfriend. No matter how many times I look at her, she still manages to take my heart away.  “God the things you do to me Camz, it’s just surreal at times.” I placed the stray hair which was hugging her forehead, tugging it at the back of her ears. My eyes were looking at her beautiful brown orbs and I feel like im sinking in them the longer im looking at it. “como fui tan afortunada para tenerte en mi vida? **_(How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?)_** ”

“Well, im quite a catch Miss Jauregui” she said while smiling cockily. I rolled my eyes yet again my eyes looked back at her, seeing her swollen, perfect, pink lips.

“Te amo demasiado **_(I love you so much)_** ” I said and attached my lips on her neck

Her hands travelled to my hair as she tangled her finger in it. Pulling my face closer to her neck while whispering “yo también te amo **_(I love you too)_** ”

We had our share of heated make out sessions but today…

It feels different

“Camz, Es mejor detenernos antes de que las cosas se salgan de control **_(we better stop before things get out of hand)_** ” I said as im hovering over my girlfriend looking at her when her eyes are closed. I don’t want to continue if she doesn’t want me too. I don’t wanna hur-

My thoughts were cut short when I felt tender hands touch my face. I looked into her eyes and all I can see love. My gorgeous soon to be wife spoke "Y que pasa si quiero seguir? **_(What if i want to continue?)_** "

I gave her a confused look because I thought that we agreed that we will have s** after marriage but now this is confusing me. “But babe we-“

“shhhh…” she placed her hand on top on my mouth covering it up “I know we agreed on s** after marriage but then…” her eyes were tearing up and she removed her hand away from my mouth and placed it on my cheeks “Then I almost lost you”

I placed a tender kiss on her palm that was touching my cheeks while wiping away the stray tear that escaped her beautiful brown eyes and said “But you didn’t mi amor”

“I know honey” she pulled me in for a kiss which was short lived “but that incident alone made me realize that life is too short. And… I don’t want to regret anything. Especially when I know that I could have given you all of me” she said while stroking my cheeks

“Camz, you really don’t have to do this if you don’t want too. I love you regardless mi amor.” I said sincerely

“Lo, estoy realmente segura de eso **_(I am really sure of it)_**.” she said in a silent plea

I looked into her eyes to see if she was going to change her mind but all I got in return was a smile and a nod of encouragement.

I licked my lips and kissed her with every passion in my body. I have to make our first a memory. I don’t wanna rush it, and im gonna take my time to explore every inch of her while she explores every inch of me.

Our lips were hungry and our tongues were fighting for dominance.

My hands reached my girlfriend’s t-shirt and I tugged at it. Meanwhile her hands were half way through unbuttoning my top.

To say I was shook would be understatement. I broke our kiss to look at my girl for the last time asking to remove her top which she nodded to be removed.

I reached for the hem of her shirt and removed it gently. Since she was lying on her back, she arched her back and I removed the clothing.

My god her body is more elegant then I had imagined. She is perfect in every single way possible. I took this time to admire her body.

Her chest was still covered by her bra but she is still so much more beautiful. I gently touched her neck, then traced her collarbone, and then travelled to her abdomen where my hands are resting at the moment.

I didn’t fail to notice how her breath hitched with every touch and the goosebumps which appeared, making it evident that I send shivers down her spine.

“ God you’re so stunning” I breathed out and connected our lips yet again but this time my hands roamed the new areas which were exposed to me

Her slim finger’s traced the scars that were still healing and for a moment I flinched and got up. Hiding my scars away from her because I don’t want her to be disgusted.

“Mi amor, what’s wrong?” she asked me confused yet lovingly

I sighed and responded “Nothing” I looked away

She made me look at her and asked again “Laur, what happen? Did I do something wrong?” she stroked my cheeks gently, calming my nerves

I took in a deep breath then said “Your flawless mi amor. I have scars on me and I don’t want you to be disgusted” I looked down at my lap

“Hey, look at me baby” she said and looked deep into my soul. “ I love you and yes the scars are included” she said. “ So let me love your scars as well cause they are a part of you, plus it adds to your badass persona”

I let out a giggle and to my surprise she started to kiss my scars which were on my stomach. Let’s just say that the pants im wearing are becoming a very major issue

I pulled her up and started to trail open mouthed kisses on her neck. Pulling her on my lap where she straddled me yet again. She gasped when she felt my hard on. I bit and sucked on her sweet spot which earned me a moan from my dear Camz.

The love of my life placed her lips on my shoulder and bit down on it. I know she did that to make a mark on me like im doing to her right now.

Just as my hands were about to unclasp her bra hook my damn phone started to ring non stop

GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Camila groaned in pure annoyance because just then her phone started ringing.

She got up and searched for her phone "Malidita sea odio los malditos teléfonos... quién los inventó...joder siempre interrumpen...Puta madre voy a matar a quien se que me esté llamando...no mames más vale que sea importante **_(I hate phone...who invented them...such a cockblock.im gonna murder who even rang me...this better be good)_** "

When my phone stopped ringing I starched and saw the notification

**5 Missed call Manibear**

**2 Missed call Zen**

**1 Missed call Ari**

**3 Missed call Alexa**

Wow where was the fire?

Just as I was about to call one of them while my girlfriend is frustrate and full on swearing in Spanish, my best friend decided to call me

**_Manibear:_ ** _Laur thank god you picked up. I have been calling you for ages_

I heard my best friend’s voice from the other side. She is clearly nervous about something. I breathed in and out to calm my breathing while looking at my half naked annoyed girlfriend

**_Lauren:_ ** _Mani, effing great timing you have_

**_M:_ ** _shoot, did I interrupt something cause Mila is on a roll with her Spanish. I’m sorry though_

I let out a sigh and started to rack my hair to the back but it hard to be calm cause im in such a condition that it is agonizing.

**_L:_ ** _mani why did you call?_

**_M:_ ** _I screwed up Laur. I screwed up big time. I should have listened to Dinah once and let her explain. Gah…im so stupid._

**_L:_ ** _Mani, I thought we were over this. I told you very well that you are stupid so…_

**_M:_ ** _not the effing time. Get your Cuban butt to Alexa’s party and tell Camila to come with you. I need to get my woman back_

**_L:_ ** _Mani you do know that not everyone knows about us right. Plus we have something important to do_

**_M:_ ** _more important than saving your ship? Please Lauren, I can’t live without her. I want her back in my life._

She does have a point. We do have to save our ship from sinking. Plus, I want our first time to be romantic not in the spar of the moment thing. So I guess it will have to wait.

**_L:_ ** _Ugh…you made your point. So how can I help you?_

**_M:_ ** _well I just heard from Ari that Dinah won’t come to the party. Please convince her to come._

**_L:_ ** _pshehe…you’re kidding right? DJ and not coming to a party sounds odd_

**_M:_ ** _she isn’t coming to the party because she is not feeling well but I know she is lying. Please convince her to come. I really want to apologized to her_

**_L:_ ** _Well start by apologizing to Camila because she is the only person who can convince Dinah to come to the party and you just interrupted us_

**_M:_ ** _*sigh* fine_

“Mi amor, come here. Mani wants to talk to you” I said and she came towards me with an angry expression and a pout.

Aww…she is so cute. I hand her the phone and excuse myself to takecare of some…business.

When I returned back, I sat next to my girlfriend who was talking on her phone.

“yeah cheechee, come on.” She said talking to Dinah “ I will be all alone…But they won’t be you now would they…plus Jerkregui would be there…” I frowned my eyebrows and pouted which she leaned in and kissed it away “ No….china. Please come to the party. Who knows things can get eventful for yah…pretty please China….Yey….I’ll see you there….love you” my girl said and disconnected the call

She sighed and placed her head on my chest. Yes I did put on my shirt yah nasties. She was drawing circles mindlessly until I broke the silence

“So we are going to the party?” I asked her running my finger on her arms

“I guess we are since some people ruin the mood” she said. I know she is still frustrated about the whole thing but she is holding on. “ are you alright mi amor?” she asked

“Yeah im okay honey. What about you?” I asked her

“Don’t even get me started” She said and I laughed.

Maybe another time we can get our groove on.

**_ At Alexa’s Party _ **

**_From My Lyf <3: _ ** _I miss you_

**_To My Lyf <3: _ ** _I miss you too mi amor_

**_From My Lyf <3: _ ** _we won’t have any alone time. I want to be with you and dance with you_

**_To My Lyf <3: _ ** _I know that baby, but we can’t do much_

**_From My Lyf <3:_ ** _are you here yet?_

**_To My Lyf <3: _ ** _yes, im in the car waiting for you to arrive my love_

**_From My Lyf <3:_ ** _look outside your window_

 I looked outside my window and saw the ever so beauty goddess. I know I have this stupid grin plastered on my face cause I see Normani smiling at me.

After we decided to go to the party, I dropped off Camila at her house and went to get dressed. My girlfriend informed me that she is not taking her car and catching a ride with Mani since she needed to talk to her about something.

I got out of the car and headed straight to Normani and Camz. I went straight to my girlfriend and looked around to see if there was anyone.

The coast was clear

I kissed her lips and she kissed me back. Before things could get heated Normani cleared her throat making her presence known.

“I am still getting used to the thought of you two dating. Like seriously its cute and gross” my friend said

“Oh shuu up. So what’s the plan?” I asked her

“Well im just gonna go straight to her and apologized then make up” the dancer said

“Good plan Mani. Now let’s go inside” I said

Come on, even though it’s simple. I know my best friend that much that she would do something really dumb and I have to save her.

We arrived at the door but before we entered, I looked at Camz and gave her the nod that its time to argue again, but this time we have Mani

“Oh my goy banana breath, your such a loser” I said in my pretend annoyed tone

“Says the one who can’t pick a damn song” she said

 “Here we go again” I heard someone say in the crowd of many sweaty teens

“Ah…Camren is here” Alexa said

Both Camz and I scoffed to that but deep inside we love it when they say that.

“Hey Lex, great party” I said

“It would have been better if you didn’t show up” Camz said

“Then this party would have been dead, you know why? Cause you showed up dressed like that” I said but I mean none of it cause my Cuban Mexican girlfriend is hot as hell with a booty like that.

“Enough!” Normani said annoyed “Lexa, have you seen Dinah?”

“Yeah sure. She is over there with Selena and Abel” she pointed to the right where we can see them

“Excuse me” Normani said and was making her way to Dinah. On her way she met Vero who handed her a red cup which she gulped in one shot

I knew she would need liquor power. I turned my attention back to Camz and Alexa but they were long gone

I got myself a red cup filled with soft drinks since I know I have to drive Normani and Camz back home.

I stood way back at the corner and sported my girlfriend swaying her hips to ‘Love in this club’

Gosh she is so sexy when she does that. Our eyes meet and she bit her bottom lip. She really is pulling all my strings at the moment and it takes every bone in my body not to move from my position cause if I do I would most likely find myself having a taste of her lips.

Here we go again; my hormones are polluting my mind again

But before I could submit to them the music stopped due to someone yelling on top of their voice

Mani!

“DINAH JANE, IM SORRY I DIDN’T TRUST YOU. PLEASE FORGIVE ME” she slurred

Everyone’s eyes were on them and I was curious what will happen

“Normani your drunk” Dinah had tears in her eyes “You will forget thi-“

“No im not going to forget this. I love you Dinah…I always have…and im sorry I didn’t listen to you. And…and….and…at the moment im very drunk but I swear I wrote a whole apology. But anyways…im sorry” My dear friend said

See what I said it when I said it was sounds simple

“I love you too Mani. But you moved on…” Dinah broke down

“No…no…no baby don’t cry. I swear there isn’t anyone in my life. You are the only one for me. And I hate the fact that I couldn’t do this sober….but…I love you and that’s all I know. Because you are my soul mate. So will you be my girlfriend again?” Normani said to Dinah

“Of course baby, and im sorry as well. Promise there won’t be any secrets between us” Dinah said

“Well there is one-“ Normani spoke but I had to cut her off cause I knew where this was about to go

“NORMINAH’S BACK WITCHES!” I yelled and everyone started to cheer and rejoice.

I went over to Normani . I dragged her away from Dinah for a while

“Aye Laur…I did it” my friend smiled at me

“Yeah good on you but what were you about to do?” I whispered to her

“I was about to tell Dinah about you and Mila” she said

“Mani you can’t. Remember it’s a secret” I said

“Ohhh man I almost forgot….ooopppsss….swori” Normani said and giggled

“Be mindful that this shall not happen again please” I pleaded

“Okay…my lips are sealed” she pretended to zip lock it and throw away the keys

“Good…now im going to dance the night away. You go and be with your lady love” she said

“Hey Laur, have some drinks” Taylor handed me a red cup and went away

“Thank you” Normani took the cup from me and gulped it down

“Mani, your already wasted…calm down” I said

“Im just happy Laur that’s all. Hey babe, come dance with me” Normani went to find Dinah

Ah…finally things are falling into place…or so I thought they were

 

 

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**_A/N: thank you so much for reading and i really like to thank the people who helped me translate this chapter_ **

**_[allydeer](https://www.wattpad.com/user/allydeer)   
_ **

**[itzelanett](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itzelanett)   
**

[valenbastias](https://www.wattpad.com/user/valenbastias)

[sweeet_desposition](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sweeet_desposition)

[ReginaFalange90](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ReginaFalange90)

[WaitingFor420](https://www.wattpad.com/user/WaitingFor420)

**_Thank you soooo much from the bottom of my heart to my friends they are amazing...._ **

**_Im sorry if there is any error cause i haven't proof read it_ **

**_Thank you for your votes, comments, and patience_ **

**_Till next time_ **

**_~raez~_ **


	29. Chapter 20

_** Camila's POV ** _

**_****flashback 2014****_ **

**_"I'm gonna ask you one more time, will you or will you not go out with me? I think my hand's slipping."_ **   
**_"OK, OK. Fine, I'll go out with you."_ **   
**_"No, don't do me any favors."_ **   
**_"No, no I want to."_ **

_"Geez...it's been less than 10 minutes into the movie and there is Niagara Falls out here" my girlfriend sassed_

_"Shut up Jerkregui...you're a heartless witch. What if Noah fell huh? Then Allie wouldn't meet her one true love" I said as I wiped away my tears_

_"Then there would be less drama" Lolo said_

_"And you're being such an jerk" I counted_

_"One normal movie night that's all I was asking for" she groaned in pure annoyance_

_"Well it was Mila's turn to choose the movie so suck it up" Dinah said as she laid comfortably on Normani as she nuzzles further into her embrace._

_We were at Normani's house as usual for our movie night. Since her parents were out every weekends._

_Norminah were all cuddled up in a blanket, where Normani was mindlessly drawing circles on Cheechee's tummy and China intertwined her hands on top of Normani's. Normani placed tender kisses on Dinah's forehead and Cheechee looked up at her with heart eyes, pecking Mani's lips._

_Awww...im going to cry again. My ship is so beautiful and in lov-_

_" Ugh...you two are not even watching the movie so what's the point." She complained_

_"Your just butt hurt that you couldn't see your horror movie" I said_

_"Oh believe me if it was my turn to select the movie, you would have been shi-"the green eyed beauty spoke but got cut off by Ally_

_"Don't you dare think about completing that sentence Lauren Michelle" Ally said sternly_

_I saw my pale skinned girlfriend gulp and mutter a sorry before turning her attention back to the screen._

_I know why Lauren is making a big fuss about this. It's not about her wanting to see the horror movie but her not wanting me to cry._

**_From My Luv:* :_ ** _from all the movies you could have chosen. You had to choose this mi amor_

_I smiled when I read her message. I looked over at her and saw her concentrating on the movie. Even though I made her watch it with me like more than 100 times already_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _Ryan Gosling is the ultimate babe._

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _aye.....i thought I was your ultimate babe_ _L_ _:'(_

_I let out a giggle_

_"Chanco, why are you giggling when nothing interesting is going on" Dinah said_

_"Uhmm....and what did we agree upon no phones during movie nights" Normani gave a pointed look_

_"Sorry Cheechee and Manibear" I said as I put my phone away_

_They nodded their heads then looked at Lauren_

_"Laur?" Ally said_

_"Well im not gonna apologize to Norminah cause unlike them my girlfriend is not here with me wrapped around my arms." My girlfriend said annoyed "Even though she is just a hand length away from me" she mumbled the last bit but I heard her._

_"Huh? What did you just say?" Ally said_

_"I said im not gonna put my phone away for a dumb movie...and plus I have some work to do" She said then saw me pout "also, I'll rather be romantic in real life then see this"_

_"Psh, you can be romantic that's a shocker, also you're not the only one who isn't with their loved one right now" I said and then looked back to the movie where Allie was playing piano while Noah was approaching her. Then I picked up my phone._

_"You two shut it and watch the movie" Normani said annoyed_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _*sigh* I want a date like Noah and Allie's_

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _You mean lying in the middle of the street and waiting for a car to run us over. No thanks_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _-_- you really are romantic babe_

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _Mi amor, you know im hell of a romantic. Did you forget about our first date? How about our second date in Paris?_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _okay I take it back. You're really romantic and cute._

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _that's what I thought now focus on your favourite movie which you have watched trillion times and still cry over it. I have some work to deal with_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _I can't help it baby...Noah and Allie makes me believe in love_

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _I thought I made you believe in love_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _Yeah you did, but this movie is just wow._

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _yeah yeah...._

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _You know I love you baby...more than anything_

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _more than this movie and ryan???_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _Umm im not answering that :P_

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _*sigh* your impossible_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _I remember years ago...someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love...I did..._

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _Dork_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _But im your dork_

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _Unfortunately_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _What do you mean unfortunately?_

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _Nothing mi amor_

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _Lauren!_

_She let out a sigh which I can hear. I looked at her and she was looking at me. Oh god help me to control myself cause all I want to do is kiss her lips_

**_From My Luv :* :_ ** _Unfortunately, I love you so much that im physically holding myself back from hugging you cause I know you're gonna cry some more in the next scene_

_I looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking at me. But I also felt Dinah's gaze on me and before she could snatch my phone, I locked it and put it away. She was giving me those doubtful eyes_

_"God damn it...get in the water already Allie" Normani said_

_"Babe...shuu" Dinah spoke and looked back at her_

_"Ugh...finally" Normani said as Allie splashed the waters_

**_God will make a way_ **   
**_Where there seems to be no way_ **   
**_He works in wa-_ **

_"Ugh, Ally!" The three girls said in pure annoyance_

_"What? It's the song of god. Take a good listen to it satan kids." She said to us as she looked at her phone and moved outside. Must be important_

**_I love you. Did you know that?_ **

_I started to tear up again. I'm not emotional....oh wait I am. But this scene gets me cause the sincerity is real and it reminds me of how Laur says 'I love you'. For her its not just three letter words._

_No!_

_It means that she loves me with everything she is and with everything she has._

_"Hey banana breath, here's some tissue." Lauren said as she passed me some_

_"Ugh must you speak just now" I said as I snatched the tissues from her_

_Lauren didn't speak again for some while and got busy on her phone. I guess business work that she has to do._

_"Um....Norminah, could you excuse me? I gotta go make a call. Its sort off a deal I have to takecare off" my beautiful girlfriend said and got up._

_See...I know her very well._

**_> >\--few moments later-->_ **

**_"I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a year."_ **   
**_"You wrote me?"_ **   
**_"Yes! It wasn't over. it still isn't over."_ **

_"God damn. They could have texted. Would have saved them time." My girlfriend said_

_"Letters? Ain't nobody got time for that" Dinah said_

_"But it was so sweet" Ally said wiping her tears_

_"Uhmm....i wish someone wrote me letters so I could safe keep it and read them whenever I want to. You know just to feel their presence" I said and looked at my raven haired girlfriend_

_"You can still do that with messages monkey brain" the green eyed beauty spoke_

_"Gee thanks ape head for the suggestion but you won't understand the feelings behind those types of letters. Their handwriting and the effort they put into place. Letters remind you that even if the person is not close their emotions can be felt every time you read it. Those emotions never get old. But that's something a jerk like you will never understand. And FYI there wasn't any smart phones during that time. Plus, messages can get erased but the words still remain in writing" I said as I was watching the movie_

_"Camila that's enough" Ally said_

_"Chill out Chancho it's just a movie. Isn't that right babe...babe?" Dinah said but Normani was fast asleep. My dear best friend smiled at her girlfriend and said "Even when she is sleeping she looks beautiful" she softly stroked her cheeks_

_"She must have worn herself out during practise" Ally said " Laur are you okay?" she asked her cousin_

_I looked over at my gorgeous girlfriend who was deep in her thoughts. My girlfriend looked at me and then I saw sadness in her eyes. Her phone received a message and she looked at it before getting up._

_" some people are so lucky that they have their loved ones with them. Your one of them DJ. So cherish it, cause no matter what we do for our beloved...it's still not enough. I have to go" she leaves the house._

_"Lauren!" two of our best friends called out yet the green eyed girl disappeared_

_Then they both glared at me yet I didn't say anything. I felt a pang of guilt inside my heart for hurting my beloved girlfriend as a stray tear went down my face._

_Sometimes I still wonder why we still have to hide our relationship. It's either I get hurt by my girlfriend or I hurt my girlfriend._

_I looked over and saw Dinah snuggled up with Normani and Mani's hands wrapped securely around her Polynesian girlfriend. They were look so cute._

**_To My Luv :* :_ ** _can I come over?_

_She replied with a simple okay. I let out a sigh and got up from my seat_

_"Hey guys, I gotta leave. Just got a text from....mom" I lied to my friends_

_"you sure it's from your mom chancho? Cause the movie ain't over" Dinah asked suspiciously_

_"Dinah...leave her alone" Ally said_

_"Fine Dinah...I got a text from my girlfriend" I confessed_

_"Ohhhhhh....get some" Dinah said_

_"Babe....shuuu....Mama needs some sleep" Normani mumbled and snuggled Dinah_

_"Looks like you're getting some" Ally mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh at that_

_"Short stuff, you're just jealous." Dinah poked her tongue out and then talked to me "Chancho give me all the juicy details later okay" my Polynesian best friend said to me_

_I got out of the house and was on my way to the Jauregui Mansion._

_When I arrived at Lauren's house, I asked Margrat where she was and she said that my girlfriend was in her room._

_As I was approaching her room I could hear grunts and punching sounds. That can only mean one thing._

_I opened the door and saw my green eyed girlfriend taking out all her frustration on the big blue punching bag. Shirtless with her black sports bra on and her hands wrapped up in a white...well now whitish blue bandage. With 'hit me with your best shot' booming through her speakers and sweat dripping from her forehead she looked damn sexy._

_She takes a look at me and says "You're staring" while hitting the punching bag_

_I composed myself and entered her room taking a seat on her bed. She looks at me briefly and then continues to punch the bag as if it has done something wrong to her._

_"Mi amor, estás bien(_ _**are you okay?)** _ _" I asked her_

_"I'm fine" my dear girlfriend said which is a lie cause her jaws were clenched and her eyes had this anger clouding it_

_"Liar" I whispered out looking down_

_"_   _I don't wanna talk about it" she started to punch the bag more aggressively_

_"You know i didn't mea-" I tried to explain_

_"Camz, I don't wanna talk about it. Just don't...okay" Lolo stops and rearranges her bandages_

_"Fine" I mumbled and sat down quietly for a while "Why are you angry?" i asked her but i saw her getting more angry._

_So i knew i won't get any answers from her today and got up to leave._

_"Where are you going?" She asks me as she hugged the punching bag and looks at me while removing her bandage from her dominant hand_

_"I'm going home" I said facing my back to her_

_"Okay" she said and started to unwrap the other bandage_

_I rushed out of her room with tears almost coming down my face when I heard Margrat call for me. So I composed myself and faced her_

_"Miss Cabello, this is for you"_

_I looked at a single rose with a note stuck to it_

**_Loving u is as easy as breathing, so here is a rose to the sweet love of my life_ **

**__-Lauren_ _ **

_I couldn't take it_ _anymore_ _and i let that tear i was holding onto fall freely as I exit the house. I got in my car not knowing where i am heading cause for sure i am not going home now._

_I found myself sitting at the bench looking at the water. Whenever im sad or feeling down, the beach makes me calm down._

_"Im such a fool. How could i hurt her like that? She doesn't deserve that. I don't deserve her?" I twirled the rose in my hand and got lost in my thought until i heard heavy breathing and and a raspy voice_

_"You damn right deserve me"_

_I looked up and was met with beautiful green eyes which was staring right through my soul._

_"but you were angry at me" I said sadly and looked down as i stood infront of her_

_"No, no baby" she said and cupped my face making me look at her "I was not angry at you" she sighed and then continued " A client of our's in Russia is being impossible at the moment. He thinks as if he owns our company."_

_"Im sorry" I said more like mumbled_

_"No no mi amor. Im sorry. I made you cry" she pulled me close to her chest and hugged me closer to her, letting me feel her heart beat which was wild_

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her even more close._

_"You didn't make me cry baby. Its just all the little things you do for me makes me realize that maybe you deserve more of me . You make me feel as if I'm_ __Allie..." I said and looked at her_ _

__"And im Noah?" my green eyed girlfriend lets out a laugh "Dork" I pout at her and then she continues "I might not be a very romantic person..." i was about to protest but she placed her index finger on my lips to shut me up so i just let her continue "I might not write you 365 letters which by the way who writes that much?" I gave her a pointed look but then she started talking again "but im willing to write them if it means i will be able to make you smile" Lolo caressed my cheeks softly "I love you so god damn much Camila Cabello." my raven haired girlfriend said as her thumb softly stroked my bottom lip_ _

__"Damn you Jauregui. You make me fall for you everyday, every minute, every second. How can a single person do that? I don't need 365 letters...as long as i have you. I am complete. I love you Lauren" I got on my tiptoe and leaned in to kiss her_ _

__She happily corresponded and im glad that I got someone like Lauren cause being with her is no less then living in a fairytale or a movie_ _

__She breaks the kiss and asks me "So does that mean you love me more then Ryan Gosling?"_ _

__"Lauren" I slapped on her chest and she held me close as she laughed_ _

__She is crazy, but she is mine and for that...im always thankful._ _

_******end of flashback****** _

**_ Present Day _ **

Today is the day i perform with the love of my life for the first time. I don't know why im nervous about it. I mean its not like we haven't performed together. But then again that was our private show.

We took our usual seats but today, Normani was seating way far from us. Well she should after what she did to Dinah and to think she was sorry. 

I mean how can you forget your relationship anniversary. 

That's unforgivable. 

I took out my phone and messaged the love of my life 

_**To My Luv :* :** _ _where are you baby?_

_**From My Luv :*** _ _: in your heart_

_**To My Luv :* :** _ _nice one babe, but seriously where are you?_

_**From My Luv :* :** _ _I am waiting for Zen. She said she needed help in her English assignment. We will be there in 5 minutes_

_**To My Luv :* :** _ _okay love. Will be waiting for you_

I put my phone away as Mr Kroeger just announced that Normani and Justin are performing first. 

Normani and Justin stood infront of the stage with Justin holding a guitar and Normani taking a seat behind the drums. They started off their duet. 

_(Normani)_

_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground** _   
_**And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound** _   
_**You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait** _   
_**You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say (that)** _

_(Justin)_   
_**Is it too late now to say sorry?** _   
_**'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh** _   
_**Is it too late now to say sorry?** _   
_**Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down** _   
_**Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?** _

_**You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty** _   
_**You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies** _

_(_ _Normani)_   
_**You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait** _

_(Justin)_   
_**Can we both say the words and forget this?** _

_(Normani & Justin)_   
_**It's too late to apologize (it's too late)** _   
_**Is it too late now to say sorry?** _   
_**'Cause I'm missing more than just your body, oh** _   
_**It's too late to apologize (it's too late)** _

_**Is it too late now to say sorry?** _   
_**Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down** _   
_**Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?** _

Normani was making eye contact with Dinah and Justin was looking at Selena. Dinah and Selena on the other hand looked quiet uncomfortable, well Selena was, but looking at Dinah, I knew she forgave Mani Bear. 

"Excellent mix of two songs guys. Next is Ariana and Ave" Our music teacher said and the ladies took the stage

 _(Ave_ )  
 ** _I was a liar_**  
 ** _I gave into the fire_**  
 ** _I know I should've fought it_**  
 ** _At least I'm being honest_**  
 ** _Feel like a failure_**  
 ** _'Cause I know that I failed you_**  
 ** _I should've done you better_**  
 ** _'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)_**

**_And I know, and I know, and I know_ **   
**_She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_ **   
**_And I know, and I know, and I know_ **   
**_That you got everything_ **   
**_But I got nothing here without you_ **

_(Ari and Ave)_   
_**So one last time** _   
_**I need to be the one who takes you home** _   
_**One more time** _   
_**I promise after that, I'll let you go** _   
_**Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart** _   
_**All I really care is you wake up in my arms** _   
_**One last time** _   
_**I need to be the one who takes you home** _

_(Ari)_   
**_I don't deserve it_ **   
**_I know I don't deserve it_ **   
**_But stay with me a minute_ **   
**_I'll swear I'll make it worth it_ **   
**_Can't you forgive me_ **   
**_At least just temporarily_ **   
**_I know that this is my fault_ **   
**_I should have been more careful (come on)_ **

**_And I know, and I know, and I know_ **   
**_She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_ **   
**_And I know, and I know, and I know_ **   
**_That you got everything_ **   
**_But I got nothing here without you baby_ **

_(Ari and Ave)_   
**_So one last time_ **   
**_I need to be the one who takes you home_ **   
**_One more time_ **   
**_I promise after that, I'll let you go_ **   
**_Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_ **   
**_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_ **   
**_One last time_ **   
**_I need to be the one who takes you home_ **

_(Ari)_   
**_I know I shouldn't fight it_ **   
**_At least I'm being honest_ **   
**_Just stay with me a minute_ **   
**_I swear I'll make it worth it_ **   
**_'Cause I don't want to be without you_ **

_(Ari and Ave)_   
**_So one last time_ **   
**_I need to be the one who takes you home_ **   
**_One more time_ **   
**_I promise after that, I'll let you go_ **   
**_Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_ **   
**_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_ **   
**_One last time_ **   
**_I need to be the one who takes you home_ **

**_One last time_ **   
_**I need to be the one who takes you home** _

I was sitting and listened to other people singing. Then I heard our Canadian music teacher call for Lauren and I. I got up to perform but he stopped me " Camila your not performing yet. Lauren and you will perform last since she informed me that she had something important to do. Is that okay with you?"

 I sighed nodding and sat down.

Sometimes I think Lolo loves her work more then she loves me. Damn her workaholic attitude. But its not like we would be cuddling right now cause obviously we are surrounded by our friends.

"Hey Mila, calm down" Taylor said to me

"Stupid Jerkregui" I mumbled 

I heard Taylor sigh and concentrate on the performance. She performed Blank Space which was amazing.

Next was Selena and Dinah.

_(Selena)_   
**I was walking down the street the other day**   
**Trying to distract myself**   
**Then I see your face**   
**Ooh, you got someone else**   
**Tryna play it coy**   
**Tryna make it disappear**   
**But just like the battle of Troy**   
**There's nothing subtle here**

_(Dinah)_   
**she pulls me in enough to keep me guessing (hmm)**   
**And maybe I should stop and start confessing**   
**Confessing, yeah**

_(Selena and Dinah)  
 **Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' (Im guessing yeahh)**  
_ ** _Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy_**   ** _  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no  
Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back_**  
 ** _Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
_** **** _I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

**_Not to give in to you  
You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions  _ **   
**_Not to give in to you  
_ ** ****_No, no, no, no_

**_All my feelings on fire  
Guess I'm a bad liar_ **

_(Dinah)_   
**She says that she's never afraid**   
**Just picture everybody naked**   
**She really doesn't like to wait**   
**Not really into hesitation**

_(Selena)_   
**Ooh you're taking all perfection out my mind**   
**Ooooh every time I watch you serpentine**

_(Selena and Dinah)_    ** _  
Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' (Im guessing yeahh)  
_** ** _Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy_**  ** _  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no  
Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back_**  
 ** _Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
_** **** _I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

**_Not to give in to you  
You take me places that tear up my reputation  
Manipulate my decisions _ **   
**_Not to give in to you  
_ ** ****_No, no, no, no_

_(Selena)_   
**All my feelings on fire**   
**Guess I'm a bad liar**

**_And oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality  
Oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality_ **

_(Dinah)_  
 **Cause if we lost our minds**  
 **And we took it way too far**  
 **I know we'd be alright,**  
 **Know we would be alright**  

 _(Selena and Dinah)  
 **Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin' (Im guessing yeahh)**  
_ ** _Oh, I've been shaking  
I love it when you go crazy_**  ** _  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no  
Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no  
You take all my inhibitions  
Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back_**  
 ** _Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
_** ** _I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
_** ** _Not to give in to you  
_** ** _You take me places that tear up my reputation  
_** ** _Manipulate my decisions  
_** ** _Not to give in to you  
_** **** _No, no, no, no_

**_All my feelings on fire  
_ **

**_Guess I'm a bad liar_ **

After Selena and DJ finished their duet, the love of my life entered the music room with Zayn following right behind. A smile spread across my face as our eyes met. I felt my heartbeat going insane as she smiled at me.

She set next to Normani and started talking to her. I saw Mani look at me and give me a smirk before continuing to converse with my girlfriend.

Wonder what that is all about?

"Finally, our last performance is by Camila and Lauren" Mr Kroeger announced 

"Let's get this over with banana breath" Lauren said

"Lead the way ape" I said as I descended the stairs

Lolo raised her eyebrow and damn it she looked hot.

I came face to face with her and I heard Normani cough and mumble Camren

Lauren threw daggers at Mani while i took a seat on the piano while my beautiful girlfriend stood there with an acoustic guitar

"Okay ladies begin" our music teacher said and we begun to sing   

_(Camila)_   
_**Am I out of my head?** _   
_**Am I out of my mind?** _   
_**If you only knew the bad things I like** _   
_**Don't think that I can explain it** _   
_**What can I say, it's complicated** _   
_**Don't matter what you say** _   
_**Don't matter what you do** _   
_**I only wanna do bad things to you** _   
_**So good , that you can't explain it** _   
_**What can I say, it's complicated** _

_(Lauren)_   
_**Baby, baby, I feel crazy** _   
_**Up all night, all night and every day** _   
_**Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin'** _   
_**What is happenin' to me?** _

_**I don't wanna live forever** _   
_**'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain** _   
_**And I don't wanna fit wherever** _   
_**I just wanna keep callin' your name** _

_(Camila)_   
_**Am I out of my head?** _   
_**Am I out of my mind?** _   
_**If you only knew the bad things I like** _   
_**Don't think that I can explain it** _   
_**What can I say, it's complicated** _   
_**Don't matter what you say** _   
_**Don't matter what you do** _   
_**I only wanna do bad things to you** _   
_**So good , that you can't explain it** _   
_**What can I say, it's complicated** _

_(Lauren)_   
_**Baby, baby, I feel crazy** _   
_**Up all night, all night and every day** _   
_**Give me somethin', oh, but you say nothin'** _   
_**What is happenin' to me?** _

_(Camren )_   
_**I don't wanna live forever** _   
_**'Cause I know I'll be livin' in vain** _   
_**And I don't wanna fit wherever** _   
_**I just wanna keep callin' your name** _

_**Until you come back home** _   
_**I just wanna keep callin' your name** _   
_**Until you come back home** _   
_**Until you come back home** _

"what the eff was that?" I heard Dinah's loud voice

"I know right" I heard Vero

"Wow, that was....beautiful" our music teacher says 

"How is that even possible?" I heard someone say from the back

"That's love beach" I heard someone say

"Love...me and her....psh" I brushed it off

"Yeah....me and this monkey....no way" Lauren says softy looking at me

"Okay....eno-....yes officer's. How may i help you?" Mr Kroeger was interrupted by the entrance of four police officers.

Wonder what they want?

"Good evening Sir, we have an arrest warrant for Miss Normani Kordei Hamilton, Mr  Zain Javadd  Malik and Miss Lauren Michelle Jauregui for attempt of murder on Mr Austin Harris Mahone. You have the right to remain silent" They said 

And just like that, they put a handcuff on her hands and took her away

What the hell is Austin upto now?

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_A/N: i feel like crap and i don't know if this chapter was upto your expectation. If you find any error do tell me._ **

**_Anyways, comment and tell me what song comes to  your mind when you think of you significant other....  
  
_ **

**_for me....its "There's no holding me back"(which i used in this chapter)_ **

**_Thank you for your votes,comments,inbox and patience_ **

**_till next time  
~Raez~  _** 


End file.
